Love Show
by manchester.girl
Summary: Quando Carlisle Mazzo e Esme Cullen decidem se casar, mal sabiam que a união das duas famílias resultaria em tanta confusão. O que Bella, Emmett e Alice farão quando passarem a viver no mesmo teto que Rosalie, Edward e Jasper? Fic Beward; contém hentai
1. Ficha Técnica

**_N/A: hi there!!! _**

**_Povo, eh a minha primeira fic oficialmente postada, espero que vcs leiam e gostem. A fic em geral eh sobre Bella e Edward, mas tbm envolve Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper._**

**_E o aviso mais importante: Twilight NÃO me pertence, e sim à tia Meyer, ok? As músicas aki contidas tbm não são de minha autoria, e sim de seus respectivos autores (ou bandas)._**

**_Chega de enrolar, boa leitura p/ vcs!!! E não se esqueçam dos reviews, pleaseeee....._**

**_see ya... manchestergirl_**

**Ficha técnica**

**Mazzo's:**

**Carlisle: **dono de uma famosa empresa de computadores na Itália, Carlisle cuida dos seus três filhos, Bella, Emmett e Alice, desde a morte de sua esposa, quando os três ainda eram crianças. Viveu solteiro todos esses anos até encontrar o amor novamente em Esme Cullen, com quem pretende se casar.

**Isabella (Bella): **irmã gêmea de Emmett, tem 18 anos e está indo para o 3º ano. Garota muito mimada, toca piano e canta em uma banda com os irmãos e os amigos, tem um bom humor incrível, não gosta de ser contrariada e sonha em fazer faculdade de Literatura em Roma.

**Emmett (Emm): **irmão gêmeo da Bella, tem 18 anos (é lógico… dãã!) e também está indo para o 3º ano. Adora jogar basquete, além de cantar e tocar baixo na banda, tem um ótimo humor (assim como Bella), sempre aprontando com a irmã e fazendo sucesso com as meninas. Quer fazer Análise de Sistemas na Universidade de Roma e seguir os passos do pai.

**Alice (Alie) - **a mais nova, com 17 anos, é bem descolada, não liga para o que os outros pensam, usa e abusa da moda como bem entende. É protegida por Carlisle, que sempre dá o que a filha pede. Está indo para o 2º ano e é uma garota querida por todos pelo seu jeitinho carinhoso e alegre.

**The Cullen's**

**Esme: **uma conceituada médica de Londres, cuidou sozinha dos três filhos – Rosalie, Edward e Jasper – após a morte do ex-marido, há pouco mais de quatro meses. Depois de tanto tempo se envolvendo apenas com o trabalho, apaixonou-se por Carlisle Mazzo, quando o conheceu em uma viagem à Itália.

**Rosalie (Rose): **com 18 anos, é a patricinha da família. Foi muito mimada pela mãe, por ser a única menina. É muito bonita, vaidosa, mas não chega a ser uma garota fútil, sendo bastante comunicativa e ativa. Está indo para o 3º ano e sonha fazer faculdade de Fotografia.

**Edward: **com 17 anos, está indo para o 2º ano. Sofreu bastante com a morte do pai, que aconteceu num recente acidente de carro, e acabou se retraindo muito, tornando-se mais tímido e quieto do que já era, trocando pouquíssimas palavras com os outros, até mesmo com seus familiares. Esse seu "trauma" mal resolvido preocupa Esme e Rose é a única com quem ele consegue ficar um pouco à vontade.

**Jasper (Jazz): **o mais novo, com 16 anos, está indo para o 1º ano. É um garoto educado e cortês, que gosta de se divertir, mas ainda é meio tímido quando o assunto é garotas. Gosta muito de música e de tanto insistir, sua mãe lhe deu uma bateria em seu aniversário de 15 anos.

**Outros personagens:**

**Jacob Black (Jake): **amigo de infância dos irmãos Mazzo, tem 18 anos e está indo para o 3º ano. Canta e toca guitarra na banda e tem um "rolo" com a Bella, por se conhecerem a bastante tempo e se entenderem muito bem musicalmente.

**John Wilson (Johnny): **amigo de escola dos irmãos Mazzo, tem 18 anos e é o baterista da banda. É um garoto muito legal, que tem os contatos para os shows.


	2. Prólogo

**_N/A: hi there!_**

**_Como estão??? O próximo post será o cap.1, por enquanto vai aí este pequeno prólogo, espero que gostem._**

**_xoxo... manchestergirl_**

* * *

**Você tem uma nova mensagem: "Twilight NÃO me pertence, e sim a tia Meyer". Mensagem enviada as 14:52 do dia 11/01/10. Fim das novas mensagens.**

**Prólogo**

**BELLA'S POV**

Se alguém me dissesse que eu estaria me sentindo assim agora, eu não acreditaria. Minha vida mudou radicalmente, assim como eu mesma. E tudo por causa de uma pessoa; aquele que afeta meu mundo sem ao menos dizer uma palavra, cujo sorriso me tira o fôlego e cuja voz me deixa encantada. Seu nome? Edward Cullen.

Sei que estou longe de tê-lo só pra mim. Ele já está em meu coração, mas preciso que ele me deixe entrar no dele. Preciso que quebrar o silêncio, fazer com que ele confie em mim e se livre de toda a angústia que o sufoca.

Edward precisa de mim, e vou mostrar que não precisa ter medo de pedir ajuda.

_**Love can change everything**/ O amor pode mudar tudo_

_**Turn your winter into spring**/ Transformar seu inverno em primavera_

_**Play your part with in your heart**/ Faça sua parte com seu coração_

_**Let you love show**/ Essa é sua demonstração de amor_

_**Yeah**_

**_(Sonohra, "Love Show")_**

* * *

**_N/A: so...._**

**_Mandem alguns reviews, nem que seja pra falar que eu já posso desistir de escrever. Só qro saber se alguém tah lendo isso aki. _**

**_xoxo... manchestergirl_**


	3. 1 Mudanças?

**_N/A: hi there!!!_**

**_tah aí o cap.1, espero q estejam se interessando pela fic; qualquer pergunta pode mandar pelo reviews, blz?_**

**_boa leitura! xoxo... manchestergirl_**

* * *

**_OBS: Twilight NÃO me pertence, e sim à tia Meyer. Tô com impressão de que eu jah falei isso................................_**

* * *

**1 – Mudanças?**

**BELLA'S POV**

Ok, algo sério deve ter acontecido. Só pode! Meu pai, Carlisle, ordenou para eu e meus irmãos ficarmos em casa hoje à noite, pois teremos um jantar em família. Espera… "jantar em família"? Desde quando ele se preocupa com isso?

Ah, mas isso não é de hoje não. Desde que meu pai começou a namorar essa tal de Esme Cullen, anda todo sentimental, assoviando músicas quando anda no corredor, ficando horas no telefone, já que ela mora na Inglaterra… Aff, me poupe! Até trabalhando menos ele está! Tá bom, admito, o fato do meu pai chegar em casa mais cedo eu gostei, afinal, ele nunca passou muito tempo com a gente.

E é por isso que estou achando esse jantar muito suspeito pro meu gosto. Será que ele vai falar alguma coisa importante? Talvez seja sobre uma viagem, já que o ano letivo acabou. Espero que não, pois eu queria ficar aqui em Roma. Eu e o Jake estamos com umas músicas boas na cabeça e a gente queria aproveitar o verão pra organizar tudo, passar as idéias pro Emmett e pro Johnny e quem sabe dê para tocar em algum lugar…

- Bella!!! Anda logo, que o papai tá chamando!!! – um grito vindo do corredor me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Tá bom, Alice, estou indo! – respondi terminando de me vestir, já que eu tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava de frente para o espelho falando com meus botões.

Vesti uma blusa de frio vinho e uma calça jeans e deixei meu cabelo solto mesmo.

Saí do quarto e desci as escadas, rumo a sala de jantar. No caminho, encontro a Alice, minha irmã maluca que eu amo DEMAIS!!!

- Ai, Bella, o que será que o papai vai falar com a gente? – ela me perguntou, toda saltitante e elétrica como sempre – Será que a gente vai viajar? Bem que poderíamos ir a praia, né? Estou precisando pegar uma corzinha e você também. A gente podia ir ao shopping amanhã comprar uns biquínis e…

- Alice, Alice! Respira, maninha. Uma coisa de cada vez. – eu disse segurando nos seus ombros – Você nem sabe se a gente vai viajar mesmo.

- É que eu fico ansiosa, Bella. – nós duas rimos e Alice me puxou pelo braço – Então vamos parar de enrolar, que eu estou muito curiosa.

- Todas essas suas dúvidas me abriram o apetite, Alie. – falei enquanto ela me arrastava até a sala de jantar.

- Nada de comer muito, Bella. Você tá pior que o Emmett! – ela reclamou – Temos que ficar em forma pra arranjar uns gatinhos. Apesar de que você nem tá tão ruim assim… - ela levantou meu braço, me analisando – Ai, Bella, você não engorda de ruindade, só pode!

Eu gargalhei.

- Que nada! Eu corro com o Jake todo fim de tarde. Você que é preguiçosa e depois fica sofrendo na academia. – me defendi.

- Corre com o Jake… - ela disse com cara de desconfiada – Acho que você está queimando as calorias de outro jeito, isso sim. Safadinha… - Alice me deu um sorriso cheio de malícia.

Tá, eu não podia nem revidar. Às vezes o Jake e eu fazíamos outra coisa além de correr, o que era bem melhor, na verdade… _Que isso, Bella!_, gritou minha consciência, _Deixa de ser pervertida, menina!_

- Er…Ahm… Isso não vem ao caso, Alice. – me enrolei nas palavras – Agora pára de falar besteira. – continuei andando, deixando a baixinha pra trás.

- Ah, qual é, Bella! Jacob é um pedaço de mau caminho. E dos grandes. – ela correu e me alcançou – Vocês deviam começar a namorar logo, senão sou eu que irei pegar.

Depois dessa eu tive que rir.

- Você me mata, Alie. – continuei rindo – Mas vamos antes que o papai reclame.

Nós entramos na sala de jantar e o Emmett já estava lá.

- Finalmente vocês duas chegaram. Tô morrendo de fome. – Emmett segurava o garfo e a faca nas mãos.

- Hum, eu também. – me sentei de frente pra ele e inalei o cheiro que vinha da cozinha.

- Isso só pode ser coisa de gêmeos, mesmo… - Alice balançou a cabeça e se sentou do lado do Emm.

Carlisle também se sentou na cabeceira da mesa e mandou servir a comida.

- E aí pai, qual é o prato da vez? – Emm perguntou animado.

- Como bons italianos, vamos comer lasanha.

Nossa cozinheira entrou, trazendo um tabuleiro de lasanha, que pelo cheiro, acabou de sair do forno e uma panela de arroz branco.

- _Grazzi_, Rosa. – agradeceu meu pai a Rosa, nossa cozinheira.

A gente começou a se servir.

- Então, crianças, como foi o dia de você? – meu pai perguntou.

- Ah, foi ótimo! Finalmente as aulas acabaram. – Emmett respondeu, já com a boca cheia.

- É, finalmente. – eu também falei, e enfiei uma garfada na boca.

- Ai, credo, vocês dois. – Alice reclamou – O dia foi muito bom, pai. E o seu?

- Devo dizer que foi bastante proveitoso, filha. – meu pai respondeu com um brilho excessivo nos olhos. Eu, hein!

Conversamos mais alguns assuntos banais durante o jantar, rimos das piadas idiotas do Emmett, das histórias malucas da Alice e de como ela me convenceu a ir ao shopping para olhar umas roupas.

- Cara, acho que comi lasanha pra uma semana. – Emmett falou, batendo na barriga após seu terceiro prato. Bom que ele é sarado, parece um lutador de boxe tamanho são seus músculos.

- Estava uma delícia mesmo. – Alice disse – A gente devia isso mais vezes, pai. Tipo, jantar todo mundo junto e tals.

- Que bom que gostaram, crianças. – meu pai tomou o resto de sua bebida – Eu queria ter todos reunidos hoje mesmo.

Eu troquei um olhar com a Alice, e pude ler seus lábios, já que ela quase gritava: _Praia, praia, praia._ Eu apenas sorri e perguntei pro meu pai.

- É sobre onde a gente vai passar o verão, pai?

- Bom, em partes, sim. – ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo castanho, como se estivesse nervoso – Eu conversei com a Esme hoje.

- Ah, a Esme… - revirei os olhos diante desse nome.

- Sim, a Esme. – meu pai continuou – Vocês sabem que nós estamos juntos a algum tempo…

- É, você na bota e ela do outro lado do Canal da Mancha. – Emmett o interrompeu, sorrindo.

- Isso aí, Emm. Estudando geografia… - eu ri e Alice me deu um chute na canela. Infeliz, isso doeu!

- Parem de gracinha vocês dois! – meu pai nos repreendeu – Estou tentando ter uma conversa séria aqui, não perceberam? – eu e Emmett seguramos o riso e assentimos com a cabeça.

- Vai, pai, continua. – Alice quebrou a tensão – A gente vai conhecer a Esme, é isso? Porque eu não vejo a hora de vê-la.

- Sim, vocês irão conhece-la. Aliás, irão conhecer toda a família. Eu conversei com ela pelo telefone hoje e nós já havíamos discutido esse assunto meses atrás e… - Carlisle hesitou ao falar, como se estivesse estudando nossas reações.

- E…? - levantei as sobrancelhas.

- É… Bem, vocês sabem que ela é uma médica muito respeitada em Londres e… e que tem um currículo cheio de referências. Por isso ela recebeu uma proposta de trabalho aqui na Itália. – ela parou mais uma vez e olhou para nossos rostos.

- Ok… E o que isso tem a ver com o nosso verão? – Emmett perguntou, provavelmente com a mesma dúvida que eu e Alice.

- Bom, o hospital fica em Florença e… - meu pai revezou o olhar entre eu, Alice e Emmett.

- E…? – dessa vez nós três falamos juntos.

- Decidimos nos casar e nos mudar para lá. – meu pai falou de forma rápida e certeira.

Um silêncio tomou conta da mesa. Eu escutei direito? Ele falou casamento e mudança na mesma frase? Isso é algum tipo de piada, porque eu não estou achando graça nenhuma!

Eu olhei pro Emmett, que olhou pra Alice, que olhou pra mim. Depois nós três olhamos para nosso pai.

- Nós vamos nos mudar? – Emmett perguntou.

- Nós vamos nos mudar? – eu repeti a pergunta.

- Você vai se casar, pai? Que ótimo! – Alice disse toda feliz, praticamente quicando na cadeira.

Não acredito que escutei isso. Alice pirou de vez, só pode!!! Excesso de compras, uso abusivo de cartões de crédito, muitos episódios do America's Next Top Model; tudo deve ter afetado a mente da minha irmãzinha. Vou ter que aumentar a dose da tarja preta dela!

AI, MEU DEUS, SERÁ QUE ISSO TÁ ACONTECENDO MESMO?!!?!!?!!?!!?

**ALICE'S POV**

- Nós vamos nos mudar? – Emmett perguntou.

- Nós vamos nos mudar? – Bella repetiu a pergunta.

- Você vai se casar, pai? Que ótimo! – fiquei realmente feliz pelo meu pai.

Bella e Emmett estavam com uma cara de "puta-que-pariu-alguém-pára-a-Terra-que-eu-quero-descer".

- Isso mesmo. Eu e a Esme estamos noivos e iremos nos mudar para Florença. – meu pai falou e o silêncio reinou na mesa de novo.

Cri… Cri… Cri…

Cri… Cri… Cri…

Cri… Cri… Cri…

Ok, eu já estava preocupada. Meus irmãos pareciam estar em choque. Emmett tentou abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa.

- Quando você disse "iremos nos mudar"… Quer dizer todos nós? – ele perguntou.

- Claro. Eu, você e suas irmãs. – Carlisle respondeu.

- E quando se refere a "iremos nos mudar"… - dessa vez a Bella resolveu abrir a boca – Quer dizer a Esme e a família dela?

- Sim, a Esme e seus três filhos.

- E quando você… - Emmett começou a falar de novo, mas eu não agüentei.

- Chega! Pára com isso! Vocês não entenderam ainda? – gritei. Eu raramente fico nervosa, mas aquilo me irritou tanto quanto fila no dia de lançamento da nova coleção de lingerie da Victoria's Secret.

- Tá, foi mal. – Emmett se encolheu na cadeira.

- Crianças, me escutem. Esme realmente é uma pessoa incrível, vocês vão adorar conhece-la. E o fato de irmos morar juntos é justamente para vocês se conhecerem melhor, tanto ela como seus filhos. Sei que vai ser difícil no começo, mas acreditem em mim: nós estamos apaixonados e esse é o momento de dar o próximo passo. – meu pai deu um mini-discurso.

- Que lindo, pai. Eu também concordo com o senhor. – eu mesma não vejo a hora de encontrar o meu príncipe encantado.

- Obrigado, Alice. – meu pai sorriu.

- Mas pai, é o nosso último ano depois do verão… - Bella reclamou.

- E todos os nossos amigos estão aqui. – Emm completou – Nossa banda…

- Não, não. Já está tudo decidido. – meu pai disse, sério – Iremos para Florença dentro de algumas semanas. Vocês vão continuar a escola lá e depois vão para a faculdade que quiserem. Entenderam?

- Sim. – Bella e Emmett responderam juntos.

- Tudo bem, então. Podem começar a organizar as coisas. – ele falou.

- Pra quando é a mudança, pai? – perguntei.

- Dia dez do mês que vem. – meu pai respondeu.

Estávamos em 21 de junho, então tínhamos três semanas para empacotar tudo. Meu Deus, não sei onde vou arrumar tanta mala pra colocar minhas coisas!

O restante da noite foi meio conturbada. Emmett e Bella continuaram insistindo e reclamando pro nosso pai, mas ele não deu assunto para os dois. Acho que eles acabaram indo dormir de cansaço. Bom, eu estava animada. Agitação, correria, pessoas novas, lugar novo…é comigo mesma. Com certeza eu vou dar uma passadinha no shopping, para comprar umas coisinhas novas. Vai que a Esme tem uns filhos gatinhos… Ai, Alice, menos! Você nem sabe a idade dos meninos nem se eles vão dar bola pra você. Ah, mas isso não importa!

Parei de pensar besteira e fui dormir. Amanhã eu teria que começar a me organizar e animar os meus irmãos.

**BELLA'S POV**

Eu estava deitada na cama, com minha cabeça enterrada no travesseiro. Já tinha amanhecido, mas eu não queria levantar. Pensei que tudo tinha sido um pesadelo, mas não. Nós iríamos sim nos mudar para Florença e eu não podia fazer nada a respeito.

- _Bella, você já acordou?_ – escutei umas batidinhas na porta, mas ignorei. Eu queria sofrer sozinha.

- _Bella… Eu sei que está acordada. Você não me engana._ – Alice ainda insistia do outro lado da porta.

Eu resmunguei e me encolhi ainda mais debaixo dos lençóis. Segundos depois, ouço a porta se abrir e já me preparei para o pior.

Dito e feito. Alice pulou na cama e tentou me desembrulhar.

- Anda, Bellinha, levanta! O dia tá tão lindo! – só a Alice mesmo pra me chamar de Bellinha.

- Me deixa, Alice. Não quero levantar. – murmurei.

- Vamos, maninha… Não fica deprê assim, não… - ela puxou meu corpo, me fazendo tirar o rosto do travesseiro e olhar pra ela.

- Não… Eu quero viver meus últimos dias sozinha, trancada no quarto, ouvindo My Chemical Romance e Radiohead…

- Ai, quê isso, Bellinha! – Alice se deitou ao meu lado – Tá parecendo aquelas roqueiras antes de se suicidarem.

Eu ri; a Alice conseguia mesmo ser engraçada.

- Alie… Não acredito que a gente vai se mudar. – falei com a voz manhosa e fiz um biquinho.

Alice danou a rir e me abraçou.

- Ah, Bellinha… - ela afagou meus cabelos, como se eu fosse uma criancinha – Isso me pegou de surpresa também, mas a gente tem que ver o lado bom das coisas: nosso pai tá feliz e apaixonado.

- Eu sei, nunca o vi tão feliz como nesses últimos meses. – falei a mais pura verdade.

- Então você tem que animar, Bella. A gente vai pra Florença, cidade histórica, berço do Renascimento… Isso não é bom pra você, que quer cursar Literatura? – o que ela disse me alegrou.

- Bem pensado. – eu disse.

- E tem mais! – Alice se animou e sentou na cama – A gente vai conhecer diferentes lugares, novas lojas e shoppings… - eu tive que rir nessa parte – e além do mais… - Alice fez uma cara maliciosa.

- O quê, Alice? – eu também me sentei e passei a mão nos cabelos.

- Os filhos da Esme podem ser uns gatinhos! Quem sabe eu não acho meu príncipe… - ela saltou da cama e começou a saltitar.

- Ai, Alice! Tá atacando até os seus novos "irmãos"? – sorri pra ela.

- Nada a ver, Bella. Eles nem são nossos irmãos mesmo. Só estou abrindo uma possibilidade. – ela continuou sorrindo de forma maliciosa.

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu te entendo. Espero mesmo que eles sejam bonitos, pelo menos isso pra salvar, não é?

- Assim que se fala! Agora trate de levantar pra gente ir tomar café. – Alice foi até a janela e puxou a cortina, fazendo o sol entrar pelo quarto.

- Tá doida, Alice! Quer me cegar? – reclamei e tampei os olhos.

- Opa, foi mal, esqueci! – ela começou a gargalhar.

- Irmã desnaturada! – falei pra ela enquanto tateava o criado-mudo a procura dos meus óculos escuros.

Não, eu não sou uma vampira, se é isso que você tá pensando. É que tenho fotofobia, ou seja, meus olhos são muito sensíveis a luz ou a qualquer claridade. Explicando melhor (**n/a:** **momento cultural da fic**): é quando as células fotossensíveis da retina recusam o excesso de luz, provocando desconforto. Aí parece que minhas pupilas estão sempre dilatadas. Sabe quando você vai ao oftalmologista e eles pingam aquele colírio nos seus olhos antes da consulta? Pois é, a sensação é a mesma. Por isso eu só ando de óculos escuros.

- Ih, deixa de drama, Bella! - Alice foi em direção a porta - Vamos descer, que depois precisamos preparar as malas.

Ai, droga! Malas, caixas, mudança, viagem... Essas três últimas semanas serão fogo!

* * *

**_N/A: hi people!!!_**

**_Gostaram?? Vai, fala q sim....... Então eh soh clicar no verdinho e deixar a sua opinião!_**

**_ Próximo cap. terá POV da família Cullen...... Estão ansiosos pra saber como eh o Edward???_**

**_Aguardem, aguardem...._**

**_xoxo... manchestergirl_**


	4. 2 Garoto Interrompido

**N/A: oiiii!**

**Demorou mas saiu, né? Está aí o POV dos Cullens, espero que gostem. Mas poxa, deixem reviews...... Alguém deve estar lendo isso aki! Sem reviews significa sem inspiração. : (**

**Pois é, vou parar de reclamar e deixar vcs lerem.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

**_Obs: Eu jah falei q Twilight não me pertence? Não??? Mentira!!! Então tá: Twilight NÃO me pertence!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**2 – Garoto Interrompido**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

É, essa sou eu: Rosalie Cullen, 18 anos, linda e maravilhosa, pronta pra curtir o verão com meus amigos em uma praia na Espanha.

Correto?

Bom, a primeira parte é verdade, eu sou mesmo linda e maravilhosa (eu sei, modéstia zero)…MAS quanto ao resto, eu posso desistir. Nada de amigos, diversão, garotos, praia e sol. Por quê? Ah, porque vamos nos mudar para Florença, na Itália!!! Ouviram os fogos de artifício? Não?! Lógico que não, né, pois não tem ninguém comemorando! A não ser minha mãe e o italiano com quem ela vai se casar, Carlisle Mazzo.

Tudo começou há um ano atrás, quando minha mãe foi a uma conferência de trabalho na Itália. Duas semanas depois ela voltou parecendo que estava nas nuvens. Me contou tudo o que tinha acontecido com o empresário italiano, disse que foi amor a primeira vista. Ainda bem que ela me poupou dos detalhes. Er…mas voltando ao que eu estava dizendo, eles começaram a namorar, mesmo com a distância, e a coisa deu certo. Ele a pediu em casamento e, com a proposta de trabalho que minha mãe recebeu de um hospital em Florença, tudo ficou melhor ainda. Pra eles, é lógico, porque vai sobrar pra mim e para os meus irmãos, que vamos ter que nos mudar para uma casa cheia de estranhos.

Por enquanto, minha mãe contou essa "novidade" só pra mim, deve ter uns três dias. E hoje ela decidiu que vai falar pro Edward e pro Jasper. Quero só ver a reação deles.

~*~

Voltei da academia e fui direto pro meu quarto tomar banho. Mamãe iria chegar mais cedo do hospital hoje e iríamos todos ter "aquela conversa" na sala. Saí do banho, vesti uma roupa confortável e desci. Minha mãe tinha acabado de entrar.

- Oi, filha, tudo bem por aqui hoje? – ela me deu um beijo no rosto enquanto colocava sua bolsa e maleta na mesa.

- Aham. Primeiro dia de férias, você sabe como que é. Os meninos ficaram a toa o dia inteiro. – eu falei.

- Ah, falando neles… Pode chamá-los pra mim, por favor, Rose? Eu vou só tomar banho e depois nós vamos ter aquela conversa. – minha mãe falou com cara de preocupada.

- É o jeito, né… - reclamei.

- Rose, pensei que você ficaria do meu lado. Sabe como isso é importante pra mim.

- Eu tô do seu lado, mãe, só não me acostumei com a idéia ainda.

- Mas vai se acostumar. Agora vamos, vamos! Vá chamar seus irmãos. – ela subiu as escadas e eu fui pro quarto do Jasper.

O pirralho tava lá, jogando vídeo game não sei desde que horas, acho que nem parou para comer.

- Jazz… - eu entrei e me joguei na cama dele – Mamãe tá mandando a gente descer. Ela tem uma notícia pra dar.

- Ah, logo agora… Tô no meio de um conjunto de acordes aqui. Não tá vendo que vou conseguir o recorde do nível expert? – ele dizia e apertava os botões da sua guitarra, jogando Guitar Hero – E a propósito, vaza da minha cama, você tá contaminando os lençóis.

Aff, Jasper era um nerd maníaco por organização mesmo! De boa, depois que o seriado Friends acabou, a personagem Mônica Geller encarnou nele.

- Ih, Jasper, não enche! – eu levantei e ao sair do quarto dei um tapa na cabeça dele – Desliga esse negócio aí e desce.

- Chata! – ele gritou quando eu já estava no corredor.

- Pirralho! – eu revidei.

Eu mereço esse tampinha no meu pé. Fui pro quarto do Edward. A porta estava fechada, então eu dei duas batidinhas.

- Edward, posso entrar? – abri uma fresta e olhei pra dentro do quarto.

Ele estava no computador e fez um gesto para que eu entrasse.

- E aí, tá tudo bem? – eu perguntei, me aproximando.

Edward assentiu com cabeça e baixou os olhos.

- A mamãe chegou mais cedo hoje. Ela quer conversar com a gente lá na sala, ok?

- Aham. – ele murmurou.

Era difícil conversar com o Edward desde o acidente e a morte do nosso pai. Ele pouco fala e se tornou tão fechado que não conta mais nada pra a gente. Já se passaram 4 meses e parece que ele não consegue esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Edward não sai mais com seus amigos, não se diverte e até terminou com sua namorada, Tanya. Minha mãe simplesmente não sabe mais como ajuda-lo.

Eu suspirei.

- Então tá, a gente te espera lá embaixo. – eu afaguei seus cabelos e saí.

Ai, espero que essa mudança seja boa pro Edward. Seria bom ter meu irmão de volta.

Desci as escadas e fui esperar na sala. Parei de frente ao espelho, para olhar meu cabelo. Hum, essas luzes que eu fiz nos meus cabelos realmente me deixaram mais bonita, valorizaram minha pele. Será que os salões de beleza na Itália são bons? Preciso continuar com minha sessão de hidratação semanal, afinal, meu cabelo significa 50% das minhas conquistas.

- Nossa, Rose, se olhar mais vai estragar! – só podia ser o pirralho do Jasper me atormentando.

- Jasper, ninguém pediu sua opinião aqui. – dei mais uma olhadinha no espelho e fui me sentar no sofá.

- "Espelho, espelho meu… Existe alguém que se acha mais do que eu?" – ele recitou, imitando minha voz e caiu na gargalhada.

- Cala a boca, Jasper! – atirei uma almofada nele.

Ele continuou rindo e jogou a almofada de volta em mim.

- Ai, seu pirralho irritante! – joguei o restante das almofadas nele.

- Ei, ei! Que bagunça é essa aqui? – questionou minha mãe ao entrar na sala, seguida de Edward.

- É que a Rose tava falando o quanto ela me ama, mãe. – Jasper riu – Quer dizer, o quanto ela "se" ama.

Eu revirei os olhos diante daquele comentário.

- Jazz, pare de implicar com sua irmã. – minha mãe falou, se sentando na poltrona de frente para nós – E Rose, você já é uma moça. Comporte-se.

Edward se sentou do meu lado e nós três ficamos esperando Esme se pronunciar.

- Então, meus amores… - ela suspirou – Tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês. Uma notícia muito boa, na verdade.

- Ah, mãe, eu sabia que você iria me deixar ir para o acampamento Gamers Lovers Camp esse verão. Não precisava ter feito todo esse suspense. – disse Jasper, sorridente. Coitado, mal sabe da ilusão que será esse acampamento.

- Bom, filho, o que eu tenho para dizer não é sobre isso. – minha mãe falou e Jasper ficou em dúvida – É sobre meu relacionamento com Carlisle.

- O italiano bonitão. – falei, sorrindo, e Jasper e Edward olharam pra mim – Qual é, gente, a mamãe me mostrou uma foto! – me expliquei.

- E o que tem ele, mãe? – perguntou Jasper, curioso.

- Bom… Eu e o Carlisle estamos juntos a um ano e a distância sempre foi o impasse que atrapalhou nosso crescimento amoroso. Mas isso nunca afetou nosso sentimento um pelo outro. A prova disso veio quando eu conversei com ele por telefone a uns dias atrás. – Esme fez uma pausa e sorriu levemente – Carlisle me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei.

Sinceramente, vendo minha mãe falar assim, toda sorridente e com os olhos brilhando, me fez ver que ela estava mesmo feliz com essa decisão. Depois de quase 8 anos sozinha, ela se apaixonou novamente.

- Sabe, mãe, eu estou achando isso ótimo agora. – eu disse, alegre, e minha mãe abriu um sorriso.

- Casar? – balbuciou Edward, provavelmente surpreso.

- É isso aí, dona Esme! A mais nova desencalhada de Londres! – Jazz sorriu – Agora só falta dizer que vamos todos morar juntos e felizes no país da bota! Hehehe, não seria engraçado? Hein, Rose? – ele deu um tapinha no meu braço, se divertindo com a situação.

Eu troquei um olhar com a minha mãe. Jasper percebeu e seu sorriso foi diminuindo pouco a pouco.

- Espera aí… - ele nos olhou desconfiado.

- É, Jazz, bem que você poderia trabalhar como vidente. Acertou em cheio. – foi a minha vez de sorrir.

- Eu ia chegar nessa parte agora, Jasper. – Esme falou – Para facilitar, aceitei a oferta de emprego do hospital Santa Maria Nuova, em Florença. Carlisle também achou uma boa idéia e, sendo assim, vamos nos mudar e morar com ele e sua família.

- A gente vai se mudar pra Itália? – Edward perguntou, e se ele tá falando assim, certamente é porque não gostou – Ótimo, mãe, pensei que minha vida não poderia ficar pior!

- Edward, filho… - minha mãe falou com uma voz preocupada – Tente entender. Isso pode ser bom para você… Conhecer uma nova cidade, morar num novo ambiente, se relacionar com novas pessoas…

Edward balançou a cabeça, discordando, e cruzou os braços. Minha mãe deu um suspiro e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- É… Até que pode ser legal. – Jazz quebrou o clima – Você disse que ele fabrica uns computares maneiros, né?

- Sim, ele tem uma empresa em Roma. – minha mãe riu de toda a inocência do Jasper – E quanto à mudança… Será daqui a umas duas semanas.

Pude ouvir o Edward bufar em descontentamento ao meu lado.

- E ele tem quantos filhos, mãe? – Jazz continuou com o interrogatório.

- Ele também tem três. Duas garotas e um rapaz, todos mais ou menos da idade de vocês. – Esme respondeu – Tenho certeza de que vão se dar bem.

- Beleza, então. Será que a gente pode jantar agora? – Jasper se levantou e minha mãe pareceu aliviada por ele não ter ficado chateado.

- Claro, claro. Podem ir para a mesa que eu mando servir.

Edward se levantou e foi em direção as escadas.

- Eu não estou com fome. – ele falou e subiu, provavelmente indo pro quarto.

- Edward! – minha mãe chamou e fez menção de ir atrás dele.

- Mãe, deixa. Ele precisa ficar sozinho. – eu disse segurando em seu braço.

Ela hesitou por um instante.

- Tem razão. – sua face demonstrava tristeza – Vem, vamos jantar.

~*~

* * *

**N/A: Oiiii! Desculpa interromper, mas eh um aviso rápido. Esse POV do Ed tem spoilers do filme "Paranóia" (quem nunca viu, assista, pois eh mto bom e eh com o gato do Shia LaBeouf). Portanto, a cena do acidente de carro não me pertence e eu só fiz umas modificações para que ela se encaixasse no contexto da minha história. Agora vou parar de encher o saco de vcs, podem continuar lendo! **

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

_Nesse fim de semana, eu viajei sozinho com meu pai. Rose e Jazz estavam muito enrolados com uns trabalhos de recuperação do 2º trimestre e como eu não tinha esse problema, pois era estudioso, pude ir com meu pai, Charlie, até Worcester, cidade onde ele morava. _

_Ele me levou para pescar no rio Severn, nos arredores da cidade. Eu adorava passar esse tempo com ele. Desde que minha mãe e ele se separaram, eu só via ele nos fins de semana e feriados. E era sempre muito legal. Meu pai levava meus irmãos e eu a shows e cinemas, nunca desperdiçando um minuto sequer. E hoje estava sendo ótimo._

_- Pai, esse é dos grandes. – eu disse, ao ver um peixe se aproximar da minha isca – Resolveu aparecer._

_- Vai, da esquerda para a direita. – meu pai me guiava – Você consegue._

_- Está circulando. – falei vendo o peixe rondar a isca._

_- Só depende de você, Edward. Ponha a isca na frente dele._

_- Pai, está me atrapalhando. Não o assuste. – tentei me concentrar – Isso!_

_- Foi perfeito._

_- Está mordendo! – o peixe pegou a isca e começou a se mexer mais._

_- Deixe a corrente levar. – meu pai falou, mas o peixe estava descontrolado._

_Tentei enrolar a linha, mas o infeliz carregava a vara pro outro lado e se debatia na água. Quando, depois de mais algumas circuladas do peixe, a linha se rompeu._

_- Não acredito! – eu disse, vendo o peixe fugindo com a isca._

_- Fez tudo o que podia, filho. Às vezes eles escapam. – meu pai pôs a mão no meu ombro – Venha, vamos fazer uma pausa._

_Fomos para a margem do rio, pegar uns refrigerantes._

_- Sério, acho que preciso de um curso sobre como pescar que nem gente. – brinquei e dei um gole na minha bebida._

_- Que isso, filho. Mais um curso na sua agenda e você não vai dar conta da escola. – ele falou._

_- É, acho que tem razão._

_Ficamos em silêncio por um instante, só observando a paisagem._

_- Sabe… Gostei de não ter saído com seus amigos…para ficar com o coroa aqui. Final de trimestre na escola, sei como é… Tem muitas festas… - ele se virou pra mim._

_- Não me forçou a vir. – falei a verdade._

_- É. Mas eu gostei. – ele sorriu._

_- Também gostei. – a gente brindou com as garrafinhas._

_- Então… Quer conversar sobre alguma coisa? – ele perguntou e começamos a rir – O quê?_

_- Chegou aquela hora? – eu ri, me referindo aquelas conversas de pai e filho._

_- Não, deixe para lá._

_- Não, não! Estou a fim. – nós dois rimos de novo._

_- Bom, você ainda está namorando aquela garota? Qual é o nome dela mesmo?_

_- Tanya. – respondi._

_- Sim, Tanya… Tanya… - ele se lembrou – E vocês dois estão bem? Você gosta dela?Estão se protegendo? – seu tom ficou mais sério na última pergunta._

_- Pai, relaxa! Você não será avô, pelo menos não da minha parte. – eu sorri e depois olhei para a paisagem do lago – Mas, falando sério agora… Eu não sei por que estou com ela. Assim…líder de torcida não é meu tipo. Só não consigo sentir nada a mais por ela, sabe?_

_- Sim, eu entendo. E você merece alguém melhor que ela, Edward. Sem ofensas a Tanya, é claro! – ele riu e colocou a garrafa vazia de volta na mochila – Mas não se preocupe, um dia vai achar a garota certa e se apaixonar._

_Nós dois sorrimos e em seguida ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro._

_- Agora deixa de moleza! Vou te ensinar a pegar uns peixes de verdade! – pegamos as varas e voltamos pro meio do rio._

_Ficamos mais algum tempo lá e depois resolvemos ir embora. Colocamos as mochilas e equipamento no carro do meu pai, um utilitário da Ford._

_- Posso dirigir? – perguntei._

_- Claro. Toma! – ele me deu as chaves – Vamos ver se já gravou o caminho até a casa do seu velho pai aqui. – ele sorriu._

_Então guiei o carro pelas estradas, de volta para Worcester. Não era muito longe e com certeza chegaríamos antes do anoitecer. Ficamos conversando sobre várias coisas durante o caminho e eu comecei a falar do quanto estava com fome._

_- Quando chegar, vou fazer o meu prato especial: peixe à milanesa salada e purê de batata. – ele disse com um sorriso._

_- Mal posso esperar! É o melhor peixe frito da Inglaterra. – nós dois rimos e vi pelo retrovisor uma picape preta, que me ultrapassou a toda velocidade._

_- Olha só esse cara! – falei, vendo que o motorista ficou bem na minha frente, quase colado._

_- Qual é! Babaca! – meu pai reclamou pela janela._

_De repente, na curva, a picape freou bruscamente, desviando de um carro prata que estava parado. Quando vi, já estava em cima e não deu para evitar a batida. Bati na traseira do carro prata e nosso carro voou, capotando duas vezes e caindo de cabeça pra baixo no meio da estrada. Os estilhaços do vidro cortaram minha pele, principalmente rosto e mãos, e eu sentia minha perna doer._

_- Filho, você está bem? – meu pai me perguntou, com a testa sangrando. Ele tentava se livrar do cinto e eu fiz o mesmo._

_- Pai… - eu não conseguia sair._

_Foi aí que escutei uma freada brusca e uma picape vermelha vindo em nossa direção._

_- Edward! – foi a última coisa que meu pai disse antes do carro nos atingir em cheio, bem do lado do passageiro._

_Senti minha cabeça sendo chocada contra a lataria e uma dor imensa tomou conta de mim; meu corpo todo sendo sacudido pela colisão. Apesar da dor, juntei o restante das forças e consegui sair pelo vidro da minha janela. Me arrastei para fora das ferragens e vi que havia um rasgo enorme na minha calça e minha camisa estaca cheia de sangue. Apoiando na perna que não estava doendo e dei a volta no carro. Precisava ajudar o meu pai. Gemi de dor e me agachei até a porta dele, olhando para dentro do veículo._

_- Pai?_

_Eu não acreditava no que via. Caí sentado no asfalto enquanto os outros motoristas gritavam e chamavam por ajuda. Mas eu não ouvia mais nada, não conseguia me mexer._

_- Ei, garoto! Você está bem? Estamos chamando uma ambulância! – gritou uma mulher._

_Não consegui responder. As lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto e toda a dor física não se comparava ao que eu estava sentindo agora._

_Meu pai… Ele estava morto._

Acordei num salto, me sentando na cama. Estava suado e ofegante; as lembranças frescas na minha memória. Olhei no relógio, ainda não passava da meia-noite.

Era assim, toda noite. O mesmo sonho. Ou pesadelo, se preferir. Eu não conseguia esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia. E mais, não conseguia deixar de me culpar pelo o que aconteceu. Isso me consumia por dentro.

Saí do meu quarto e fui para a cozinha. Estava com fome, já que não tinha jantado, depois de receber aquela notícia da minha mãe. Não acredito que ela vai casar com um cara que conhece a pouco mais de um ano. Ainda por cima depois de ter mantido um relacionamento à distância! E como se não bastasse, vamos nos mudar para a Itália e morar com pessoas desconhecidas. Inacreditável!

Eu só queria escapar, fugir de tudo isso. Fugir da escola, das minhas responsabilidades, da minha família… Da minha vida. Nada mais importava pra mim. Sei que posso estar sendo egoísta com a minha mãe e até mesmo com meus irmãos, mas…eles não entendem, não sabem como eu me sinto; eles não estavam lá.

Comi o sanduíche que preparei e voltei pro quarto. Agora eu só pedia por um sono sem sonhos e que o dia amanhecesse logo. Amanhã eu já teria que começar a preparar minhas coisas para essa "mudança".

Hum, se você pensa que as coisas não podem ficar piores… Acredite em mim, elas ficam!

~*~

**N/A: hi there!!!**

**Credo, que Edward depressivo e mal-humorado, né?? Mas a gente tem que entender, ora. O cara tem seus motivos. **

**Agora chega de baixo astral! Temos que animar essa bagaça aki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Próximo cap., que já está em andamento, será postado lá pro meio da semana. Aí vai um up do que está por vir:**

***Um pouquinho do Jake e da Bella ; )**

***O tão esperado encontro das duas famílias**

***As maluquices do Emmett e da Bella e mais…**

**É isso aí, povo. Para melhorar é só mandar reviews!!!! Sim, cliquem no verdinho! Mandem suas dúvidas, sugestões, críticas… Escrevam o que quiserem!**

**Valeu pelo apoio e continuem lendo.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	5. 3 Próxima parada: Florença

**N/A: hi there!**

**Antes de tudo, quero pedir MIL desculpas pela demora do post, mas eh que fim de semana passado eu fikei muito doente, sério mesmo, tipo que eu estava o bagaço da laranja, pensei que ia vomitar até o útero (perdão pela sinceridade). Aí eu não consegui fazer nada a não ser ficar deitada assistindo MTV, me recuperando. Só depois de uns dias que eu fui pegar o capítulo e terminar os últimos detalhes que estavam faltando. Agora eu já estou melhor!!! Vamos terminar essa budega aki!!! Tá aí pra vocês um cap. bem legal, cheio de informações, POVs diversos e umas coisas meio quentes (se eh que me entendem...). Ah, e é sobre isso que quero conversar com vcs no fim do cap., esse lance dos lemons e coisa e tal.**

**Bom, espero que gostem. Vejo (ver???) vcs no final da página.**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**

**3 – Próxima parada: Florença**

**BELLA'S POV**

Olhei pro relógio em cima do meu criado-mudo. 8:17 da manhã. Hoje é, tecnicamente, meu último dia em Roma, pois amanhã cedo iremos partir para Florença. Hum…queria partir pra outro lugar…quem sabe o céu…porque pro inferno eu já estou indo!!! Ai, Senhor, livra-me desse pesadelo!!!

Deixei a Bella-depressiva tomar conta de mim e me arrastei pra fora da cama. Fiz questão de deixar as grossas cortinas fechadas, impedindo a luz do sol de entrar, e fui até minha prateleira de cds. Procurei meu cd do My Chemical Romance, reservado para meus momentos "emo" e coloquei pra tocar. Fui pro banho enquanto a música começava.

"**I'm not okay", do My Chemical Romance**

_**Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say/**_ Bem, se você queria honestidade, isso é tudo que você tinha a dizer_  
__**I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way/**_ Eu nunca quis te decepcionar ou te fazer partir, é melhor desse jeito_  
__**For **__**all the dirty looks**__**,/**_ Por todos os olhares pervertidos_  
__**For **__**photographs your boyfriend took**__**,/**_ Para as fotografias que seu namorado tirou,_  
__**Remember when you broke your foot**__**, **__**from jumping **__**out **__**the second floor**__**/**_ Lembra-se de quando você quebrou o pé por pular do segundo andar?

_**I'm ****not okay****/** _Eu não estou bem_  
**I'm ****not****okay****/** _Eu não estou bem_  
**I'm ****not okay****/** _Eu não estou bem  
_**You wear ****me out/** _Você me deixou cansado

Cantei no chuveiro o refrão, mas o som tava tão alto que nem eu me escutava. Ah, foda-se o barulho! Se alguém estiver dormindo, que acorde!

**What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? / **O que fará você acreditar que a vida não é o que parece?  
**(I'm not okay)/** (eu não estou bem)  
**I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what they mean/** Eu te disse várias vezes e você canta as palavras, mas não sabe o que elas significam  
**To be a joke and look/** Ser uma brincadeira e olhar  
**Another line without a hook/** Outra linha sem um anzol  
**I held you close as we both shook for the last time/** Eu te abracei bem perto como se nós dois nos chocássemos pela última vez  
**Take a good hard look!/** Dê uma boa olhada!

**I'm not okay/**Eu não estou bem  
**I'm ****not****okay****/**Eu não estou bem  
**I'm not okay/**Eu não estou bem  
**You wear me out/**Você me deixou cansado

Saí do banho enrolada na toalha, ainda cantarolando e fui para o closet arranjar alguma coisa para vestir. De repente, a música parou e eu olhei pra trás. Alice me encarava, de braços cruzados, perto do som.

- Pensei que já estava cortando os pulsos. – ela disse, sarcástica.

Gargalhei.

- Ih, Alice, relaxa! Depois eu sou a dramática. – adentrei pela porta do closet, me vestindo.

- Tá bom. Mas pára com essa depressão. – ela disse e pude ouvir ela abrindo as cortinas – Pensei que tinha te animado.

- Estou animada, Alice. Estou animada. – respondi, depois de vestir jeans e uma blusa preta sem mangas e ir atrás de um pente para meus cabelos – Foi só um momento de descontrole, eu juro.

Através do espelho vi minha irmã sorrir e vir em minha direção. Ignorei e continuei penteando meus cabelos.

- Sério mesmo? Tá animada? – ela perguntou, com os olhinhos brilhando.

Eu suspirei e olhei pra ela. Tá, vamos organizar os fatos: havia uma parte de mim, bem lá no fundo mesmo, que estava animada. Mas só porque eu tenho uma "quedinha" pela cidade de Florença, que é minha grande inspiração para fazer faculdade de Literatura no futuro, pois ela é conhecida como o berço do Renascimento e reúne, sozinha, 40% do acervo artístico da Itália.

- Eu te conheço, Bella. Sei que adora Florença. – Alice insistiu.

- Tá, eu desisto. Estou ansiosa para conhecer a cidade, visitar a Piazza del Duomo, a Piazza della Signoria, o Palácio Pitti, a Galleria dell'Accademia, ver o pôr-do-sol no rio Arno… – Alice me olhava espantada enquanto eu tagarelava.

- Ok… Às vezes você me assusta, Bellinha. – ela disse.

- Você que pediu. – eu sorri e a gente saiu do quarto.

No corredor, encontramos Emmett com uma bola de basquete na mão. Ele veio rápido em nossa direção.

- Meninas, olhem só! – ele apontou pra bola de basquete, que estava toda rabiscada – O pessoal do time e todos os meus amigos assinaram nessa bola pra mim, como uma despedida, já que estou indo pra Florença amanhã. Por que vocês não assinam também?

Emm sorria de orelha a orelha, entusiasmado.

- Emmett… – Alice disse com paciência – Nós não precisamos assinar. A gente vai com você, esqueceu?

- Ah, é. – ele coçou a cabeça, com cara de dúvida, mas depois abri um sorriso e nos deu um abraço de urso – Que bom que minhas irmãzinhas mais lindas vão comigo. Eu iria sentir tanta falta de vocês…

Emmett nos apertava forte e chegou a nos levantar do chão.

- Ar… Preciso de ar… – tentei falar enquanto era esmagada pelos braços do meu irmão.

- Opa, foi mal aí. – ele nos colocou no chão.

- Emmett, da próxima vez me avise quando for fazer uma demonstração de amor. Olha minha roupa, tá toda amassada! – só podia ser a Alice.

- Deixa de ser fresca, Alice! – Emm jogou a bola dentro do seu quarto continuou – Agora tenho que me mandar. Tô indo lá pra casa do Johnny. Depois vocês passam lá, beleza?

Nós três fomos descendo a escada.

- Aham, a gente vai. – respondi.

- Lembra que você ainda tem que gravar o vocal daquela música, né? – Emmett me cobrou enquanto pegava as chaves de seu jipe.

- Tá, Emmett, eu sei. Agora vaza. – o empurrei porta afora.

O pior é que ele tinha razão. Com essa correria toda da mudança, não deu tempo nem de ensaiar nem de repassar as músicas novas com o Jacob. Eu tinha que resolver isso hoje.

**JACOB'S POV**

Eu estava indo pra casa do Johnny. Com a chegada do verão e a notícia de que os Mazzos iriam se mudar, os ensaios da nossa banda ficaram prejudicados. Bella quase não aparecia, então não dava pra eu gravar o vocal com ela. Aí o Johnny e o Emmett gravaram a bateria com o baixo, já que os dois são os maiores desocupados que eu conheço, e hoje eu vou encontrar com a Bella e a gente vai terminar a parte da guitarra e do vocal.

Bom, você deve estar se perguntando qual é a minha relação com a Bella. Não, nós não somos namorados! Só pra esclarecer, pois é isso que metade do mundo pensa. Eu conheço a Bella desde, sei lá, sempre. Nossas famílias são amigas há séculos e tals, e pelo o que me lembro, eu e ela sempre estudamos juntos. Quando o Emmett veio com a idéia de montar uma banda pra fazer um som (sim, o Emmett teve a idéia. Milagres acontecem, não?), nós passamos a nos entender mais ainda. Bella sabia tocar piano e cantar, Emmett tocava baixo e eu tocava guitarra. A Alice não tocava nada não, mas sempre foi a mais animada em nos ajudar. Foi ela que achou o Johnny, depois de fazer uma pesquisa pela escola. Aí, a banda ficou completa.

A gente começou fazendo uns covers de outras bandas, até que eu e a Bella começamos a compor umas paradinhas. Ela aprendeu a tocar guitarra comigo e, de início, nossas canções eram meio toscas, mas depois a gente foi aprimorando. Descobrimos que a gente se dava muito bem musicalmente, tipo que tudo saía numa sincronia perfeita: os acordes, nossas vozes. Então, você sabe… Como passávamos muito tempo juntos, acabou rolando aquele clima e a gente ficou há uns dois anos atrás. De lá pra cá, foi só curtição mesmo, nada sério. Um, porque Bella nunca ficou com um cara mais que uma semana e, dois, porque eu sou de todas, pego geral! \o/ Aí, ninguém se magoa, pois ela é minha melhor amiga, eu sou o melhor amigo dela, e ambos sabemos que não vai passar disso.

Cheguei na casa do Johnny e já pude ver o jipe do Emmett estacionado na porta.

O cara já é grande, ainda compra um carro desse tamanho. Mas como ele próprio diz: "É pra chamar a atenção das gatinhas."

A empregada abriu a porta pra mim e disse que o Johnny tava lá trás, na área da piscina. Fui pra lá e os dois desocupados estavam comendo e bebendo umas coisinhas na beira da piscina.

- Ê vida boa, hein? – falei, me sentando em umas das cadeiras e eles olharam pra mim.

- Fala aí, Jake, meu parceiro! – Emmett me cumprimentou com uma tapa nas costas e me deu uma latinha de Coca-Cola.

- Cara, é verão. O que mais a gente poderia estar fazendo do que ficar a toa? – Johnny disse, se esparramando na cadeira.

- É, vou ter que concordar agora. – dei um gole na minha latinha.

- Mas aí, tô cheio de fome. Não sai almoço aqui não, Johnny-boy? – Emmett brincou.

- Relaxa, cara. Estou esperando só as suas irmãs. Tenho que me despedir delas também. – Johnny sorriu.

Nesse instante, as duas apareceram, abrindo a porta dos fundos.

- Aí está a boy-band reunida. – Alice disse. É, mais uma das loucuras dessa baixinha. Ela dizia que nós três éramos a versão melhorada dos Backstreet Boys e do N'Sync. Johnny seria aquele com cara de bebê, todo inocente, com franjinha de galã de filme da Disney caindo na testa, que amolece o coração das meninas; eu seria o bonitão, que conquista todas com os músculos e o olhar sedutor; e o Emmett seria o bad boy, que atraía as garotas com seu jeito perigoso e sem noção. Temos que dar nota 10 pra criatividade (ou excesso dela?) da Alice.

- E aí, meninas? – Johnny foi até elas – Cara, essa cidade vai ficar menos bonita depois que vocês duas forem embora.

- Que bom, Johnny, você deixou minha baixo-estima lá no alto. – Bella logo soltou um comentário sarcástico.

- O que Bella quis dizer é que também vamos sentir sua falta, Johnny. – Alice fez uma careta pra irmã.

Apesar de serem irmãs, as duas são bem diferentes: Alice é mais menininha, toda delicada, adora fazer compras, é uma expert em moda, de longe a menina mais doce que conheci, não é à toa que é a favorita do Carlisle; já Bella é um pouco mais rebelde, não leva as coisas a sério e é até meio irresponsável, mas ela é muito gente boa, tipo que é impossível ficar triste perto dela e, além do mais, ela é inteligente, curte ler altos livros. Apesar da diferenças, quando as duas estão juntas rola muita diversão.

- Eu sei que a Bella me ama, Alie. Ela só não fala isso pra não magoar o Jake. – o Johnny é um idiota mesmo.

- Tá falando isso porque você não pega ninguém, Johnny. – eu disse; lógico que ia zoar também.

Bella sentou-se do meu lado, morrendo de rir, enquanto Alice revirava os olhos.

- Nada disso. – Johnny retrucou – Mais tarde, eu e Emmett vamos encontrar umas gatinhas e depois, você sabe… – ele esfregou as mãos, sorrindo.

- E não estamos falando de qualquer uma, não… – Emmett se levantou todo alegre – Elas são simplesmente as cheerleaders mais gostosas da escola: Kate e Irina Denali.

- Não são as irmãs vadias? – Alice disse.

- Me dê um V, me dê um A, me dê um D, I, A, S! Vamos lá, vadias! – Bella ergueu os braços, numa imitação barata de animadora de torcida.

- Hahá, muito engraçado, Bella. – Emmett reclamou.

- Ah, então são elas mesmo. – Alice sorriu e depois deu de ombros – Irina. E isso é nome de gente?

- Aff, vocês duas estão acabando com nosso filme. – Johnny falou – Vamos lá pra dentro logo, antes que eu desista.

A gente se levantou, ainda rindo, e fomos pra cozinha.

~*~

**BELLA'S POV**

Nós todos almoçamos e depois fomos pra sala, onde o Johnny ia colocar um DVD, que eu acho que não vou assistir.

- Então, agora nós três vamos ficar aqui, curtindo um filminho, e você dois vão lá pro estúdio trabalhar. Isso não é legal? – Johnny se jogou no sofá e apontou pra mim e pro Jake.

- É o jeito, né? – eu disse desanimada, lembrando do tanto de coisa que tinha pra fazer.

- Num reclama, Bella. Como se fosse um sacrifício pra você passar um tempo com o Jake. – Emmett é um mala mesmo.

- Emm, soletre sacrifício pra mim. – essa eu quero ver.

Ele ficou com uma cara de dúvida, mas Jake não deixou ficar pra ouvir o que ele ia dizer e me puxou em direção as escadas.

- Se a gente for esperar, não vamos sair daqui hoje, Bells. – Jake sorriu.

Eu ri junto e nós fomos pro estúdio. Sim, o Johnny tinha um estúdio em casa, pois diferente do meu pai e do pai do Jake, os pais dele apóiam essa coisa toda da música. Chegamos até uma portinha, que levava ao único cômodo do terceiro andar ou, como eu mesma digo, ao sótão mecanizado. Subimos uma escadinha em espiral e entramos. Coloquei meus óculos escuros na cabeça, já que não havia janelas.

- Aprendeu aquela música que eu te passei? – ele perguntou, depois de fechar a porta, que era envolvida com material à prova de som, assim como todas as paredes.

- Ah, sim. – eu tirei do bolso da calça um papel dobrado algumas vezes e entreguei pra ele – Você vai ver, estou cantando melhor que a Mariah Carey.

- É o que eu espero mesmo, Bells. – ele riu, enquanto abria o papel, que estava um pouquinho amassado – Wow. – Jake arregalou os olhos quando esticou por completo o papel. Ok, ele estava muito amassado, cheio de anotações, rabiscos, setas, palavras circuladas, quase não dava pra reconhecer a letra do Jake.

- Você sabe que essas duas semanas foram meio corridas por causa da mudança, então eu tive que ficar carregando esse papel pra lá e pra cá, tentando aprender a música… – eu me expliquei.

- Eu sei, Bella. – Jake me puxou e enfiou o papel de volta no meu bolso traseiro – Pode ficar com ele, então.

- Tá legal. – eu sorri pra ele, que estava sentado na ponta do balcão que havia no estúdio, olhando pra mim com aquela carinha fofa.

- Então… É melhor a gente…ahm…gravar… - eu disse, enquanto Jake ainda me segurava pelo pulso, me mantendo de frente pra ele.

- É… – ele respondeu, com um sorriso maroto o canto da boca. Ah, mas eu conheço esse Jacob Black! Aposto que tá aprontando alguma – Mas eu estava pensando… Talvez a gente pudesse fazer um aquecimento antes…

- Um aquecimento? – não deixei de sorrir e passei meus dedos pelo cabelo espetadinho dele.

Jake baixou a cabeça, rindo também, e encostou sua testa no meu ombro.

- É que eu preciso de inspiração pra tocar… - ele disse, subindo com a boca pelo meu pescoço.

Caraca, sou só eu ou tá quente aqui? Jake aproximou sua boca da minha orelha e sugou o meu lóbulo, dando uma mordiscada na ponta. Deus do céu, depois dessa "sugada" acho que nem sei o que é cantar mais.

- Jake…a gente tem que… – tentei falar enquanto ele enchia meu queixo de beijos.

- Depois, Bella. – ele falou e encontrou minha boca.

Sempre que ele me beijava era assim: parecia um fósforo sendo jogado numa poça de gasolina. A gente perdia o controle. Logo estávamos no maior agarra. Jake desceu suas mãos pelo meu corpo, enquanto eu segurava forte em sua nuca e em seu braço, mais precisamente em seu bíceps, já que ele tendia a querer sair da camisa. Posso te garantir que o Jacob malha, e muito.

Em meio a tantos suspiros, já estava me perdendo. Tudo o que eu queria eram aqueles beijos quentes, que me deixavam louca de desejo… Jake subiu a mão pela minha cintura e acariciou de leve meu seio por cima da blusa. Isso me fez arfar e ele me deu espaço para respirar, descendo a boca para meu pescoço, entrelaçando os dedos no meu cabelo. Seu movimento fez meus óculos escuros caírem da minha cabeça e o barulho deles caindo no chão despertou o que restava de razão em mim.

- Droga, Jacob! – eu estava ofegante, depois de o empurrar pelo peito – A gente só tem hoje pra gravar e não vamos terminar nunca se ficarmos assim.

Eu ainda sentia um calor dos infernos; Jake sorria e se levantava.

- Tá, tá. Eu vou pegar o violão. – ele foi atrás do instrumento – Mas a gente vai terminar isso depois. Eu vou te cobrar.

- Tanto faz. – eu peguei meus óculos do chão e fui até o controle do ar condicionado. Aquela porcaria tava ligada???

Coloquei no modo "congelar", ou seja, no mínimo, e fui pegar uma guitarra. Jacob estava sentado numa cadeira, dedilhando uma música no violão.

- _Love, love, love _(Amor, amor, amor)/_ I can't take you love, love, love…_(Eu não agüento o seu amor, amor, amor…) – Jake cantou uma música de James Blunt.

- Vou fingir que não estou escutando isso. – me sentei na cadeira ao lado dele e liguei a guitarra no amplificador.

Jake deu seu típico sorriso Colgate pra mim.

- Só estava deixando o clima romântico, Bells. – ele deu uma piscada e foi mexer na mesa de som.

O Johnny e meu irmão já tinham gravado a bateria e o baixo, então a gente "só" ia emendar a guitarra e o vocal. Pra ficar claro, eu vou explicar como funciona nossa banda. Como eu disse antes, o meu pai não apóia muito esse negócio da música. Em outras palavras: ele não dá dinheiro nem pra mim nem pro meu irmão quando o assunto é esse. Desse jeito, precisamos tirar do nosso próprio bolso para comprar os instrumentos e outros aparelhos eletrônicos. Nossa economia foi quase pro saco quando compramos uma guitarra, um violão e um baixo. Ainda bem que lá em casa já tinha um piano. Tudo melhorou quando a gente conheceu o Johnny: ele tinha as coisas, mas faltava o resto da banda, e nós éramos a "quase-banda" que precisava de um baterista. Unimos o útil ao agradável.

Mas ainda precisávamos ganhar dinheiro. Então a gente faz assim: o Jake e eu escrevemos as músicas, nós ensaiamos, depois gravamos as melhores num CD – essa parte técnica fica com o Johnny, pois ele é quem entende dessas coisas – e aí entra o trabalho da Alice, que se diz o 5º elemento do nosso quarteto (isso faz sentido?). Ela faz a divulgação e consegue shows pra gente fazer, levando nosso material até esses bares com música ao vivo ou onde acontecem esses festivais de bandas independentes e tals.

Ah, o nome da nossa banda? _Donatelli's_. Nem me pergunte da onde que isso veio.

~*~

Depois de muito tempo, eu e Jake terminamos as músicas. Tudo bem que demorou porque nós paramos diversas vezes pra ficar conversando umas coisas sem noção e comer uns salgadinhos. Quando descemos, já estava de noite.

- E aí, tudo beleza? – Johnny nos perguntou.

- Beleza, tá tudo pronto. – respondeu Jake.

- Então é bom a gente ir, Bella. Temos que acordar cedo amanhã. – Alice me disse.

- Pode ir, Alie. Eu vou passar na casa do Jake. – procurei nos meus bolsos a chave do carro para dar para ela.

- Como assim voc… – Alice parou de falar quando viu o que eu estava fazendo – Vai me deixar dirigir o seu Porsche?! – ela pirou.

- É, toma. – eu lhe entreguei as chaves. Até hoje eu não sabia o porquê da Alice não ter um carro para si.

- Ai, Bellinha, eu te amo! Que legal! – ela me deu um abraço e começou a saltitar.

- Tá bom, Alice. Agora vamos, porque eu e o Johnny temos umas gatinhas para encontrar. – Emmett disse.

- Hum, mal posso esperar por aquelas cheerleaders. – Johnny fantasiava enquanto todos íamos para a porta.

Emmett e Johnny subiram no jipe e Alice entrou no meu TechArt Porsche Cayman preto.

Vê se ele não é a coisa mais linda do mundo, meu carrinho mais bonitinho e delicadinho… Tá, chega, parei.

- Muito bem, tchau para os que ficam porque nós estamos indo. – revirei os olhos diante do comentário do Emmett, que acelerou o jipe e foi embora.

Já estávamos na calçada quando Alice passou por nós, dando um tchauzinho. A casa do Jake não ficava distante, apenas três quarteirões, então fomos seguindo a pé mesmo.

- Então… é amanhã. Preparada pra conhecer sua _nova família_? – Jake falou num tom irônico.

- Não, não… – eu lamentei – Cara, não acredito que vou morar com o lado negro das forças…

- Relaxa, Bells. Eu sei que vai ser difícil pra você ficar longe de mim, mas não se preocupe. Daqui a um ano estaremos na faculdade e… – ele parou de falar quando viu que eu tinha parado de andar e o encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Jacob deu uma gargalhada e puxou meu braço.

- Tava só zoando com sua cara. – ele continuou rindo.

- Vê se não enche, Jacob Black! – devolvi o sorriso para ele e voltamos a caminhar – Mas olha, falando sério, você vai passar umas semanas em Florença, não vai?

- Hum, não sei… Tô pensando no seu caso. – ele virou a cara para o outro lado, fingindo não estar nem aí.

- Qual é, Jake! A banda não é a mesma sem você… – desatei a rir quando ele olhou para mim, após o meu elogio super clichê.

- Nossa, Bella, eu esperava mais de você.

- Se é assim, não me responsabilizo se eu sair com um cara e voltar com uma tatuagem e um piercing na língua depois de ficar bêbada num bar. – eu disse, divertida.

- Tá louca? Lógico que eu vou! Não vou deixar minha garota sair com qualquer um em Florença. – ele pôs o braço em volta do meu.

Foi a minha vez de gargalhar agora.

- Sua garota? Desde quando sou sua garota, Jake? – perguntei. Essas nossas conversas sobre relacionamento nunca tinham pé nem cabeça.

- Você não se lembra? – ele fingiu estar espantado – Eu posso refrescar sua memória contando os detalhes… – ele mexeu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo malicioso.

- Jake, deixa de ser tarado. – o puxei e a gente continuou andando de braços dados.

- É assim que você trata o nosso relacionamento, é? – ele riu.

- Relacionamento? Quem é esse? Me apresenta? – dei uma de desentendida.

Ficamos falando besteira até a casa dele. Jacob vive com seu pai, Billy Black, numa grande mansão numa rua calma de Roma. Sua mãe morreu quando ele tinha uns 14 anos, vítima de um acidente de carro, do qual só Billy sobreviveu, mas ficou paraplégico. **(n/a: gente, que isso, tô cismada com acidente de carro, só pode! [ºoº'] Todo mundo na fic tá morrendo assim! Credo... hehehe)** O uso da cadeira de rodas, no entanto, não impediu o pai de Jake a continuar exercendo sua profissão. Ele é um construtor civil, dono de uma famosa empreiteira aqui na Itália, a Black Buildings. Só que agora ele fica mais na área administrativa.

Jake abriu a porta e nós entramos. A casa era totalmente adaptada para as condições do Billy. Havia um pequeno elevador que levava ao segundo andar, várias rampas, e as portas eram bem largas. Jake também ajuda bastante seu pai, sempre está presente quando ele precisa, dando aquele sorriso caloroso. Jake nunca se deixou abater pelos problemas. De boa, ele é o garoto mais alto astral que eu já conheci. Deve ser por isso que a gente se dá tão bem.

Fomos para a cozinha beber alguma coisa.

- Toma, Bells. – Jake me deu um refrigerante – Provavelmente o último que você vai beber aqui em Roma.

- Jake, não fala assim. – eu disse e ele começou a rir – Tá rindo porque não é você que vai se mudar! – reclamei.

- Desencana, Bella. Nem vai ser tão ruim assim… – ele deu um gole na latinha.

- Ah… Eu só não sei o que esperar. Tipo, meu pai nunca levou uma mulher lá pra casa e agora ele simplesmente vai casar com uma que ele conheceu em Londres? – é, eu ainda estava indignada.

- Veja pelo lado bom: você vai ganhar três irmãozinhos. – Jake riu de novo.

- Lado bom? Estou tentando nem pensar nessa parte.

- Qualquer coisa, então, você foge e vem morar aqui comigo. – Jake pulou do banquinho onde estava sentado e veio até mim – Aqui tem bastante espaço. – ele pegou minha mão e me levantou.

- Ah tá, vai sonhando, Jake. – nós rimos e fomos pro andar de cima.

Subimos as escadas, até chegarmos ao corredor onde ficava seu quarto.

- E aí, posso cobrar de você agora? – Jake parou na minha frente, sorrindo.

- Pensei que teria prazo nessa dívida. – me aproximei dele, provocando, já que eu não reclamaria nem um pouco em paga-lo.

- Vou entender isso como um sim. – ele disse.

Devagar, Jake apertou-me contra a parede e começou a me beijar. Aí, perdemos o controle. De novo.

Praticamente sem largar um do outro, fomos tateando a parede do corredor até chegar a porta do seu quarto. Entramos e Jake fechou a porta atrás de si. Eu segurava forte na gola de sua camisa, puxando-o para mais perto, se é que isso era possível. Já estávamos ofegantes quando ele desceu sua boca para meu pescoço, nos dando tempo para respirar. Jake alternava beijos e chupadas na minha pele exposta, arrancando suspiros de mim e apertando seu corpo no meu. Pode me chamar de tarada, mas aquelas roupas já estavam atrapalhando.

Levei minhas mãos até os botões de sua camisa e fui desabotoando um por um. Logo fiquei de frente para aquele peito sarado e aquele abdômen delirante de tão definido.

- Quê isso, Bella? Vai me estuprar agora? – ele sorriu.

- Dá licença, que eu estou observando a paisagem. – eu disse e ele se sentou na cama, me puxando pela cintura para que eu ficasse de frente pra ele.

- É? E o que você tá achando? – Jake deitou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e rindo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Impressão minha ou… – eu subi na cama e fiquei de joelhos entre suas pernas – …você está mais gostoso? – passei o dedo de leve em seu abdômen, dando um meio sorriso.

- Por que você não descobre? – Jake me olhou com aquela cara provocativa que matava qualquer uma de tesão.

Meus lábios foram imediatamente para os dele. Nosso beijo se tornou intenso, sua língua se movia fervorosamente com a minha. Jake pôs suas mãos em minhas costas e foi descendo até encontrar a barra da blusa, a qual ele puxou pra cima. Após retirar minha blusa, Jake inverteu nossas posições, me colocando por baixo e voltou a assediar meu pescoço.

- Você é que está… – ele sussurrou, entre os beijos – …muito gostosa, Bella. – Jake terminou de falar passando a mão pela linha da minha cintura.

Suspirei alto dessa vez, sentindo arrepios percorrerem meu corpo. Jake desceu com sua boca pelo meu ombro, colo, até chegar em meus seios, que estavam cobertos pelo sutiã. Ele então se livrou da peça e começou minha sessão particular de tortura. Suprimir meus gemidos se tornou impossível, uma vez que Jacob me excitava ainda mais dando mordidas e chupadas naquela parte sensível do meu corpo. Ai, isso era muito bom.

Logo nos livramos do restante das roupas e nos entregamos totalmente ao prazer.

~*~

**EDWARD'S POV**

Em duas semanas, todos os nossos pertences foram empacotados e mandados para Florença. Com exceção os móveis, pois minha mãe disse que se encantou com a mobília italiana.

Então lá estava eu, mofando em meu quarto na véspera da nossa viagem. Minha mãe havia saído para resolver as últimas coisas e meus irmãos foram se despedir dos amigos ou coisa parecida. Quem se importa? Bom, eu não!

Fiquei perdido em meus pensamentos, observando o ponteiro do relógio se arrastar lentamente, fazendo as horas demorarem séculos para passar, quando a campainha tocou. Fechei os olhos e coloquei o travesseiro na cara. Não queria ver ninguém, nem que fosse a rainha da Inglaterra. Mas a pessoa era insistente e continuou apertando aquele botão infeliz, me enchendo a paciência.

Que droga! Tive que levantar e ir até a porta. Quem quer que fosse, não seria recebido de bom humor. Abri a porta e a última gota de alegria que havia em mim se evaporou quando eu a vi.

Tanya.

- Oi, Edward, meu docinho!!! – Tanya sorriu alegremente e grudou em meu pescoço, me dando um beijo molhado na bochecha.

- Tanya, não quer entrar? – ironizei, limpando meu rosto com a manga da camisa enquanto ela já perambulava pela sala.

- Ai, docinho, quanto tempo que a gente não se vê! – esse apelido que ela me deu com certeza foi um dos motivos pelo qual eu terminei o namoro – Você vai embora amanhã e nem ia se despedir de mim?

- Tanya… – respirei fundo – Eu terminei com você meses atrás, caso não percebeu.

- Não foi assim, docinho. Eu sei que você precisava de um tempo depois que o "pápis" morreu… – me diga que eu não escutei isso – …mas agora tá tudo bem. Não me importo se você está todo anti-social e meio deprê. Você sabe que quem fica do meu lado vira uma estrela regenerada. – Tanya realmente não escutou uma palavra do que eu falei.

- Já disse que não temos mais nada. E além do mais, Tanya, nem como amiga eu te quero, pois nesses três meses você nem quis saber como eu estava, já que não consegue nada que não seja a ponta do seu nariz! – perdi a paciência com ela.

- Docinho, que isso? – ela pôs a mão no peito, como se tivesse sido ofendida e se aproximou de mim.

- Não me chame assim… – falei entre os dentes.

- O que aconteceu com todos os nossos momentos, todo o tempo que passamos juntos? – Tanya correr o dedo indicador pelo meu peito – Não sente saudade? – ela me olhou com uma cara de safada.

Respirei fundo outra vez e afastei a mão dela.

- Olha, Tanya… – tentei me acalmar – Aquilo passou, não vai acontecer de novo.

- Tudo bem. – ela ajeitou o cabelo e tirou da bolsa um batom e um espelho para se retocar – Se é assim que você quer, eu aceito. Só não venha me procurar depois. A fila anda muito rápido.

- Não vou te procurar, vou morar na Itália, bem longe de você. Consegue entender isso? – nervoso, passei a mão pelos cabelos.

- É, claro, claro. – Tanya guardou o espelho e pegou seu celular – Estou indo agora, já que você não quer conversar. – ai, meu Deus, eu já disse que ela não escuta uma palavra do que eu falo?

- É melhor você ir mesmo. – eu abri a porta, sem cerimônia.

- Vou ligar pra Ashley, combinamos de ir ao shopping hoje. – ela passou por mim e me deu outro beijo molhado na bochecha – Tchau, docinho.

- Adeus, Tanya. – fechei a porta, limpando mais uma vez o rastro de baba que ela deixou em mim.

Vou te contar… Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando comecei a namorar a Tanya. Nem a Rose, que é toda patricinha e adora fazer compras, suporta minha ex-namorada. Acho que foi aquela coisa de "o garoto bonito e que tira as melhores notas namora a garota mais popular e bonita da escola". Que coisa mais clichê. Mas não interessa, isso não existe mais, não importa pra mim.

Pelo menos havia uma coisa boa nessa mudança: eu iria ficar longe da Tanya.

~*~

**BELLA'S POV**

Estava num sono profundo quando senti um braço me cutucando, provavelmente do Jacob.

- Ei, Bella. Dá pra desligar esse seu celular? Ele não pára de tocar! – Jake falou com a voz embargada de sono.

- Cala a boca, Jacob. Me deixa dormir. – resmunguei e empurrei seu braço pra longe.

- Mas eu não consigo dormir com esse troço tocando! – ele jogou o aparelho pro meu lado.

- Ai, mas que saco! – me sentei na cama e Jacob enfiou a cara no travesseiro.

Aff, quem é o infeliz me ligando a essa hora da manhã? É bom ser algo importante, senão eu juro que vou…

Meus pensamentos congelaram assim que eu olhei pro visor do celular. Havia 13 chamadas perdidas do meu pai e 5 mensagens da Alice. Olhei as horas, eram 8:30 e a gente tinha combinado de sair de Roma as 7:00.

- Ai, droga. Não, não, não, não…!!!!! – me desesperei.

Tentei sair dos lençóis e me levantar da cama.

- Não acredito! Estou ferrada! Ai, meu Deus!!! – eu procurava pelas minhas roupas, já que usava apenas a camisa do Jake.

- Agora você que não pára de barulhar, Bella… – ele resmungou e tirou a cabeça do travesseiro – Que foi? Que pressa é essa?

- Estou atrasada! Preciso ir, correr, voar, teletransportar! – já falei que estava desesperada? Meu pai vai me matar!

- Ah é, você vai pra Florença hoje. – Jake finalmente se tocou e bocejou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Na verdade, eu já deveria estar a caminho. – eu abotoava meu sutiã quando meu celular tocou de novo – Ai, merda!

Peguei o aparelho, era o meu pai. Respirei fundo e atendi.

- Pai? – falei tão baixo que nem sei se ele escutou.

- _Isabella Mazzo!!! Aonde é que você pensa que está?_ – ele esbravejou do outro lado da linha. Até o Jake escutou, pois ele começou a rir. Filho da mãe!

- Eu…Eu…estou na casa…do Jacob. – gaguejei.

- _Na verdade, pouco me importa onde você está! Eu estou na estrada, já na saída de Roma, e é bom você chegar em Florença antes do almoço, mocinha! Entendeu?_ – meu pai estava mesmo bravo.

- Sim, pai. – eu só não sabia como fazer isso.

- _E fale isso para o seu irmão também. Não consigo falar com ele. Agora vá para casa depressa!_ – ele desligou.

Ah, pelo menos o Emmett também estava encrencado.

- Hehehe, se lascou, Bella. – Jake riu.

- Jacob, faça alguma coisa útil. Chame um táxi pra mim, por favor. – pedi e fui para o banheiro, depois de vestir minha blusa.

Enquanto eu lavava o rosto, pude escutar Jake falando no telefone. Ajeitei meu cabelo, que estava um caos, e voltei pro quarto, a procura dos meus tênis.

- O táxi já tá vindo, Bells. – Jake falou, e voltou pra cama, usando apenas uma cueca boxer vermelha.

Pra variar, eu parei pra olhar aquele abdômen dos deuses. Que foi? Aposto que você também olharia!

- Ah, Bella, já que você tá atrasada, volta pra cá. – ele fez uma cara de safado e apontou pra cama.

Voltei minha mente pra realidade.

- Ai, Jacob, você também não ajuda, né? – reclamei.

Peguei meu celular e óculos escuros e fui em direção à porta.

- Então daqui uns dias eu te vejo lá em Florença, beleza? – Jake falou.

- Isso se o meu pai não me matar. – sorri e mandei um beijo pra ele.

Desci as escadas correndo, agradecendo por não encontrar ninguém pelo caminho. Atravessei o grande jardim dos Black e fui para a calçada. O táxi já virava a esquina. Nem esperei o cara estacionar e entrei, indicando o caminho até minha casa.

Uns quinze minutos depois, cheguei e pude ver o jipe do Emmett passando pelo portão, indo estacionar do lado de dentro. Paguei o táxi e saí correndo até chegar na porta da frente.

- Emmett, a gente tá encrencado! – falei enquanto ele descia do carro, bocejando e coçando a cabeça.

- Calma, Bells, a gente só tá uns minutinhos atrasados. – ele olhou para seu pulso, checando as horas. O problema era que ele estava sem relógio. Ai, eu mereço!

- Calma nada! Vem, entra logo! – agora eu estava desesperada e irritada.

Subi rápido as escadas, com meu irmão atrás de mim.

- Espera, aí. – ele disse ao chegar no topo.

Eu me virei e olhei pra ele.

- O que foi agora, Emm?

- Você não dormiu em casa. Onde você estava, hein? – Emmett cruzou os braços e me deu um olhar de reprovação.

- Emmett, você também não dormiu aqui. Eu é que pergunto onde você estava. – nada melhor do que devolver a pergunta.

- Eu… É… Ahm… – ele enrolou – Que tal a gente mudar de assunto? – Emmett sorriu, na maior cara limpa.

- Ótimo. – concordei e fui pro meu quarto – Espero que ainda tenha água aqui.

- Será que tem comida? – vamos simplesmente ignorar essa pergunta do Emmett.

Eu aqui me preocupando se vamos conseguir chegar a tempo ou se tem água pra tomar banho, e a criatura atrás de comida. Bufei de irritação enquanto abria uma das minhas malas que estava em cima da cama. Peguei umas peças de roupa e uma toalha e fui pro banheiro. Graças a Deus havia água. Fria, mas tinha.

Saí do banho e me vesti rapidamente. Ai, saco, ainda tinha que descer com as malas. Mas eu sabia a solução para aquele problema.

- Emmett!!! – gritei. Afinal, para quê serviam aqueles músculos?

- Manda. – ele apareceu no corredor, já com outra roupa e comendo um sanduíche enorme com uma lata de Coca.

- Onde você arranjou isso? – apontei para suas mãos.

- Ah, está tudo no meu kit para emergência. – ele deu de ombros.

Kit para emergência? Cara, a cada dia que passa o Emmett me surpreende mais. E o pior é que eu estava com fome também. Será que não tinha pra mim não? Peguei o refrigerante da mão dele e dei um gole.

- Ei, isso é meu! Compre o seu próprio kit pela internet. – Emmett tentou pegar de volta mas não deixei.

- Emm, só estou ajudando você a terminar de comer, senão a gente vai chegar atrasado. Pega as malas pra mim, por favor, tá? – pedi pra ele.

- Tá bom, Bells, mas só porque eu não quero levar uma bronca do nosso pai. – ele entrou no meu quarto.

- Viu? Esse é o espírito.

Desci as escadas e terminei de beber o refrigerante. Se eu era viciada naquilo? Só um pouquinho xD. Olhei em volta, pra ver se não estava esquecendo de nada. Acho que estava tudo ok. Caraca, o relógio já marcava 9:30. A gente tinha que correr.

- Vamos, Emm. – tranquei a porta enquanto ele saía com as malas. Sim, carregando todas: as minhas e as dele.

Coloquei o que era meu no porta-malas e Emmett pulou dentro do seu jipe.

- Ei, o papai falou pra gente chegar antes do almoço, então nada de parar para comer ou coisa do tipo. – avisei pra ele.

- Tá beleza, Bells. – ele sorriu e ligou o motor – Vamos apostar uma corridinha?

- Tem certeza? – perguntei, mas ele já sabia que eu tinha aceitado.

- Prepare-se para perder! – Emmett arrancou o jipe e me deixou no vácuo.

Ah, mas ele ia ver! Entrei no meu Porsche e pisei fundo. Florença, aí vamos nós.

**ALICE'S POV**

Depois de quase três horas, estávamos chegando em Florença. Eu já podia ver os campos de girassóis, que eram a marca da região da Toscana. Enquanto observava a paisagem, meu pai ainda reclamava dos meus irmãos.

- Não acredito que aqueles dois aprontaram de novo. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos – Vou ter uma conversa séria com eles.

- Relaxa, pai. Você vai ver, eles vão chegar a tempo. – bom, eu espero.

Meu pai dirigiu por mais alguns minutos e logo chegamos em uma casa enorme, que ficava na parte alta da cidade, perto das montanhas e campos. Era incrível, praticamente uma mansão, maior do que a casa onde morávamos lá em Roma.

- Nossa, pai, é linda. – disse enquanto ele estacionava depois de passar pelo jardim imenso.

- É bonita mesmo. – nós descemos do carro – Agradeça a Esme, foi ela quem escolheu. – ele sorriu.

- Então vamos entrar. Estou super ansiosa para conhece-la.

- Queria que seus irmãos se sentissem assim também. – meu pai deu um meio sorriso e pôs a mão em meu ombro – Agora vamos. Esme e seus filhos já devem estar esperando.

Entramos na casa e meu pai foi logo a procura da noiva.

- Esme? Querida? – ele se dirigiu até uma das portas.

Segundos depois uma mulher jovem e elegante, de cabelos castanhos com cachos nas pontas, apareceu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Carlisle! Que saudade. – eles se abraçaram e trocaram um beijo.

Nossa, me senti a última vela do candelabro ali. Todo mundo, até meu pai, tá dando uns "pega" em alguém, menos eu.

- Você está linda. – meu pai a elogiou e depois de virou pra mim – Deixe-me apresentar minha filha caçula. Essa é a Alice.

- É um grande prazer te conhecer, Alice. – Esme me deu um abraço.

- O prazer é todo meu. – eu sorri; Esme parecia ser muito simpática – Estou feliz que finalmente a gente se conheceu.

- Eu também. Seu pai me falou tanto de você que fiquei curiosa. – nós três rimos – Mas onde estão os outros dois? O casal de gêmeos? – ela se virou para meu pai.

- Ah, Bella e Emmett estão vindo. Eles tiveram um probleminha essa manhã, mas não se preocupe. – Carlisle se explicou.

- Tudo bem, então. – Esme sorriu – Vamos para a sala? Quero apresentar meus filhos a vocês.

Fui andando atrás dos dois, que conversavam sobre as condições de viagem, se tudo tinha dado certo e coisa e tal. Devo confessar que agora fiquei nervosa. Não pensei que teria que encarar os filhos da Esme sozinha. Se pelo menos Bella estivesse aqui… Ai, meu Deus, e se os meninos forem gordos da cara rosada e a menina for daquelas que usa calça boca de sino com sandália plataforma? Tá bom, exagerei, não é pra tanto. Com uma mãe linda como a Esme, eles não podem ser feios, não é?

Bom, é o que eu vou descobrir agora. Adentramos na sala e a primeira pessoa que vi foi a garota.

- Carlisle e Alice… - Esme disse – Essa é minha filha mais velha, Rosalie.

Ok, vamos excluir a roupa brega. Ela era alta e muito bonita, com longos cabelos castanhos e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer mortal.

- Muito prazer. E podem me chamar de Rose. – ela sorriu.

Nós nos cumprimentamos e Esme continuou:

- Esse é o meu filho Edward. – ela disse um garoto com cabelo cor de bronze ficou de pé – Ele é um pouco tímido, então…

- Oi. – ele disse com um meio sorriso e desviou o olhar rapidamente. Ele não parecia muito confortável nessa situação.

Ele também era alto e possuía os olhos verdes. Ah, e com certeza não era nada gordo! Portanto vamos excluir também as bochechas rosadas.

- E esse é o meu caçula, Jasper. – Esme falou, por último e um garoto se levantou, vindo em nossa direção.

Foi aí que minha respiração parou e meu estômago se encheu de borboletas imaginárias. Eu estava tendo uma visão? Porque desde quando eu ando vendo anjos? OMG, ele era simplesmente lindo. Os olhinhos verdes, o cabelo caindo na testa, o sorriso…

- Oi, tudo bem? – ele cumprimentou meu pai e depois olhou pra mim.

Nossos olhares se encontraram por um instante e eu morri. Sim, morri e vim parar no céu. Percebi que ele corou e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Oi… – tentei falar – Eu sou…Alice. – a parte de gaguejar não estava nos meus planos.

- Jasper. – ele respondeu com uma vozinha de anjo e as bochechas ainda coradas.

- Bom, essa é a minha filha mais nova, Alice. – meu pai disse, e eu tive que voltar a realidade – Meus outros dois estão chegando e tenho certeza que nos conheceremos mais durante o almoço.

Todos se sentaram no sofá e eu praticamente flutuei até meu lugar, sem tirar os olhos de Jasper Cullen. Acho que finalmente encontrei meu príncipe. Aiai…

**(continua…)**

**N/A: oi de novo!**

**Gostaram, gente?? Pô, deve ter alguma coisa nesse tanto de besteira que eu escrevo que vcs gostaram. Hehehehehehe, tô zoando. Mesmo assim, mandem reviews, pleeeease! Eles são tão animadores! Nem que seja uma frase... *implorandodejoelhos***

**Tá, mas voltando ao que eu que queria falar com vcs: a questão dos lemons. Olha, coloquei essa fic como +16 pois eu tinha (e ainda tenho) intenção de escrever lemons. Mas é o seguinte: gostaria de saber até onde vcs querem que a "coisa" role. Tipo assim, vcs viram (ou leram, hehehe) que na parte do Jake e da Bella, eu deixem as coisas um pouco implícitas, não escrevi tudo na lata. Vamos dizer que eu omiti os maiores detalhes. 1º-Porque essa não eh uma fic de putaria (com todo o respeito), então não vai ter nada do tipo pesado e grosseiro. 2º-Porque vcs não sabem o quanto embaraçoso é escrever esse tipo de coisa. Acreditem em mim, é muito melhor só ler.**

**Aí, cara, eu preciso saber a opinião de vcs. Sei que tem umas pessoas que não gostam de ler esse tipo de coisa, não sei se todas que estão lendo a fic tem mais de 16, então mais uma razão pra vcs mandarem reviews *sorrisodeorelhaaorelha* !!!! Falem se vcs querem que continue do jeito que está, ou se eu acrescento mais alguma coisa ou se eu corto tudo de vez. Blz??**

**Véi, enchi o saco hoje, né?? Minhas N/A devem ter ficado maiores que o cap! Ah, mas é que eu estou feliz, as aulas voltaram!!! \o/ Adoooro! Pode me chamar de nerd, não me importo. É que simplesmente amo estudar. Então não tenho certeza de quando o próximo cap. vai sair; talvez no carnaval ou coisa assim. Mas não se preocupem: ele vai sair (paciência, ok?). Vai aí pra vcs umas coisinhas que vão acontecer daqui pra frente:**

***Bella e Emmett chegando de forma nada sutil**

***O convívio das duas famílias**

***Bella e Edward com suas trocas de olhares**

***Alice no país das maravilhas (parece algo que a Bella diria, né?)**

***O ataque da boy-band (será que vcs já sabem quem é o alvo?)**

***E música, muita música! \o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Ficaram curiosas??? Hehehe, então continuem lendo, garotas. Muitíssimo obrigada pelos reviews e, se der, comentem mais. Vcs não sabem como isso ajuda na minha inspiração e me motiva a postar mais rápido.**

**Fico por aqui; até a próxima.**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**


	6. 4 Lar, doce lar

**N/A: hi there! **

**Ah, pensaram que eu não iria parecer mais é?? Qual é, vocês sabem o que se diz: Quem é vivo sempre aparece, quer dizer, sempre posta o próximo capítulo de uma fic. Hehehehe**

**Ok, brincadeiras à parte, eu preciso me desculpar pela demora. Sinto muito mesmo, mas é que estou no 3º ano e tenho que estudar muito, de manhã e à tarde. Aí chega de noite e eu fico morta de cansaço, nem consigo ficar de frente pro computador escrevendo. Espero que tenham paciência pra acompanhar o resto da fic (por favor, tenham! hehehe).**

**Pois é, cap. 4 está aí, aproveitem a leitura e escutem as músicas que estão nos links que eu coloquei, tá? Senão a história fica sem graça. **

**Obrigada pelos reviews, amo os coments que vocês deixam!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

**4 – Lar doce lar?**

**JASPER'S POV**

Eu e meus irmãos estávamos sentados no sofá, esperando nossa mãe, que foi receber seu futuro noivo e seus filhos. Eu estou empolgado para conhece-los, bem mais que a Rose e o Edward. Sei lá, depois que nosso pai morreu ficou o maior clima tenso lá em casa, principalmente por causa do Edward. Todo mundo anda triste e pra baixo. Sai, eu não sou assim! Sinto muito falta do meu pai, mas sei que ele não gostaria que ficássemos assim. E realmente acho que morar aqui vai ser legal; Londres já não parecia o lugar certo pra gente.

- Ai, pra quê toda essa demora? – Rose reclamou, como sempre impaciente – Será que eles já estão matando a saudade?

- Não, estão querendo evitar ver essa sua cara de chata! – ok, eu tinha mania de irritar a minha irmã.

- Vê se não enche, Jasper! – ela se levantou e ficou próxima a porta.

Logo ouvimos umas vozes e minha mãe apareceu na sala. Rose estava tampando minha visão, então eu vi só o cara. Ele era alto, com cabelo castanho. Parecia um italiano mesmo.

- Carlisle e Alice… – minha mãe disse – Essa é minha filha mais velha, Rosalie.

- Muito prazer. E podem me chamar de Rose. – minha irmã já estava se exibindo. Era uma convencida mesmo!

- Esse é o meu filho Edward. – minha mãe falou e Edward se levantou, dando um suspiro de raiva que só eu ouvi – Ele é um pouco tímido, então…

- Oi. – Edward falou, fazendo pouco caso.

- E esse é o meu caçula, Jasper. – Esme disse e eu me levantei, ficando do lado do Edward.

- Oi, tudo bem? – cumprimentei o Carlisle e depois meus olhos foram parar na pessoa que eu não tinha visto.

Ela era linda. Tão delicada, parecia uma boneca. Os cabelos castanhos e lisos, a pele branca, nariz fininho…

Senti meu rosto ficar corado. Droga! Era sempre assim quando eu ficava perto de uma garota. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e desviei um pouco o olhar.

- Oi… – ela falou – Eu sou…Alice. – pode me chamar de louco, mas a voz dela é a mais doce que eu já ouvi.

- Jasper. – respondi, olhando para ela de novo.

- Bom, essa é a minha filha mais nova, Alice. – Carlisle disse, mas eu não prestava atenção – Meus outros dois estão chegando e tenho certeza que nos conheceremos mais durante o almoço.

Minha mãe, então, nos encaminhou até o sofá. Em sentei logo, antes que alguém visse o quanto eu estava vermelho. Edward sentou do meu lado e Rose e Alice ficaram no sofá da frente. Alice (esse nome não é lindo?) tentava não olhar muito pro meu lado, mas eu via suas bochechas coradas. Será quantos anos que ela tem? E se ela me achar novo demais? Ela parecia ser mais nova que a Rose. Saí dos meus pensamentos quando minha mãe voltou a falar.

- Bom, crianças, eu e o Carlisle vamos ver o restante da casa e conversar com os empregados.

- Fiquem à vontade. Não vamos demorar. – Carlisle disse e os dois saíram pela porta lateral.

Aí, ficamos nós quatro sentados, olhando um pra cara do outro.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Minha mãe saiu com o italiano por uma das portas e nós ficamos sentados. Devo dizer que ele tinha uma boa aparência e parecia ser simpático. Ainda assim eu não concordava com essa união tão rápida.

Já a garota, parecia ter mais ou menos a minha idade. Aparentava ser toda vaidosa, assim como a Rose. Logo as duas já estavam conversando sobre roupas e calçados.

- Nossa, eu amei essa sua bolsa Dolce&Gabbana. – Rose disse, apontando para o objeto nas mãos da Alice.

- Sério? Já eu estou encantada com suas botas. – ela respondeu, toda empolgada – Soube que em Londres há coleções maravilhosas nessa época do ano.

Elas começaram um diálogo nada interessante para mim, que envolvia moda e America's Next Top Model, e eu logo desviei a atenção. Jasper olhava para Alice, como quem admirava uma obra de arte. Notei que às vezes eles trocavam um olhar, mas logo desviavam, ambos embaraçados. Era de se esperar. Meu irmão nunca foi bom com as mulheres. Sua timidez sempre atrapalha na hora de chegar na menina. Eu o ajudava nesses casos, mas…quem sou eu pra falar alguma coisa agora? Não saio com uma garota desde… Bom, vocês sabem. E não pretendo mudar isso agora.

O tempo foi passando e as duas meninas mudaram de assunto, incluindo Jasper na conversa. Eles falavam das coisas cotidianas, como era a vida de cada um, do que gostavam… Rose às vezes falava alguma coisa comigo, para que eu também conversasse, mas eu só respondia o necessário. Não estava a fim de conversar. Na verdade, eu já queria subir pro meu quarto, arrumar minha mala e minhas coisas e ficar por lá. Simples, né?

Quando eu me preparava para fugir dali, minha mãe e Carlisle apareceram.

- Já é mais de meio-dia, acho que podemos ir almoçar. – ela disse.

- Também acho, já estou com fome. – Jasper falou e as meninas concordaram com ele.

- Então vamos. Tem uma mesa linda do lado de fora. – minha mãe falou e os outros a seguiram.

- Não sei o que ouve com meus filhos. Eles me disseram que estariam aqui antes do almoço. – Carlisle disse a para minha mãe.

- Não se preocupe. – ela segurou na mão dele, enquanto íamos para o exterior da casa, do lado esquerdo – Deve ter acontecido um imprevisto, nada demais.

- Se tratando da Bella e do Emmett, é melhor estar preparado para qualquer situação. – ele disse e depois se sentou na cabeceira da mesa.

Minha mãe ficou com a cadeira da esquerda e as meninas sentaram na frente dela. Jasper ficou do lado de Esme e eu do lado dele.

- Uau, que vista a gente tem daqui. – Rose falou com relação ao enorme campo de flores que se perdia de vista depois do jardim.

- É realmente muito bonito. – Carlisle disse.

- Devo dizer que estou adorando Florença, Carlisle. E olha que nem visitei a cidade ainda. – falou minha mãe, com um sorriso.

- Então você vai se apaixonar ainda mais. Florença é uma cidade de encantos. – ele continuou – Mas vamos começar pela comida. Espero que gostem de uma boa massa a la italiana.

- Contando que eu perca as calorias depois… – Alice disse.

- Estou com você, garota. – Rose concordou e as duas sorriram.

Carlisle pediu para servirem o almoço. (prato típico)

- Vocês estão ouvindo um barulho. – meu irmão falou.

- Barulho? Que tipo de barulho, filho? – minha mãe se virou para ele.

- Não sei. Parece vir de longe. – Jasper respondeu, olhando para os lados.

Prestei um pouco mais de atenção e comecei a ouvir algo também. Era um tipo de zumbido ou batida, não sei.

- Parece que está se aproximando. – Alice falou, olhando para frente da casa.

**Link para música:** .com/watch?v=EWRuUvsmVD8

_Meet me at the hotel room_

_Meet me at the hotel room_

O barulho do que parecia uma música foi aumentando.

- Não é uma música? – falou Rose.

Logo o som se intensificou e pudemos ouvir a música em alto e bom som:

_Forget about your boyfriend_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

_You can bring your girlfriends_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

- Dio mio. – Carlisle passou a mão pelos cabelos, falando algo em italiano, parecendo já saber do que se tratava.

- Está vindo lá da frente da casa. – Jasper falou e se levantou.

Alice e Rose também se levantaram e foram atrás dele. Ok, eu também estava curioso e os segui.

A música ficava mais alta à medida que nos aproximávamos da entrada da casa.

_Forget about your boyfriend_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

_You can bring your girlfriends_

_And meet me at the hotel room_

- Isso não foi justo! – escutei a voz de uma garota, que gritava devido à altura da música.

- Tá reclamando só porque eu fui mais rápido e peguei um atalho. – uma voz masculina respondeu alto, soltando uma risada.

Andamos mais um pouco e chegamos na entrada da casa. Havia um jipe vermelho enorme, de onde saía aquela música estrondosa, e um Porsche preto logo atrás dele, que estava com a porta aberta, onde a garota estava escorada.

- Atalho?! – ela esbravejou – Essa não é a definição de subir na calçada e quase matar meia dúzia de turistas!

- Não exagera, Bells. Tá o maior calor, eles devem ter se refrescado dentro da fonte. – ele disse, dando de ombros.

- É, com certeza. – ela disse sarcástica, fechando a porta do carro – E será que dá pra desligar a maldita dessa música?! Daqui a pouco apar- – ela se calou assim que olhou pro nosso lado, totalmente surpresa.

- Ah, Bella, relaxa. – o cara desligou o som e desceu do carro – Como se alguém fosse… – ele parou de falar quando seguiu o olhar da garota – É… Oi, gente!

Pude escutar Carlisle dar um suspiro e ir em direção aos filhos.

- Bom, esses são os meus filhos mais velhos. – ele disse, fazendo um gesto para que os dois se aproximassem – Emmett…

Carlisle apontou para um cara muito alto e forte, que usava uma jaqueta preta e um boné virado para trás.

- …e Isabella. – o italiano completou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da garota.

Ela não era muito alta, tinha o cabelo castanho, usava jeans, jaqueta de couro e óculos escuros.

- Bom, parece que chegamos bem da hora da comida. – o tal de Emmett falou, sorridente – A gente pode ir, pai?

- É, acho que podemos deixar as apresentações para depois. – Carlisle pensou um pouco – Ahm… Vamos voltar para a mesa.

Todos voltamos para a área lateral, mas ainda pude ouvir Carlisle falando com os gêmeos que eles teriam uma conversa depois do almoço.

Com a chegada desses dois, acho que as coisas não seriam nada tranqüilas.

**BELLA'S POV**

Eu simplesmente não acredito no que acabou de acontecer. Como se não bastasse eu ter perdido a corrida pro Emmett, todo mundo estava olhando pra gente quando chegamos, inclusive os Cullens. Tudo bem que o barulho estava um "pouco" ensurdecedor, mas meu pai poderia ter falado alguma coisa, tipo "Estamos aqui!".

Pra piorar, ainda vamos ficar de castigo, tenho certeza.

Fomos andando até a mesa. A casa era enorme do lado de fora, imagina por dentro. Alice me levou pra cozinha, para eu poder lavar as mãos.

- Vocês podiam ter chegado um pouco mais discretamente, não acha Bella? – ela disse, encostada no balcão, me olhando com os olhos semicerrados.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu estava quase ganhando do Emmett… – comecei a rir quando ela fez uma cara feia.

- Ai, Senhor, dai-me forças! – ela resmungou enquanto eu enxugava as mãos.

Nesse instante, uma garota alta e sarada apareceu, com longos cabelos, e Alice saltitou até ela, toda alegre. Credo, elas já pareciam BFF's.

- Ai, Rose, deixa eu te apresentar a minha irmã. – ela sorriu e as duas vieram até mim.

- Isabella, certo? Eu sou Rosalie, mas pode me chamar de Rose. – ela disse; parecia ser legal.

- Muito prazer. E pode me chamar Bella.

Do nada, Emmett apareceu e empurrou a Alice e eu pro lado.

- Olá, sou Emmett Mazzo, mas você pode me chamar do que quiser. – ele pegou a mão dela e beijou.

- Ahm… Eu acho que só Emmett está bom. – Rose retirou a mão, parecendo assustada.

- Emmett, dá pra você parar? – Alice reclamou – Desculpa, Rose. Esse é o meu irmão sem noção.

- E essa é minha irmãzinha tampinha. – ele pôs a mão na cabeça dela e Alice bufou de raiva.

Foi aí que meu pai apareceu também, com sua namorada-noiva a tira colo. A cozinha virou o quê? Ponto de ônibus, onde todo mundo aparece?

- Meninas, vamos para a mesa. A comida vai esfriar. – ele disse.

Alice saiu com Rose e meu pai se virou pra gente.

- Antes de vocês irem, quero apresentar-lhes a Esme. Esme, esses são os meus filhos: Bella e Emmett.

- Olá. – disse a moça, que era bem bonita – Que bom que chegaram, eu estava ansiosa para conhece-los.

- Desculpa pela demora. É que…tivemos uns probleminhas no caminho. – eu disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- E é sobre esses problemas que vamos conversar depois. – meu pai falou, com um meio sorriso.

- Foi tudo culpa da Bella, pai. – Emmett tentou se safar – Esme, eu sou um ótimo rapaz e com certeza o melhor pretendente para a sua filha se casar.

Ela riu das besteiras que meu irmão falava.

- Chega de conversa. Vamos almoçar. – meu pai nos encaminhou para o lado de fora.

Me sentei do lado da Alice e Rose me apresentou os seus dois irmãos, que estavam na minha frente.

- Bella, esses são Jasper e Edward. – ela apontou, respectivamente para um menino com cara de criança e ar todo alegre, e para um de cabelos num tom de cobre, milimetricamente bagunçados, que parecia um pouco chateado.

- Oi. – eu disse.

- E aí, Bella? Já tá se apresentando aos meninos, né? Tô sabendo… – alguém pode dar um tapa na boca no Emmett? Será que ele não desconfia não?

- Emmett, deixa de ser idiota. Estou sendo educada, algo que você não pode ser. – é, eu estou um pouco sem paciência.

- Claro que eu sei. Olha só. – Emmett disse e se sentou na cadeira ao lado do Edward – E aí, cara, beleza? Eu sou Emmett.

Meu irmão falou daquela forma "super" discreta e esticou a mão para o Edward, que olhou pra ele com uma cara meio assustada.

- Ahm… Edward. – ele disse, desconfortável. Ele não estava nada relaxado, dava pra ver a tensão no rosto dele.

- E você, parceiro? Toca aqui! – dessa vez Emmett se dirigiu ao mais novo.

- Sou Jasper. – o garoto respondeu e depois levou um baita de um aperto de mão do meu irmão – Caraca. Você é muito forte, cara. – ele balançou a mão.

- Emmett, dá pra você ficar quieto? Tá assustando os meninos. – Alice falou e depois deu uma olhada rápida pro Jasper. Hum… Muito suspeito isso.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Vocês são tão sem graça. – Emmett reclamou e se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Acho que finalmente podemos comer. – disse meu pai, sentando-se a mesa com a Esme.

O almoço foi tranqüilo. Conversamos sobre coisas banais, só para nos conhecermos mesmo. Percebi que a Rose era igual à Alice, louca por compras, moda e coisas do tipo; o Jasper era legal, falou que tocava bateria e logo ele e o Emmett se entrosaram. A Esme… Ah, sei lá! Ela não parece ser chata, mas acho que me acostumei a morar só com meu pai e meus irmãos, sem uma figura materna. Vai ser um pouco estranho. Já o outro garoto, o Edward… Bom, ele não falou nada. Isso, nem uma palavra saiu da boca dele. Considerei a hipótese dele ter autismo, mas parecia exagerado demais. Talvez ele só fosse tímido mesmo. É uma pena. Ele é tão bonitinho pra ser tão anti-social…

Er… Ahm… Voltando ao que eu estava dizendo, depois do almoço os caminhões de mudança chegaram, tanto o nosso quanto o dos Cullens, e os outros foram separar suas coisas. Meu pai chamou a mim e o Emmett para aquela conversa.

Entramos numa das várias salas da casa, que meu pai escolheu para ser seu escritório. Ela ainda estava vazia, havia apenas uma mesa de madeira com uma poltrona preta e duas cadeiras acolchoadas.

- Podem se sentar aqui. – meu pai apontou para as cadeiras e se sentou na poltrona atrás da mesa.

Eu e Emmett trocamos um olhar e ele fez um gesto como se estivesse cortando o pescoço enquanto nosso pai não olhava. Apenas revirei os olhos e me sentei.

- Muito bem. – meu pai respirou fundo e continuou – Acho que deixaram uma boa primeira impressão para Esme e sua família, não?

Meu irmão e eu permanecemos calados. Era melhor não falar nada, senão o castigo aumentava. Falo por experiência própria.

- Vocês fizeram 18 anos há menos de um menos, mas isso não dá nenhuma liberdade aos dois, já que continuam com a mesma falta de maturidade. – lá vem meu pai com seu famoso discurso… – Nesse verão, eu não quero saber de nenhuma confusão, nenhuma reclamação de vocês, principalmente em relação a Esme e seus filhos. Sei que não gostaram de se mudar, mas isso não justifica toda essa desobediência. Vocês precisam ser responsáveis, ainda mais quando as aulas começarem. Ouviram?

Nós dois concordamos com a cabeça.

- Emmett, você devia ser um exemplo para suas irmãs. – meu pai se focou no meu irmão – E deve tomar cuidado ao dirigir esse jipe. Não sei o que eu estava pensando quando te dei ele, mas agora já é tarde. Só não quero receber multas de trânsito aqui em Florença, entendeu?

- Yeah, vou ter mais cuidado. – Emm respondeu, tirando o boné.

- E você, Isabella… – meu pai se virou pra mim – Pelo menos me avise quando for dormir na casa do seu namorado.

Eu suspirei. Meu pai achava que eu e o Jake namorávamos (grande novidade…) Acho que agora não é uma boa hora para explicar que não era bem assim entre a gente.

- Eu vou. – respondi e percebi Emmett se segurando para não rir. Infeliz…

- Podem ir arrumar suas coisas. Já me deram dor de cabeça suficiente por hoje.

Emmett e eu nos levantamos e fomos até a porta. Antes que saíssemos, meu pai voltou a falar:

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: vocês estão de castigo. – ele estendeu a mão com a palma para cima – As chaves.

- Ah, cara… – Emmett reclamou e tirou a chave do jipe do bolso.

Eu fiz o mesmo com a chave do meu Porsche.

- Obrigado. – meu pai disse e nós dois saímos.

Era assim: se meu pai não pegava nossos computadores, ele tirava nossos carros. Que droga!

Emmett começou a rir enquanto nós descíamos as escadas.

- Do que você tá rindo, Emmett? – perguntei.

- Pelo menos eu ganhei de você. – ele respondeu, soltando aquela risada barulhenta.

- Aff… – deixei a criatura rindo sozinha e fui atrás das minhas malas.

~*~

**EDWARD'S POV**

Depois do almoço, eu fui até o caminhão de mudança pegar minhas malas e as minhas coisas. Os empregados da empresa carregavam alguns móveis e objetos pesados para dentro da casa. Jasper, Rose e Alice conversavam enquanto tiravam seus pertences do caminhão. Meu irmão e a filha mais nova dos Mazzo ainda continuavam trocando aqueles olhares discretos. Era só isso que faltava mesmo… Um romance! Como se não bastasse aquele grandão dando em cima da Rose.

Peguei minhas coisas e voltei pra dentro da casa. Cara, essas malas estão pesadas! Não parecia ter tanto peso assim quando eu as fiz lá em Londres. Levei tudo pro meu quarto, que ficava em um dos três corredores, e voltei para buscar outras caixas. Apanhei a que continha o meu computador e entrei de novo. Que droga, eu já estava suando. Nesse país faz um calor dos infernos. Iria demorar pra eu me acostumar. Coloquei a caixa no chão e fui até a cozinha atrás de algo para beber. Abri a geladeira e peguei uma garrafa de água. Foi quando eu escutei umas vozes vindas do outro cômodo:

- Cuidado para não bater na parede!

- Eu sei, mas está muito pesado!

Pareciam os caras da empresa de mudança. Passei por uma das portas que dava para os fundos da casa e vi o que eles estavam fazendo. Três deles carregavam um piano de cauda enorme, equilibrando para não bater em nada.

Com muita dificuldade, eles colocaram o instrumento no chão, naquela sala que era bem ampla e com janelas grandes que davam vista para a piscina. Coloquei minha garrafa d'água em cima de uma mesinha e fui até o piano. Nossa, ele era incrível! Era de uma madeira escura e rústica, parecia ser bem antigo. Eu tocava antes, mas...não toco mais. É preciso muita inspiração e eu não tenho isso.

Abri a tampa que protege as teclas, tocando de leve as mesmas e lembrando das músicas que eu costumava tocar...

- Você toca? - escutei uma voz de repente e me virei, surpreso.

Era a garota dos Mazzo, a Isabella. Ela continuava de óculos escuros e carregava uma mala e uma mochila. Fiquei sem o que falar enquanto ela passava por mim, indo em direção às escadas.

- Pode usar, se você quiser. - ela disse e saiu por uma das portas.

Merda, o piano deve ser dela, acho que escutei o grandão falar que eles tinham uma banda. No que eu estava pensando quando vim até aqui? Deveria ter ido pro meu quarto. E é isso que vou fazer agora. Voltei pra cozinha, peguei a caixa com meu computador e subi as escadas.

No corredor, as duas irmãs Mazzos conversavam.

- Olha, Bella, sobrou esse quarto pra você. - Alice disse - No primeiro corredor estão nosso pai e a Esme; no segundo estão o Jasper, a Rose e eu; e no terceiro estão o Emmett, o Edward e você.

Que coisa! Os gêmeos vão ficar no mesmo corredor que eu. Aposto que vai ser a maior barulheira.

- Ah, bem que o Jasper podia vir pra cá, para eu poder ficar lá com vocês. - Isabella reclamou.

- NÃO! - gritou Alice, que tentou disfarçar quando me viu - Er... Quer dizer... Acho que ele já colocou todas as coisas lá... Ia dar o maior trabalho mudar tudo... - ela deu um sorrisinho e acenou pra mim quando eu passei - Oi, Edward.

Eu acenei de volta e caminhei até meu quarto.

- Tá bom, então. - a Isabella respondeu e abriu a porta do quarto ao lado do meu.

Ótimo. Ela ia ser a minha vizinha. Eu mereço...

Fechei a porta sem olhar para elas de novo e fui arrumar minhas coisas.

~*~

Já eram mais de seis da tarde quando terminei de arrumar tudo. Fiquei um bom tempo só instalando o computador, já que eu não entendo muito bem dessas coisas, e depois coloquei todas minhas roupas no closet, arrumei as prateleiras e alguns móveis.

O quarto era legal, espaçoso. Havia um banheiro, um closet e uma porta que eu não sabia pra que era. Quando eu ia abrir, alguém bateu na porta. Fui até lá e abri. Era minha mãe.

- Oi, filho, tudo bem? - ela entrou e eu me sentei na cama - Parece que aqui ficou ótimo.

- É.

Ela se voltou para mim, com os olhos preocupados.

- Edward, aqui vai ser bom para você. Só precisa se esforçar um pouco. - minha mãe disse e sentou-se do meu lado.

Continuei olhando para os meus pés. Como se mudar de cidade fosse me ajudar! Como se o problema estivesse em Londres. Não. O problema está em mim! E eu odeio ter que machucar as pessoas ao meu redor, mas elas não entendem. Ninguém entende.

- Por que não desce e fica um pouco com seus irmãos? - ela disse.

- Eu não quero, mãe.

- Por favor, filho... Você vai se distrair. - ela insistiu.

Eu não respondi e minha mãe suspirou, como se tivesse desistido.

- Ei, Edward, você... - Jasper parou de falar assim que olhou pra dentro do quarto - Opa, foi mal.

- Não, Jasper, tudo bem. - ela se levantou e foi até a porta - Talvez você consiga convencer seu irmão a descer um pouco.

Jasper ficou parado na frente do meu quarto, sem saber o que falar depois que nossa mãe saiu.

- Ahm... Eu só vim pra... É que eu vou tocar com os filhos do Carlisle lá embaixo e...achei que você poderia ir pra lá também. - ele disse, segurando suas baquetas.

- Talvez não. - eu disse e vi a frustração tomar conta do rosto dele.

- Qual é, Edward... Você sempre gostou de música. E faz tempo que você não me vê tocar. - ele insistiu e eu me senti mal pelo que ele disse.

Olhei para ele, que ainda esperava pela minha resposta.

- Mas tá tudo bem se você não quiser ir... - ele se virou em direção ao corredor - Talvez outro dia...

Droga! Como sempre, eu estava decepcionando as pessoas.

- Jasper, talvez eu... Talvez eu desça mais tarde. - eu disse e ele sorriu.

- Sério?

- Yeah. - respondi.

- Beleza, então. - ele desapareceu pelo corredor, todo alegre.

Ah, eu não queria decepciona-lo mais. Eu só precisa ir lá e ficar sentado, escutando eles tocarem. Logo iremos jantar e eu poderei voltar pra cá.

Vesti meu casaco de moletom e desci.

O cômodo ficava lá embaixo, do lado da academia. Era um amplo salão, com várias janelas, e estaria vazio se não fosse alguns sofás e um armário de madeira. Jasper terminava de montar sua bateria.

- Cara, ainda não me acostumei a montar essa coisa. - ele sentou-se no banquinho - Isso cansa.

Jasper tirou um lenço do bolso e passou pela testa, limpando o suor. É, às vezes ele tem essas manias meio...exageradas.

- Fala, gente. Demorei, mas cheguei. - o grandão entrou pela porta, trazendo um contra-baixo preto na mão.

- Só falta a Bella, então. - disse meu irmão, enquanto o grandão (que me lembrei que se chamava Emmett) sentava num banquinho perto da bateria.

- É, ela já tá descendo. - Emmett falou - E aí, estão prontos para fazer um som? - ele parecia bastante animado.

- Com certeza. O Edward veio aqui só pra ouvir mesmo. - Jasper disse

- Beleza. É sempre bom tocar para uma platéia nova. - ele sorriu - Anda, Bella, tira esse pé do chão! - Emmett gritou quando viu A garota entrando.

- Nossa, Emmett, se você pudesse ser um pouquinho menos barulhento... - ela falou e cumprimentou eu e meu irmão - Olá para vocês.

Isabella continuava usando aqueles óculo escuros. Qual será que é o problema dela? Já é de noite, nem sol tem! Aff...

Ela se sentou no sofá de frente pro meu, segurando um violão preto nas mãos.

- Então, Jasper, o que você toca? - ela perguntou.

- Ah, sei lá... Acho que mais rock mesmo. Green Day, Oasis... Gosto do Paramore também.

- Paramore. A gente conhece bem. Vai, puxa uma música deles aí, Bella. - Emmett se empolgou.

- Ai, minha garganta tá doendo. – Bella esfregou o pescoço – Canta agora, Emmett.

- Nossa, Bella, como você é fresca. – ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Você também estaria assim se tivesse passado a tarde de ontem inteira cantando. – ela se defendeu.

- Tá vendo, Jasper? Essa aí é assim: deixa o trabalho acumular e depois fica reclamando. – Emmett falou, ignorando totalmente a irmã. Até que era engraçado ver os dois discutindo.

Bella murmurou algo em italiano e passou a mão pelos cabelos, desistindo de argumentar com o irmão.

- Emmett, a gente vai tocar ou não? – ela disse - Canta uma do Oasis, você conhece.

- Claro, claro. – ele deu de ombros – Vai, Jasper, escolhe uma música aí.

- Pode ser "Wonderwall"?

- É, eu conheço. Começa aí, Bella. - Emmett falou.

**Link para música: .com/watch?v=6hzrDeceEKc**

Ela começou a introdução com o violão e um tempo depois o Emmett começou a cantar, com Jasper fazendo a batida na bateria.

_Today is gonna be the day_  
_That they're gonna throw it back to you_  
_By now you should've somehow_  
_Realized what you gotta do_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat, the word was on the street_  
_That the fire in your heart is out_  
_I'm sure you've heard it all before_  
_But you never really had a doubt_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day_  
_But they'll never throw it back to you_  
_By now you should've somehow_  
_Realized what you're not to do_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_  
_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_

_(2x)_  
_I said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me (3x)_

A música terminou e... É, até que eles tocam bem mesmo. O grandão sabe cantar e a garota manda bem no violão.

- Cara, você toca bem. - Emmett falou - Quando o Johnny, o nosso baterista, vier pra cá, ele vai te ensinar umas músicas nossas.

- Será que dá pra tocar uma de vocês? Manda só no violão e no baixo mesmo. - meu irmão disse.

- É, pode ser. – Bella ajeitou o violão para tocar.

- Que tal aquela que você e o Jake fizeram e que eu canto? "Longe de você"? – Emmett perguntou.

- Tá bom. - Bella respondeu e começou o som no viõlão.

.com/watch?v=54Hi8OQMBJY

**_"Longe de Você"_, do Charlie Brown Jr.**

_Longe de você, eu_

_Enlouqueço muito mais, eu_

_Vivo na espera de poder viver a vida com você._

_Vejo pessoas sem_

_Saberem pra onde o mundo vai e eu_

_Conto as horas pra estar com você._

_Longe de você, eu_

_Preciso de algo mais, eu_

_Vivo na espera de poder viver a vida com você._

_Vejo pessoas sem_

_Saberem pra onde o mundo vai e eu_

_Conto as horas pra estar com você._

_Que mundo é esse que ninguém entende um sonho?_

_Que mundo é esse que ninguém sabe mais amar?_

_Pra tanta coisa que faz mal eu me disponho_

_Quando eu te vejo eu começo a sorrir_

_Eu começo a sorrir…_

_Não quero desperdiçar_

_A chance de ter encontrado você_

_Hoje o que eu mais quero é fazer você feliz_

_Vejo as pessoas e sei que juntos nós podemos muito mais e eu_

_Vivo na espera de poder viver a vida com você_

_Que mundo é esse que ninguém entende um sonho?_

_Que mundo é esse que ninguém sabe mais amar?_

_Pra tanta coisa que faz mal eu me disponho_

_Quando eu te vejo eu começo a sorrir_

_Eu começo a sorrir…_

_Molduras boas não salvam quadros ruins_

_Eu procurei a vida inteira sem saber bem pelo o quê_

_Mas se pelo menos você estivesse aqui_

_Eu conto as horas pra estar com você_

_Eu estive lá, na sua presença_

_Só pra saber o que você diria sobre nós_

_O que te diz mais_

_O que te diz mais_

- É isso aí, pessoal. Pra mais, é só ligar pro nosso telefone de contato e marcar o show. – Emmett logo falou depois da música terminar, com um enorme sorriso. Ele só tem tamanho mesmo.

Mas… Cara, eles tinham mesmo talento. Tanto na composição quanto na execução, devo dizer.

- Wow, isso foi muito legal! – Jasper estava empolgado – Imagina com o resto da banda. Você não gostou, Edward?

Os três olharam pra mim, esperando minha resposta, já que eu não tinha falado nada ainda.

- É, gostei. – respondi, desviando o olhar. O que foi? Como se eu fosse dizer mais que isso.

- Ok. - Bella se levantou - Acho que podemos jantar agora. Eu estou com fome.

Os dois concordaram e deixaram os instrumentos de lado.

- Ei, Bella, posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Jasper falou pra ela enquanto a gente saía.

- Fala.

- Por que você não tira esses óculos? Assim, sem querer ser intrometido... - meu irmão era um idiota mesmo! Apesar de eu também estar curioso, só não tinha coragem para perguntar.

- Ah, isso aí é porque a Bella é vesga e tem vergonha! - Emmett soltou uma gargalhada - Não, melhor! Ela é uma mutante, que nem o Ciclope do X-men!

- Ha-ha! Muito engraçado, Emmett. - ela riu, sarcástica - Não dê ouvidos pra ele, Jasper. Eu uso óculos porque tenho fotofobia, a luz me incomoda muito. Já o Emmett aqui é lesado mesmo, não tem explicação cientifica.

Jasper riu e Emmett ficou sem entender o que a irmã disse.

Hum... Então era isso que ela tinha, fotofobia. Eu entendia um pouco disso, já que minha mãe é médica. Saí dos meus devaneios quando o Jasper me chamou:

- Vamos, Edward! - ele estava na porta da cozinha.

Fui até ele, ainda pensando. Ainda havia muito para se descobrir sobre os Mazzo.

* * *

**N/A: oiii! **

**Gostaram? Ah, dá pro gasto, né?**

**Então, vou ficar esperando os reviews de vocês. Pode falar, povo. Estou aberta para conselhos e críticas construtivas *sorriso Colgate*. Sério, é tão legal quando vcs escrevem falando o que acharam. E podem esperar, eu respondo os coments, blz?**

**Próximo cap. não tem data pra sair, mas pode ter certeza que não vai demorar 9 meses pra nascer. Vou tentar escrever o mais rápido possível (a quantidade de reviews também ajuda *fazendo chantagem*).**

**E aí, fazem ideia do que é aquela porta no quarto do Edward?? E que será que vai rolar Alice e Jazz?? E o que vai acontecer quando Jake e Johnny chegarem??**

**Continuem acompanhando e ficarão sabendo.**

**Obrigada pelo apoio.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	7. 5 Descobertas parte I

**N/A: oi, oi!!**

**Gente, quase que eu não posto, né? Ai, ****desculpa**** mesmo pela demora. Vocês não sabem como isso é ruim pra mim tbm, pois eu fico morrendo de vontade de escrever logo, mas tenho que me preocupar com a escola primeiro. Como se não bastasse, eu ainda divido o capítulo em dois! Hehehe, foi mal. Era dividir ou mais um mês de espera para vcs.**

**Mas é isso aí, o cap.5 ficou legal, com muita música (escutem todas, pleaseee!!!), os primeiros fatos da convivência dessas duas famílias e mais Ed e Bella se conhecendo.**

**Queria agradecer aos reviews, eles são muito legais!!! Só que dava pra ter mais, né, povo?? Qual é, coments não fazem mal a ninguém.**

**Pois é, vou deixar vcs lerem. Até o final da página.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

_**No **__**capítulo**__** anterior:**_

_Saí dos meus devaneios quando o Jasper me chamou:_

_- Vamos, Edward! – ele estava na porta da cozinha._

_Fui até ele, ainda pensando. Ainda havia muito para se descobrir sobre os Mazzo._

_~*~_

**5 – Descobertas parte I**

**EDWARD'S POV**

O jantar foi praticamente a mesma coisa do almoço: todo mundo ficou falando de suas vidas, do que gostam de fazer. O Emmett ficou se exibindo para a minha irmã, dizendo que era capitão do time de basquete da escola onde ele estudava e que sempre conseguia os ingressos para as melhores festas. Rose se interessou um pouco, já que ela é gamada em esportistas, mas continuava se fazendo de difícil. O Jasper, por sua vez, continuava mandando aqueles olhares tímidos pra Alice, que correspondia com um sorrisinho discreto. Meu Deus! Será que só eu tô vendo isso? Minha mãe conversava alegremente com o Carlisle, sobre o novo emprego no hospital e ele falava sobre a filial da empresa dele que estava abrindo aqui em Florença.

Caramba, que vontade de sumir! Passei a mão no cabelo, pela milionésima vez, numa mania que eu tenho. Quando notei, Bella estava fazendo o mesmo gesto que eu. Ela me olhou também, já que estávamos um de frente pro outro, percebendo a coincidência. Abaixamos rapidamente o braço, disfarçando. Bella pegou seu copo e bebeu um pouco do refrigerante, voltando a conversar com a Alice. Eu desviei o olhar, não dava pra ficar olhando pra ela, ainda mais com aqueles óculos escuros.

Assim que todos terminaram, eu me levantei e fui para o banheiro que ficava no andar de baixo, para lavar minhas mãos. Depois eu iria para o meu quarto, antes que minha mãe me pedisse para ficar com meus irmãos.

Quando saí, o Emmett conversava com o Jasper.

- Vem, vamos lá pra cima, Jasper. Tenho que te mostrar o site da nossa banda. Eu mesmo que fiz. – Emmett disse e os dois foram depressa para a escada.

- Caramba, vocês já tem um site? – perguntou meu irmão, seguindo o grandão.

- Yeah. É lá que o povo baixa as nossas músicas. – eles entraram no quarto do Emmett e eu continuei seguindo pelo corredor.

Entrei no meu quarto e sentei em frente ao computador, ligando-o. É, o que é que tem se eu der uma olhadinha no site deles? Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo. Coloquei a palavra "Donatelli's" no Google e logo apareceram alguns links relacionados ao nome, todos em italiano. Cliquei no primeiro, que parecia ser o site oficial. Abriu uma página, que tinha todas as informações sobre a banda e várias pessoas cadastradas; tinha até uma aba para o fã clube. Parece que eles bombavam na internet mesmo. Fui dando uma olhada, sem conseguir entender muito o italiano. Do lado do nome deles, que estava escrito em letras góticas amarelas, tinha uma foto dos quatro integrantes: a Bella, o Emmett, um carinha loiro com a franja caindo no rosto e outro de cabelo bem preto e pele morena clara. É, até que o Emmett sabia fazer alguma coisa, o site era bem organizado. Também, o pai dele manjava de tudo nessa área. Cliquei num link que parecia ser dos vídeos. Logo apareceram vários. Escolhi um, que tinha acontecido no ano passado, no qual eles tinham ganhado uma competição de bandas covers lá em Roma. Coloquei os fones de ouvidos para escutar, lógico que eu não queria que ninguém ouvisse o que eu tava fazendo, né?

O vídeo começou e eu adiantei um pouco, lá pro meio. Eles tocavam Paramore, uma das bandas que eu até costumava gostar. Deixei tocar a música "Misery Business".

Bella usava um vestido vermelho e preto com um All Star, e sua voz era muito bonita. Não era nada daquela coisa estridente e enjoativa. Era perfeita, num tom meio rouco. Combinava com ela. **(N/A: gente, pra quem quiser ouvir a voz da Kristen Stewart, é só assistir ao filme "Natureza Selvagem", onde ela canta e toca violão. Qualquer coisa procurem o trecho no You Tube.)**

Embaixo do vídeo havia um link para as fotos do show. Havia algumas deles tocando; Emmett com várias meninas; o cara loiro segurando o troféu de "Best Cover Band Festival". Mas uma outra foto me chamou a atenção. Era uma da Bella com o guitarrista da banda, que pelo o que estava escrito na legenda, se chamava Jake. Aposto que era o namorado dela, havia várias fotos deles dois juntos e abraçados.

Olhei mais a foto, reparando nos olhos da Bella, já que eu nunca tinha visto ela sem óculos escuros. Parecia que ela tinha os olhos claros, não dava pra ver direito. Mas eles eram bonitos, assim como ela. Não dava pra negar isso. Particularmente, eu a acho mais bonita que a Alice, que ainda tem aquele rosto de menininha. Já a Bella…sei lá…tem algo de diferente nela… Talvez por ela ser mais velha que a irmã. Vai saber…

Voltei para a página de vídeos e fui assistir outro. Eu queria escutar uma música deles agora. Escolhi um que datava do mês passado. Também coloquei lá pro meio e vi que era a formatura lá na escola deles em Roma. Eles estavam tocando na festa do último ano.

.com/watch?v=kxEbgAjy4w0

"_**Vou Cantar", do Restart  
**_

Bella: _Vou cantar até você ouvir  
Aquele verso que eu fiz para te ver sorrir  
Dizer, talvez seja você,  
Que me completa e me faz querer viver_

Era incrível ver o quanto o povo estava animado, cantando a letra junto. Dava pra ver o quanto eles faziam sucesso lá em Roma.

_Sei que os dias passaram  
E eu vejo que o nosso pra sempre acabou  
E nada do que nos foi contado,  
Os desejos e sonhos que a vida mudou_

Jake: _E hoje eu acordei pensando naquilo tudo que eu ia te dizer  
Nas verdades e nas mentiras, e em todos os planos que eu fiz pra te ter_

_Não vou deixar você ir...(Não vou deixar você ir, não vou deixar você ir...)_

Bella: _Vou cantar até você ouvir  
Aquele verso que eu fiz para te ver sorrir  
Dizer, talvez seja você,  
Que me completa e me faz querer viver_

_Sei que os dias passaram  
E eu vejo que o nosso pra sempre acabou  
E nada do que nos foi contado,  
Os desejos e sonhos que a vida mudou_

Jake: _E hoje eu acordei pensando naquilo tudo que eu ia te dizer  
Nas verdades e nas mentiras, e em todos os planos que eu fiz pra te ter_

_Não vou deixar você ir...(Não vou deixar você ir, não vou deixar você ir...)_

_Vou cantar até você ouvir  
Aquele verso que eu fiz para te ver sorrir  
Dizer, talvez seja você,  
Que me completa e me faz querer viver_

_Ou ou ou yeah yeaaah ou ou ou...  
Que me faz querer viver_

_Ou ou ou yeah yeaaah ou ou ou...  
Que me faz querer viver_

Bella: _Vou cantar, até você ouvir_

Jake: _(Aquele verso que eu fiz para te ver sorrir)_

Bella: _Vou cantar, até você ouvir  
_Jake: _(Dizer, talvez seja você)_

Bella: _Vou cantar, até você ouvir  
_Jake: _(Que me completa e me faz querer viver)_

Bella: _Vou cantar, até você ouvir_

No final da música, deu pra ver que a galera foi à loucura, aplaudindo e gritando. Caraca, eles eram bons mesmo. O som da banda era um rock, mas nada daquele tipo pesado. Era divertido e podia ser um pouco mais calmo, como na música que eles tocaram lá embaixo. E eu gostei, pra falar a verdade.

Fiquei escutando o restante do show quando percebi o que estava fazendo. Havia tempo que eu não parava pra escutar música desse jeito, eu… Não, aquilo não estava certo. Tirei os fone e desliguei o monitor. Eu não podia fazer isso, não podia me permitir a…a esquecer o que aconteceu… Virei a cadeira, ficando de frente para o meu quarto. Estava silencioso e escuro. E essa era a minha vida agora.

Silenciosa e escura.

E é assim que deve ser. Eu não mereço mais que isso.

Baixei os olhos, com aquele sentimento ruim me corroendo por dentro. Foi aí que a porta esquisita me chamou a tenção de novo. Lembro que ia olhar o que era mais cedo quando minha mãe chegou para conversar comigo.

Resolvi olhar agora. Levantei e fui até ela, que era um pouco estreita, parecia como uma porta de um armário. Havia apenas uma maçaneta, não tinha fechadura. Deduzi, logicamente, que estava aberta. Girei a maçaneta, mas ela não abriu; acho que não costumava ser muito usada pelos antigos moradores. Girei com mais força e dei um tranco na porta, que finalmente se abriu.

Olhei para dentro e o que eu vi me deixou totalmente surpreso.

**BELLA'S POV (após o jantar)**

Eu e a Alice fomos para o quarto da Rose depois que os meninos subiram. Minha irmã estava louca pra ver a coleção de bolsas que a Rose tinha, ela tava quase tendo um troço de tanta ansiedade.

- Oh. My. God. – foi o que a Alice disse quando viu o closet da Rose.

- Você encontrou sua alma gêmea em compras, Alice. Só pode. – eu falei.

- Gente, aqui é o paraíso. – minha irmã saiu olhando tudo e eu a Rose ficamos rindo dela.

Caramba, havia de tudo: Prada, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, Jimmy Choo…

- E você, não gosta Bella? Tem umas bolsas que são a sua cara. – Rose me disse.

- Ah, eu acho legal. Mas só uma tá de bom tamanho. Pra que eu vou precisar de tanta coisa? – respondi.

- Bella, a vida é uma passarela. Você precisa desfilar todos os dias. – essa frase só poderia ter vindo da Alice.

- Nossa, que profundo, Alie. Essa vai pro status do meu profile. – eu sorri.

- Tá vendo, Rose? Ela não tem a veia fashion como nós temos.

- Claro que não. Tenho a veia artística, é diferente. – falei.

Nós três rimos e depois ficando conversando. Rose era muito gente boa mesmo, deu pra ver porque ela e Alice ficaram amigas tão rápido.

Mas como estávamos todas cansadas por causa da mudança, resolvemos ir dormir mais cedo. Nos despedimos da Rose e antes de eu ir pro meu corredor, Alice pediu para que eu a acompanhasse até a cozinha, para ela tomar o seu iogurte noturno (mas hein?). Sim, coisas da Alice, nem adianta me perguntar alguma coisa, eu não entendo a cabeça dela. Sério, um dia a encontrei com a cara cheia de um creme verde. Uma palavra: nojento!

Encontramos com o Jasper lá embaixo.

- Ah, oi Jasper. – eu disse e vi que Alice ficou meio estranha do meu lado.

- Oi. – ele deu um sorrisinho e fechou a geladeira, ficando com uma garrafinha de água na mão – Já estão indo dormir?

- Sim, a gente só veio aqui pra comer alguma coisa. Não é, Alice?

- Aham. – ela balbuciou e sentou-se num dos banquinhos do balcão. Será que ela tá bem?

- Ahm… É, eu tô indo, então. Boa noite, meninas. – Jasper falou, olhando, claramente, para a Alice.

- Boa noite. – ela respondeu e eu apenas acenei com a mão.

Depois que ele saiu, Alice se derreteu no banquinho, apoiando os cotovelos na bancada.

- Ele não é simplesmente maravilhoso? – ela disse, suspirando. Ah, então era isso…

- É, o Jason é legal. – fingi descaso.

- É Jasper. O nome dele é Jasper, Bella! – sabia que minha irmã ia pirar.

- Eu sei, Alice. Foi o que eu quis dizer. – sorri e ela revirou os olhos – Mas, sério… – me sentei de frente pra ela – Dá pra ver como vocês se olham. Ficaram assim o dia inteiro.

- Ai, meu Deus… Deu pra perceber? – Alice fez uma cara de desesperada – Será que ele gostou de mim? E se ele me achou uma patricinha fútil e sem cérebro? – cara, como minha irmã era insegura em relação aos meninos.

- Alice, relaxa. Vocês se conheceram a menos de um dia. E ele só tem 16, vai que tá com vergonha também.

- Hum… – ela levantou e pegou seu iogurte na geladeira – Por que você consegue ser tão tranqüila, hein?

- Ah, Alice, num viaja. A questão aqui é sobre sua vida amorosa e não sobre a minha. – falei – Tô sentindo que é esse ano que você desencalha.

- Haha, valeu pelo incentivo, Bella.

Eu e minha irmã ficamos conversando sobre nossos casos amorosos até que ela terminou de comer. Depois nós subimos.

- Tchau, Bellinha, até amanhã. – Alice acenou e deu um giro, seguindo pelo seu corredor.

- Boa noite, Alice. – respondi e fui para o meu quarto.

Mas que coisa eu ter que ficar num corredor só com meninos! Emmett de frente e o Cullen do lado. Isso que dá ficar por último.

Entrei e coloquei meus óculos em cima da mesinha. Escovei meus dentes e eu ia abrir o closet, para pegar meu pijama, quando notei uma coisa na parede. Parecia ser uma porta, havia uma pequena maçaneta embaixo. Engraçado, eu não tinha notado ela aí antes. Também, a porta era como se fosse parte da parede, porque aquela era a única que era de madeira. Resolvi abri-la, então. Vai que tem alguma coisa interessante lá dentro. Sei lá, o mundo de Nárnia ou coisa assim… _"Nossa, como eu sou idiota."_, ri de mim mesma e das loucuras que eu pensava.

Forcei um pouco a maçaneta, parecia que estava emperrada. Droga, só faltava essa! Continuei tentando e puxei com força, até que ela se abriu.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Abri a porta e olhei para Bella, que tinha aberto, pelo que eu entendi, simultaneamente uma porta de frente a minha.

Ela olhou pra mim, tão surpresa quanto eu.

- Ahm… Acho que eu não estou em Nárnia e você definitivamente não é o leão dentro do guarda roupa. – Bella disse, soando confusa.

Ok, foi impossível não rir agora. Ela era engraçada.

- E você não é a feiticeira também. – falei, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Felizmente, não. – ela respondeu, ainda com uma pitada de humor.

Meus olhos foram instintivamente para os seus, ela estava sem óculos, pela primeira vez desde que chegou. E como eu vi na foto, eles eram claros mesmo. Eram verdes, num tom que te prendia atenção e combinava bem com a sua pele clarinha. Continuei olhando para ela, indo com meus olhos para sua boca, e me deu uma súbita vontade de sentir aquele contorno perfeito dos seus lábios.

Bella desviou o olhar e passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo envergonhada.

- É… Isso deve ser um tipo de…ahm…armário conjunto ou coisa assim. – ela deu uma olhada rápida pelo lugar e eu rapidamente fiz o mesmo.

Voltei meus pensamentos pra realidade. A gente estava…? Não, não era possível.

- Eu não tenho nada pra guardar aqui, então…se você quiser usar… – Bella olhou pra mim de novo e pôs a mão na maçaneta da sua porta.

- Tá. – foi só o que eu disse.

- Hum…tudo bem, então. – ela se virou e voltou para seu quarto – Boa noite, Edward.

- Boa noite. – respondi e nós fechamos as portas.

**BELLA'S POV**

Muito bem, essa minha conversa com o Cullen foi, no mínimo, estranha. Estou ficando louca ou rolou alguma coisa ali dentro? É, foi o que eu pensei: estou louca.

E tem mais: qual é a dele? Numa hora ele está todo retraído, não fala com ninguém, com cara de que gostaria de estar em qualquer lugar do mundo menos aqui; depois ele está conversando normal comigo e mostrando aquele lindo sorriso torto pra mim? É, não vou negar, achei muito lindo mesmo… Mas voltando ao assunto, ele tem transtorno bipolar ou o quê? Eu, hein!

Vesti meu pijama e me deitei na cama, irritada. E que droga foi aquela de eu ficar corada na frente dele? De boa, os garotos nunca me intimidaram, mas o jeito que o Cullen me olhou, com aqueles olhos esverdeados, que às vezes tendiam para o azul… Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas de novo. Ai, não…

Enfiei meu rosto no travesseiro; eu precisava dormir.

~*~

Acordei cedo no outro dia. Fiquei rolando na cama, mas não consegui pegar no sono de novo. Então lá fui eu levantar as sete da manhã em pleno período de férias! Cara, a última vez que eu fiz isso foi num acampamento de verão quando eu estava na sétima série, mas só porque minha barraca estava debaixo de um buraco que me dava dor nas costas.

Saí de debaixo das cobertas e fui até o banheiro. Depois vesti uma roupa e desci as escadas. A casa estava silenciosa, todo mundo devia estar dormindo ainda. Resolvi aproveitar esse silêncio e fui para o cômodo onde ficava o meu piano. Era uma sala grande, com o teto mais alto e uma boa acústica. Por isso era melhor tocar aqui do que lá em meu quarto, além do mais assim eu não acordava ninguém.

Sentei no banco acolchoado e levantei a tampa que protegia as teclas. Elas ainda estavam perfeitas, apesar desse ser um piano antigo. Ele era da minha mãe e ficou pra mim depois que ela morreu, quando eu tinha 7 para 8 anos. Foi por causa dela que eu pedi meu pai para eu continuar nas aulas de música. Não havia razão para parar.

Apertei algumas teclas; eu estava com uma melodia na cabeça desde ontem à tarde.

**(N/A: a música é "Espero a minha vez", do Nx Zero, mas só a parte do piano, ok?)**

Mas eu não conseguia achar uma letra, alguma coisa que se encaixasse ali. Peguei um papel e um lápis, que eu sempre deixava dentro do piano, e coloquei-os na minha frente. Pensei. E nada. Droga, odiava quando me dava um bloqueio! Assim, normalmente eu escrevo sobre coisas da minha vida, sei lá, sobre o que eu sinto ou vivencio. Amigos, felicidade, garotos, amor, decepções… Ah, eu mal completei 18 anos, ainda sou uma adolescente, não tenho mais sobre o que falar.

Toquei a melodia de novo, dessa vez conseguindo tocar por completo.

No final, acabei por cantarolar baixinho:

- _E eu espero a minha vez…_

Hum, talvez isso pudesse se encaixar no refrão. Peguei o lápis para anotar e minha barriga roncou de fome. Olhei para o relógio e já eram 8:30. Caramba, fiquei muito tempo aqui! Terminei de anotar a frase e enfiei o papel no bolso, indo para a cozinha em seguida.

**ESME'S POV (todo mundo tem chance aqui, né gente!)**

Quando o relógio marcou 7:30, eu já estava de pé. Levarei algum tempo para me acostumar com a troca de fuso horário. Não quis acordar o Carlisle, pois ainda era muito cedo, então o deixei dormindo e desci para preparar o café.

Devido ao silêncio da casa, deduzi que as crianças ainda não tinham levantado. Hum, isso me lembrou o Edward, ele tem tido umas crises de insônia desde o acidente. Fico me perguntando se ele dormiu bem essa noite…

Entrei na cozinha e logo uma musiquinha vinda de longe me chamou a atenção. Parecia o som de um piano. Aí me lembrei que o piano da Bella ficava no cômodo ao lado, provavelmente seria ela tocando. Era um toque suave, bem calmo, perfeito para uma manhã calma como essa. Comecei a preparar o café; resolvi fazer waffles com mel. Peguei as coisas na despensa e olhei a quantidade de comida disponível. Hum…havia só o básico; eu teria que ir ao supermercado reforçar o estoque, já que uma casa com seis adolescentes não era fácil. Principalmente o Emmett, acho que ele precisa de muita energia.

Depois de algum tempo, as crianças começaram a descer. A Alice veio primeiro, seguida pelo Edward.

- Bom dia, Esme! – ela me cumprimentou toda alegre; essa menina é uma graça mesmo.

- Olá, Alice. Tudo bem?

- Está tudo ótimo. Nada melhor do que uma boa noite de sono. – ela sentou-se à mesa e eu fui até o Edward.

- Bom dia, filho. – dei um beijo em sua testa.

Ele forçou um sorriso e sentou-se também. Ai, ele me preocupava tanto; não sei mais o que fazer para ajuda-lo. Suspirei e fui por a mesa.

- Então, estão com fome?

**EDWARD'S POV**

Minha mãe colocou o café na mesa; eu estava com fome. Ainda não me acostumei com esse fuso horário, então meu relógio biológico está todo confuso.

- Hum, waffles com mel! – Alice disse toda empolgada. Nossa, acho que nunca vi alguém acordar tão alegra quanto ela – Ai, Esme, assim você me obriga a sair da dieta.

- Você não precisa de dieta. – minha mãe sorriu – Além disso, o mel faz muito bem para saúde; devemos tomar uma colher dele toda manhã. – lá vem ela com esse papo de médico.

- Se insiste… – Alice falou e começou a comer.

Então eu peguei um prato para comer também. Foi aí que eu notei uma música vindo do cômodo ao lado, o toque não era muito alto. Olhei em direção a porta do outro lado da cozinha; era onde ficava o piano que eu vi aquele dia.

- É a minha irmã, ela já deve ter acordado. – Alice falou comigo, ao ver para onde eu estava olhando.

- Ah, adorei essa música que ela está tocando. – minha mãe falou, enquanto preparava mais waffles.

- Sei que eu sou suspeita pra falar, mas a Bella toca piano muito bem. – Alice disse.

Enquanto ela e minha mãe conversavam, prestei mais atenção na música; não soava como nada que eu conhecia, deveria ser uma composição dela mesmo. Um tempo depois, o toque parou e a porta do outro cômodo se abriu. Bella saiu de lá e olhou pra gente; acho que ela não esperava a nossa presença ali.

- Oi…er… Bom dia. – ela disse e veio se sentar do lado da irmã.

A gente se olhou por um instante, mas logo desviei o olhar; aquele nosso "encontro" ontem a noite ainda soava confuso na minha cabeça.

- Bom dia, Bella. – minha mãe falou – Muito bonita a sua música, sabia?

- Ah… Valeu. – ela respondeu e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Bom dia, Bellinha! – Alice deu um beijo estralado na bochecha da irmã, com toda a sua animação – Nossa, você tem que provar isso, tá delicioso!

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava Alice colocar mais mel no seu waffle.

- Ahm… Esme, é melhor ter cuidado ao dar doce pra Alice. Sabe como é, pode aumentar a hiperatividade dela… – Bella brincou com a irmã, que revirou os olhos e deu uma garfada no waffle.

Minha mãe sorriu e Bella pegou um prato para comer também. Ela usava um moletom amarelo e estava sem seus óculos.

Nosso olhar se encontrou de novo; aqueles dois orbes verdes ainda me chamavam a atenção. Havia alguma coisa neles que…sei lá…me atraíam…

Droga, lá vou eu viajando de novo! Voltei os olhos para meu prato e continuei a comer. Logo o restante do povo foi descendo e eu e Bella não nos olhamos mais.

No entanto, eu sabia que isso era só uma questão de tempo…

~*~

**N/A: olá!**

**Pois é, o cap. mostrou um pouco mais da Bella e do Edward. E vai ser assim, gente, eles ainda vão descobrir muitas coisas em comum; e a Bella vai mudar muito, já deu pra ver que o Ed já tá mexendo com ela (quem leu o prólogo tem mais idéia).**

**Vou tentar postar continuação do cap. no máximo até 2 de maio, mas não garanto nada. Espero que eu consiga escrever no feriado do dia 1º. Enquanto isso, vocês podem se divertir assistindo o filme "Alice no País das Maravilhas", que estréia no Brasil dia 23. Yeah!!! Finalmente!!! *gritando histericamente* É bom que estejam animados também ou vão achar que eu estou louca… Hehehe! **

**Mais uma vez agradeço aqueles que tem acompanhado a fic e não me abandonaram, apesar de eu demorar a postar *cara de culpada*. Valeu pelos reviews, gente!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	8. 6 Descobertas parte II

**N/A: oi!**

**Aki está a parte II do cap. anterior. Tá pensando o quê, ainda tem muitas coisas para serem descobertas…**

**Pois é, não há muito que falar, a não ser que eu peça desculpas pela milésima vez por demorar muito a postar. Desculpa mesmo, gente!**

**Aproveitem o capítulo e obrigada pelos reviews. Adoro eles!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

_**No **__**capítulo**__** anterior:**_

_Logo o restante do povo foi descendo e eu e Bella não nos olhamos mais._

_No entanto, eu sabia que isso era só uma questão de tempo…_

**6 – Descobertas parte II**

**BELLA'S POV**

Depois do café, o resto do povo se espalhou pela casa e eu fui pro meu quarto. Havia uma mensagem do Jake no meu celular, avisando que ele e o Johnny chegariam amanhã. Isso era bom. Aliás, nem tão bom assim. Eu estou de castigo. Que saco! Não posso nem sair.

Queria ir até a cidade, visitar os lugares históricos, os castelos, pontes, praças… Sem falar na paisagem, que é simplesmente estonteante. Resumindo: eu preciso sair!

Saí do meu quarto, com a intenção de ir falar com o meu pai, e por sorte, o encontrei descendo as escadas.

- Pai…

- Hum, já até imagino o que é. – ele continuou descendo, com um jornal embaixo do braço.

Fui atrás dele.

- Não, espera. Eu só queria que o senhor me deixasse sair. – eu o segui até a sala de estar.

- Bella, você está de castigo. O que significa que não pode sair. – ele sentou-se numa poltrona e abriu o jornal.

É, eu sei que eu não tinha crédito nenhum para pedir isso, mas fazer o quê? Não custa tentar.

- Mas eu só queria ir até a cidade, visitar os lugares e olhar a paisagem… Não é nada demais.

- Você não estava pensando na paisagem enquanto corria com o Emmett, não é? – meu pai disse, virando a página do jornal.

Hum, isso era verdade; ponto para ele. Droga…

- Por favor, pai… Pode ficar com meu carro; eu vou de táxi, de ônibus ou até a pé, se for preciso. – se bem que acho que são uns 20 minutos de caminhada daqui até o centro.

- Você ainda vai ter tempo de visitar tudo, filha. Hoje ainda é o nosso primeiro dia aqui; a cidade não vai sair do lugar. – ele respondeu calmamente, dando um meio sorriso.

- Ah… – me esparramei no sofá, lamentando.

Eu sabia que não deveria dar ouvidos ao Emmett. Sempre caio nas provocações dele e sobra adivinha pra quem? A Bellinha aqui. Saco…

Peguei o controle remoto e liguei a TV. Fiquei passando canal por canal, tentando achar algo que me interessasse. Notícias? Não. Vendas? Não. Discovery? Também não. Desenhos? De jeito nenhum. Filme? Credo, odeio High School Musical. Só o Zac Efron que presta. Culinária? Ah, não. Esportes? Deixa eu ver…não.

Senti os olhos do meu pai em mim por cima do jornal, mas eu continuei passando pelos canais. Política? Não mesmo. Mais culinária? Não, não. MTV? É, talvez mais tarde.

- Ok, tive uma idéia. – disse meu pai, dobrando o jornal e colocando-o na mesinha do lado.

Olhei pra ele, sem muito ânimo.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, então. – ele falou – Esme está indo ao supermercado agora. Você fica livre do castigo se acompanha-la.

- Hum, prefiro ficar com o castigo. – murmurei, mas logo percebi a besteira que tinha falado – Desculpa. – pedi perdão pela falta de educação.

- Bella, você não está ajudando desse jeito. – Carlisle falou, um pouco irritado – Esme é uma ótima pessoa e você verá isso se conviver mais com ela.

- Yeah, talvez… – meu estado de ânimo caiu para zero nesse momento.

Meu pai continuou me olhando, de forma repreensiva.

- Tá bom. – me levantei – A Alice pode ir também? – perguntei, afinal eu não iria ficar sozinha com a Esme.

- Sim, pode. Isso se ela quiser. – ele respondeu e fui atrás da baixinha.

Lógico que ela ia querer ir. Alice se empolgava até pra ir a padaria. Cheguei até o quarto dela.

- Alice… – eu entrei e ela guardava umas roupas no closet. Não sei de onde ela tira tanta roupa.

- Fala, Bellinha, minha irmãzinha linda do coração! – ela deu um giro e fechou a porta do closet, toda saltitante. Eu disse que ela não podia comer açúcar no café da manhã.

- Calma, Alie, não precisa tanta empolgação. – me sentei na cama dela – Só vim saber se você quer ir até a cidade comigo.

- Sair? Bella, isso sempre é um fator para empolgação! – ela sorriu mais ainda e sentou-se do meu lado – Mas você não estava de castigo? Pensei que não pudesse sair.

- Pois é, o nosso pai disse que eu estou livre se eu for com a Esme até o supermercado agora. E eu quero que você vá comigo. – falei.

- Hum, muito inteligente da parte dele. – ela estreitou os olhos – Você fica livre do castigo, mas para isso terá de passar um tempo com a Esme, a nova madrasta que intimida a todos. O papai usou uma necessidade sua para satisfazer um interesse dele… Elementar, minha cara Bella. – meu Deus, Alice pirou de vez!

- Ok, Sherlock. – me levantei – Você vem ou não?

- Claro! – ela saiu do transe de detetive – Vou só trocar de roupa e me preparar para o sol da Firenze. **(N/A: **_**Firenze**_** significa Florença em italiano)**

- Tá bom. Vou trocar de roupa também e a gente se encontra lá embaixo. – eu disse e fui para o meu quarto.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Acordei com o sol batendo na minha cara. Droga, eu vim pro meu quarto depois do café e devo ter cochilado, devido a essa maldita troca de fuso horário.

Levantei e me espreguicei; vinha um barulho lá do lado de fora da casa. Fui até a janela e vi o utilitário preto do Carlisle fora da garagem, estacionado na porta. Alguém iria sair.

Perto dele estavam a Alice e a Bella, conversando sobre alguma coisa.

As duas eram tão diferentes, olhando assim. Nem parece que são irmãs. Mas acho que elas se dão super bem, pelo menos foi o que eu notei até agora.

Uns minutos depois, minha mãe apareceu lá embaixo e as três entraram no carro e pegaram a estrada que levava a cidade. Saí da janela e fui pro banheiro lavar meu rosto. Como se houvesse algo de bom pra fazer nessa cidade…

Enxuguei-me na toalha e arrumei minha cama; eu não queria dormir de novo. Reparei que minhas malas e algumas caixas de papelão vazias ainda estavam espalhadas pelos cantos. Eu tinha que arrumar um lugar para elas, senão daqui a pouco minha mãe vai reclamar. Se bem que nos últimos meses ela tem feito e aceitado tudo por mim, para que eu voltasse a ser o que era. Mas não é tão fácil assim…

Fechei as malas vazias e juntei as caixas de papelão. Eu podia coloca-las debaixo da cama. Ah, não, pois na hora de varrer eu teria de tirar tudo. Foi aí que olhei para a porta do armário conjunto que eu dividia com a Bella. Bom, ela disse que não colocaria nada lá dentro e acho que lá tem espaço suficiente. Abri a porta dele, que já não estava tão dura e olhei pra dentro. Ele era estreito, mas tinha um bom comprimento. Coloquei as malas no fundo e as caixas em cima delas.

Antes de sair, eu olhei para a porta que levava até o quarto da Bella e me lembrei da conversa que a gente teve aqui ontem à noite. Aquilo foi estranho. O que eu senti naquele momento foi…sei lá… Foi como se eu tivesse me desligado do restante do mundo, sobrando ao meu redor apenas Bella com seus olhos verdes e intimidadores, que pareciam ver dentro de mim.

Fiquei de frente a porta dela. Bella havia saído, então acho que ninguém notaria se eu desse uma olhadinha rápida. De novo a minha curiosidade estava tomando o controle. Abri a porta devagar e entrei. A primeira coisa que notei foram as cortinas escuras na janela, para evitar a entrada da luz do sol, possivelmente por causa da sensibilidade dos olhos dela.

Assim, de cara, o quarto dela era bem diferente do que eu tinha imaginado. Não que eu tivesse imaginado o quarto dela, eu só…er… Vocês entenderam! É que eu pensei que haveria diversos pôsteres de bandas na parede, já que ela é cantora e tals, mas não era bem assim. As paredes eram num tom de roxo não muito escuro, com uns detalhes brancos. E só havia um pôster, de uma banda chamada Sonohra, que eu nunca ouvi falar; deve ser italiana. Havia também um único quadro, que mostrava a paisagem de um pôr-do-sol visto de uma ponte. Não falava onde era, mas acho que ficava na Itália mesmo.

O quarto, em geral, não era todo arrumadinho e metódico como o do Jasper, mas nem tão bagunçado como o de uma pessoa desleixada. Era uma "bagunça organizada". Em uma das estantes estavam um monte de cds e de livros. Cheguei mais perto e olhei. Seu gosto musical variava de Green Day e Coldplay a Alicia Keys e Lily Allen. Caramba, e ela tinha várias livros, incluindo os principais clássicos da literatura como Shakespeare e Emile Brönte, autora de "Os Morros dos Ventos Uivantes". Como se não bastasse o tanto de livro que tem na biblioteca lá embaixo.

Em cima da cama dela estava o seu violão preto e depois eu reparei o piano vertical da Yamaha que ela tinha no canto do quarto.

Ele era todo preto com uns detalhes dourados e de última geração, com certeza. Em cima dele havia um aparelho conectado a um fone de ouvido, provavelmente se ela quisesse gravar uma melodia e escutar de novo depois. Foi aí que eu vi um caderno não muito grande e de capa cinza em cima do banquinho de couro. Não resiste a vontade de saber o que havia nele e o peguei com cuidado, pois não queria que a Bella soubesse que eu estive aqui dentro. Folheei algumas páginas; eram letras de músicas, acho que compostas por ela mesma. Fui até a última folha e encontrei um papel solto. Eu o abri e nele estava escrita uma única frase: "E eu espero a minha vez". Hum, estranho. Deve ser alguma coisa nova que ela está escrevendo. Coloquei o caderno no lugar onde ele estava e fui olhar a outra parte do quarto.

No outro canto havia o computador dela. Caramba, eu nunca vi tanto fio na minha vida; não sei como ela conseguiu montar aquilo tudo. Havia um monitor enorme de tela plana e uma CPU super moderna, com entrada pra todo tipo de coisa. Havia também uma web cam bem maneira e uma impressora que só faltava falar, porque fazia de tudo. Também, o pai dela é dono de uma empresa famosa de eletrônicos; não podia ser melhor. Ah, e também tinha um Playstation 3 acoplado no meio daquilo tudo, junto com uma guitarra do Guitar Hero. Acho que ela é viciada nesse jogo que nem o Jasper.

Fui até a outra estante, onde estava a televisão, e olhei alguns porta-retratos. Havia fotos do Emmett segurando ela e a Alice em cada um dos braços enquanto as duas riam; havia uma foto da banda, com um cara loiro sentado atrás da bateria e o Emmett, a Bella e um cara moreno sentados na frente do instrumento; também tinha fotos dela com a Alice e outras garotas. Uma que me chamou atenção tinha ela, a Alice e o Emmett, bem mais jovens, com uns 10 anos no máximo, junto com Carlisle e uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, que não parecia ter mais de 30 anos. Acho que era a mãe deles. Ouvi minha mãe falar que ela morreu a muitos anos atrás, de alguma doença grave, e o Carlisle teve que criar os três filhos sozinhos. Hum, ele deve ter tido trabalho.

Ah, e tinha, é claro, mais fotos dela com aquele cara moreno da banda.

Isso aumentou ainda mais minhas suspeitas dele ser o namorado da Bella. Tipo que havia fotos deles dois no site da banda e agora aqui no quarto dela. Eles parecem bem íntimos pra mim. Ah, e também eles tocam na mesma banda e passam muito tempo juntos… Só podiam ser namorados mesmo. Mas quer saber? Foda-se! Pouco me importa com quem ela está; eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida dela. Aliás, eu nem sei o que eu estou fazendo no quarto dessa garota! Eu a conheço a pouco mais de dois dias; devo estar ficando maluco.

Voltei pro meu quarto e fechei a porta do armário com força. Fiquei com mais raiva ainda de mim mesmo por ter ido até lá.

**ALICE'S POV**

Depois que a Bella disse que queria que eu fosse com ela, eu fui correndo me arrumar. Tipo…existe coisa melhor do que sair de casa e ir fazer umas comprinhas? Nem que seja no supermercado.

Coloquei um vestidinho preto sem mangas e prendi meu cabelo num coque frouxo, com umas mechas caindo na frente. Pus uma maquiagem leve e um batom rosa claro. Pronto, agora só faltava o calçado. Olhei dentro do meu closet, mas não achei nada que me agradasse. O meu look pedia por outra coisa que não fosse salto alto, sandália ou tênis Nike.

Saí do meu quarto e fui até o corredor da Bella. Nós nos encontramos no meio do caminho.

- Preciso de um calçado seu. – nós dissemos juntos e ela foi em direção ao meu quarto.

Eu entrei no seu e abri o closet. Olhei para os vários pares de All Star que a Bella tinha e acabei escolhendo o básico: preto e branco, no estilo botinha.

Voltei para o meu quarto e encontrei com a Bella de novo no meio do caminho.

- Valeu. – dissemos ao mesmo tempo; eu com o All Star na mão e ela com uma sapatilha cinza minha.

Nós duas rimos; era bom calçar o mesmo número que ela.

Calcei o tênis e por último coloquei um cachecol com brilho e desci as escadas. O Jasper estava na sala, assistindo televisão, e o meu pai estava sentado numa poltrona lendo o jornal. Ai, o Jasper é tão lindinho e fofinho e bonitinho… Hum, dá vontade de pegar ele e encher de abraços, de beijos, de…

- Sonhando acordada, Alice? – o Emmett falou atrás de mim e eu levei um susto.

- Credo, Emmett, não faz isso! – dei um tapa no braço dele, que ficou rindo de mim, mas logo mudei de assunto, antes que ele perguntasse para onde eu estava olhando – Mas então, estava indo para algum lugar?

- Aham. Daqui a pouco o carro da Rose vai chegar e a gente vai esperar lá na garagem, enquanto eu mostro o meu jipe pra ela. Sabia que ela gosta de carros? Isso é mais um ponto pro nosso relacionamento dar certo. – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu escutei isso, Emmett. – Rose veio de um dos cômodos – E não existe relacionamento entre a gente. Só estou indo com você porque quero ver seu carro de perto. – ela parou em frente a porta.

- Rose, minha querida, você pode negar, mas o nosso amor é algo inegável. – nossa… De onde o Emmett tirou isso?

- Ai, me poupe, Emmett. – ela revirou os olhos e eu ri – Vamos logo ou a gente vai ficar o dia todo?

- Irei para onde você quiser. – Emmett sorriu ainda mais e eles saíram pela porta.

- Tchau, Alice. – Rose me disse.

- Vejo vocês mais tarde. – respondi e em seguida a Bella desceu as escadas.

Ela observou o Emm e a Rose entrarem dentro da garagem.

- O que aqueles dois vão fazer ali dentro? – Bella perguntou, olhando por cima dos óculos escuros.

- Não é nada disso que você tá pensando, Bellinha. – falei e juntas nós saímos da casa – A Rose gosta de carros e o Emm vai mostrar o jipe pra ela. Mas se dependesse dele, iria acontecer outra coisa.

Bella riu.

- Estava só brincando. – a gente ficou esperando a Esme perto do carro do nosso pai – Pelas cantadas que o Emmett deu na Rose até agora, ele vai ficar na seca o resto da vida.

- Pode crer. – eu olhei para os pés dela – Bela sapatilha.

- Valeu. Também gostei dos seus tênis. – ela sorriu.

- Vamos, meninas? – Esme apareceu e abriu a porta do carro.

Bella me encaminhou para o banco da frente e ela se sentou atrás. É, lógico que ela não iria sentar do lado da Esme. Acho que a Bella demoraria um pouco para se acostumar com ela.

- Então, hoje parece que vai ser um lindo dia de sol. – Esme disse, ligando o carro – Era raro isso acontecer lá em Londres.

- Ah, pois aqui sempre é ensolarado. Vez ou outra é que dá uma pancada de chuva. – falei.

- Eu sempre amei a Itália, desde pequena. Devo dizer que estou realizando um sonho morando aqui, principalmente em Florença. – ela sorriu – Seu pai me disse que você gosta muito dessa cidade, Bella.

- Ahm… É, eu…gosto sim. Não tem lugar melhor. – minha irmã falou, um pouco hesitante, mas falando a verdade. Lembro que ela sempre vinha passar os verões aqui, na casa que o pai do Jake tem.

- Aqui é realmente muito bonito. – Esme concordou – Ah, e quero agradecer a vocês por virem comigo. Eu ainda estou insegura com o meu italiano.

- Nem se preocupe com isso. Daqui uns dias vocês já vai estar tagarelando que nem a gente. – eu disse e a Bella riu lá atrás.

- Ah, espero que sim. Vocês italianos tem uma aura contagiante e cativante… Até a Rose, que estava um pouco desanimada, gostou do lugar e das pessoas assim que descemos do avião. – Esme falou enquanto passava pelos campos de flores ao lado da estrada.

- Só o Edward que parece não estar gostando muito. – eu disse – A Rose estava me falando que aconteceu um acidente, que ele não gosta de conversar sobre isso… – fiquei meio indecisa ao tocar nesse assunto.

- Ah, sim. É algo delicado mesmo, vocês devem saber. – Esme franziu a testa, numa expressão preocupada – Foi há cinco meses atrás. Edward foi passar o fim de semana com o pai e…houve um terrível acidente de carro. Houve negligência do motorista durante uma ultrapassagem, que nem parou para prestar ajuda, e mais dois carros se envolveram na batida. Meu ex-marido morreu e o Edward escapou com alguns ferimentos. Ele estava dirigindo e se culpa pelo que aconteceu até hoje.

- Meu Deus, isso foi horrível! – fiquei perplexa e notei que a Bella tinha prestado bastante atenção também.

- Nem me fale. – Esme suspirou – Não conseguiram localizar o carro que causou todo o acidente e, desde então, o Edward mudou completamente. Ele ficou em choque no hospital por alguns dias e quando o trouxemos para casa, se isolou e se afastou de todos nós, não conseguindo superar tudo o que aconteceu.

- É por isso que ele é tão…retraído? – Bella perguntou.

- Sim. – ela respondeu – Eu, a Rose e o Jasper estamos tentando de tudo para ajuda-lo e conforta-lo. E eu queria falar com vocês sobre isso. Queria que tivessem um pouco de paciência com o Edward. Ele está passando por um momento difícil e eu não quero desistir do meu filho.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. Não vamos deixar você desistir, não é Bella? – falei.

- Aham. Os dias ruins todo mundo tem, a gente só não pode desanimar. – ai, minha irmã e suas frases filosóficas.

- É, vocês estão certas. – Esme sorriu e seguiu pela cidade.

Fui conversando com a Esme o restante do caminho; minha irmã não estava falando muito, parecia pensativa, e às vezes anotava alguma coisa num bloquinho. Saímos do centro da cidade e logo pude ver a placa enorme do Wall-Mart, uma das maiores empresas de vendas do mundo.

- Ai, finalmente alguma coisa moderna aqui. Tipo, tudo o que eu vi até agora foi construído séculos atrás. – falei.

Pelo retrovisor vi Bella balançar a cabeça, discordando, e Esme riu.

- Não fale assim, Alice. Isso mostra que Florença manteve firmes suas raízes da época Renascentista. É o que dá o charme da cidade. – ela disse e depois Bella se inclinou na janela.

- Olha ali. – ela apontou pra esquerda – É o mercado central.

Olhei e vi uma construção muito grande, que ocupava todo um quarteirão. Possuía uma entrada principal e várias janelas ao longo das paredes, cobertas por toldos. E tinha aquele estilo típico italiano, com arcos e triângulos nos acabamentos e formas.

- A gente pode ir lá, Esme? – Bella perguntou – Por favor… É muito melhor que o supermercado sem graça da Alice. – ela olhou pra mim e eu pus língua pra ela.

- Podemos ir lá sim. – Esme diminuiu a velocidade, para estacionar perto do mercado – Nesses lugares você encontra de tudo, sem falar nos temperos únicos da culinária italiana.

Nós descemos do carro e Bella fez uma cara de vitoriosa pra mim. Só ela mesmo pra gostar dessas coisas históricas. E a Esme também, pelo jeito.

Entramos no mercado pelo arco principal e logo me deparei com a imensidão do lugar. Tipo que havia vários corredores, formados pelas próprias bancas que vendiam diversas coisas. Acho que nunca vi tantos ingredientes e utensílios para a cozinha.

- Uau. Bem diferente do que eu pensei. – eu disse.

- Aqui é muito bonito mesmo. Fui em um mercado em Milão uma vez, mas nada se compara a esse. – Esme pegou uma cesta e entregou outra para minha irmã e eu.

- Vamos começar por ali. – falei, apontando para uma banca que vendia doces caseiros.

- O que aconteceu com sua dieta, Alice? – Bella perguntou, só para me irritar.

- Eu a deixei esperando lá fora, Bellinha. – sorri e fui atrás da Esme.

Compramos doce de leite, (outros doces italianos). Depois seguimos pelas outras bancas. Era incrível sentir todos aqueles cheiros deliciosos. Queijos diversos, salames, temperos, frutas, vinhos, cafés… Sem falar da simpatia dos vendedores, que nos recebiam com muita alegria.

Esme ia pegando um pouquinho de cada coisa e nos perguntava do que gostávamos, para comprar e, conseqüentemente, aprender nossos gostos.

Bella estava um pouco atrás, olhando umas coisas, e eu e Esme paramos diante de uma das barracas.

- A sua irmã parece bem mais calma do que eu pensei. – Esme disse, provavelmente se referindo a confusão que a Bella e o Emmett causaram ao chegarem ontem.

- Ah, ela só apronta quando está com o Emmett. A Bella é na dela; às vezes tem essas crises de músico mesmo, sabe? Fica dando umas viajadas… – ela riu do que eu falei – Mas ela é muito alegre; você vai ver quando a conhecer melhor.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – disse ela, que voltou a olhar a lista de compras.

**BELLA'S POV**

Esme e a Alice estavam um pouco na minha frente, mas eu parei ao ver um cartaz pregado numa das paredes de uma loja. Ele anunciava um concurso de talentos, num lugar chamado Standart's Bar. Os candidatos precisavam cantar e tocar solo, e o prêmio seria uma guitarra Condor Les Paul, de cor vinho. Ela era linda e com certeza devia custar bem caro. Está aí uma oportunidade de eu ganhar um instrumento. Peguei meu celular e tirei uma foto do cartaz. Eu iria checar o restante das informações mais tarde.

- Vem, Bella! Traz a cesta. – Alice me chamou, um pouco distante.

Voltei a pegar a cesta que eu tinha colocado no chão e fui de encontro a ela.

- Aqui, Alice. Pode terminar de pegar essas coisas para mim? – Esme perguntou, entregando um papel pra minha irmã.

- Ok, já volto. – ela pegou a cesta da minha mão e saiu, toda alegre, por um dos corredores. Não disse que ela se empolgava com qualquer coisa?

Continuei atrás da Esme, que seguia sem muita pressa, olhando umas frutas. Ela é legal, devo dizer que meu pai estava certo quanto a isso. Todo esse tempo que ficamos aqui, ela foi simpática e educada com a gente, falou do seu trabalho como médica e escutou a Alice falar da nossa família. Eu gostei da Esme, mas ainda não estou preparada pra ficar sozinha com ela, tipo agora. Sei lá, eu fico com um pouco de vergonha e sem saber como quebrar aquele silêncio constrangedor, sabe?

- Você e seus irmãos devem gostar de uvas, não? – a voz dela me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Ahm… Aham. – foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca. Céus, ela deve achar que eu tenho algum problema mental.

Esme sorriu e pegou alguns cachos de uvas vermelhas e verdes.

- Então não fogem do clichê… – ela disse.

- Acho que não. – falei e passei a mão pelos cabelos. É, pode apostar que eu estou ansiosa.

- O que foi? Sei que você não é tão tímida assim, Bella. – eu sorri, sabendo que ela estava certa – Vou te dizer que eu já passei por uma situação assim. Meu pai se casou de novo quando eu tinha uns 12 anos. Durante a lua de mel deles, eu fiquei em casa pensando várias coisas ruins sobre a minha madrasta. Achava que quando ela voltasse, a primeira providência que tomaria seria me mandar para um colégio interno só para meninas fora de Londres, depois de fazer a cabeça do meu pai. Mas eu estava completamente errada. Ao invés disso, ela me trouxe uma linda boneca e a partir daí nos tornamos grandes amigas. Ela era médica e me inspirou a fazer a faculdade de medicina. – nós tínhamos parado perto de uma das janelas – E eu sei que você é bem mais madura do que eu era naquela época, para entender certas escolhas que os adultos fazem na vida.

- Eu entendo, embora seja complicado às vezes. – eu disse – Não que eu pense coisas ruins sobre você; isso nunca. – tratei logo de explicar e ela sorriu – É que, eu não sei…acho que fui pega de surpresa. Durante todos esses anos, meu pai nunca namorou sério e acho que nem pensava em se casar de novo. E você é a primeira mulher que ele apresentou para a família e disse que amava, que queria se casar… Eu só não esperava por isso. – falei exatamente o que eu pensava – Mas vendo agora, não me parece ruim. Tipo que ter que mudar de cidade, deixar escola e esse tipo de coisa, na verdade não importa muito, é só um sofrimento temporário. Sinto que o meu pai está mais feliz hoje e, por mais que seja difícil admitir, tanto eu quanto meus irmãos, essa alegria é por sua causa.

- É muito bom ouvir isso, Bella. – Esme disse – E também queria que soubesse que eu não estou aqui para ocupar ou tomar o lugar da sua mãe, nem apagar tudo o que ela representou para você.

- Eu sei. – respondi, sendo sincera outra vez.

- Então está tudo esclarecido entre a gente, certo? – ela sorriu, de uma maneira carinhosa.

- É, certo. – sorri de volta e passamos a andar de novo.

Alice nos encontrou alguns minutos depois e, com as compras feitas, nós fomos pra casa. A gente ainda conversou sobre muitas coisas, desde receitas das comidas italianas a qual faculdade eu e minha irmã iríamos fazer. Passar essa manhã com a Esme foi realmente bom. Meu pai estava certo ao dizer que ela é uma ótima pessoa; dava pra entender porque ela o deixava tão feliz.

Esme dirigiu de volta pelas estradas do campo e algum tempo depois, chegamos em casa. Ela abriu a garagem e colocou o carro lá dentro.

- Ah, nossos carros chegaram. A empresa foi rápida. – ela disse, olhando para três carros estacionados na garagem.

Um era um Volvo prateado, outro era uma BMW conversível vermelha e o outro era uma Mercedes preta.

- Eles são bonitos. – falei, enquanto ajudava a tirar as compras do porta-mala.

- Aposto dez libras que a BMW vermelha é da Rose. – Alice riu.

- Acertou. – Esme respondeu e nós entramos com as sacolas.

Já eu apostava dez libras que o Volvo era do Edward. Algo me diz que eu não estou errada.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Logo após o almoço, eu peguei o meu carro e saí por aí com ele. Não que eu quisesse fazer isso, dar uma volta pela cidade e tals. Era só que eu não queria que a bateria do meu Volvo descarregasse. Tipo que eu estou evitando dirigir muito depois…bom, depois do que aconteceu. E foi o meu pai quem me deu esse carro, então eu não arriscaria perde-lo.

Não fui muito para dentro da cidade, pois havia risco de me perder, já que eu não conheço nada nem falo italiano; portanto fiquei rodando apenas pelas estradas dos campos. Não demorei muito e voltei pra casa uma meia hora depois.

Fiz o contorno para entrar na garagem e vi o jipe do Emmett estacionado no meio do gramado. Hum, pensei que ele estivesse de castigo e não pudesse sair de carro. Entrei na garagem e estacionei ao lado da Mercedes da Rose. Estavam todos em casa, pelo que eu pude ver, já que o utilitário do Carlisle e o Porsche da Bella também estavam lá.

Baixei os vidros e já ia me levantar quando escutei a voz de alguém, vindo lá de fora.

- Emmett, mas a gente nem tinha combinado nada… Isso é injusto. – ouvi Bella reclamando com o irmão.

- Nada disso. Eu ganhei a corrida, por isso posso escolher o que você vai fazer. Além do mais, você já ficou livre do castigo. – Emmett respondeu e eu saí do meu carro, trancando-o e indo em direção a porta da garagem.

- Que droga! – Bella disse.

- Ih, pára de reclamar e liga a mangueira lá pra mim.

- É o jeito, né! – ela esbravejou e eu ri baixinho dos dois; era difícil um momento em que eles não estavam discutindo.

Saí da garagem e dei de cara com a Bella. Caraca, isso tava virando rotina. Ela abria o registro da mangueira, que ficava do lado da porta da garagem, quando deu um pulo pra trás.

- Deus do céu, Cullen! Não sabia que estava aí dentro. – ela disse, assustada, já que eu apareci meio que "do nada".

- Espera aí, Bella, que eu te ajudo! – Emmett falou e levantou a ponta da mangueira, esguichando um jato de água no rosto da irmã.

Bella ficou de queixo caído, totalmente descrente do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ok, eu ri de novo; o Emmett era muito sem noção.

- Emmett… – ela respirou fundo, segurando a raiva, e tirou os óculos escuros – Por que diabos você jogou água em mim?

Ele coçou a cabeça, dando um sorrisinho.

- É que eu vi no Discovery Channel que quando uma pessoa desmaia, você precisa jogar água na cara dela. – Emmett veio com a pior desculpa possível.

- E eu por acaso tinha desmaiado? – Bella reclamou, olhando para sua roupa, que estava toda encharcada.

- Não, mas eu achei que você _podia_ desmaiar, aí eu aproveitei e joguei logo a água. Você nunca ouviu o ditado "É melhor prevenir do que remediar"?

Bella revirou os olhos, bufando de raiva, e pôs de novo os óculos.

- Seu idiota. – ela disse, por fim, e contornou na casa, provavelmente indo se trocar.

- Liga não, Edward, ela é esquentadinha assim mesmo. – Emmett deu de ombros, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e começou a lavar o carro.

Caramba, será que eles são gêmeos mesmo? Só sei que era engraçado ver os dois brigando.

**BELLA'S POV**

.MATAR.! Ah, se vou! Se ele acha que pode jogar água na minha cara e sair ileso, está muito enganado! Isso vai ter troco, pode esperar. Onde já se viu, me molhar desse jeito? Ainda acha o Cullen pra ficar rindo. Hum, disso ele ri, não é? Infeliz.

Ótimo, agora estou com frio e com raiva. Dei a volta na casa e entrei pela lavanderia, para pegar uma toalha para me secar. Espero que meu bloquinho de anotações não tenha molhado. Eu o tinha colocado no bolso de trás da calça e esqueci de tirar. Pelo menos não ele não havia molhado. Eu escrevi nele algumas idéias pra minha música, que surgiram durante as conversas que tive com a Esme hoje, não sei porquê. Isso foi estranho.

Depois de garantir que eu não iria molhar o chão do restante dos cômodos, entrei na cozinha e encontrei meu pai e a Esme conversando lá, enquanto ela fazia um bolo ou coisa do tipo.

Carlisle me olhou com uma cara de dúvida, como se perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

- Nem precisa perguntar, pai. – falei.

- Achei que o Emmett fosse lavar o carro e não você. – ele riu. Ai, eu mereço…

- É, acho que ele me confundiu com um enorme jipe vermelho. – passei a toalha pelo meu cabelo, que ainda estava pingando.

- Acho melhor você se trocar, antes que pegue um resfriado, Bella. – Esme disse. Já tinha me esquecido que ela é médica.

- Aham, eu vou. Vejo vocês depois. – me dirigi para as escadas e fui para o meu quarto.

Depois que eu trocar de roupa, vou começar a escrever minha música. Agora eu sei exatamente do que ela irá falar e, como eu tinha escrito hoje de manhã, "Espero a minha vez" parece um bom nome.

**N/A: hi, there!**

**E aí, gostaram? Viram que já tá pintando um clima entre o Ed e a Bella. Será que vai continuar assim depois que o Jake chegar? Hum…tudo vai se desenrolar no cap.7, que posso garantir que vai ser bem mais animado que esse; só não tem data pra sair *sorrisinho amarelo*, (talvez só nas férias), mas vou fazer de tudo pra escrever rápido. Por isso vou dar uma prévia do que vai acontecer:**

***Jake e Johnny chegam para passar as férias;**

***Música: vai ter show dos Donatelli's;**

***Vai rolar o primeiro beijo! *fogos de artifício***

**Entre quem eu não sei (mentira!), mas vai dar o que falar. Será que vai ser do Jazz com a Alice? ****Edward com a Bella? ****Ou Emmett com a Rose? E o Jake e o John, vão ficar sem ninguém? Façam suas apostas!**

**Quero saber a opinião de vcs, então mandem reviews, gente. Fico muito feliz quando vejo que tem um coment me esperando. Hehehe…**

**E gente, falta menos de um mês para ECLIPSE! Quem tah ansioso e já comprou os ingressos? *levantando a mão e gritando histericamente* Mal posso esperar!**

**Obrigada aqueles que tem acompanhado a fic e mandado reviews… Vcs não sabem como isso é importante.**

**Até mais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	9. 7 Linda, tão linda

**N/A: eii!**

**Finalmente o cap. 7! Demorou, né? Desculpem, era para ter saído antes, mas vocês sabem...com a estréia de Eclipse eu fiquei em estado de êxtase por uns dias. E aí, vocês gostaram do filme? Ai, pra mim foi perfeito! Hehehehe…**

**Bom, agora chega de escrever; sei que estão ansiosas pra ler esse capítulo. Só queria agradecer aos reviews e a todos que tem acompanhado a fic.**

**Até mais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

_No __capítulo__ anterior:_

_Depois que eu trocar de roupa, vou começar a escrever minha música. Agora eu sei exatamente do que ela irá falar e, como eu tinha escrito hoje de manhã, "Espero a minha vez" parece um bom nome._

**7 – Aposto um beijo que você me quer**

**BELLA'S POV**

Acordei mais animada hoje. Primeiro porque a vida aqui não está sendo tão ruim quanto eu pensava e, segundo, porque o Johnny e o Jake vão chegar hoje. Sério, eu estou querendo tocar, fazer um show, sei lá… Esse lugar tá muito parado; tenho certeza que eles vão dar uma agitada aqui.

Desci as escadas e quando passei pela sala, Alice e Jasper estavam lá no sofá conversando. É, acho que ainda vai rolar algo entre esses dois. Fui pra cozinha, não havia ninguém lá; Esme e o meu pai conversavam no jardim.

Então me sentei para tomar meu café; pra variar eu estava morrendo de fome. Ainda mais que era panqueca, algo que eu adoro comer. Alguns minutos depois, Alice entrou e sentou-se na minha frente, com cara de boba e um sorriso na boca.

- Que foi, Alice? Teve um encontro com o Coringa? – entenderam? O Coringa do Batman…o sorriso… Não? Droga, deixa pra lá.

- Acho que estou apaixonada. – ela disse, piscando lentamente.

- Ok, é um pouco mais complexo do que eu pensava, mas não tem problema. – falei.

- Sério, Bella… Você acha que ele tá afim de mim?

- O Jaspion? Lógico que está. – dei de ombros, só para provoca-la.

- É Jasper, Bella. JAS-PER! – gargalhei enquanto ela me explicava o nome dele.

- Eu sei, só estava brincando. – Alice ficava irada quando eu confundia o nome dele – Tenho certeza que você e o _Jasper_ vão ficar na primeira oportunidade que tiverem. – enfatizei o nome do Cullen mais novo – E nem vai ser problema. Vocês não são irmãos de verdade.

- É, faz sentido. – ela se acalmou – Ah, Bella, você precisa ver como ele é fofo, gentil e todo educado comigo… Ele vai tirar carteira de carro esse ano e me pediu para dar ajudar e dar umas dicas… Me diz quando que um homem nos dias de hoje pediria ajuda a uma mulher num assunto desses? Ai, o Jasper é perfeito…

- Alie, você está adoçando o meu café. – brinquei, depois da fala melosa dela.

- Credo, Bella. Bem que você podia ser um pouquinho mais romântica. – ela disse – Ainda bem que o Jake tá chegando hoje.

Tirei os óculos e estreitei meus olhos pra ela.

- Isso foi uma indireta, Alice? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo que havia sido uma.

Minha irmã sorriu e eu pus meus óculos de volta. Nesse instante, a porta que dava para o jardim se abriu.

- Bom dia. – meu pai disse, enquanto entrava na cozinha com Esme.

- Olá, meninas. – Esme estava sorridente como sempre.

- Oi. – eu e Alice falamos juntas.

- O pai de vocês me disse que dois amigos seus virão aqui hoje. – Esme disse.

- Imagino o barulho que vai ser. – meu pai murmurou.

- Calma, pai. Prometo que a gente não vai incomodar em nada. – falei.

- Espero que sim. Eu vou sair para resolver uns últimos assuntos sobre minha transferência para cá e quero que vocês se comportem. – ele completou.

- Não se preocupe, pai. Eu vou ficar de olho na Bella e no Emmett – minha irmã deu um sorriso.

- Que nada! Eu sei em quem você vai ficar de olho… – eu estava me referindo ao Jasper, mas antes que eu pudesse continuar, Alice me cutucou por debaixo da mesa com o pé – Ai! Que foi que eu fiz?

Alice me fuzilou com os olhos enquanto eu me segurava para não rir.

- Bom, vocês duas fiquem aí discutindo que eu vou lá em cima me arrumar. – meu pai deu um beijo na Esme e subiu.

- Vocês duas são ótimas. – Esme sorriu e foi até o fogão – Eu vou preparar mais panquecas.

- Viu, Bella? Você só dá trabalho pra Esme. – Alice me repreendeu – Quem mandou você comer tudo?

- Eu estava com fome, ora. – me defendi.

- Tudo bem, Alice. Ainda está cedo, nem todos tomaram café ainda. – Esme disse e no instante seguinte Rose entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia pra vocês. – ela sorriu e sentou-se na mesa comigo e Alice.

- Olá, minha filha. Viu se o Edward e o Emmett estão por aí? – Esme perguntou.

- Mãe, se o Emmett está num lugar, pode ter certeza que eu estou pelo menos a 100 metros de distância. – Rose respondeu.

Nós rimos, já que meu irmão deve perturbar a Rose toda vez que a encontra. Continuamos conversando, dando mais detalhes dos meninos que iriam chegar, pois Rose ficou curiosa. Acho que ela queira realmente ficar longe do Emmett.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Depois do café, eu resolvi ir para o meu quarto vestir algo mais apresentável. A Alice e a Bella disseram que os amigos delas iriam vir aqui hoje e eu não quero conhece-los estando de pijama.

Subi as escadas e encontrei com o Emmett no caminho. Ele piscou pra mim e abriu um sorriso.

- Olá, gatinha. – ele disse.

- Ai, não enche, Emmett. – continuei subindo, sem dar bola pra ele.

Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta. Devo dizer que estou com raiva de mim mesma. Agora é que o Emmett não vai sair do meu pé. Tudo pelo que aconteceu ontem, quando estávamos na garagem.

_**#FLASHBACK ON#**_

_Eu andava pela casa, ansiosa, sem saber o que fazer para matar o tempo. Minha mãe tinha dito que nossos carros chegariam hoje e eu estava louca para ver se minha linda BMW vermelha ainda estaria intacta. Sério, se um dos caras da transportadora tiver feito um arranhão nela, eu vou ficar pê da vida. Meu carro tem que ser lindo, perfeito e brilhante, assim como eu. '*-*'_

_Ahm… Bom, voltando ao assunto, eu estava lá, de boa, quando o Emmett se aproximou._

_- E aí, Rose, tá fazendo o quê? – ele perguntou._

_- Nada. – respondi o óbvio – Estou esperando o meu carro chegar._

_- Hum… – nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo – Então… Tá quente aqui ou é só você? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestiva._

_- Aff… Me poupe, Emmett. – revirei os olhos e me sentei numa poltrona próxima._

_Ele riu e veio pra perto de mim._

_- Foi mal, eu estava brincando. – ele se sentou no parapeito da janela – Mas me diz… Que carro você tem? – pela primeira vez acho que iniciou uma conversa séria._

_- Uma BMW vermelha. – falei._

_- Você tem bom gosto. – ele disse – Meu jipe também é vermelho. Dizem que é a cor do amor… – Emmett piscou pra mim de novo._

_- Meu Deus, Emmett, pensei que a gente fosse conversar sério dessa vez. – fiz cara de irritada._

_- Calma, Rose, só estou tentando achar algo em comum com você. Além da nossa beleza, é claro. – fiquei emburrada de novo, mas ele logo se desculpou – Desculpa. Mas você gosta de carros, né? Por que a gente não vai lá pra garagem esperar pelo seu carro? Assim eu posso te mostrar o meu jipe._

_- Claro que não, Emmett. Aposto que tem alguma gracinha por trás disso. – virei a cara._

_- Não, não. – ele fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono – É só para te mostrar o meu carro. Vai que eu deixo você dirigi-lo um dia?_

_Eu pensei por um tempo. O jipe dele era grande mesmo, eu nunca tinha visto um carro desses de perto._

_- Sério mesmo? – perguntei._

_- Pode acreditar. – Emmett sorriu._

_- Ok. – eu disse, suspirando._

_- Beleza, então. Te espero lá embaixo. – ele correu pra escada._

_Espero que o Emmett não esteja aprontando nada. Pela cara de safado que ele tem, é melhor estar preparada para tudo. Antes de descer, dei uma rápida olhadinha no espelho, para checar meu look. É, como sempre eu estava linda, não podia reclamar de nada. Apenas joguei o cabelo de lado e desci pelas escadas._

_Ao chegar lá embaixo, vi que o Emmett conversava com a Alice._

_- Daqui a pouco o carro da Rose vai chegar e a gente vai esperar lá na garagem, enquanto eu mostro o meu jipe pra ela. Sabia que ela gosta de carros? Isso é mais um ponto pro nosso relacionamento dar certo. – ele disse._

_- Eu escutei isso, Emmett. – saí de onde eu estava – E não existe relacionamento entre a gente. Só estou indo com você porque quero ver seu carro de perto. – parei em frente à porta._

_- Rose, minha querida, você pode negar, mas o nosso amor é algo inegável. – aff, essa foi a pior de todas._

_- Ai, me poupe, Emmett. – revirei os olhos e Alice riu – Vamos logo ou a gente vai ficar aqui o dia todo?_

_- Irei para onde você quiser. – Emmett sorriu ainda mais e nós saímos pela porta._

_- Tchau, Alice. – acenei pra ela._

_- Vejo vocês mais tarde. – ela respondeu, e eu e o Emmett entramos na garagem._

_Ele me levou até seu jipe._

_- Nossa, ele é ainda maior de perto. – eu disse em relação ao carro, que tinha aqueles pneus grandes, assim como as molas do amortecedor._

_- É, você sabe… Um homem grande precisa de um carro grande. – Emmett sorriu e eu acabei rindo também._

_- Pára de falar besteira, Emmett. Agora me ajuda a subir. – eu pedi, já que era muito alto até o banco do carona._

_Emmett subiu rapidamente e me puxou para cima. Eu me sentei e olhei pra umas latinhas de cerveja vazias que estavam sobre o painel._

_- Epa, foi mal. – ele riu daquele jeito brincalhão e jogou as latas pro lado – É que eu estive numa festa antes de vir pra cá._

_- Imagino… – balancei a cabeça._

_Eu e o Emmett conversamos por mais ou menos uma hora. Tirando as vezes em que ele ficou dando em cima de mim, nós falamos de muita coisa. Emmett disse que vai fazer faculdade de análise de sistema e trabalhar na empresa de computadores do pai; contou também da sua paixão pelos esportes e por carros. Ele é uma ótima pessoa, apesar de ser meio meninão. Mas ele é bem simpático e honesto; se não fossem todas essas suas investidas em mim, até que poderíamos ser grandes amigos._

_Quando ouvimos um barulho lá fora, saímos da garagem. Era o caminhão da transportadora. Carlisle assinou os papéis necessários e logo nossos três carros estavam estacionados na lateral da casa._

_- Ainda bem que não tem nenhum arranhão no meu bebê. – falei enquanto entrava nele._

_- É uma bela máquina. Com bancos de couro e tudo. – Emmett disse enquanto abria o portão da garagem pra eu estacionar minha BMW lá dentro._

_Eu estacionei meu carro e quando fui sair, o Emmett veio correndo, me impedindo._

_- Não, pode deixar que eu abro pra você. – ele abriu a porta pra mim e segurou minha mão._

_- Obrigada. Isso foi muito gentil, Emmett. – aceitei sua ajuda – Vamos voltar lá pra casa agora._

_Tentei soltar minha mão, mas ele não deixou._

_- Espera. Ainda tenho que te falar uma coisa. – Emmett disse._

_- O quê? – quando eu menos esperava, ele me agarrou, colando nossos lábios._

_A primeira coisa que fiz foi tentar empurra-lo, mas seus braços eram definitivamente maiores e mais fortes que os meus. Senti sua boca macia na minha, enquanto sua língua tentava abrir passagem. Continuei resistindo, mas sabia que não seria por muito tempo. Emmett é um cara atraente, sem dúvida. E eu já estava me sentindo atraída por suas mãos grandes apertando minha cintura, com toda aquela possessão. Aos poucos, fui abrindo minha boca e sua língua me invadiu fervorosamente, indo logo de encontro com a minha. Sem pensar, minhas mãos foram subindo pelo seu dorso, chegando até seus ombros largos e sarados…_

_Foi aí que percebi a loucura que eu estava fazendo. Assim que o Emmett relaxou os braços, eu me desvencilhei dele e lhe dei um belo de um tapa na cara._

_- Não acredito que fez isso, Emmett! – praticamente gritei – Logo quando pensei que você estava sendo gentil._

_- Amor selvagem… Assim que eu gosto. – ele deu um sorriso maroto, enquanto esfregava a bochecha._

_- Arrr… Que raiva! – fui marchando cheia de ódio pra dentro de casa._

_**#FLASHBACK OFF#**_

Entenderam por que eu estou me odiando tanto? Pois é, agora vou ter que arcar com as conseqüências desse meu ato impensado: o Emmett investindo ainda mais em mim. Ai, é duro ser bonita…

Mas o que importa é que eu não estou a fim dele. Aquilo foi uma coisa de momento, não vai acontecer de novo. E é por isso que eu quero que os amigos das meninas cheguem logo. Preciso ampliar meus horizontes e pelo o que elas falaram, os garotos são uns gatos.

Tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa confortável, mas ao mesmo tempo bonita. Deixei meus lindos e maravilhosos cabelos soltos e fui passar uma maquiagem leve em frente ao espelho.

Quando terminei, ouvi um barulho vindo lá de fora. Olhei pela janela e vi uma moto estacionando na porta da nossa casa. Eles chegaram.

**BELLA'S POV**

- Nossa, Johnny, você veio agarradinho com o Jake na garupa. – Emmett disse assim que os dois desceram da moto.

- Relaxa, Emmett. Eu tava esquentando o lugar pra Bella. – Johnny falou e deu uma gargalhada assombrosa junto com a anta do meu irmão, enquanto os dois trocavam um aperto de mão.

- Haha, você é tão engraçado, Johnny. Devia ter ficado em Roma. – eu ri, sem humor.

- Bem que eu tentei derruba-lo no caminho pra cá, Bells, mas ele tava tão agarrado na minha cintura que ficou difícil. – Jake sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Ai, essa doeu. – Johnny fez um bico e foi até a minha irmã – Me consola, Alie.

- Vocês são tão amáveis… – Alice disse ironicamente enquanto dava um abraço no Johnny – Nem acredito que tocam na mesma banda.

- Ih, às vezes nem eu acredito, Alice. – Jake também cumprimentou minha irmã – Mas e então…cadê o restante dos moradores dessa casa? – ele perguntou.

- Olá. – Rose disse ao sair pela porta.

Ela usava um vestido florido bem verão. Os queixos do Jake e do Johnny só não caíram porque não estamos num desenho animado.

- Wow… – Johnny disse.

- Meninos, essa é a Rosalie, minha mais nova irmã. – Alice a apresentou.

Jake foi o primeiro a se mexer e ir até a Rose.

- Oi, eu sou Jacob Black. Muito prazer. – ele apertou a mão dela, dando aquele olhar sedutor.

No mesmo instante, Johnny foi até ela e empurrou o Jake pro lado.

- Eu sou John. John Wilson. – ele fez uma cara de sério pra Rose.

- Eu sou Rosalie, mas vocês podem me chamar de Rose. – ela disse.

- Rose. Esse é um nome lindo… – Johnny fez um elogio e foi aí que o Emmett foi até eles também.

- Ei, podem parar aí. – ele falou – Rose, não dê ouvidos a esses dois. O Johnny é um homossexual reprimido e o Jake já é comprometido.

Rachei de rir junto com a Alice.

- Homossexual reprimido… – gargalhei.

- Essa foi ótima. – Alice enxugava as lágrimas de tanto rir – Foi mal, Johnny.

- Portanto… – Emmett continuou – Eu sou o único cara disponível pra você.

Rose respirou fundo.

- Emmett, vai ver se eu estou na esquina, vai. – ela disse sem paciência.

- Se você estiver lá, a gente pode dar uma voltinha? – ele piscou pra ela.

- Arrr… – Rose revirou os olhos e saiu de perto do Emmett, vindo pro nosso lado.

- E aí, vocês são o resto da banda? – Jasper apareceu na porta e eu pude ver até os olhos da Alice brilharem.

Ela caminhou até ele, tentando disfarçar sua emoção.

- Gente, esse é o Jasper, irmão mais novo da Rose. – ela disse.

- Fala cunhado, muito prazer! – Johnny apertou a mão dele freneticamente – Eu sou o Johnny, mas ainda teremos tempo para nos conhecermos melhor assim que eu entrar pra família. – ele olhou pra Rose.

- Sai fora, Johnny! – Emmett puxou Jasper pelo ombro – Eu e o Jazz aqui já somos parceiros e eu até tava pensando em coloca-lo em seu lugar na banda, Johnny.

- Ai, vamos parar de falar besteira vocês dois. – Alice disse – Jasper deve até ter ficado assustado com essa pegação toda. – ela afastou o Cullen do meu irmão e do Johnny, apresentando-o para o Jake.

- É que o Jasper também toca bateria, Johnny. – falei – Ele tem uma montada lá nos fundos.

- Beleza. – ele falou – Assim vamos poder fazer um som.

- Falando em música, eu preciso dar um aviso. – Jake falou – Nós temos um show hoje; o Johnny conseguiu um horário lá no Matteo's. – ele disse o nome de uma boate conhecida aqui em Florença que faz shows ao vivo.

- Caramba… Hoje? Essa foi rápida. – eu disse.

- Relaxa, Bells. A gente ensaia de tarde, vai dar tempo. – Jake me tranqüilizou.

- Isso quer dizer que a gente vai sair? – Alice se empolgou – Rose, nós vamos arrasar essa noite.

- Programação para essa tarde: cabelo, unha, maquiagem e roupas. – as duas já faziam os planos.

- Definitivamente. – Alice respondeu e as duas foram caminhando para a área da piscina.

Nós a seguimos, para irmos conversar lá atrás.

- Ei, Rose! – meu irmão cutucou o Johnny enquanto chamava por ela. Aposto que vai falar besteira – As suas pernas não doem, não?

- E por que doeriam, Emmett? – ela disse, sem se virar.

- De tanto fugir dos meus sonhos à noite. – ele respondeu e depois gargalhou.

- Ai, meu Deus… – Rose o ignorou.

Jake sorriu.

- É sempre assim? – ele me perguntou.

- Você não viu nada. – falei.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Já eram dez da manhã e eu ainda estava no quarto. Minha mãe já tinha vindo aqui duas vezes para me ver e perguntar se eu queria comer alguma coisa, mas eu disse que não estava com fome, só queria ficar sozinho. E era o que eu queria mesmo. Ficar sozinho, remoendo a terrível noite que eu tive…Ah, era um saco quando eu não conseguia dormir direito. Minhas crises de insônia continuavam; eu dormia poucas horas à noite. Talvez eu merecesse isso, não podia reclamar…

Levantei-me, sem nenhuma vontade, e fui pro banheiro tomar um banho; meu corpo precisava despertar. Depois de me vestir, peguei a toalha para secar meu cabelo. Fui até a janela, pra dar uma olhadinha lá fora, e vi uma moto se aproximando da entrada da nossa casa. Hum, acho que lembro do Emmett falar que o restante da banda deles iria chegar hoje. Era só o que me faltava.

Dois garotos desceram da moto, deixando-a estacionada na grama.

Era um modelo antigo, todo preto com um detalhe branco, mas ainda assim estiloso. Os garotos eram aqueles que eu tinha visto no site da banda: o loiro com o cabelo estilo Justin Bieber e o moreno que eu acho que namora a Bella.

Alice e a irmã estavam lá embaixo, junto com o Emmett, e os receberam. Logo a Rose também apareceu e os dois garotos praticamente babaram em cima dela. E se eu conheço minha irmã, ela adora ser o centro das atenções. O Jasper também desceu e depois todos estavam conversando animadamente. Aff, até imagino a barulheira que vai ser hoje…

Quando deu a hora do almoço, eu desci; afinal, estava morrendo de fome, já que não tinha tomado café. Lá embaixo, encontrei com Rose, que levava os dois garotos para a cozinha.

- Ei, espera. – ela disse – Meninos, esse é o meu irmão Edward. – Rose nos apresentou.

- Eu tenho dois cunhados então. – o loiro disse baixo.

- Cala a boca. – o moreno deu uma cotovelada nele – Oi, muito prazer. Eu sou Jacob e esse é o Johnny.

- Prazer. Edward. – eu o cumprimentei.

- Ok, vamos almoçar agora. – Rose sorriu pra mim. Ela era que nem a minha mãe: queria que eu me socializasse. Hum, só lamento…

Fui pra cozinha; o resto do povo já estava lá. Carlisle também entrava, provavelmente voltando da rua.

- Voltei na hora certa. O cheiro está delicioso. – ele elogiou a comida e deu um beijo na minha mãe.

Revirei os olhos diante daquela cena e me sentei num dos lugares da mesa.

- Vejo que nossa mesa está cheia hoje. – Carlisle disse – Não sei se vou dar conta de oito adolescentes.

- E aí, senhor Carlisle! – Johnny o cumprimentou – Meus pais já estão querendo saber a data do casamento.

- Ah, logo vai ser marcada. – ele sorriu – Jacob. Tudo bem? Como vai o velho Billy? – Carlisle apertou a mão e deu um tapinha nas costas do garoto.

- O pai tá todo animado. Vai aproveitar o verão aqui pra conseguir novos clientes. – Jacob respondeu.

É, parece que as duas famílias são bem íntimas.

- Isso é bom. Avise para ele que logo irei visitá-lo e lhe apresentarei a Esme.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Bella sentou-se na cadeira a minha frente. Seus óculos escuros me impediam de encara-la, não sei se me acostumaria com isso.

- Olá, Edward. – ela disse, me fazendo sair totalmente dos meus pensamentos.

Olhei pra ela, de forma automática.

- Ahm… Oi… – falei, mas logo baixei os olhos, pois o Jacob sentou do lado dela.

Droga, eu devia ter me sentado na outra ponta da mesa…

Depois do almoço, eu fui dar uma volta por aí. A casa era mesmo muito grande; havia cômodos que eu nem tinha ido ainda. Quando voltei e passei pela sala, estavam todos lá, assistindo algo na televisão, menos a Bella e o Jacob. Ouvi dizer que eles vão ensaiar mais tarde… Vou é me trancar no quarto devido a toda barulheira que vai ser.

Subi pro meu corredor e encontrei minha mãe com algumas coisas na mão, encostada na parede.

- Mãe? – eu disse, achando estranha a atitude dela.

- Ah, filho, que susto. – ela deu um sorriso e pôs a mão no peito – Eu estava levando essas coisas lá para o meu quarto quando parei aqui para ouvir essa doce canção. – minha mãe se explicou e foi aí que reparei uma música vinda do quarto da Bella – É realmente muito bonita, não acha? – ela sorriu e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

Continuei andando até entrar em meu quarto. A Bella devia estar aproveitando que ninguém estava aqui em cima para tocar. Fiquei curioso. É, mais uma vez. Não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo, mas quando vi, já estava caminhando em direção a porta do nosso armário conjunto para ouvir; parece que o Jacob estava lá dentro com ela, pois dava para escutar o violão.

ESPERO A MINHA VEZ, DO NX ZERO

...

_Pois os dias ruins_

_Todo mundo tem_

_Já jurei pra mim_

_Não desanimar e não ter mais pressa_

_Eu sei que o mundo vai girar, o mundo vai girar_

_E eu espero a minha vez_

Escutei um pouco da melodia; parecia o mesmo som que ela estava tocando ontem de manha, só que ela cantava agora. Fiquei quieto e passei a ouvir.

_O suor e o cansaço_

_Fazem parte dos meus passos_

_O que nunca esqueci_

_É de onde vim_

_E o que tem por dentro_

_Ninguém pode roubar_

_Descanso agora_

_Pois os dias ruins_

_Todo mundo tem_

_Já jurei pra mim_

_Não desanimar e não ter mais pressa_

_Eu sei que o mundo vai girar, o mundo vai girar_

_E eu espero a minha vez_

Apesar dela estar cantando baixo, dava pra ouvir. Sua voz era muito linda.

_Eu não estou aqui pra dizer o que é certo ou errado_

_Ninguém tá aqui pra viver em vão_

_Então é bom valer a pena_

_Então é pra valer a pena_

_Ou melhor não!_

- A gente podia colocar um solo de guitarra nessa parte. – ouvi o Jacob dizer, mas sem parar de tocar.

- Aham. Aí a guitarra vai até o final e a música termina com o piano de novo. – Bella falou e depois terminou de cantar.

_Os dias ruins_

_Todo mundo tem_

_Já jurei pra mim_

_Não desanimar e não ter mais pressa_

_Pois sei que o mundo vai girar, o mundo vai girar_

_(E eu espero a minha vez)_

Caramba, será que ela compôs isso? Tanto a letra quanto a melodia eram perfeitas.

- A gente mostra pro Johnny e pro Emmett amanhã. – Jacob falou.

- E a gente toca lá embaixo – Bella disse – Meu pai falou que se tiver uma reclamação dos Cullen, eu e o Emmett ficaremos de castigo pra sempre.

Ouvi o Jacob rir.

- Você chegou muito atrasada aquele dia? – acho que ele falava do 1º dia aqui.

- Cheguei na hora do almoço como meu pai pediu, mas ainda assim perdi uma corrida pro Emmett, causamos o maior alvoroço quando chegamos e meu pai acha que estou namorando você porque eu dormi na sua casa. – ela respondeu.

- Se quiser, peço sua mão pra aliviar a barra. – ele disse.

- Cala a boca, Jacob. Agora pega as guitarras e vamos descer. – ouvi a porta do quarto dela abrir e os dois saírem.

É, eu sabia que os dois tinham alguma coisa…

**~*~HORAS DEPOIS~*~**

Eu estava irritado. É, grande novidade… Tudo porque deixei a Rose me convencer a ir assistir o show com eles. Odeio quando ela vem me pedir algo com aquela cara suplicante, com a voz melosa, pedindo por favor… Não consegui negar e acabei dizendo sim.

E agora eu estou aqui, dirigindo até uma boate chamada Matteo's, onde eles vão tocar. Cheguei até o local, não era tão ruim. Estacione me Volvo em qualquer vaga e fui até os meus irmãos. Emmett desceu do seu jipe, junto com a Alice e o Jasper. A Rose veio com a Bella. Antes de entrarmos, vimos a moto do Jacob e logo eles nos encontraram.

O lugar não estava muito cheio, ainda estava cedo. Provavelmente iria encher na hora do show.

- Caramba, Rose! Caprichou no visual. – Johnny elogiou minha irmã.

Rose sorriu.

- Obrigada, Johnny. – ela disse – Então… Vamos dançar?

- Só se for agora. – ele se aproximou dela.

Os dois foram pra pista de dança e Rose lançou um olhar de provocação pro Emmett, tipo "Perdeu otário".

- Ah, mas esse Johnny tá muito esperto. – Emmett foi atrás deles.

Jacob, que já tava do lado da Bella, também a chamou pra dançar.

- Vem, Bells, ainda tem tempo até o show começar. – ele disse, a puxando pra pista.

Bella relutou, mas acabou indo com ele.

- Eu vou achar uma mesa pra gente. – Alice foi à frente e Jasper a seguiu.

- Eu vou dar uma volta por aí. – falei pra ele, que não pôde fazer nada a não ser assentir.

Eu já queria ir embora, não estava com paciência pra ficar aqui. No entanto, tinha que agüentar, senão a Rose ia contar pra nossa mãe. Resolvi então ir ao bar, ver se descolava uma cerveja. Muitos dizem que eu não aparentava ser menor de idade, assim a maioria dos barmen não pediam minha identidade.

Quando o show ia começar, eu fui até a mesa onde estava o Jasper. A Alice e a Rose já estavam sentadas. Sentei-me e tanto o meu irmão quanto a Rosalie me olharam com reprovação. O quê? Eu tinha que ter ficado ali, batendo papo? Nem nos sonhos! Fiz minha cara de tédio e os ignorei.

Lá no palco, o Jacob anunciou a banda e eles começaram a tocar.

- Ah, essa música é tão linda! É uma das minhas favoritas. – Alice disse, na maior animação, e o Jacob iniciou a canção.

"**Cedo ou Tarde", do Nx Zero**

_Quando perco a fé_

_Fico sem controle_

_E me sinto mal, sem esperança_

E ao meu redor

_A inveja vai_

_Fazendo as pessoas se odiarem mais_

_Me sinto só_

_Mas sei que não estou_

_Pois levo você no pensamento_

_Meu medo se vai, recupero a fé_

_E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver_

_Cedo ou tarde (cedo ou tarde)_

- Nossa, é tão fofa. Foi ele quem fez? – Rose perguntou, se derretendo. Aff, mulheres…

- Aham. É em homenagem a mãe dele, que morreu alguns anos atrás.

_Cedo ou tarde a gente vai se encontrar_

_Tenho certeza numa bem melhor_

_Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar_

_Você me faz querer viver_

_E o que é nosso está guardado em mim_

_E em você_

_E apenas isso basta_

_Me sinto só_

_Mas sei que não estou_

_Pois levo você no pensamento_

_Meu medo se vai, recupero a fé_

_E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver_

_Cedo ou tarde (cedo ou tarde)_

É, dava pra perceber que a letra remetia a alguém que já partiu.

_Cedo ou tarde a gente vai se encontrar_

_Tenho certeza numa bem melhor_

_Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar_

A música acabou e os aplausos tomaram conta. É, eu já falei que eles fazem um som legal; mereciam os méritos.

O show continuou com outras músicas mais animadas. O Jacob e a Bella se revezavam no vocal, mas eu preferia ela cantando, com certeza.

**JASPER'S POV**

Alice estava linda essa noite. Eu a observava enquanto ela conversava com a minha irmã durante o show.

Eu estou gostando dela. De verdade. É algo que eu nunca senti por uma garota antes. Não que eu já tenha estado com muitas garotas… É que eu sou muito tímido. Tanto que desde que cheguei estou tentando tomar coragem pra convidá-la pra dançar. Às vezes ela me olha e sorri, e eu acabo ficando ainda mais envergonhado.

Foi aí que a banda começou a tocar uma baladinha de amor. Era a minha chance. Se eu ficar me acovardando, a Alice vai achar que eu não tô afim dela.

Respirei fundo e acalmei a respiração para não gaguejar.

- Ahm… Alice, você quer ir…quer ir dançar comigo? – não saiu do jeito que eu queria, mas pelo menos saiu.

Ela sorriu e ficou um pouco corada.

- Claro. – nós nos levantamos e fomos pra pista.

"LINDA, TÃO LINDA", DO HÓRI

_Não dá mais_  
_Já não posso,_  
_Não consigo esconder_

_Impossível controlar  
Minha vontade de você  
É maior que tudo e tudo bem  
Acredita em mim_

Eu segurava hesitante na sua cintura e nós dois rimos timidamente quando escutamos a letra da música, cantada pelo Jake.

_Já mudei  
E provei que não sou mais  
Nem sei quem sou_

_Eu duvido que isso tudo  
Não seja amor_

_Meu amor  
_

_Eu quero saber  
Se você não quer me beijar  
Olha pra mim  
Duvido você negar  
Que agora eu sou  
Quem você sempre quis_

_Te ver assim  
Linda tão linda  
Pra mim_

_Linda tão linda  
Pra mim  
É tudo que eu sempre quis (2x)_

- Você está muito bonita hoje, Alice. – falei, ainda inseguro.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu – Você também está muito bonito, Jazz. Eu gostei do seu perfume.

- Valeu. – também sorri, sentindo suas mãos delicadas ao redor do meu pescoço.

_Não dá mais  
Já não posso  
Não consigo esconder_

_Impossível controlar  
Minha vontade de você  
É maior que tudo e tudo bem  
Acredita em mim_

_Já mudei  
E provei que não sou mais  
Nem sei quem sou_

_Eu duvido que isso tudo  
Não seja amor_

_Meu amor  
_

_Eu quero saber  
Se você não quer me beijar  
Olha pra mim  
Duvido você negar  
Que agora eu sou  
Quem você sempre quis_

_Te ver assim  
Linda tão linda  
Pra mim_

_Linda tão linda  
Pra mim  
É tudo que eu sempre quis (2x)_

Eu não conseguia desviar daquele lindo par de olhos castanhos, que brilhavam toda vez que ela olhava pra mim.

- Eu gostei dessa música. – falei, aproveitando que estávamos sozinhos e que a oportunidade era perfeita – Ela…ela diz exatamente o que eu sinto, Alice.

Ela deu um sorriso meigo e se aproximou mais de mim.

- Que bom… – Alice disse, com o rosto quase colado ao meu – Porque eu tambem quero beijar você.

Senti minha respiração acelerar quando ela disse isso. Instintivamente, eu trouxe sua cintura para mais perto e suas mãos percorerram meu ombro enquanto nossos lábios emolduravam-se.

Sua boca era macia e delicada, do jeito que imaginei. Quando nossas línguas se tocaram, senti o seu doce sabor e uma sensação de bem-estar tomou conta do meu corpo.

Então eu soube, nesse momento, que eu estava apaixonado por ela.

_Eu quero saber  
Se você não quer me beijar  
Olha pra mim  
Duvido você negar  
Que agora eu sou  
Quem você sempre quis_

_Te ver assim  
Linda tão linda  
Pra mim_

_Linda tão linda  
Pr__a mim  
É tudo que eu sempre quis_

**N/A: hi!**

**É, beijos e mais beijos… E se pensam que terminou, estão enganadas. Ainda tem coisa pra acontecer até a noite acabar, afinal ainda temos a Bella, o Ed, o Emmett e a Rose. Por isso, até sábado postarei o cap.8. Vai que não rola mais uns beijos?**

**Então, mandem uns reviews animadores e deixem sua opinião. **

**Obrigada mesmo pelos coments, gente. Sei que cada capítulo parece um parto, que demora 9 meses para sair, mas eu peço desculpas. Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic, ok?**

**Bom, até a próxima!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	10. 8 Aposto um beijo que você me quer

**N/A: oi, oi!**

**Dessa vez eu fui rápida, não fui? O capítulo não ficou muito grande, mas dá pro gasto. Ah, o nome do cap. passado foi "Linda, tão linda" e o nome desse cap. é "Aposto um beijo que você me quer". Desculpem pela confusão, ok? **

**Quero agradecer aos reviews de vocês, que bom que estão gostando da fic.**

**Boa leitura!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

**8 – Aposto um beijo que você me quer**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Até que o show estava me distraindo um pouco. As músicas eram legais e diminuíam um pouco minha vontade de ir embora. Alice e Rose continuavam conversando sobre algumas coisas e meu irmão parecia um pouco inquieto, não sei o porquê.

Foi aí que as luzes ficaram baixas e a banda começou a tocar uma música romântica.

Jasper se mexeu na cadeira, acho que ele queria falar algo. Então ele se virou pra Alice e disse:

- Ahm… Alice, você quer ir…quer ir dançar comigo? – ele gaguejou um pouco.

Ela sorriu e ficou um pouco corada.

- Claro. – eles se levantaram e foram pra pista.

- Que fofinho os dois… – Rose disse – Eles dão tão certo juntos, não acha?

- Yeah… – dei de ombros e passei a escutar a música.

**_"Linda, tão linda", do Hori_**

_Não dá mais_  
_Já não posso,_  
_Não consigo esconder_

_Impossível controlar  
Minha vontade de você  
É maior que tudo e tudo bem  
Acredita em mim_

Era o Jacob que estava cantando. A música era uma balada de amor como eu previra. Então ele continuou, indo em direção a Bella.

_Já mudei  
E provei que não sou mais  
Nem sei quem sou_

_Eu duvido que isso tudo  
Não seja amor_

_Meu amor  
_

_Eu quero saber  
Se você não quer me beijar  
Olha pra mim  
Duvido você negar  
Que agora eu sou  
Quem você sempre quis_

_Te ver assim  
Linda tão linda  
Pra mim_

_Linda tão linda  
Pra mim  
É tudo que eu sempre quis (2x)_

Jacob cantou o refrão pra ela, como se fizesse uma declaração. Bella riu e os dois pareceram agir na brincadeira. Sei… Só faltava eles se pegarem ali no meio do palco. Eu é que não vou ficar aqui pra ver isso! Tratei de me levantar e sair da mesa.

- Edward, aonde você vai? – Rose perguntou, mas eu não dei ouvidos.

Senti uma coisa crescendo dentro de mim de forma repentina, uma espécie de raiva que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Droga! Fui para o bar de novo.

**BELLA'S POV**

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora e pouco, nós terminamos o show. As pessoas não sabiam as letras das nossas músicas, como era em Roma, mas foi animado do mesmo jeito. O Emmett falava que a gente tava conquistando mais fãs aqui. Espero que sim…

- Aí, Bells, é sua vez de falar com o organizador. – Jake me disse, logo que descemos do palco – Eu falei quando chegamos; agora é você. – ele sorriu.

- É o jeito, né? – falei – Vou aproveitar e pegar um cachê maior.

Eles riram e saíram dos bastidores; eu fui até a porta dos fundos falar com o cara. Normalmente é assim: nós somos pagos pela lotação da casa. Se a boate lotou, o cachê é maior. Eu pego esse dinheiro e sempre gasto com coisas pra banda, já que, como eu disse antes, meu pai não nos ajuda nesse assunto.

Falei com o cara lá e ele disse que tinha gostado do show. Até marcou uma outra data pra gente se apresentar de novo. Combinamos de eu ir buscar o dinheiro amanhã e o funcionário deles arrumou nossas guitarras e o baixo para o Emmett buscar depois; a bateria era da casa.

Saí dos bastidores e fui procurar o povo. Ainda tinha muita gente na boate; o Dj tinha voltado a tocar. Passei pelo bar e avistei um cara com os cabelos cor de cobre. Acho que era o Edward. Cheguei mais perto e confirmei meu palpite. Ele estava sentado numa mesa distante, bebendo cerveja num copo. Ai, eu não agüentava vê-lo se isolando daquele jeito. Fui até lá; só queria conversar com ele.

- Pensei que você não tinha idade para beber. – falei e Edward olhou para mim, meio que surpreso.

- Ninguém reclamou, então… – ele deu um último gole, acabando com a bebida – Aliás, eu já estou indo embora.

Edward levantou e foi em direção a saída. Caramba, quanto mau humor! Fui atrás dele.

- Espera, ainda tá muito cedo. Por que não fica? – perguntei, mas já temendo a resposta dele.

- Não quero. – ele disse, seco. Continuei atrás dele.

- Não gostou da música? – insisti.

- Não! – Edward continuou andando.

Deus do céu, que cara complicado!

- É, parece que você não gosta de nada. – falei.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim. – ele rebateu, mas eu apressei o passo e parei de frente para ele.

- Então me fala. – eu disse e ele me encarou sério, parecendo irritado, mas ainda com aquele rosto perfeito – Bem que você podia conversar comigo sobre alguma coisa.

- Não quero conversar. – sua voz firme me mostrou que ele estava mesmo irritado.

- E o que você quer fazer? – perguntei, tentando ao máximo manter um diálogo com ele.

Edward não disse nada e ficamos assim, um olhando pra cara do outro. Ele me encarava, com aqueles olhos esverdeados, aquele queixo delineado, aquele cabelo meticulosamente desarrumado e…e aquela boca dos deuses…

Caramba, por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo, hein? Eu era atraída por ele, de uma forma que eu não podia controlar. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, do mesmo jeito que aconteceu quando conversamos lá no nosso armário conjunto. Só que dessa vez eu não desviei o olhar; eu não queria.

Edward continuava me olhando, parecia estar num forte dilema com si mesmo. Então chegamos mais perto um do outro e quando vi, já estávamos nos beijando.

Meus braços foram parar ao redor de seu pescoço e ele segurou em minha cintura e em minhas costas. Nossos lábios se moviam com um certo desespero, como se precisassem saciar uma sede, um desejo… Ao sentir sua língua invadir minha boca, agarrei os cabelos de sua nuca e Edward me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. Eu já estava inebriada com o seu cheiro, seu toque em mim. Uma nuvem cobria minha mente, me fazendo esquecer de tudo ao meu redor.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me perder ainda mais, Edward parou de repente, ficando inerte que nem uma pedra. Ele me olhou por um instante – sua expressão era de confusão – e depois de me soltar, saiu apressado pela saída.

Eu tinha a intenção de ir atrás dele, mas minhas pernas não obedeceram. Elas estavam trêmulas e eu tive que me apoiar na parede para recuperar o fôlego. Droga, o que foi isso? Caminhei até o banheiro; eu precisava me acalmar.

Olhei-me no espelho; eu estava mais vermelha que um tomate. Que coisa, por que o Cullen tinha esse efeito em mim? Só porque ele é lindo, tem um sotaque perfeito e beija de um jeito absurdamente incrível? Tá bom, não preciso de resposta, pois só o calor que eu estou sentindo agora serve. Sentei-me numa bancada perto da pia, ainda com a respiração descontrolada. Eu estava hiperventilando? Droga de novo! Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim por causa de um garoto antes. Acho que é melhor eu parar de pensar nisso por agora, senão vou acabar enlouquecendo. Esperei até eu estar recomposta e depois voltei para procurar os outros.

Fui até a mesa onde todos estavam.

- Tá doido, Bella! Demorou tanto que a gente achou que você tinha fugido com nosso cachê. – Emmett reclamou.

- Relaxa, Emmett. – me sentei ao lado do Jake, esperando que ninguém notasse o meu estado de nem eu sei o quê.

Alice e Jasper estavam sentados juntos, ambos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. É, alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

Todos voltaram a conversar, mas eu não participei muito da conversa. O que tinha rolado entre o Edward e eu não saía da minha cabeça, e acho que vou ter problemas com ele quando for falar sobre o assunto.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Eram quase meia noite quando decidimos ir embora. Aproveitei que o Emmett tinha ido buscar o equipamento da banda e acompanhei o Johnny e o Jake até a moto deles. Deve admitir que os dois são uns gatos, mas acho que vou investir no Johnny, já que o Jake parece bem íntimo da Bella.

Fomos até o estacionamento, na parte reservada para motocicletas e eu me despedi deles.

- Então tchau, meninos. – dei um beijo na bochecha do Jake e um na do Johnny.

Eles sorriram e Jake subiu na moto.

- A gente pode combinar de sair depois, Rose. – Johnny disse – Vou ficar aqui até o final do verão.

- Claro. Você pode me ligar ou passar lá me casa, se quiser. – falei.

- Ok. – ele sorriu de novo e subiu na garupa.

- Até mais, Rose. – Jake se despediu e arrancou com a moto.

Fui então até a outra parte do estacionamento, onde estavam os carros, quando dou de cara com o Emmett.

- Ué, eu não ganho um beijo não? – Emmett reclamou.

Caramba, será que estavam e espionando?

- Não. Nós moramos na mesma casa, eu ainda vou te ver. – dei as costas pra ele e fui andando, para procurar o carro da Bella.

- Espera aí, Rose. Assim eu fico com ciúmes. – ele se apressou e parou na minha frente.

- Ai, Emmett. Deixa de ser implicante! – falei, já irritada.

- Só quero um beijo. – ele insistiu.

- Não. – será que era tão difícil entender isso?

- Tá bom, então. – ele baixou o olhar, finalmente tinha se ligado.

- Agora, se me der licença, estou indo pra casa. – dei um passo indo pra frente, mas quando passei por ele, Emmett me puxou pela cintura e colou nossos lábios.

**_"Garota Radical", do Cine_**

_O simples torna ela demais  
Quinta o shopping, domingo os pais  
Tento entender  
"Por que ainda ligo pra você?"  
Ela só me diz não  
Pra mim já tornou padrão  
E faz, por querer_

_Te vejo na minha (Te vejo na minha)  
Vai ser só minha (Vai ser só minha)  
Falo tão sério, é sério você vai  
Vai ser só minha (Vai ser só minha)  
Vem ser só minha (Vai ser você)  
Aposto um beijo que você me quer_

Droga, ele tinha mania em me agarrar a força! Tentei me livrar, mas como ele era maior, não consegui. Resolvi ficar parada então e fechar a boca, pra ver se ele desconfiava. No entanto, eu não consegui. Emmett me apertava contra si e eu acabei cedendo. Senti o sabor de sua língua de novo e aquela pegada forte que ele tinha. Eu me odiava por gostar daquilo.

_Sempre escuta as bandas que eu nunca ouvi  
Sempre de vestido pra sair  
E quando ela sai, não importa pra onde vai  
Sempre com o cartão do pai  
Compra tudo e se distrai_

Te vejo na minha (Te vejo na minha)  
Vai ser só minha (Vai ser só minha)  
Falo tão sério, é sério você vai  
Vai ser só minha (Vai ser só minha)  
Vem ser só minha (Vai ser você)  
Aposto um beijo que você me quer!

Emmett terminou o beijo e me olhou com um meio sorriso.

- Eu sabia que você não ia resistir. – ele falou.

Quando vi a besteira que eu tinha feito, concentrei minha raiva na mão de dei um tapa na cara dele. É, mais um…

- Não faz mais isso, Emmett! – elevei a voz – E se contar pra alguém o que aconteceu, eu mato você! – saí andando apressada.

- Adoro quando você fica selvagem, Rose! – ainda escutei ele falar.

Arrr, que raiva! Eu estava odiando o Emmett nesse momento. Por que ele tinha que ser gostoso e ao mesmo tempo um idiota? Droga!

_Te ver no sábado e escutar  
Tudo que eu já sei, pode decorar  
Não é fácil  
Eu não me faço  
Egoísta sim, eu não nego  
Por isso insisto em ti e me entrego mais, mais, mais_

_O simples torna ela demais  
Quinta o shopping, domingo os pais  
Paguei pra ver  
Por que é que eu liguei pra você?_

**N/A: e aí, gente!**

**Gostaram do cap.? Pois é, nada melhor que uns beijos pra apimentar a história. E vocês viram: a Rose entre tapas e beijos com o Emmett, a Bella mais confusa ainda depois de beijar o Ed e ele sem saber o que acontece consigo quando ficar perto dela.**

**Quanto ao resto, tudo será esclarecido no próximo cap. Por isso mandem seus reviews para que eu me sinta mais animada a postar logo. **

**Obrigada por acompanharem a fic! **

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	11. 9 Declaração

**N/A: oiii!**

Capítulo novo, desculpa pela demora.

xoxo…manchester_girl

**9 – Declaração**

**BELLA'S POV**

Eu ainda não estou acreditando. Pensei que iria acordar hoje e perceber que tinha sido tudo um sonho, mas não. Foi real: eu beijei o Cullen. E para completar, ele ainda vai embora correndo, sem ao menos dar uma explicação. Acho que os problemas dele são bem mais graves do que eu pensei.

Bom, sendo graves ou não, acabaram por me tirar o sono. Mesmo que eu tenha ido dormir depois da meia noite ontem, são sete horas e eu já estou acordada, rolando de um lado pro outro na cama, feito um espetinho na churrasqueira. Nossa, essa foi péssima…

- _Bella, você tá acordada?_ – alguém chamou do outro lado da minha porta; acho que era a Alice.

Saí de debaixo das cobertas e fui abrir a porta.

- O que foi? – perguntei para minha irmã, que estava de pijamas e segurava seu travesseiro.

- Ai, Bellinha, você não vai acreditar… – ela rodopiou quarto adentro e caiu em cima da minha cama.

- Já sei. Sua cama quebrou e você veio pra cá. – fechei a porta e olhei pra ela.

- Não, não foi nada disso. – Alice suspirou e agarrou seu travesseiro – Foi algo mágico, fantástico, extraordinário, fascinante, delirante…

- Alie, o que foi que você tomou? – eu ri, vendo ela falar de olhos fechados, toda feliz.

- O que eu tomei… – Alice abriu os olhos e se virou pra mim – Uma boa dose de Jasper Cullen.

Ela sorriu e eu quase tive um treco.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – acho que eu gritei só um pouquinho.

- Shh! Fala baixo, Bella. – Alice jogou seu travesseiro na minha cara, me acertando em cheio, já que eu estava sem reação – Quer acordar a casa inteira? – ela sussurrou.

- Tá, foi mal. – abaixei o tom de voz – É só que… Meu Deus, Alice! Conta essa história direito. – agora foi minha vez de agarrar o travesseiro dela e me sentar na cama. Senti-me como uma dessas garotinhas fúteis que adoram fofocar sobre o encontro da amiga e querem saber de todos os detalhes do beijo. É, eu sei, minhas analogias estão péssimas hoje…

- Ai, foi perfeito. – ela suspirou de novo – O Jasper é tudo o que eu sonhei num garoto. E quando ele me beijou… Sabe quando suas pernas tremem, o ar desaparece e você não consegue pensar em mais nada?

- Ahm… Não… – menti descaradamente, pois foi desse jeito que eu me senti enquanto beijava o Edward ontem.

- Ah, claro que não. Esquece o que eu perguntei. – Alice riu – Mas voltando… Eu estou apaixonada por ele, Bella. E acho que o Jasper sente o mesmo por mim.

Fiquei calada; meus pensamentos me absorvendo totalmente. Apaixonada? Será que eu estou apaixonada pelo Edward? Não, claro que não. Só porque eu senti as mesmas coisas que ela não significa que… Aliás, eu conheço o cara a pouco mais de três dias e…e foi só um beijo… Não foi?

- Bella? Tá me escutando? – Alice balançou a mão na frente do meu rosto – Não vai falar nada?

- Ahm…er…Eu também acho. – eu disse e Alice me olhou com cara de quem não entendeu nada – Assim, vocês dois…são perfeitos um pro outro. Tipo, ele é a tampa da sua panela…a antena da sua televisão… – que coisa, é melhor eu ficar de boca fechada hoje.

Alice riu e se levantou.

- Você tá estranha hoje. – ela foi até minha janela e abriu as cortinas – Até acordou cedo…

- Ih, não viaja, Alice. – pus a mão no rosto, já que o sol invadiu meu quarto; ela tinha mania de fazer isso – Só não estou com sono, ora. Não bebi nada ontem nem fiquei cansada por causa do show… – coloquei meus óculos escuros.

- Tá bom, então. – minha irmã pegou seu travesseiro – Agora vamos lá pra baixo, quero ver se o Jasper já levantou.

Depois de trocar de roupa, eu e Alice descemos para tomar café. Parece que nem todos tinham acordado ainda e nós encontramos o Jasper na sala.

- Oi, Bella. Oi, Alice. – ele abriu automaticamente um sorriso quando viu minha irmã.

- Oi… – ela se derreteu e foi até ele.

- Ok, vocês são muito bonitinhos, mas eu não vou ficar aqui para ver. – falei, e os dois riram.

O Jasper ficou um pouco vermelho, talvez pelo fato de eu saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Relaxa, Jasper. Eu não vou contar para ninguém. – disse a ele.

- Só não fala nada agora. Precisamos pensar no vamos falar para nossos pais primeiro. – Jasper fez uma cara de dúvida.

- Ah, isso aí é com vocês. Mas eu não acho que vai ser problema. – olhei para a Alice; já tínhamos tocado nesse assunto antes – Eu vou indo.

Deixei os dois sozinhos e fui para a cozinha.

**JASPER'S POV**

Eu e a Alice saímos da sala principal e fomos para outro cômodo, no outro lado da casa, para que pudéssemos conversar sem que ninguém nos ouvisse.

- Então… – nós nos sentamos num sofá, depois de achar um lugar discreto.

- Então… – respondi, ainda segurando a mão dela.

Dava pra ver que estávamos felizes, pois assim como eu, Alice também estava com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- Ontem a noite foi…foi muito bom, Alice. – falei, baixando os olhos em seguida, um pouco envergonhado.

- Eu também gostei muito, Jazz. – ela apertou de leve minha mão, me dando segurança para o que eu queria dizer.

- Alice… – ela olhou para mim – Acho que…estou apaixonado por você. De verdade. Não sei como fazer isso e nem sei se você sente o mesmo por mim, mas eu precisava te dizer porque… – fiquei desesperado e Alice me interrompeu.

- Jazz… – ela disse, mas eu continuei falando.

- Sei que nossos pais podem não aceitar, mas…

- Jazz… – ela tentou de novo.

- Eu não vou desistir de você, porque nunca me senti assim por alguém antes…

- Jasper! – ela exclamou num tom de voz baixo e eu me calei – Não precisa se preocupar porque eu também estou apaixonada por você.

- Você…voc…você es…está? – gaguejei terrivelmente.

- Se apaixonada significa "eu não consigo parar de pensar em você", então estou. – ela sorriu.

- Eu…ahm… Me desculpe. É que…estou um pouco ansioso… – dei um meio sorriso – Eu só quero que a gente fique junto.

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela me abraçou.

- É isso que eu quero também. – Alice disse e eu a abracei de volta, envolvendo seu corpinho frágil com os meus braços.

Depois, Alice levantou um pouco o rosto e os nossos lábios se encontraram. Sentir aquela boca doce e delicada na minha era sem comparação e eu tinha certeza de que Alice era a garota certa para mim.

Nós trocamos um ultimo selinho e ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, sem soltar minha mão.

- Acha que devemos contar aos outros? – Alice perguntou e eu fiquei ansioso de novo.

- Não sei. Acha que…que seu pai vai brigar? – olhei pra ela.

Alice pensou um pouco e suspirou.

- Não é como se fossemos irmãos de verdade, né? Tipo…não temos nem o mesmo sangue. – ela explicou – Mas nunca saberemos a reação dele se não perguntarmos.

- É… – desviei o olhar, sem saber se eu tinha coragem o suficiente para falar com o Carlisle que eu estava apaixonado pela filha dele – Ahm… Talvez a gente devesse esperar um pouco mais… O que acha?

Alice me olhou e vi seus olhos meio tristes.

- Pode ser. – acho que ela não gostou disso – Mas a gente fala disso depois, tá? Vamos tomar café. – Alice se levantou com um sorriso, que não iluminou totalmente seu rosto.

- Tá bom. – me levantei também e nós voltamos para a cozinha.

É, acho que Alice não quer manter nossa relação às escuras. Eu tenho que fazer algo a respeito.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Sinceramente, se não fosse o fato de eu ter que me alimentar, eu não sairia do quarto hoje. É sério. Se meu estômago não estivesse roncando de tanta fome, eu não desceria.

Primeiro, porque eu não tenho vontade nenhuma de ficar com essa "nova família", vivendo normalmente como se essa mudança tivesse sido a melhor idéia de todas. Segundo, porque eu não sei o que deu em mim para beijar a Bella ontem à noite. Me odeio por ter feito aquilo, me odeio por não tê-la afastado na hora certa e me odeio mais ainda por ter gostado. Gostei do seu cheiro, do seu sabor, de seu toque em mim…

Mas é apenas uma ilusão. Conheço garotas como a Bella. A Rose mesmo é assim. São charmosas, confiantes e ganham todos os garotos na lábia. Além disso, não são fiéis, pois mesmo estando com aquele tal de Jacob, ela não hesitou em me beijar.

Engano dela se achar que eu vou cair nessa rede. Muito porque eu não estou afim da Bella, e sei bem o que é bom para a minha vida agora. Ou seja: nada!

Depois de trocar de roupa, desci as escadas para ir tomar café. Eu não queria encontrar com a Bella e resolvi evita-la ao máximo. Quando entrei na cozinha, a maioria já estava lá, sentada à mesa. Alice ao lado da Rose, que estava ao lado da Bella. Eu me sentei de frente para a Rose, do lado oposto da Bella, afinal, eu não queria que ela ficasse me encarando por trás daqueles óculos escuros.

- Bom dia, Edward. – Rose disse, me olhando com a expressão de "melhora essa cara".

- Bom dia. – respondi de má vontade, com um olhar de "me deixe em paz".

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou a conversar com as meninas. Minha mãe colocava na mesa as coisas pra gente comer.

- Acredito que estejam com fome, crianças. – ela disse, e passou a mão carinhosamente em meu ombro – Bom dia, querido.

Forcei um meio sorriso e depois abaixei a cabeça. Eu sabia que minha mãe fazia de tudo para que eu me sentisse melhor, mas…as coisas são bem mais complicadas pra mim.

- E aí, gente! Espero que tenham deixado alguma coisa pra mim. – Emmett sentou-se na mesa, seguido pelo Jasper.

- Credo, Emmett. Deixe de ser guloso. – Alice reclamou e depois trocou um olhar muito suspeito com o meu irmão.

Hum, algo me diz que tem algo acontecendo entre os dois. E prefiro não pensar no que pode ser.

- Então, Rose… – Emmett falou com minha irmã – Você tem uma colher aí? – ela olhou para ele sem entender – Porque hoje eu estou dando sopa.

Nossa… Essa foi uma das piores cantadas que já ouvi. Os outros na mesa seguravam o riso, exceto minha irmã e eu, é claro.

- Emmett, pode parar. Não quero ter indigestão logo a essa hora da manhã. – Rose disse, tomando seu suco de laranja.

- Tudo bem, eu estou disponível depois do meio-dia, se quiser. – ele sorriu.

Deus do céu! O que eu fiz pra ter que ficar escutando esse palerma dando em cima da minha irmã? Tratei de comer rápido, para voltar logo pro meu quarto.

Carlisle e minha mãe se sentaram a mesa também, e todos começaram a conversar. Por mais que eu não quisesse, às vezes eu dava uma olhadinha pro lado da Bella, mas sem encarar muito, afinal ela estava de óculos e não dava pra saber para onde era seu olhar. Ela parecia normal com relação à ontem. Aposto que está fingindo que nada aconteceu, com medo de eu contar pro "namorado" dela que ele é um corno. Espero que seja isso mesmo, pois eu quero esquecer o que houve ontem.

Durante todo o café, reparei que Alice e Jasper continuaram trocando olhares e sorrisinhos. Pelo amor de Deus, será que só eu estava vendo isso? Sinceramente, eu preciso sair daqui. Bebi rapidamente o restante do suco em meu copo e me levantei, mas antes que eu pudesse sair pela porta, Jasper falou:

- Espera aí, Edward. – ele me olhou e depois se virou para os outros – Eu…quero falar uma coisa para toda a família.

Fiquei parado, esperando pelo que ele ia falar.

- Vem, filho. Sente-se para o seu irmão dizer o que quer. – minha mãe disse para mim.

O jeito foi eu me sentar de novo. O que quer que seja que o Jasper for falar, já está me irritando.

- Então, Jasper. – Carlisle disse – O que você tem para compartilhar conosco?

Jasper pareceu ficar meio ansioso e se atrapalhou ao levantar.

- Bem, eu… – ele limpou a garganta – Eu preciso falar uma coisa…

Reparei que ele olhou discretamente para a Alice, que abriu um sorrisinho. Cara, espero que isso não seja o que eu estou pensando.

- O que foi, filho? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Eu quero dizer que… – Jasper hesitou por um instante.

Então, depois de respirar fundo, ele se aproximou da Alice e a levantou pela mão.

- Carlisle, mãe… – Jasper se virou para eles, de mãos dadas com a Alice – Eu e Alice estamos apaixonados e queríamos que vocês permitissem o nosso namoro.

Caramba, foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi?

- Aí, Jasper! Pegador! – Emmett soltou uma risada – Tá mostrando que é homem, né?

Rose e Bella seguraram o riso, enquanto minha mãe ainda estava surpresa.

- Ahm… Isso é… – Carlisle parecia confuso – Nós não esperávamos por isso. – ele olhou para minha mãe.

- Carlisle… – Jasper disse – O que eu sinto pela sua filha é verdadeiro e, por mais que moremos juntos e façamos parte da mesma família, não vejo problema em começar um relacionamento.

- Eu concordo. – Alice sorriu, agarrando-se ao braço dele.

- Own… Eles são tão fofinhos! – Rose se derreteu ao ver a cena dos dois.

Vou fingir que não escutei isso. Carlisle e Esme voltaram a se olhar, como se pensassem no que dizer. E como se houvesse motivo para pensar! Lógico que a resposta seria não, afinal, eles são praticamente irmãos agora. Tá, eu sei que não tem o mesmo sangue, mas ainda assim… Eles vivem sob o mesmo teto, dormem em quartos no mesmo corredor… Dá pra entender?

Olhei rapidamente para a Bella, e mesmo ela estando de óculos escuros, senti seus olhos em mim, na minha expressão de confusão diante daquela situação. Vi um sorrisinho se formando no canto da boca dela. O que ela pensa que está insinuando com aquilo? Fechei a cara, começando a me irritar ainda mais.

- Crianças… – minha mãe olhou para Jasper e Alice – Vocês tem certeza do que estão falando? Assim, não acham que é uma atitude repentina?

- Mãe, eu e Alice já conversamos sobre isso, sobre o amor que nos une. – meu irmão falou; eu nunca pensei que ele tivesse coragem para se abrir assim – A gente promete que cumpre qualquer exigência que vocês fizerem.

- Por favor, pai. – Alice pediu – O Jasper é a melhor pessoa que já conheci, você vai perceber isso com o tempo. E Esme… – ela se virou para a minha mãe – Sei que você acredita no amor e no poder que ele exerce sobre nós. Eu amo muito o seu filho e vou fazer de tudo para deixa-lo feliz.

Jasper deu um sorrisinho diante das palavras da Alice. Aff, que baboseira foi essa de amor, poder, permissão… Em qual século estamos? XVIII?

- Bom, também concordo que ainda é um pouco cedo, mas… – Carlisle olhou para a minha mãe – Eles parecem bem convictos do que falam, não acha?

Cara, não acredito que eles estão pensando em aceitar isso.

- Sim. – minha mãe respondeu – Talvez devêssemos olhar para isso de forma positiva. Vocês são jovens, estão no auge do descobrimento da paixão e um namoro com o consentimento dos pais é algo muito importante.

- Podemos estabelecer algumas regras e creio que…que vai ser uma experiência diferente. – Carlisle disse.

Dá pra alguém me tirar daqui, pelo amor de Deus? Eles vão deixar os dois namorarem?

- Ai, sério mesmo? – Alice se encheu de alegria e deu um abraço no pai dela e depois um em minha mãe – Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Alice estava praticamente quicando de emoção e meu irmão também agradeceu pela permissão. Quer saber? Eu que não vou ficar aqui pra ver essa coisa toda. Como os outros estavam conversando sobre o que tinha acontecido, aproveitei e saí da cozinha, indo para as escadas.

**BELLA'S POV**

Minha irmã ficou muito feliz quando o Jasper falou que gosta dela na frente de todo mundo. Do jeito que ela é romântica, aposto que sempre sonhou com seu "príncipe" pedindo permissão aos seus pais para namora-la.

Segurei o riso ao ver a cara do Edward com a declaração do irmão dele. Ainda mais quando a Esme e o meu pai disseram que estava tudo bem a Alice e o Jasper namorarem. Ele deve ter ficado puto da vida. E isso porque a gente se beijou também. Pelo que notei, acho que o Edward não queria pensar e sequer conversar sobre esse assunto. Mas eu queria uma explicação sobre a atitude dele.

Aproveitei que todos estavam com a atenção no novo casal e subi as escadas atrás do Cullen.

- Edward. – eu disse, já no corredor – Espera, a gente tem que conversar.

Ele parou na porta do seu quarto e olhou pra mim.

- Não tem nada pra gente conversar, Bella. – sua voz era fria.

- Como não tem nada? O que aconteceu ontem…

- Não. – ele me interrompeu, ríspido – É melhor a gente esquecer o que aconteceu ontem.

- Eu não vou deixar como está.

- Por que se importa? – eu já devia imaginar que ele agiria assim.

- Que foi? Não posso? – falei – Pára de agir desse jeito, Edward.

- Esquece, Bella. Tá insistindo só porque achou um cara que não quer ficar com você. Bom, espero que goste de frustração.

- Não quer? – indaguei – Não foi o que pareceu ontem! – afinal, ele me beijou de volta na mesma intensidade.

Edward me olhou, dava pra ver que ele estava com raiva.

- Já disse para esquecer. – dito isso, ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com força.

Filho da p…! Não, não, não posso xingar a Esme. Mas que cara infeliz! Quem ele pensa que é pra falar comigo desse jeito? Poxa, se não queria mais nada era só falar com educação, não precisava se exaltar. E ainda tem a cara de pau de falar que não queria me beijar!

Desci as escadas de novo, ainda bufando de raiva. Tudo bem que eu nunca tive problemas com rejeições de meninos e isso até me deixou um pouco convencida, mas esse não é o caso. Ele nem me conhece pra fazer esses julgamentos. Ah, vai à merda! Não posso me deixar estressar por isso.

- Bellinha, você viu que lindo…! – Alice apareceu do nada, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Coloquei um sorriso na cara, disfarçando minha irritação.

- Não te falei que ia dar certo entre vocês dois? – eu disse, tentando manter um tom de voz normal.

- Ai, eu estou tão feliz! – Alice saltitou e eu dei um meio sorriso – Que foi, Bellinha, que você tá com essa carinha triste?

- Não é nada, Alice. Você tá viajando. – disfarcei, seguindo para a sala.

- Eu disse que você acordou estranha hoje. – ela insistiu.

- Jasper, é melhor você cuidar da sua nova namorada. – falei ao entrar na sala, vendo ele sentado ao lado do Emmett, jogando videogame – Ela está tendo alucinações.

- Você não me engana, Bella. – Alice falou e se aproximou do Jasper, que não estava entendendo nada do que a gente tava dizendo.

- Alice! – Rose apareceu, me livrando de mais indagações da minha irmã – Preciso de você para me ajudar a cuidar da minha pele.

- Ah, é! – Alice ficou toda elétrica – Eu tenho um creme e uma loção hidratante que você vai adorar. – ela se virou pro Jasper – Tchau, meu loirinho lindo. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Alice deu um beijo na bochecha do Jasper, que ficou todo vermelho, e depois ela e Rose saíram da sala, conversando animadamente.

- Aí, cunhado! – Emmett deu um tapa nas costas do Jasper – Dentro de algum tempo nós estaremos quites, pois eu estarei pegando a sua irmã.

Eu e Jasper rimos diante do que ele disse.

- Se depender das suas cantadas, Emmett, esse tempo não vai chegar nunca. – Jasper falou.

- Haha, vamos ver quem vai rir por último – meu irmão pegou o controle do videogame – Você quer jogar, Bella?

- Ahm… Não, eu vou… – me levantei do sofá – Eu preciso ir ali. – na verdade, eu queria ficar sozinha – Vejo vocês depois.

- Ok. – Emmett disse e eu saí da sala.

Sério, minha mente continuava remoendo a "conversa" nada amigável que eu tive com o Edward. Eu odiava isso, odiava o jeito revoltado dele, que me deixou assim, com raiva também. E tudo de forma injusta, pois não custava nada ele ter conversado normalmente comigo.

Saí pela porta dos fundos e fui até o local onde nós ensaiávamos. Acho que eu tinha deixado meu violão lá e eu precisava dele, porque era isso que eu fazia quando estava chateada: eu desabafava na música, seja compondo ou só tocando mesmo.

Entrei e tranquei a porta. Por mais que todos estivessem ocupados com suas atividades, eu não queria ninguém me atrapalhando. Sentei-me no sofá, depois de pegar meu violão e meu caderno, onde eu anotava minhas letras, e me concentrei nas idéias que estava tendo.

Fiquei a manhã inteira pensando e bolando uma melodia inicial, e até que escrevi boa parte da música, que eu intitulei de "Deixa o Tempo". Ainda tinha que terminar umas coisas, mas já estava na hora do almoço e eu estava com fome.

Guardei meu violão e me caderno, e voltei para dentro de casa, não antes de ligar meu I-phone no último volume e colocar os fones de ouvido. Música sempre me deixava mais relaxada, especialmente se for do The Killers, uma das minhas bandas favoritas.

Fui até a sala de jantar e meu irmão, para variar, já estava lá. Ainda bem que eu não estava escutando nada, senão teria que ouvir as reclamações dele sobre como o almoço está demorando. Sentei em uma das cadeiras e logo o Jasper e a Alice entraram de mãos dadas, trocando sorrisinhos. Rose tinhas razão, eles ficam muito fofinhos juntos.

Continuei escutando música, sem prestar muita atenção nos outros. Eu ainda estava incomodada, não parava de pensar no que o Edward me disse. Será que eu estava levando isso muito a sério? Não acredito que estou realmente apaixonada por ele; assim, foi só um beijo. Certo?

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando um bolo de guardanapo atingiu em cheio minha testa, jogado pela anta do meu irmão.

- Tá louco, Emmett? Deixa de ser idiota! – joguei a bolinha de volta nele, tirando um dos fones.

- É que tem meia hora que a Alice tá te chamando e você não escuta! – ele falou, como se fosse o óbvio.

- Bella, dá pra escutar sua música do outro cômodo. Você vai ficar surda. – Alice me repreendeu.

- Ih, relaxa, Alice. – dei de ombros – Eu abaixo um pouquinho.

Diminuí contra minha vontade o volume, o suficiente para ouvir o que eles estavam conversando.

- Então, Jazz… – Emmett disse – Onde está a linda e maravilhosa da sua irmã?

Droga, se for pra escutar isso, eu prefiro ficar surda.

- Ela foi chamar o Edward. – Jasper respondeu.

Hum, pelo que percebi até hoje, o Edward é mais próximo da Rose. Espero que ela não leve as tiradas que ele me dá; Edward tem que ser educado pelo menos com a irmã. Minutos depois, Rose apareceu, seguido por ele.

- Rose, eu guardei o melhor lugar da mesa para você: a cadeira ao meu lado. – Emmett sorriu, dando uma de conquistador.

- Vai sonhando, Emmett. – ela o ignorou e se sentou do meu lado.

Edward sentou do lado oposto ao meu, assim como fez na hora do café da manhã. É, ele continua com raiva.

Meu pai e Esme entraram por último e se sentaram.

- Sem fones na mesa, Bella. – meu pai disse ao passar por mim.

Eu suspirei, tirando os fones e desligando o aparelho. Realmente não estou com muita paciência hoje.

- Ahm… Rose, você prefere morango ou cereja? – meu irmão não parava mesmo de insistir.

- E por que você quer saber isso, Emmett? – Rose já estava desconfiada.

- É pra saber o que você quer comer amanhã de manhã no meu quarto. – Emmett respondeu e Jasper segurou o riso diante de mais uma cantada pífia do meu irmão.

- Eu deveria imaginar. – Rose revirou os olhos.

- Emmett, pare com essas besteiras. – meu pai o repreendeu, enquanto Esme mandava servir o almoço.

- Não se preocupe, Carlisle. Certas _coisas_ não me atingem. – Rose lançou um olhar cínico para o meu irmão, que respondeu com uma piscada nada discreta.

Começamos a comer e logo todos engataram uma conversa aleatória. Todos, menos o Edward, é claro. Ai, não entendo como ele pode ser tão chato e egoísta. Não aceitou o namoro do Jasper com a Alice, não gostou do fato de termos nos beijado… E agora fica lá, sem olhar pra ninguém, encarando o próprio prato e comendo com displicência.

Voltei meus olhos para o meu lado da mesa; esse era o bom de sempre usar óculos escuros: dá pra olhar para qualquer lugar sem ser notado. Aí me foquei no que a Alice dizia.

- Então… Eu e o Jasper estávamos pensando em ir ao shopping hoje à tarde. Vocês querem ir? – minha irmã disse.

- Parece ótimo. Na verdade, o Johnny me convidou para sair. – Rose disse, lançando outro olhar cínico para o Emmett – Hoje é uma boa oportunidade para sairmos juntos.

- Você está certa. – meu irmão falou – Devemos ir todos juntos. Assim ninguém perde a diversão. – ele sorriu vitorioso e Rose fechou a cara.

- Ok. E você, Bella? – Alice falou comigo – Quer ir com o Jake?

Notei que o Edward franziu o cenho quando escutou a pergunta da Alice. Talvez ele não estivesse tão desinteressado em mim, afinal de contas.

- Ahm… Não vai dar. A gente ficou de passar na boate de ontem, para pegar o dinheiro do show. – eu disse – Talvez mais tarde.

- Tá bom, então.

- Quer ficar sozinha com o Jake, né Bella? Sua safada… – Emmett soltou mais um comentário infeliz.

No exato momento, Edward levantou-se da cadeira, parecendo irritado e deixou a mesa.

- Edward, aonde você vai? – Esme se preocupou com a atitude repentina do filho.

- Já terminei. – ele disse e saiu da sala.

"Ok, valeu Emmett. Você acabou de complicar ainda mais a minha vida" agradeci mentalmente ao meu irmão idiota.

Esme continuou com uma expressão de preocupação. E era isso que me matava de raiva. Edward fazia esses seus momentos de revolta e quem mais se machucava era a mãe dele. Ela não merece nada disso e, pelo que ela falou, faz de tudo por ele desde a morte do ex-marido. Sei que ele deve sofrer com esse lance do acidente, mas…não justifica essas atitudes; Edward deveria levar em conta o apoio que tem de sua família.

- Eu…eu peço perdão pelo mau comportamento do Edward… – Esme disse e meu pai afagou a mão dela.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso, mãe. O Edward que devia se tocar e agir como uma pessoa normal. – Rose praticamente falou o que eu pensava.

- Só quero que saibam que ele está passando por um momento difícil. – Esme explicou, ainda preocupada.

- Está tudo bem, querida. Nós entendemos. – meu pai a tranqüilizou.

- Ok… Saindo um pouco desse clima deprê… – Alice quebrou um pouco o gelo – Pai, Esme… A gente pode sair mais tarde?

- Ah sim, claro. Mas não se esqueçam que o Billy virá aqui essa noite, então quero vocês de volta antes do jantar. – meu pai disse; ele tinha convidado o pai do Jake para vir jantar aqui em casa hoje.

- Tá bom. – Alice se animou, juntamente com os outros.

Terminamos o almoço sem muitos assuntos e não preciso nem dizer o que estava passando pela minha mente, não é? O Cullen e sua vida complicada.

Um pouco mais tarde, os outros se arrumaram para ir ao shopping e eu me preparei para ir até a casa do Jake. De lá iríamos até ao Matteo's, a boate onde tocamos ontem, para pegar nosso dinheiro e acertar o dia do próximo. Ainda não seria hoje que eu poderia sair para visitar a cidade e olhar melhor os pontos turísticos. Ah, mas isso é bom, pois não estou com cabeça pra fazer muita coisa agora.

Todos foram no jipe do Emmett, que ainda passou na casa do Jake para pegar o Johnny. Eu fui pra lá também e deixei meu carro estacionado na porta dele, pois de moto era bem mais rápido. Além disso, eu precisava checar aquele tal concurso de música que eu tinha visto em um cartaz.

Eu e Jake seguimos pelas ruas de Florença, indo até o centro.

Estando de moto era melhor, pois passamos por becos e ruas estreitas, que mostravam cada canto exótico da cidade. Em pouco tempo, Jake estacionou em uma praça, perto da boate aonde iríamos.

- Então… O que você tem hoje? – Jake perguntou, depois de prender os capacetes – Tá calada.

- Hum, você não é o primeiro a falar isso. – dei um meio sorriso, me lembrando da Alice.

- Viu? É porque tem alguma coisa errada. – ele disse, sorrindo também.

- Não é nada. Sério mesmo. – falei, numa péssima mentira.

- O que foi? Abstinência sexual? – Jake disse baixo perto do meu ouvido enquanto caminhávamos até a boate.

Não me agüentei e tive que rir.

- Que isso, Jacob! – dei um tapa no ombro dele.

- Não encontrou ninguém pelas ruas ou catedrais de Florença? – ele brincou.

- Não. – falei – Ainda não. – ou talvez eu já tenha encontrado. xD

Jake riu e nós atravessamos a rua para chegar na boate.

- E você? Achou sua "alma gêmea" por aí? – perguntei, aproveitando para espairecer a minha mente.

- Ah, não… – Jake deu de ombros – Mas bem que eu estive tentando… – ele sorriu.

- Credo, prefiro nem saber o que você andou fazendo. – o Jake não era santo, disso eu sabia.

- Tá, isso não importa. Nós continuamos solteiros e… – Jake parou na minha frente, antes de entrarmos no Matteo's – Bom, acho que não tem problema se a gente…ahm… Assim, se a gente…

- Ficasse? – tentei adivinhar.

- É. – ele sorriu, com aquela cara de menino-pidão – Estou carente.

- Carente… – debochei – Jake, posso te colocar ali na esquina por 1 milhão de euros e as garotas ainda vão querer. – falei, como se ele fosse o meu objeto sexual. Deus, onde foi parar minha mente…

- Ah, pode até ser, mas você me tem de graça. – ele se aproximou para me beijar, contendo um riso.

Acabei rindo também e beijando-o no final. Ah, o que é que tem? Eu precisava mesmo de algo para tirar o Cullen da cabeça. Depois dessa pequena demonstração de afeto em público, nós entramos na boate. Falamos com o gerente, que nos entregou o cachê relativo ao show de ontem, e marcamos a data da próxima apresentação para o final da semana.

- Ok, dentro de uns vinte anos, poderemos nos aposentar. – Jake falou, já do lado de fora da boate, guardando sua parte do dinheiro no bolso.

- Isso se o Emmett e o Johnny não gastarem suas partes com festas e mulheres. – falei.

- É, eu não tinha pensado nisso. – ele riu – Mas então… Que concurso de música é aquele que você tava falando?

- Ah, eu vi num cartaz o anúncio. – peguei meu celular e mostrei a foto que eu tinha tirado pra ele – O prêmio é uma guitarra, nova em folha.

- Hum, parece ser uma boa. – Jake disse e me entregou um dos capacetes – Vem, não é muito longe daqui.

Subi na garupa da moto e depois seguimos para o endereço do bar. Depois de um tempo avistamos uma grande placa onde estava escrito Standart's Bar. Jake estacionou a moto no acostamento e nós descemos. Havia uma vitrine do lado da porta, por onde dava pra ver um pouco do interior do bar. No vidro estava pregado o cartaz que informava sobre o concurso, e do lado de dentro estava a guitarra, que seria o prêmio do ganhador.

- Olha para essa guitarra… Ela é perfeita. – falei.

- É uma Condor Les Paul. Precisaríamos fazer muitos shows se fossemos compra-la. – Jake disse.

- Você vai se inscrever também? Vão ser todas participações solos. – assim teríamos mais chance de ganhar.

- Não… Não quero aumentar a concorrência para você. – ele abriu a porta e nós entramos no local.

- Ah tá, como se você fosse alguma concorrência. – nós rimos – Eu já volto.

Fui falar com o responsável e o Jake se sentou numa das mesas, provavelmente pedindo algo para comer.

Falei com uma moça, que estava cuidando das inscrições. Seriam algumas fases de eliminação, com apresentações uma vez por semana, onde os candidatos poderiam usar um instrumento ou só cantar mesmo. No final, além de ganhar a guitarra, o vencedor teria o direito de cantar uma música de própria autoria. Hum, tá na cara que eu vou ganhar esse negócio! Ok, sou um pouquinho convencida, admito.

Voltei para a mesa do Jake, que já saboreava seu copo de refrigerante.

- Pedi pra você também. – ele disse e eu me sentei ao seu lado – Mas se quiser eu posso dividir o canudo com você.

- Pode ficar com o _seu canudo_, Jake. – falei enquanto ele gargalhava – Eu estou bem.

- Poxa, só estava tentando ser romântico, Bells. – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e depois um nos lábios.

- Sim, muito romântico… – o beijei de volta – Fiquei comovida.

- Eu sabia que ia funcionar. – Jake disse ao afastar os lábios dos meus, mas logo voltamos aos beijos.

Eu sentia que estava com uma pequena culpa por estar fazendo aquilo. Eu sei que não tenho nenhum compromisso com o Cullen e que ele até deu um grande fora em mim, mas…sei lá… Era uma sensação estranha. Tentei tirar isso da mente e aproveitar a tarde com o Jake.

Logo o garçom trouxe mais refrigerante e uns sanduíches, e nós conversamos ainda sobre algumas coisas da banda e sobre algumas músicas novas.

- E aí, ainda quer encontrar os outros lá no shopping? – Jake disse, subindo na moto.

- Ahm… Acho que não. Alice e o Jasper devem estar se agarrando, e o Emmett deve estar disputando com o Johnny quem segura a mão da Rose durante a sessão de cinema. – coloquei o capacete e subi na garupa.

- Tudo bem… – ele riu e ligou a moto – Vamos pra casa então.

Ainda estava cedo quando chegamos na casa dele. Jake colocou os capacetes na mesa ao lado da porta e guardou suas chaves.

- Cadê o seu pai? – perguntei, já que a casa parecia vazia.

- Ele saiu. Foi encontrar com uns novos clientes da Construtora. – Jake sentou-se no sofá e me puxou pela mão, para que eu me sentasse em seu colo – Por quê? Tá com medo de ficar sozinha comigo?

- Ah, bem capaz, Jacob. – eu ri e sentei nele, me apoiando nos joelhos, um em cada lado de seu corpo.

Jake tirou meus óculos e os colocou em cima da mesinha de centro. Sorte dele que as cortinas estavam fechadas, pois o sol lá fora praticamente me cegava. Depois ele segurou em meu quadril, me puxando para mais perto, e nós nos beijamos. Jake subiu uma mão para minha cintura, enquanto a outra segurava forte minha nuca.

- Bem pensado. Se você derrubasse meus óculos de novo, estaria morto agora. – falei, me lembrando de uma das últimas vezes, e ele riu.

- Vivendo e aprendendo, certo? – Jake deu outro sorriso maroto.

Em menos de dois segundos, já estávamos nos beijando novamente. Pra variar, foi logo aquela explosão de desejo. Ele tirou minha blusa e fomos nos deitando no sofá. Comecei a desabotoar os botões da camisa dele e Jake passou a beijar meu pescoço e meu colo. Senti meu corpo esquentar e eu retribuía os carinhos, mas havia alguma coisa errada, minha mente não estava acompanhando.

Jake me puxou para mais perto e nós demos uns amassos mais fortes. Arfei diante de tanta excitação e, quando vi, já tinha levado minha mão até o botão da calça dele. No entanto, algo estalou na minha cabeça, me fazendo perceber que aquilo não…não parecia certo para mim. Não mais.

- Jake… – eu disse, com a respiração descompassada – Jake… Espera. – eu me sentei, sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo comigo.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, endireitando o corpo.

- Ahm… Nada. – passei a mão no cabelo, respirando fundo – Me desculpa.

- Tá tudo bem? Você tá pálida. – ele tocou meu ombro, preocupado.

- Não, tá tudo bem. Eu… – peguei minha blusa – Se importa se eu for para casa?

- Não, claro que não. – Jake abotoou os botões de sua camisa enquanto eu me levantava – Tem certeza que está tudo bem, Bells? Eu…Eu fiz algo de errado? – ele veio atrás de mim.

- Não, Jake, você não fez nada. É sério. Eu só… – mordi o lábio, nervosa, e coloquei meus óculos – Me desculpa mesmo, Jake. É melhor eu ir embora. A gente conversa de noite, tá bom?

- Yeah. Até de noite, então. – ele disse e eu saí, deixando um Jacob confuso parado no meio da sala.

Entrei dentro do meu carro e liguei o ar condicionado. Eu precisava ir pra casa.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Eram pouco mais de três horas e eu estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore, perto do campo de girassóis, que não era muito distante de casa. Dentro de casa tava um calor dos infernos, então não dava pra ficar lá. Resolvi vim aqui pra fora mesmo, pelo menos o vento refrescava. E além do mais, ninguém me importunava aqui. Tudo bem que os outros não estavam em casa, mas minha mãe podia ficar insistindo para eu sair do quarto.

Bom, aqui estou eu, nesse tédio de país, com esse tédio de vida, tentando inutilmente contar quantos girassóis há nesse tédio de campo.

Eu realmente mereço isso. Encostei minhas costas no tronco da árvore e suspirei, desejando voltar no tempo para mudar algumas coisas. Talvez tudo seria sido diferente, eu não precisaria ter saído de Londres, minha mãe não estaria se casando e tudo seria normal… Mas não. Por minha culpa, sou praticamente um assassino, que estragou com a vida da família.

Um barulho de carro me distraiu dos pensamentos e eu olhei em direção a minha casa. Era o Porsche da Bella. Estranho ela estar voltando tão cedo, pensei que ia ficar a tarde toda com o _Jacob_. Hum, como se eu me importasse com ela…

Saí de debaixo da árvore e voltei para dentro. Antes que eu subisse pro meu quarto, minha mãe me lembrou mais uma vez que eu tinha que descer mais tarde para o jantar, pois teríamos visitas. Agora, além do mais, eu terei que fazer sala para o pai do Jacob. Ah, eu mereço…

Subi as escadas e fui pro meu corredor. A porta do quarto da Bella estava fechada, acho que ela foi direto para lá. Entrei no meu quarto e me sentei de frente ao computador. Esperei ele ligar, enquanto prestava atenção em algum barulho que pudesse vir do outro lado da parede. Mas não houve nada, só silêncio. E foi assim durante um tempo, nenhum barulho, nem o abrir de uma gaveta ou da fechadura da porta. Talvez ela estivesse dormindo ou algo assim…

Tentei e distrair mexendo numas coisas no computador durante o resto da tarde, mas não consegui. Que saco! Eu não parava de…de pensar na Bella… Ah, eu estava irritado comigo mesmo. O beijo não saía da minha cabeça e a discussão que tivemos hoje cedo também não. E que diabos ela estava fazendo trancada dentro do quarto? Estava muito quente para alguém conseguir dormir e… Ah, que droga!

Eu estava inquieto. Me levantei e fui até a janela. Coincidentemente, meus irmãos e os outros estavam chegando nesse exato momento do shopping. Era para a Bella estar com eles. Por que ela não foi também? Será que não estava se sentindo bem? Caramba, eu só posso estar ficando paranóico.

Minutos depois, foi o maior barulho nos corredores, de gente entrando nos quartos. Olhei para o relógio, eram pouco mais de sete horas. Aposto que minha mãe tinha falado para eles que já estava na hora de arrumar, pois o pai do Jake deveria estar para chegar. Aff, lá vou eu para mais uma noite super interessante.

Antes que eu pudesse ir para o banheiro tomar banho, escutei a voz do Emmett.

- Aí, Bella! – ele deu três batidas na porta do quarto dela – O pai já tá mandando a gente descer.

Esperei um pouco, pra ver se ela ia responder, mas só o que ouvi foi o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado. Bom, pelo menos ela estava viva. Resolvi desencanar e ir me arrumar logo.

Depois de tomar banho e vestir uma roupa qualquer, eu desci para o jantar infeliz. Minha mãe estava na cozinha junto com o Carlisle, preparando os últimos detalhes. Apenas o Emmett e o Jasper estavam na sala. Nem dei atenção pra eles e fui me sentar no parapeito da janela, do lado oposto aos sofás, o mais longe que consegui. É mesmo um porre ficar nesse lugar. O pior é que não posso fazer nada a respeito disso.

Antes que eu começasse a pensar em coisas mais mórbidas, Bella desceu as escadas e meus olhos foram imediatamente para ela. Hum, ela parecia bem para alguém que vegetou no quarto por mais de três horas. Como se eu fizesse algo diferente…

Alice também desceu e foi direto pro lado do Jasper. Credo… Os dois trocaram um selinho e foram para um lugar mais privado.

- É isso aí. Não quero ficar aqui de vela. – Emmett falou para eles, enquanto se afastavam. Cara, como ele pode ficar de boa em relação aquilo?

Bella, que usava uma calça preta justa e uma blusa branca, sentou-se sem muito ânimo no sofá.

- Vai apresentar o sogro pra família hoje, hein Bella? – Emmett soltou uma gargalhada e eu quase que pulei da janela com isso.

- Vai à merda, Emmett. – ela respondeu, jogando uma almofada nele, sem muita esportiva.

- Hum, tá toda estressadinha… Que foi, tá de TPM? – ele jogou a almofada de volta, rindo ainda mais.

- Emmett, cala essa boca ou eu vou enfiar essa almofada no seu… – Bella parou de falar assim que seu pai entrou na sala.

- Ei, você dois, parem com isso agora! – ele falou e se dirigiu ao outro cômodo.

Emmett segurou o riso, enquanto Bella faltava soltar fogo pelas ventas.

- _"E sou a Bella, estou de TPM…"_ – Emmett cantarolou baixinho.

Bella bufou de raiva e acertou a cabeça do irmão com a almofada.

Na mesma hora, Carlisle apareceu de novo na sala.

- Emmett e Isabella, eu não vou falar de novo. – ele os repreendeu e voltou para a cozinha.

Os dois sentaram-se direito no sofá. Eles eram gêmeos engraçados. Brigavam, tocavam na mesma banda e ao mesmo tempo conseguiam ser parecidos em algumas coisas, até quando estavam discutindo.

Bella tirou os óculos escuros, aproveitando que nem todas as luzes da sala estavam acesas, e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Seu olhar estava distante, parecia que algo estava a incomodando.

O que seria? Será que tem haver com o que conversamos de manhã? Não, claro que não. Ela já deve é ter esquecido tudo que aconteceu. E…e era isso o que eu queria… Não pode haver nada entre nós, nada…

Emmett ligou a televisão, mas Bella não se interessou. Ela passou os olhos pela sala e acabou encontrando o meu olhar. Eu estava numa parte escura, mas a luz que vinha lá de fora iluminava meu rosto. Era a primeira vez desde a nossa discussão que a gente se olhava, já que nos evitamos o resto do dia. E havia mesmo algo a incomodando. Ela não tinha esquecido, dava pra notar pelo seu olhar. Mas antes que eu pudesse decifrar toda a sua expressão, Bella colocou de volta os óculos e virou a cara em direção a televisão. Droga. Acho que fiz uma besteira, pra variar…

Quando eu ia remoer os fatos novamente em minha cabeça, a campainha tocou. Devia ser o pai do Jake. Alice e Jasper voltaram para a sala e minha irmã desceu, mexendo nos cabelos, toda vaidosa. Aposto que aquele Johnny deve ter vindo também. Não vou nem comentar.

- Olá, Billy. Vejo que ainda está firme e forte. – ouvi Carlisle dizer ao abrir a porta.

- Ah, não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil. – respondeu uma voz de homem, um pouco mais forte, seguida de uma risada.

- Vamos, entrem. Jake, Johnny, os meninos estão na sala. – Carlisle disse.

Eu espiei, sem sair do lugar, para a entrada, tentando ver o cara.

- Billy, esta é a Esme, minha noiva. – Carlisle apresentou a minha mãe, o que me fez repudiar a palavra noiva – Esme, esse é Billy Black, um grande amigo da família.

- Como sempre Carlisle encontra as mais bonitas. – o cara disse para minha mãe – È uma prazer conhecê-la.

- É uma grande prazer conhecê-lo também, Billy. Carlisle me contou muito das suas histórias. – minha mãe disse.

- Ah, garanto que ele exagerou em grande parte delas. – eles riram e eu me levantei, já curioso.

- Ei, Edward, vem pra cá. – Jasper me chamou, num tom baixo.

Cheguei mais perto e o pai do Jake ficou no meu campo de visão.

- Deixe-me apresentar os meus filhos. Esses são Rosalie, Edward e Jasper. – minha mãe falou, mas eu ainda estava surpreso pelo que via.

O Billy devia ter uns quarenta e poucos anos, cabelo bem preto assim como o do Jacob, e andava de cadeira de rodas. Ele era paraplégico. Eu não imaginava isso, ninguém nunca havia comentado nada.

- Olá, crianças. – ele nos cumprimentou – Pelo que vejo, a casa ficará sempre cheia.

- Ah, imagine o que é cuidar de seis adolescentes. – Carlisle sorriu.

- Mas então… Me contem mais sobre esse matrimônio. – Billy seguiu para a sala de estar junto de Esme e Carlisle.

Eu fiquei parado, meio que processando tudo. Os outros seguiram para a sala de televisão e eu puxei meu irmão de lado, antes que ele se afastasse.

- Você sabe por que o cara é assim? – perguntei, sem escrúpulos.

- Bom… A Alice me disse que ele sofreu um acidente de carro há alguns anos atrás. – ele falou – A esposa não conseguiu sobreviver, mas ele foi salvo, apesar das conseqüências.

- Ah… – foi só o que eu disse.

Jasper não disse mais nada e foi de encontro aos outros. O jeito foi eu me sentar lá também. Fiquei um pouco mais perto da televisão, já que eles pareciam querer conversar

- Antes de tudo, eu preciso dar uma notícia. – o Johnny falou.

- Você é gay. – Emmett logo falou – Ah, isso não precisa falar; todo mundo já sabe.

- Não, não é isso, seu idiota. – Johnny xingou o Emmett pelo comentário – É algo pelo qual você vai me agradecer pelo resto da vida.

- Então é isso, você virou gay. Eu sabia que minhas orações estavam sendo atendidas. – cara, como o Emmett pode ser tão lesado?

- Ah, esquece. – Johnny ignorou o Emmett – O fato é que eu, o baterista mais foda e gostoso do mundo, conseguiu uma brecha para uma de nossas músicas tocar no rádio.

- Como é que é? – Bella perguntou, incrédula.

- Eu disse que sou o baterista mais foda e gostoso do mundo. – ele repetiu.

Caramba, eu não sei quem é mais lesado, o loiro ou o grandão. Bella passou a mão nos cabelos, talvez se perguntando a mesma coisa.

- Tô zoando, Bella. – ele sorriu – É sério, consegui mesmo um espaço pra gente na rádio.

- Nunca duvide dos contatos do Johnny. – Jacob disse.

- É isso aí, cara. Wow, dentro de algum tempo seremos famosos e vamos pegar as maiores gatinhas. – é claro que foi o Emmett que disse isso.

- Mas como você conseguiu isso? – Jasper se interessou.

- Um cara que mexe com essas paradas viu nosso show ontem e já tinha ouvido falar da gente lá em Roma. Ele ligou pro meu pai e aí você já sabe. – ele sorriu.

- Hum, vou morar com uma banda famosa. Isso vai ser bom. – minha irmã logo se animou. ¬¬'

- Então, a gente pode pegar uma das músicas ensaiadas ou uma nova. – Jacob disse para a Bella.

- Eu tenho uma nova. – ela disse, sem hesitar – Vai dar certo.

- Viu? Tá beleza. A gente ensaia a faixa amanhã, eu levo pra rádio e depois é só esperar o telefone tocar para os contatos para shows. – Johnny falou; parecia bastante confiante sobre o que ia acontecer.

- E como eu sou a melhor Relações Públicas que existe, pode deixar que vou preparar a agenda para vocês. – já era de se imaginar que a Alice não ficaria de fora.

Eles começaram a conversar animadamente e eu voltei meus olhos para a televisão. Eu queria mesmo era sair dali; sara que esse jantar iria demorar muito para sair?

Como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, minha mãe nos chamou para ir para a sala de jantar.

- Vamos, crianças. Vou pedir para servirem o jantar. – ela disse, enquanto o Carlisle mostrava ao Billy o caminho.

Me levantei e percebi que a Bella e o Jacob não estava mais sentados no sofá. Para onde eles foram? Aposto que estão se pegando em algum cômodo. Fiquei irritado com essa possibilidade que praticamente fui marchando para a mesa.

- Dá pra você melhorar essa cara, Edward? – Rose me cutucou, ao passar por mim.

Não dei confiança e continuei de mau humor. Foi aí que escutei umas vozes, vindo do corredor ao lado da cozinha. aproveitei que ninguém estava olhando e me aproximei para saber o que era. Espiei e vi que era a Bella e o Jacob conversando. Me escondi, mas o suficiente para ouvir sobre o que eles estavam falando.

- É sério, Jake. Desculpa. – ela disse – Não foi nada com você.

- Tudo bem. Eu só fiquei preocupado. – Jacob falou – Você ficou estranha do nada…

- Eu sei, me desculpa. É que… – ela hesitou – Não sei bem o que está acontecendo. Talvez a gente devesse…ahm…se focar só nas coisas das bandas e tal… Como era antes, entende?

Eu não entendi direito sobre o que estavam falando, mas tinha a ver com a chegada repentina da Bella em casa hoje à tarde.

- Não, claro. – Jacob logo concordou – Eu também acho que é o melhor a fazer.

- Ok. – Bella suspirou – Ahm… Vamos voltar, então. Já devem ter servido o jantar.

Eu saí do meu esconderijo antes que eles pudessem me ver e fui pra sala de jantar. Os dois logo apareceram e se sentaram também. Bom, vamos desconsiderar que eu estava ouvindo conversas alheias. Eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida da Bella, não sei por que estou me preocupando com o que ela sente ou pensa. Tentei esquecer o que tinha ouvido e me foquei em terminar o quanto antes o jantar.

Para a minha maldita sorte, tive que ficar na sala mesmo depois da sobremesa, pois minha mãe disse que seria falta de educação eu simplesmente subir para o meu quarto. Mas eu estava pouco me lixando pro fato de ser ou não educado! Só queria sair dali.

Pelo menos eu estava sozinho assistindo a televisão, pois os outros estavam espalhados pela casa. Olhei para a outra sala, onde Carlisle, Billy e minha mãe ainda conversavam. Hum, acho que eles não notariam se eu saísse de fininho. Me levantei sem fazer barulho e peguei meu copo vazio para levar para a cozinha, antes de subir.

Erro meu. Assim que entrei na cozinha, dei de cara com a Bella, que pegava uma garrafinha d'água da geladeira. Ficamos parados, sem saber o que fazer; um clima estranho pairava entre a gente.

- Oi. – ela disse.

- Oi. – repeti automaticamente o que ela falou e coloquei meu copo dentro da pia.

Bella parecia pensar no que ia dizer, pois mordia discretamente o canto do lábio inferior.

- Ahm… A gente está lá atrás. Talvez você pudesse…ir pra lá também. – ela falou, hesitante.

Como se soubesse que eu não iria falar nada, Bella saiu pela porta dos fundos, indo até o local onde eles ensaiavam. Primeiro pensei que ela fosse me xingar pelo que eu disse hoje de manhã ou até mesmo nem falasse comigo, mas… Ela não parecia estar com raiva. Essa eu não entendi.

Fiquei na dúvida se ia ou não escutar o ensaio deles. Bella tinha me chamado, então…talvez ela quisesse minha presença lá. Sua fala não pareceu ter sido apenas por educação, ela…pareceu sincera.

Acabei indo até lá. Eu não sabia porque gostava de ouvi-los tocar, era estranho diante da situação atual da minha vida, onde eu não tenho vontade de nada. Espiei pela porta e vi meus irmãos sentados no sofá. Até parece que eu ia entrar e me juntar a eles. Como estava escuro, ninguém percebeu que eu apenas me sentei no parapeito da janela – já tava virando costume – que era baixa, por sinal.

A banda estava com instrumentos acústicos, pois acho que o Carlisle teria um treco se eles ligassem a guitarra elétrica. Bella segurava o seu violão preto e tinha tirado os óculos. Johnny estava na bateria do meu irmão e deu uma batida no prato.

- Então, pode mandar a próxima música. – ele disse.

- Ah, toquem uma bem relax, pra gente entrar num clima romântico. – Alice falou, agarrada no braço do Jasper.

- Muito bem. Atendendo aos pedidos da platéia, uma música relax e romântica. – Jacob sorriu – "O Destino", pode ser? – ele se virou pro restante da banda.

Eles concordaram e se prepararam para tocar. Notei que Bella percebeu que eu estava ali, pois nossos olhares se encontraram mais uma vez. Mas logo ela baixou os olhos e a melodia no violão começou.

**Link: .com/watch?v=ed28okAqsUM**

_"O Destino"_

Jacob: _A vida inteira esperei uma resposta_

_É engraçado como tudo aconteceu_

_Quando parei de esperar_

_Minhas escolhas me trouxeram até aqui_

_De alguma forma já sentia isso antes_

_Então era pra acontecer_

Ambos: _O destino me fez ir embora_

_O tempo vai nos dizer quem é quem_

_Pode não ser o fim da nossa história_

_O destino me trouxe até aqui_

_E minha intuição me diz pra continuar_

_E seguir meu coração_

Bella: _Sei que não posso controlar o tempo_

_Tão pouco posso controlar meus sentimentos_

_Mas fico feliz só de te ver_

_Palavras certas podem consertar um erro_

_Mas são os erros que fazem as palavras_

_Viverem para sempre_

Ambos: _O destino me fez ir embora_

_O tempo vai nos dizer quem é quem_

_Pode não ser o fim da nossa história_

_O destino me trouxe até aqui_

_Minha intuição me diz pra continuar_

_E seguir meu coração_

Como eu já tinha visto em outras músicas, a sintonia entre a Bella e o Jacob era perfeita. As vozes deles se completavam de uma forma incrível, deixando a música bem mais legal. Acho que por isso os dois eram tão próximos. Sei lá, depois de algumas coisas que vi e ouvi essa noite, fiquei na dúvida se eles são ou não namorados. Tipo que eles não trocaram nenhuma carícia nem mesmo um beijo durante toda a noite. Não, isso é paranóia da minha mente, eles não podem ser só amigos. E mesmo que sejam, não me importa. O beijo que aconteceu entre mim e a Bella foi um equívoco, eu não quero ficar com ela, eu não…não posso… Não posso arruinar a vida de outra pessoa.

Não fiquei para escutar o restante do ensaio; subi para o meu quarto. Esse era o único jeito. O isolamento não era um martírio para mim, eu o fazia porque ele era justo, me fazia pagar pelos erros que cometi. E eu não quero mais errar. Não mais…

**N/A: eii!**

Gostaram do cap.? Quero ler comentários então, já que aconteceu muita coisa: o Jasper se declarou para a Alice na frente de todo mundo; a Bella tá percebendo que o sente pelo Ed é bem maior do que ela pensava; e o Ed…bem, ele ainda está lá, fechado na sua casca, sem deixar ninguém se aproximar. Será que isso vai mudar?

Para descobrir, continuem acompanhando a fic. No próximo cap. teremos:

*mais um show dos Donatelli's;

*concurso de música;

*aparição de um novo personagem…;

*e mais um pouquinho de Beward pra vcs!

Então, fazem idéia de quem vai aparecer na fic? Posso adiantar que ELA vai estar no mesmo concurso que a Bella tá participando e é fã da banda. Já tem um palpite?

Por favor, mandem reviews, reviews e mais reviews, vou me esforçar ao máximo para não demorar a postar. *-*

Até a próxima!

xoxo…manchester_girl


	12. 10 Sentimentos

**N/A: hi!**

**Tá aí um cap. grande pra vocês, cheio de surpresas. E quero agradecer pelos reviews que recebi! Valeu! *-*/**

**Até o final da página!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

**10 – Sentimentos**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Já era quarta-feira. Hoje faz cinco dias que estou aqui em Florença. Devo dizer que algumas coisas foram como eu esperava: o calor excessivo em relação à Londres, o jeito enérgico e barulhento dos italianos, a falta do que fazer nessa cidade…

Mas outras coisas foram inesperadas. O beijo entre eu e Bella, o modo como a música dela me afeta e como…como ela me faz sentir… Isso não podia acontecer. Assim… Não é certo, nós não podemos, eu não posso. Só que está difícil, está difícil não pensar nela. E Bella também não ajuda. Pensei que ela ia se afastar depois daquela nossa discussão, mas não. Ela continua conversando normal comigo e…e cantando aquelas músicas intimidadoras…

Ontem mesmo a banda ficou o dia inteiro ensaiando a música que vai tocar no rádio. É lógico que eu nem passei lá perto, ainda mais com aquele tanto de gente lá embaixo; fiquei no meu quarto. Mas hoje não tinha jeito.

Como a música deles poderia tocar a qualquer momento, Emmett tinha acordado as seis da manhã, com o celular ligado na maior altura. Eu mereço uma coisa dessas justo no meu corredor? Tive que levantar, pois parecia que ele já tinha acordado a casa inteira.

Cheguei lá embaixo e minha mãe estava toda arrumada preparando o café. Ela sorriu quando me viu e veio me dar um beijo acima da testa.

- Bom dia, meu filho.

- Oi. – murmurei e me sentei à mesa, que era ocupada apenas pelo Emmett – Você vai…vai sair? – perguntei.

- Sim, eu e o Carlisle. Preciso resolver uns últimos detalhes com a diretoria do hospital e Carlisle vai checar o trabalho da nova filial.

Hum… Carlisle e sua grande empresa de computadores. Ele deve ser envolvido com a máfia italiana pra ter tanto dinheiro.

Aos poucos, o resto do povo foi chegando na cozinha. Meu irmão e Alice apareceram de braços dados e sorrindo. É, parece que não há tempo ruim para eles. Ou não há tempo bom para mim? Ah, deixa pra lá.

- Bom dia, gente!. – Alice disse alegremente.

- Você já deve ter tido algum resultado pra ter levantado tão cedo, Emmett. – Jasper disse.

- Ah, ainda não. – o grandão respondeu, que continuava com o celular ligado e, ainda por cima, fones de ouvido – Mas só são 7:20 da manhã.

Ele disse como se fosse algo bom. Era pra eu estar dormindo há essa hora.

- Ih, só podia ser você para nos acordar tão cedo, Emmett. – Rose entrou na cozinha reclamando, seguida pela Bella.

Essas duas são outras que se tornaram muito amigas.

- Aff, nem parece que estamos de férias. – Bella se sentou, escorando a cabeça nos braços, ainda com sono.

- Credo, Bella. Você é ou não é da banda? – Emmett disse, sintonizando de novo as estações.

- Eu sou. Mas isso não significa que tenho que ser a primeira a ouvir nossa música. – ela respondeu, sem levantar a cabeça.

Carlisle foi o ultimo a se sentar, vestido com calça e blusa sociais.

- Estão animados. Levantaram cedo hoje. – ele disse, pegando uma xícara de café.

- É culpa do Emmett, que não deixa ninguém dormir. – Bella reclamou.

- Emmett, esses aparelhos tem que ficar ligados agora? – Carlisle olhou para o filho.

- Pai, você não tá entendendo o significado desse momento. – ele respondeu.

- É… – Carlisle viu que não havia muito que fazer – Só mantenha o volume baixo.

- Ai, eu também estou super ansiosa para escutar a música de vocês tocar no rádio. – Alice, pra variar, estava empolgada.

- Espero que não se foquem só nisso e se lembrem do restante de suas tarefas. – Carlisle disse.

- Carlisle falou que você cozinha muito bem, Bella. Gostaria que você fizesse o almoço hoje então, já que eu e ele não estaremos aqui. – minha mãe pediu, pois a empregada só arrumava a casa, nada mais.

- Ih, se for assim, é melhor pedir uma pizza. – Emmett zuou a irmã.

- Ah, cala a boca, Emmett. – Bella revidou – A casa quase pegou fogo da ultima vez que você tentou fritar um ovo.

- Tá que nem a minha irmã. – Jasper riu.

- Viu, Rose? Somos almas gêmeas até nisso. – disse o bocó do Emmett.

- Eu mereço… – minha irmã revirou os olhos.

Hum, espero mesmo que a Bella saiba cozinhar. Eu que não quero passar fome.

Logo terminei de tomar o café, junto com os outros. Emmett, Jasper e Rose foram para a sala, enquanto Bella, Alice e minha mãe continuaram conversando na cozinha sobre o cardápio do almoço quando eu ia subir as escadas rumo ao meu quarto, Emmett deu um pulo do sofá.

- Vai tocar! – ele praticamente gritou e colocou o celular no autofalante – Preparem-se para ouvir o som do sucesso.

Desconsiderando esse ultimo comentário dele, eu estava curioso para saber qual música seria. Me sentei numa poltrona mais afastada para ouvir.

**Link****: ****.com/watch?v=74-UP7LfLdU**

- Ai, a musiquinha de vocês! – Alice veio saltitando da cozinha e se sentou ao lado do meu irmão.

"_**Deixa O Tempo", do **_**Fresno**

_Eu não volto mais pra casa  
Não há ninguém a me esperar  
Eu não vou ver o sol nascer  
Pois tranquei minhas janelas  
Pra não deixar a luz entrar_

_Eu canto as notas mais erradas  
De refrões que eu nem sei tocar  
Tentei chegar até você  
Mas você não ouviu nada  
Chegou a hora de acordar_

Bella apareceu e se sentou no braço do sofá.

_Então deixa que o tempo vai cicatrizar  
Ele te trouxe até aqui  
Mas pode te fazer mudar  
Então deixa que o tempo vai gravar a tua voz em mim,  
Para que eu possa te ouvir  
Toda vez que eu precisar_

A voz dela, como sempre, saía num tom lindo, e mais uma vez a letra tinha um significado especial.

_Queria tanto estar em casa  
(O teu silêncio não traz paz)  
Vendo mentiras na televisão  
(Ele só me aproxima mais)  
Esperando alguém ligar  
(Deixei meu rádio em qualquer estação)_

_Então deixa que o tempo vai cicatrizar  
Ele te trouxe até aqui  
Mas pode te fazer mudar  
Então deixa que o tempo vai gravar a tua voz em mim,  
Para que eu possa te ouvir  
Toda vez que eu precisar_

- Eu não conhecia essa. – Alice falou com a Bella – Quando você escreveu?

- Foi há uns dias atrás. – Bella deu de ombros e eu me lembrei do dia em que ela ficou a tarde toda trancada no quarto.

_Deixa que o tempo vai . . .  
Deixa que o tempo faz . . ._

_Então deixa que o tempo vai cicatrizar  
Ele te trouxe até aqui  
Mas pode te fazer mudar  
(E você já mudou)  
Deixa que o tempo vai  
(Queria tanto estar em casa)  
Gravar a tua voz em mim,  
Para que eu possa te ouvir  
(Vendo mentiras na televisão)  
Toda vez que eu precisar_

A música terminou, mas a letra continuou dentro da minha cabeça.

- Ficou muito bonita mesmo. – minha mãe também escutou – Você deve ter ótimas inspirações para escrever assim, Bella.

- Yeah… – Bella deu um meio sorriso e olhou discretamente pro meu lado.

.com/albums/zz172/manchester_

Senti seus olhos em mim por trás de mais um dos seus vários óculos escuros. Foi aí que entendi o que ela quis dizer. Bella pensou em mim enquanto escrevia a música. Mas…por quê? O que aconteceu entre nós aquela noite… Então ela não tinha esquecido mesmo. Agora a letra da canção fazia todo sentido pra mim.

Carlisle buzinou lá fora; ele tinha tirado o carro da garagem.

- Nós já vamos indo, crianças. – minha mãe pegou sua bolsa – Comportem-se.

Ela sorriu pra mim antes de sair pela porta da frente. Quero só ver o que vai ser dessa casa sem um adulto.

- Cara, nosso show vai lotar amanhã à noite. – Emmett se esparramou no sofá – Todo mundo querendo me ver.

- Você nada! Bella é quem canta; o crédito é dela. – Rose não se entendi mesmo com o Emmett.

- Ah, Rose! Eu sei que você tá louca pra receber um autógrafo meu. Pode pedir que eu assino em qualquer lugar do seu corpo. – ele deu uma gargalhada estrondosa.

- Credo, Emmett. Deixa de ser besta. – Alice deu um tapinha no irmão, mas eu teria dado muito mais. Cara mais safado…

Foi aí que o celular dele tocou.

- Hum, é o Jake. Deve ser pra você, Bella. – Emmett jogou o aparelho pra irmã, que o aparou no susto.

Jacob. Eu não queria nem ver esse cara. E por que Emmett pensa que a ligação é pra Bella? Fiquei irritado e subi pro meu quarto. Vou dormir que eu ganho mais.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

Tirei o carro da garagem e dei uma buzina rápida para Esme saber que eu estava esperando por ela. Acabei deixando o rádio ligado mesmo e escutei parte da música que meus filhos tanto esperavam. Devo dizer que eles estão amadurecendo nas letras. Antes o que eu achava que era só barulho estava se tornando música de verdade.

- Escutando suas crianças cantando? – Esme entrou no carro, sempre com um sorriso radiante, e me deu um beijo suave.

- Ah, sim. – sorri também e desliguei o rádio, para que pudéssemos conversar melhor – Não são todas as músicas que particularmente me agradam, mas deixo eles se divertirem. Creio que contribui para a responsabilidade. – saí com o carro rumo ao centro da cidade.

- Concordo. – ela disse enquanto colocava o cinto – E acho muito boa essa conexão que eles tem com a música.

- Puxaram isso da mãe. – eu já havia falado um pouco sobre a minha finada esposa para Esme; ela era professora de música – Talvez essa seja uma maneira deles se lembrarem dela, principalmente a Bella e o Emmett.

- Foi uma tragédia para eles perderem a mãe tão cedo. – Esme disse, sabendo que os gêmeos tinham 8 anos e Alice, 7.

- Sim. – foi muito difícil reestruturar as emoções deles naquela época – Cria-los sem uma figura materna por perto foi um desafio e…é por isso que acho que toda essa mudança possa ser boa para nós. Encontrei alguém muito especial e que eu amo, e tenho certeza que meus filhos verão isso também.

- Obrigada, Carlisle. – Esme sorriu – E você os criou muito bem; todos são adoráveis. Além disso, já conversei com a Bella sobre essas "questões familiares", vamos dizer assim. Está tudo bem.

- Que bom. – sorri e ela segurou em minha mão.

Eu sentia que daqui para frente tudo seria melhor.

**BELLA'S POV**

Ai, não é possível uma pessoa ser tão idiota quanto o Emmett. Já falei pra ele parar de insinuar coisas entre o Jake e eu, mas ele tinha que dizer que a ligação era pra mim. Poxa, se o Jake quisesse falar comigo, teria ligado direto pro meu celular.

Aposto que foi por isso que o Edward foi lá pra cima; acho que ele não gosta muito do Jake. Droga. Foi um milagre ele ter ficado na sala após o café e ainda escutar a música que, por sinal, eu fiz pensando nele, e por causa de uma besteira, o Edward voltou pro quarto. Minha vontade era ir lá falar com ele que não havia mais nada entre o Jake e eu, e que ele parasse de agir como se nosso beijo não tivesse significado nada – pois foi exatamente o contrário – mas eu não podia fazer isso. Provavelmente eu o afastaria ainda mais e não é essa minha intenção. Deve ser muito difícil pra ele, pelo que a Esme contou. Às vezes dá pra ver a dor que ele sente, só pelo seu olhar. Espero conseguir mudar isso de algum jeito um dia. E posso garantir que não vou economizar nas tentativas.

Depois de conversar com o Jake pelo telefone e explicar por que o Emmett não atendeu, fui dar uma olhada no site da banda, como ele pediu. Eu, Alice e Jasper subimos pro meu quarto, enquanto o Emmett e a Rose continuaram lá embaixo discutindo sobre…ahm…tudo.

Assim como o Jake disse, nosso pequeno fã-clube já estava dando notícia da nossa nova música no site.

- Todos parecem ter gostado muito, Bellinha. – Alice disse, lendo os recados recebidos – E olha só: os que moram aqui já estão confirmando presença no show de amanhã.

- É, acho que o Emmett estava certo quanto à lotação. – nós rimos e eu percebi que o Jasper estava quieto.

Tirei os olhos da tela do computador e olhei pra ele.

- Jasper, posso te perguntar o que está fazendo? – falei, confusa, vendo ele mexer com concentração na minha prateleira de CD's.

- Ah, só estou colocando seus CD's na ordem alfabética. – ele deu de ombros, como se estivesse falando o óbvio.

Olhei para a Alice, que parecia cada vez mais encantada por ele.

- Ele é normal? – perguntei e ela riu.

- Ele é um verdadeiro cavalheiro, isso sim. – Alice se levantou, cintilando – Vamos lá pra fora. O dia tá lindo.

- Aham, eu só vou terminar aqui. – Jasper seguia com sua tarefa, no mínimo, inusitada.

- É, daqui a pouco a gente desce. – voltei a olhar pro computador assim que minha irmã saiu do quarto.

Resolvi usar um programa que eu tinha: cada vez que o nosso site era acessado, ele guardava a informação, dizendo o local e a hora. Era bem legal, pois assim eu ficava sabendo a precisão do número de acessos e de onde eles estavam vindo. Tudo isso graças ao meu pai, mas se ele souber que eu estou usando, ficarei de castigo pro resto da vida. Ah, qualquer coisa eu coloco a culpa no Emmett.

Atualizei a lista de acessos; a maioria continuava vindo de Roma, mas a de Florença estava crescendo. Havia até uns endereços de outros países. Caramba, o Johnny vai surtar quando ver isso.

Abri mais detalhadamente os acessos de Florença e todos os endereços ficaram visíveis, junto com o número de série de cada computador ou do celular de onde o site foi acessado. Acho que é por isso que meu pai nos proibi de usar.

Coloquei os endereços em ordem alfabética e fui até o da nossa casa, para dar uma olhadinha básica. Todos os acessos vinham ou do meu computador ou do Emmett. Exceto um. Não foi o meu pai nem a Alice, pois eu havia decorado o número do computador dos dois. Só pode ter sido um dos Cullens, então.

O Jasper não deve ter sido, porque desde que chegamos, ele só joga videogame com meu irmão e fica com a Alice. Muito menos a Esme. Acho que foi a Rose.

- Ei, Jazz… – resolvi perguntar pra ele – A Rose tem computador? – não me lembro de ter visto nenhum no quarto dela.

- Tem não. Ela mexe direto no celular mesmo. – ele continuou arrumando minha pilha de CD's.

- Ah… – que bom que ele não perguntou por que eu queria saber.

Hum, só sobrava o Edward. Mas não podia ter sido ele…podia? De acordo com as informações do meu programa, o acesso foi as oito e quinze da noite, no dia que chegamos aqui. Bom, levando em conta que o Edward passa o dia todo dentro do quarto… É, quem diria que ele se interessa pela nossa música.

Aproveitei que o Jasper não estava olhando para usar alguns dos meus conhecimentos de hacker. Eu iria invadir o sistema do Cullen pra ver onde que ele tinha entrado no nosso site. Já falei que meu pai me mata se descobrir o que estou fazendo? Mas eu estou só curiosa…

Rapidamente eu consegui ter acesso ao histórico de páginas dele. Edward tinha assistido vídeos de alguns dos nossos shows e olhado também algumas fotos. Então quer dizer que ele gosta mesmo da nossa música. É, estou sendo bem otimista, mas se eu não for, quem será?

Já que é assim, acho que fica mais fácil, pelo menos em tese, fazê-lo escutar minhas músicas, principalmente a que eu vou cantar hoje à noite. Como tenho certeza que Edward não vai ao bar do concurso, espero que consiga convencê-lo a assistir depois pelo site, pois o Jake já falou que vai gravar minha apresentação.

- Pronto, Bella. Terminei. – Jasper disse, me assustando, e eu fechei rapidamente que estava vendo.

- Ah… Eu também já…er…terminei aqui. – sorri, disfarçando, e fui olhar a conclusão do que ele tinha feito – Caramba, Jasper. Como você tem paciência pra fazer isso?

- Eu gosto. – ele riu – Faz bem para o espírito.

Ok, acho que ele é um maníaco por essas coisas de arrumação. Por isso é o par perfeito pra Alice.

- Tá bom… – eu ri da mania dele – Vamos descer antes que a Alice pense que eu te seqüestrei.

Nós saímos do meu quarto e fomos lá pra baixo. Logo Rose e Alice decidiram ir para a piscina, para pegar o sol da manhã, e Emmett e Jasper não discordaram, lógico.

.com/albums/zz172/manchester_

Nós trocamos de roupa e fomos para o fundo da casa, aproveitar a água que estava quentinha.

- E aí, Rose… Quer que eu passe protetor solar nas suas costas? – Emmett não dava um tempo mesmo.

- Não, Emmett. Tenho certeza que uma de suas irmãs fará isso pra mim. – Rose disse e Alice se prontificou – Mas ficaria feliz se você trouxesse algo para eu beber. – ela olhou pra ele com um olhar meigo.

Segurei o riso; a Rose ia aproveitar que meu irmão faria qualquer coisa por ela.

- Claro, minha linda. Eu vou trazer um suquinho bem gelado pra você. – Emmett foi em direção a cozinha.

- E trás pra mim também, Emm. E de morango! – Alice riu depois de pedir.

- Ai, ai… Isso é que é vida. – Rose se recostou na cadeira, colocando os óculos de sol.

Eu e Alice desatamos a rir; aposto que um dia esses dois vão dar história.

Me encostei em uma das cadeira também, pois de acordo com Alice, eu precisava pegar uma corzinha. Mas eu praticamente já tinha tomado um banho de protetor solar; eu que não queria ficar queimada.

Alice entrou na água junto com o Jasper e eu fiquei ali mesmo, à toa, porque daqui a pouco teria que ir fazer o almoço. Olhei distraída para as janelas do segundo andar da casa. E isso me fez pensar no Edward. Ele devia estar lá, trancado no quarto, num calor desses, perdendo tempo em vez de estar aqui embaixo com a gente. Será que ele não via que assim se prejudicava mais ainda? Como se o isolamento fosse a melhor saída. Ah, eu daria de tudo pra encontrar uma maneira de faze-lo se sentir melhor. Faria qualquer coisa. Suspirei, vendo que eu gostava realmente gostava dele, não havia como negar.

- Que foi, Bella? Tá com uma cara de desânimo. – Rose perguntou, e bebeu um pouco do suco que meu irmão tinha trazido pra ele.

- Ahm… Não é nada, não… – disfarcei, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Tá triste porque eu não trouxe um suquinho pra você também, Bella? – Emmett riu.

- Se depender de você, eu morro de sede, Emmett. – retruquei.

- Parece que tem alguém chegando. – ouvi Alice dizer, enquanto eu ainda trocava gentilezas com meu irmão.

- Deve ser aqueles dois viados. – meu irmão se levantou, provavelmente se referindo ao Johnny e ao Jake – Eu disse pra eles virem pra cá.

Emmett foi até a frente da casa e logo voltou acompanhado pelo restante da nossa banda.

- Olá pra vocês. Cumprimentem o cara cuja música tocou hoje na rádio. – Johnny foi logo dizendo – Obrigado, obrigado.

.com/albums/zz172/manchester_

- Johnny, não seja tão convencido. Temos que ser humildes a partir de agora. – Jake falou e sorriu.

.com/albums/zz172/manchester_

- Meu Deus, eu sou a única que ainda tem juízo nessa banda? – falei, vendo que eles estavam super empolgados.

- Espere até ver o nosso show de amanhã, Bella. – Johnny disse, se sentando ao lado da Rose, sem ser discreto ao olhar o corpo dela.

- É. Vai tá lotado. – Emmett se sentou do outro lado da Rose.

Eles estavam quase que fazendo um sanduíche dela. Tive que rir dessa cena.

- Isso se algumas pessoas já não aparecerem hoje lá naquele concurso que você vai participar, Bells. – Jake disse.

- Concurso? Que concurso? – minha irmã se aproximou, empolgada.

- Ah, é um concurso que vai ter aí. Eu esqueci de falar. – eu realmente tinha esquecido de contar a eles – Mas só estou querendo ganhar o prêmio, que é uma guitarra.

- Legal. Quando que vai ser? – Jasper perguntou.

- A primeira rodada é hoje à noite, umas dez horas mais ou menos. – eu já tinha em mente a música que iria tocar – A votação vai ocorrer no site do bar depois. Os mais votados pelo público continuam.

- Ai, não acredito. Dez horas? – Alice disse e olhou para Rose.

- Não me diga que estará dormindo há essa hora, Alie. – Emmett soltou uma risada.

- É que hoje é quarta-feira e nós temos um compromisso a noite. – Rose respondeu.

- Que compromisso? – foi minha vez de perguntar.

- Um compromisso com…Ryan Seacrest! – Alice e Rose soltaram gritinhos histéricos – Hoje é a semifinal do American Idol.

- Credo. Vocês vão ficar assistindo aquilo? – Jake fez uma careta.

- Eu pensei que esse cara era gay. – Emmett falou.

- Ryan não é gay, Emmett. – Rose deu um tapa no braço do meu irmão, que adorou o contato físico. Que coisa mais masoquista!

- Ele é educado, gentil, engraçado, se veste com as melhores roupas, tem um sorriso maravilhoso… – Alice sonhou acordada. Será que ela se esqueceu do Jasper?

- E tem uma pele ótima. – eu não acredito que o Jasper falou isso. Ainda acho que ele não é normal.

- Vocês estão de brincadeira, né? – Jake arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não entendo. Vocês são músicos e não gostam do American Idol? – Rose pôs a mão na cintura.

- Que isso! Eu adoro o American Idol. – Emmett se apressou em dizer.

- Eu também. É o melhor programa que existe. – Johnny não ficou pra trás.

Os outros riram dos dois fazendo papel de besta.

- Vocês são muito cara-de-pau mesmo. – falei e me levantei para ir para a cozinha.

Afinal, agora eu teria que fazer comida pra mais dois.

Voltei pra piscina algum tempo depois, sem antes fazer arroz branco e colocar no forno dois tabuleiros de um dos meus pratos favoritos: canellone. É uma típica receita italiana, onde o macarrão é enrolado em presunto e queijo, fazendo várias "panquecas", e coloca-se molho de tomate e requeijão cremoso por cima. Simplesmente delicioso.

Rose, Alice e eu ficamos conversando dentro da piscina, enquanto os meninos jogavam basquete um pouco mais ao fundo do jardim, que tinha uma parte cimentada com uma cesta para a prática do esporte.

- Hum, isso é o que eu chamo de visão. – Rose disse, observando os meninos jogando.

Johnny e Jasper eram do time com camisa, já Jake e Emmett eram do time sem camisa, e estavam lá exibindo aquele tanto de músculos.

- Tá difícil de escolher, Rose? – eu e Alice rimos.

- Dá só uma olhada na barriga do Jacob… – ela olhou por cima dos óculos, enquanto o Jake fazia uma cesta.

- Sorte da Bella, que lava roupa naquele tanque quando quer. – Alice disse, com um sorriso nos lábios. Será que minha irmã perdeu a noção do perigo?

- Alice! – joguei água na cara dela com uma das mãos – Deixa de ser pervertida. – reclamei sem segurar o riso enquanto ela gargalhava.

- Qual é, Bellinha. Só estou falando a verdade. – Alice encostou-se à borda da piscina para beber seu suco.

- Não dê ouvidos a ela, Rose. O Jake está completamente disponível. – acho que é difícil acreditar que eu e o Jake não temos nada além de nossa amizade.

- Não, tudo bem. – Rose sorriu – Eu prefiro os loiros.

Nós três rimos diante do que ela falou. Então ela tinha duas opções: o Emmett ou o Johnny.

- Ai, falando em loiros… O Johnny vai acabar matando o Jasper com todo aquele pique. – Alice fez um beicinho olhando pro namorado.

O Jasper já estava apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, respirando com dificuldade.

- _Já parou, Jasper? Vamos se mexer, cara! _– o Johnny gritou, todo animado.

- _Ah… Acho que eu não sinto mais minhas pernas…_ – Jasper respondeu, ainda ofegante.

- Coitadinho… Eu vou lá ajuda-lo. – Alice saiu da piscina e pegou sua toalha, indo até o Jasper.

- Aí, Bella! – Emmett soltou um grito – Tá vindo um maior cheiro lá da cozinha; é melhor você dar uma olhada no nosso almoço.

- Ai, droga! – saí da piscina correndo e fui pra cozinha. Esqueci que o forno estava ligado.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Acordei com os malditos raios de sol batendo na minha cara. Virei pro outro lado e olhei o relógio. Caralho, eu havia dormido mesmo! Era quase meio-dia. Droga, eu tenho que parar de fazer isso, senão vou ficar a noite inteira acordado.

Fui até o banheiro lavar meu rosto e depois troquei de camisa. Foi aí que comecei a sentir um cheiro estranho vindo lá de baixo. Parecia cheiro de queimado ou coisa assim. Caramba, eu sabia que não ia dar certo esse tanto de adolescente sozinhos numa casa. Aposto que os gêmeos devem ter aprontado alguma coisa.

Saí do meu quarto e desci as escadas; tinha certeza que havia algo queimando. E nem sei qual é o número do corpo de bombeiros aqui na Itália. E nem italiano eu sei falar! Entrei na cozinha, procurando o foco do incêndio com os olhos, e vi a Bella tirando dois tabuleiros do forno; provavelmente o nosso almoço.

- Caramba, quase que queima. – ela murmurou, de costas para mim.

Foi aí que notei que ela estava de biquíni, com o corpo todo molhado, assim como parte do chão da cozinha, que indicava o caminho pelo qual ela passou. Acabei por esbarrar sem querer na ponta de um dos móveis, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela.

Bella se virou e olhou pra mim, através dos óculos.

- Eu…Eu pensei que…que tivesse alguma coisa queimando… – balbuciei, e me xinguei mentalmente por isso.

- Ah, não. Eu cheguei a tempo. – ela disse, depois de colocar os tabuleiros na mesa e tirar as luvas de proteção.

Ok, essa era a parte onde eu devia me retirar e ir para outro cômodo, certo? E por que eu não conseguia fazer isso? Ah é, porque eu sou um idiota que não pára de olhar pra ela! Bella deve ter notado meu estado desconfortável, pois um sorrisinho transparecia no canto de sua boca enquanto ela colocava os pratos em cima da mesa. Também, o que eu esperava? Ela só pode estar se divertindo com isso tudo.

- Não sei como consegue ficar aqui dentro, Edward. Está fazendo muito calor hoje. – ela falou, agora pegando os talheres nas gavetas do balcão.

Ah, mas eu sentia que calor era esse, que subitamente crescia dentro de mim a medida em que eu olhava para aquelas pernas certinhas, aqueles seios que enchiam perfeitamente o volume do biquíni, e as gotas de água que escorriam pela sua pele branquinha… Caramba, eu precisava me acalmar.

- Mas foi bom te encontrar aqui, porque eu preciso falar com você. – Bella olhou pra mim e deu a volta no balcão – Na verdade, eu quero pedir um favor.

- Como assim…um favor…? – eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer.

- Eu só estava pensando… – fiquei ansioso quando ela começou a se aproximar de mim – Uma vez que você acessou o site da minha banda, talvez pudesse dar uma olhada lá hoje à noite também. Vai ter algo que eu queria que você escutasse.

- Eu não…ahm… – fiquei sem o que falar; como ela sabia que eu tinha entrado no site da banda?

- Então, espero mesmo que você olhe. – Bella voltou a falar e deu outro passo em minha direção.

Percorri seu corpo com os olhos de novo e acabei dando um passo para trás, tentando conter meu nervosismo de vê-la tão perto. Cara, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Bom, era só isso… – ela mudou de assunto antes mesmo que eu raciocinasse o lance do site – O almoço está pronto e…você devia comer… – Bella se aproximou muito de mim e eu senti minhas costas encostarem-se ao armário – …enquanto está quente.

Engoli seco quando ela inclinou o rosto para cima, com um sorrisinho no canto da boca, e depois levou a mão até mais ou menos na lateral da minha cabeça. Prendi a respiração, vendo-a assim tão perto e pensando no que ela podia fazer, mas Bella apenas pegou algo no armário, atrás da minha cabeça, e se virou, indo de volta para o balcão.

Continuei inerte, escorado no armário, vendo ela levar os guardanapos que tinha pegado para a mesa. Caramba, se Bella já era linda de frente, de costas então… Senti um calor passar pela minha espinha. Droga!

- E é melhor eu limpar isso. Alguém pode escorregar. – Bella olhou o chão molhado e depois se direcionou até a lavanderia.

Respirei fundo depois que ela saiu. Caramba, eu precisava me controlar antes que eu fizesse algo que não quisesse, tipo ir atrás dela agora mesmo e… Tá, eu queria fazer isso, sim, mas não podia. Droga de novo! Por que ela me deixava assim? Eu me sentia tão…sem controle. Desde que…que sofri o acidente, eu não tive mais vontade de ficar com nenhuma menina, mas a Bella… Ah, prefiro nem pensar nisso; tenho que esquecer.

Fui até a geladeira e tirei uma jarra de suco de lá de dentro; preciso me refrescar. Peguei um copo, no mesmo momento em que os outros vinham da piscina. Emmett estava na frente, andando apressado.

- Cara, eu tô cheio de fome. Se a Bella não tiver caprichado no almoço, eu vou… – antes que pudesse terminar de falar, ele levou um escorregão ao entrar na cozinha, devido ao chão molhado.

Caramba, o estrondo foi tão alto que pensei que o piso tinha rachado.

- Ai… – Emmett reclamou, estirado no chão. Não pude deixar de rir daquela cena, que foi hilária de tão retardada.

- Credo, o que foi isso? – ouvi a voz da Rose – Até parece que alguém… AHH! – ela entrou na cozinha rapidamente e adivinhem o que aconteceu?

Isso mesmo. Ela não viu o Emmett e também foi ao chão, caindo no colo dele. Ok, não foi tão engraçado agora, pois aquele brutamontes estava com as mãos na minha irmã.

- Hum, se eu soubesse que isso aconteceria, teria caído antes. – Emmett deu um meio sorriso.

- Ai, meu Deus do céu! Imagina se eu tivesse quebrado uma perna ou um braço? – ela se agarrou no pescoço do Emmett – Eu estaria acabada pro resto da vida!

Aff, como minha irmã é dramática.

- Mas que gritaria é essa? – Bella apareceu vindo do outro cômodo; ela estava vestindo uma blusa folgada por cima do biquíni, só que ainda deixava as pernas de fora. Droga! Custava ela ter vestido um short ou uma calça?

Ela olhou a cena e vi uma de suas sobrancelhas se arquear.

- Nossa, Emmett. Como você é gentil! Limpou o chão antes que eu trouxesse o pano. – ela disse e eu notei que havia um pano em sua mão.

- Que isso, Rose? Tá tão desesperada que já pulou em cima do Emmett? – Jasper entrou na cozinha com Alice, desviando dos dois caídos no chão.

Rose se tocou de como estava agarrada ao Emmett e se levantou num segundo.

- Pode parar de gracinha, Jasper. – minha irmã disse, ajeitando o cabelo – O Emmett serviu apenas para amortecer minha queda acidental.

Ela foi pro lado do Johnny, que eu nem sabia que estava ali. O Jacob também entrou na cozinha e a presença dele não agradou o meu humor.

- Tá bom, tá bom. – Jasper disse – Vamos comer logo, que eu estou com muita fome.

Eles se dirigiram para a mesa.

- Meu Deus, Bella. Eu querendo permanecer na minha dieta e você faz uma comida deliciosa dessas. – Alice reclamou, olhando para o prato, que parecia ser bem gostoso mesmo.

- Que dieta o quê, Alice. – Bella deu de ombros – Come logo antes que o Emmett não deixe nada.

- Ah, Bella, não fala assim. Eu sei que você me ama. – o grandão se aproximou com um prato na mão – Olha só: fez um tabuleiro só pra mim.

- Nem pense nisso, Emmett. – Bella falou – Nosso pai e a Esme ainda vão chegar.

Ele apenas riu e encheu o prato. É, dá pra saber porque ele é daquele tamanho.

- Hum, Bella. Tá muito bom. – meu irmão disse, já comendo daquela receita que só podia ser italiana – Já dá pra casar desse jeito.

- Pois é… – ela riu – Estou a procura…

Os outros riram e continuaram se servindo, mas Bella virou discretamente o rosto pro meu lado e deu outro daqueles sorrisinhos. Ok, espero que isso não tenha sido uma indireta.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

A manhã foi muito boa, principalmente depois que o Johnny e o Jake chegaram. Eles são super animados e engraçados, sem contar que é sempre bom estar na presença de tanta beleza como a deles.

O problema, se é que podemos falar assim, é ter que olhar pro Emmett toda hora, depois dos dois momentos de fraqueza que eu tive com ele. Não sei como ele consegue me irritar tanto e ao mesmo tempo me deixar…me deixar com vontade de… Ai, prefiro nem comentar! Pelo menos ele não contou pra ninguém o que aconteceu.

No entanto, Emmett não me deixava em paz. Já estávamos terminando de almoçar quando ele veio com uma daquelas cantadas.

- Aí, Rose, me diz uma coisa… Você tá sentindo cheiro de tinta? – ele disse, como se eu não soubesse o que estava por vir.

- Não, Emmett, não estou. Por quê? – falei, já sem paciência.

- Porque tá pintando um clima no ar entre nós dois… – ele riu e me olhou divertido.

.com/albums/zz172/manchester_

Eu teria ficado mais irritada, mas todo aquele físico dele me distraiu um pouco. Alguém me diz por que ele tem que ser tão gostoso?

- Céus, Emmett, que cantada horrível! – Bella segurou o riso e saiu da mesa, colocando seu prato na pia.

Jasper e Alice já haviam saído para o outro cômodo, assim como o Edward.

- Horrível nada. – ele retrucou – A Rose está cada vez mais afim de mim. – ele deu um sorriso safado em minha direção.

- Desse jeito você não vai pegar ninguém, Emmett. – Johnny riu.

- Não chegando pra uma garota e dizendo: "Posso falar uma coisa gostosa no seu ouvido? _Bacon_." – Jake falou e dessa vez todos nós rimos.

- Viu? É isso que eu preciso aprender. – Emmett se empolgou.

- Ah, depois dessa eu vou embora. – me levantei e fui pra sala.

Minha mãe e Carlisle chegaram pouco mais de uma da tarde e a maioria de nós foi pra sala. Bella foi lá pra fora com a Alice, conversando sobre a música que ela ia cantar hoje à noite, e os meninos foram jogar videogame.

Eu me sentei ao lado do Johnny em um dos sofás, pra ver se a gente conversava um pouquinho, se é que vocês me entendem, mas toda hora o Emmett nos atrapalhava. Ora entregava o controle do videogame pro Johnny, ora puxava assunto comigo. Ai, como ele era irritante!

Quando eu ia chamar o Johnny para ir a um outro lugar, ele disse que já precisava ir. Droga. Ele e o Jake se despediram, depois de combinarem com o Emmett a hora de se encontrarem na boate, e eu fiquei de novo na seca. Foi desse jeito no dia em que fomos ao cinema. Era pra ser um encontro de casais: Alice e Jasper, eu e o Johnny, e talvez a Bella com o Jake, mas não…! O Emmett teve que ir, pra ficar pegando no meu pé, não me deixando ficar sozinha com o Johnny.

Saí da sala com raiva, indo pro meu quarto. Eu precisava tomar um banho pra ver se relaxava um pouco.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Eu tava me segurando pra não rir ao ver a cara da Rose toda vez que eu interrompia a conversa entre ela e o Johnny. Eu sei que ele é meu amigo e tals, mas eu vi a Rose primeiro e tenho certeza que ela gosta de mim; só não quer admitir isso. Afinal de contas, quem é que não quer ficar com um cara lindo e gostoso como eu? Pois é, eu sou demais.

Rose subiu as escadas com raiva depois que o Johnny foi embora. Hehehe, agora era minha chance. Falei pro Jasper ir jogando sozinho, porque eu precisava ir ao banheiro. Subi as escadas atrás dela e a encontrei em seu corredor.

- Que foi, Rose? Tá fugindo de mim? – perguntei.

- Vejo que entende as coisas rápido, Emmett. – ela se virou pra mim e, pra variar, já estava com a resposta na ponta da língua.

Rose tinha colocado um vestidinho preto por cima do biquíni e ficava ainda mais sexy com aquela carinha de brava.

.com/albums/zz172/manchester_

- Ah, Rose, vamos pular a parte da briga e ir logo fazer as pazes, vamos… – me aproximei dela e seus olhos foram direto pro meu peito. Cara, por isso que andar sem camisa é a melhor opção.

- Pode parar, Emmett. Eu não vou fazer nada com você. – ela abriu a porta do seu quarto, mas eu a impedir de entrar.

- Espera aí, Rose… – a segurei gentilmente pelo braço, para que ela olhasse pra mim.

- Emmett, eu já falei que não qu-…

- Ter certeza? – interrompi sua fala – Vai, Rose, não precisa negar. – sorri insinuante e fiquei de frente pra ela – Eu sei que você quer.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, colei meus lábios nos dela, segurando em seu rosto. Rose resistiu, me empurrando pelo peito, mas eu não deixei. Eu só queria sentir de novo o sabor daquela boca maravilhosa, apertar seu corpo junto ao meu… Aos poucos, Rose foi se entregando e abriu a boca para que nossas línguas se encontrassem. Ela me puxou pela nuca e nós aprofundamos o beijo. Ah, como eu sonhava com isso toda noite…

A gente se separou quando ficamos sem ar e nos encaramos por um segundo, ambos ofegantes. Rose mantinha os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me olhava com a boca um pouco vermelha.

- É melhor você não contar isso pra ninguém… – ela disse, praticamente uma permissão pra mim.

- Não vou, minha linda, não vou. – voltei a beija-la e entramos em seu quarto.

Rose fechou a porta e quando vi, já estávamos deitados na cama dela. Hum, eu estava gostando disso… Continuamos a nos beijar, dessa vez num amasso mais forte. Ela apertava forte minha nuca enquanto eu sentia suas unhas arranhando minhas costas, causando um arrepio na minha espinha. Ah, eu sabia que minha gatinha era selvagem. Desci os beijos para o seu pescoço e passei a mão pelas suas curvas perfeitas. Deus do céu, tudo nela era uma tentação. Rose suprimiu um gemido quando minhas mãos foram para suas coxas, por baixo do vestido, dando um aperto de leve.

Mas foi aí que minha animação foi por água abaixo. Rose me empurrou da cama, se levantando rapidamente, ofegante e com os cabelos bagunçados.

- Poxa, logo agora que tava ficando bom. – reclamei, mas acho que foi a coisa errada a dizer.

- Sai. – ela disse – Sai do meu quarto agora, Emmett!

- Rose, calma aí… – insisti, mas ela já estava dando uns tapas no meu braço.

- Falei pra você sair! – ela me expulsou do seu quarto e fechou a porta na minha cara.

Caramba, lidar com mulher difícil é foda. Mas eu estava baixando a guarda dela, era só uma questão de tempo. Rose ainda vai ser minha. Ah, se vai…

**BELLA'S POV**

Já estava perto da hora do concurso. Meu pai disse que estava tudo bem a gente ir, desde que voltássemos antes da meia-noite e ficássemos longe de álcool, droga ou cigarro que alguém pudesse nos oferecer. É, meu pai não é nem um pouco exagerado.

Eu e Emmett fomos no jipe dele; o Jake e o Johnny nos encontrariam lá no Standart's Bar. Chegamos no local, que até que estava um pouco movimentado. Logo avistamos os meninos, que se despediam de um grupinho de garotas.

- Nossa, vocês não perdem tempo, hein? – Emmett disse aos dois.

- Não é minha culpa se você sempre fica pra trás, Emm. – Jake riu.

- Cara, se eu soubesse que haveria esse tanto de gatinha aqui, teria me inscrito também. – Johnny acenou para as meninas que eles tinham conversado – Elas conhecem nossa música, sabia?

- Ai, eu mereço ser a única garota da banda. Ter que ficar escutando vocês falando de mulher. – reclamei, só para irrita-los.

- Coitada da minha irmãzinha. Tá com abstinência sexual? – Emmett pôs o braço nos meus ombros e eu me segurei para não dar um tapa nele – Vamos ver se encontramos alguém pra ajudar você nesse assunto…

Meu irmão deu uma olhada pelo lugar, ainda me segurando pelos ombros para que eu fizesse o mesmo, enquanto os outros dois riam.

- Se quiser, eu posso ajudar. – uma voz masculina disse atrás da gente e eu paralisei.

Eu conhecia essa voz, conhecia muito bem. E pensei que teria a sorte de não escuta-la nunca mais. Acho que minha vida acabou de complicar só mais um pouquinho…

Me virei devagar e olhei para o dono daquela voz.

- Alec…? – balbuciei, não acreditando.

- Oi, Bella. – disse o meu…er…podemos dizer "ex-namorado", já que ficamos apenas algumas vezes.

.com/albums/zz172/manchester_

Alec Volturi, o cara mais metido e arrogante de toda a Itália, estava ali parado na minha frente. Às vezes até me pergunto por que fiquei com ele um dia. Sim, eu sei que foi por causa dessa cara de anjo que ele tem, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Alec tem de irritante o mesmo que tem de beleza. Daí vocês tiram…

- ALEX! Há quanto tempo, meu chapa! – Emmett não ia com a cara dele; isso era fato – Veio implorar novamente pelo amor da minha irmã?

- Em primeiro lugar, meu nome é Alec e não Alex; e em segundo, não preciso implorar por nada. Tudo vem naturalmente para mim. – acho que esqueci de dizer que ele é bem convencido também.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver. – Emmett deu um passo na direção dele, com os punhos cerrados, mas Jake o conteve.

- Calma aí, Emm. Tenho certeza que o Alec veio aqui só conversar, não foi? – Jake disse.

- Claro. – Alec ajeitou o colarinho; aposto que estava morrendo de medo do Emmett – Resolvi participar desse concurso, já que estou de férias aqui em Florença com minha família. Não é uma coincidência termos nos encontrado, Bella?

- Nem me diga. – respondi, sem ânimo.

O Alec tinha uma banda com os irmãos também, chamada _The Volturi_, e sempre quis que eu fizesse parte dela. Haha, vai sonhando…

- Então… – ele voltou a falar – Todos vocês vão participar?

- Não. – Jake tratou logo de dizer – Bella é suficiente para acabar com você.

- Na verdade, acho que ela vai perceber que o caminho do sucesso é ao meu lado, assim que eu ganhar aquela guitarra. – ai, como é cínica a criatura.

- Alec, já tá na sua hora, não acha? Pode deixar que eu te procuro quando tiver algo para falar, ok? Tchau. – é, eu gosto de ser direta.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou indo. Preciso preparar a minha voz. – ele disse – Vejo vocês em outra oportunidade. Foi um prazer revê-la, Bella. – ignorei o olhar que ele lançou pra mim enquanto se afastava – E Johnny… Minha irmã mandou lembranças.

Ah é, mais um detalhe. Johnny já tinha ficado com a irmã gêmea do Alec, Jane. Ela é uma vadiazinha loira de 17 anos insuportável. Mas vai saber o que ele pensou quando estava com ela… Parece que os Volturi tem sangue doce.

- Droga. De que buraco esse cara saiu para nos encontrar? – Johnny reclamou, já bebendo algo no balcão.

- É sério, Bella. Se você voltar com esse cara, eu juro que vou… – meu irmão já estava se irritando de novo.

- Não, relaxa, Emmett. Isso nunca vai acontecer, posso te garantir. – falei, pedindo algo para beber também.

- É bom mesmo. – meu irmão pode ser muito protetor às vezes – Não sei como vocês agüentam alguém daquela família.

- Emm, esquece isso, já passou. – eu disse a ele – E só pra esclarecer, o Alec pode ser de muito bom proveito, ainda mais se estiver de boca fechada. Johnny pode dizer o mesmo da Jane, não é?

- Eu? Eu não sei de nada. – Johnny deu de ombros dando outro gole na sua bebida – Só sei que quero distância daquela garota.

- Ok, esse papo de relações passadas tá bom, mas temos que pensar em outra coisa agora. – Jake falou – Você vai ter que ganhar do Alec, Bells.

- Ah, depois de ter encontrado com ele, perdi até o tesão pra cantar. – apoiei o cotovelo no balcão, desanimada.

- De jeito nenhum! – Emmett voltou com seu humor natural – Agora, mais do que nunca, você vai mostrar pra aquele cara que é a melhor vocalista dessa bagaça aqui. – ele passou a massagear meus ombros – O que você vai cantar?

- Ahm… Paramore. – respondi.

- É, Paramore… Legal. – ele continuou – Vai ser versão acústica? E de qual música?

- É acústica, sim. Vai ser _The Only Exception_. – uma das minhas músicas preferidas.

- _The Only Exception_? – Emmett fez uma careta – É meio mela-cueca, mas dá pro gasto.

- Ah, deixa de ser chato, Emm. A música é linda; seja romântico. – acho que eu era suspeita pra falar isso.

- Bom, considerando que temos um público feminino considerável, você vai conseguir muitos votos. – ele disse.

- É, você vai vencer. – Jake me entregou a caise com o violão – Além disso, o Alec é um frouxo, não vai agüentar a pressão.

Minutos depois, as luzes diminuíram um pouco e um dos funcionários do local subiu ao palco, fez as apresentações, e chamou o primeiro participante. E olha se não era o Alec…

- Como dizem… Primeiro as damas. – Emmett riu baixinho.

Quero só ver no que isso vai dar. Alec se apresentou, todo metido com seu alter ego gigante, e mandou soltar a música.

**Link: ****.com/watch?v=LbFBsiLUlbw**

"**I Don't Love You", do ****My Chemical Romance**

_Well when you go  
So never think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way_

_And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can_

_When you go  
And would you even turn to say  
''I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday''_

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay_

_And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can_

_(Ohhhhhhhh)_

_When you go  
And would you even turn to say  
''I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday''_

_(Well c'mon, c'mon!)_

_When you go  
And would you have the guts to say  
''I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday''  
(3x)_

O pior é que ele cantava bem. Os aplausos foram principalmente da parte feminina que assistia.

- Música sugestiva a dele, não? – Jake me olhou, sorrindo.

Apenas sorri de volta e me levantei.

- Eu vou lá atrás marcar o meu nome logo. – eu acho que seria a quinta a se apresentar ou algo assim.

- Beleza. A gente vai tentar arranjar uma mesa mais lá na frente. – meu irmão disse.

Assenti e me afastei, indo até uma porta que tinha um cara enorme na frente, provavelmente o segurança.

- Você vai tocar hoje? – ele me perguntou.

- Sim. – eu entreguei pra ele minha ficha de inscrição e depois entrei.

A sala não era muito grande e havia algumas pessoas lá, também confirmando a inscrição. Entreguei minha ficha para uma das funcionárias e fiquei esperando ela trazer o papel de confirmação. É, agora eu teria que me concentrar um pouquinho mais nesse concurso por causa do Alec. A banda dele era muito conhecida na nossa antiga escola também. Junto com seus dois irmãos mais velhos, Demetri e Caius, ele sempre competia com minha banda nas competições locais. Espero que ele não me traga problemas aqui em Florença…

- Com licença… – a voz de uma garota me tirou dos meus pensamentos – Você é Bella, vocalista dos Donatelli's? – eu nem tinha visto que ela ali do meu lado.

- Ahm… É, sou eu mesma. – respondi para uma garota de cabelo castanho escuro, que tinha uma cara de menina e um sorriso alegre no rosto.

.com/albums/zz172/manchester_

- Ah, desculpa. Meu nome é Renesmee, mas pode me chamar de Nessie. – ela disse – Eu fui a um dos seus shows lá em Roma e adorei. Sou fã de vocês desde então.

- Sério? Isso é legal. – era muito estranho quando alguém dizia que escutava o que nossa banda tocava – Pensei que a gente não fosse chegar até Florença.

- Tá brincando? Quando eu voltei de Roma, falei pra todos os meus amigos entrarem no site de vocês para escutar as músicas. A gente até criou um fã-clube. – ela disse, animada – Pena que meu pai não me deixa viajar sozinha para ver o show de vocês.

- Ah, não esquenta mais com isso, não. Eu e meu irmão nos mudamos pra cá. Vamos tocar por aqui durante o verão.

- Nossa, que bom! – ela se empolgou – Ai, eu adorei quando a música de vocês tocou no rádio! Foi uma das mais bonitas que eu ouvi.

- Valeu mesmo. – passei a mão no cabelo, meio constrangida – A gente ficou um pouco apreensivos…

- Não, ficou ótima. – ela sorriu – Ai, nem acredito que conheci você pessoalmente… – acho que o Emmett não estava exagerando quanto ao número de fãs.

- Vamos ali, então, que eu vou te apresentar o restante da banda. – falei; aposto que os meninos ficariam felizes ao conhece-la.

- Eles estão aqui? Todos? – ela me perguntou, apreensiva.

- Aham. Meu irmão, o Johnny e o…

- Jacob…Black? – Nessie ficou um pouco vermelha ao dizer.

- É, o Jake também. – ri da reação dela – Vem.

Eu peguei a confirmação da apresentação e nós duas fomos até a mesa dos meninos.

- Gente, acho que encontrei a nossa maior fã. – falei ao me aproximar deles – Essa é a Nessie. Nessie, esses são o Emmett, Johnny e Jake.

- Oi… – ela disse, tímida.

- Caramba, Bella. Por que você só consegue essas amigas gatas? – Johnny se levantou para cumprimenta-la – Oi, eu sou Johnny.

- Eu sou Jake. – ele também se levantou, com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- É um prazer conhecer vocês. – ela sorriu.

- O prazer é nosso. – disse meu irmão – Nós gostamos de ter uma relação próxima com nossos fãs. – ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Emmett. – revirei os olhos diante daquele comentário.

Ele continuou rindo e puxou uma cadeira para Nessie.

- Vem, Nessie, senta aqui do lado do Jake. – ele deu uma tapa nas costas do Jake – Meu amigão, pegador!

Nessie riu timidamente e se sentou ao lado do Jake.

Então, você tá participando do concurso também? – Johnny perguntou.

- Aham. – ela respondeu – Na verdade, estou até um pouco nervosa. Eu nunca cantei na frente de tanta gente assim.

- Ah, mas pode contar com a nossa torcida. Nem liga pra Bella aqui não. Ela sempre usa play-back. – Emmett é um sem noção mesmo.

- Valeu, Emm. Estou bem mais animada agora. – sorri.

- Ai, que isso. Eu tenho certeza que você vai ganhar, Bella. – Nessie era muito gentil.

- A gente vai torcer é pra vocês duas. Assim o Alec tem menos chances de ganhar. – Johnny falou.

- Alec? Aquele cara que cantou primeiro? Ele parece ser um metido. – Nessie fez uma careta.

- Metido é só a ponta do iceberg. – Jake disse.

Nós continuamos a conversar; a Nessie se mostrava realmente nossa fã. Sabia tudo da banda, todas as músicas e era dona do nosso maior fã-clube na internet. Foi aí que chegou a vez dela se apresentar.

- _Com vocês agora, Renesmee Carlie, 15 anos, natural de Florença._ – o cara chamou lá do palco.

- Ai, meu Deus, sou eu. – ela ficou nervosa e segurou em seu violão.

- Vai lá. – Jake sorriu pra ela e acho que ficou mais nervosa ainda.

Nessie foi até ao palco, hesitante, e se sentou no banquinho com seu violão. Ela cumprimentou timidamente a platéia e começou a tocar.

**Link: ****.com/watch?v=GcDjGr1GV3E**

"Love Story", da Taylor Swift

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go  
And I said_

(Chorus)  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go  
And I said

(Chorus)  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me they're trying to tell me  
how to feel  
This love is difficult but it's real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
and I said

(Chorus)  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
and said  
Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

Os aplausos foram fortes, ela realmente cantava bem; tinha uma voz bem suave que combinava com a aparência romântica dela.

- Wow. Vocês viram isso? – Jake ficou animado.

- É, cara. Parece que você tem um fetiche por garotas vocalistas. – Johnny danou a rir com meu irmão.

- Ah, vocês são dois babacas mesmo. – Jake retrucou.

- Ai, pensei que ia ter um treco lá em cima. – Nessie voltou, com a face corada, e se sentou.

- Você arrasou lá em cima, isso sim. – falei – Não foi, Jake?

- Ahm… É… – ele gaguejou – Com certeza. Foi demais.

- Obrigada. – Nessie sorriu pra ele, enquanto meu irmão e Johnny seguravam a risada.

- Bom, chegou a minha vez. – me levantei quando o cara falou o meu nome.

- Pode ir, Bells. Vou registrar tudo, até se o povo vaiar. – Emmett pegou o celular do Jake, que tinha uma câmera melhor, me dando outro incentivo.

- Tudo bem. – eu ri e fui até o palco.

Devo admitir que ainda sinto aquele frio na barriga antes de cantar, principalmente se for assim, sozinha. Mas era só me concentrar, eu tinha ensaiado bastante em casa. Eu disse oi para o publico e comecei a tocar no violão.

**Link: ****.com/watch?v=q-WVjGsdZrY**

"The Only Exception", do Paramore

_When I was younger I saw my daddy  
Cry in curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and  
I watched as he tried to re-assemble it  
And my mamma swore she would  
Never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist  
But darling..._

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now I swored to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness,  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception  
But you are the only exception  
But you are the only exception  
But you are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,  
Leave me of some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Whooa..._

_You are the only exception (x9)  
_

_And I'm on my way to believing  
And I'm on my way to believing..._

Terminei e desci do palco, enquanto todos aplaudiam. É, tudo correu bem, acho que o povo gostou.

- É isso aí, Bella. Aumentando nosso sucesso. – Johnny disse assim que eu me sentei de novo.

- Ah, eu adorei. – Nessie sorriu – Você passa fácil para próxima rodada.

- Nós duas vamos passar, você vai ver. – nós rimos.

As apresentações continuaram, mas nenhuma foi muito animadora, tanto que nossa conversa estava rolando solta. Nessie se deu bem com os meninos e a gente até marcou outras vezes de se encontrar.

Quando meu irmão foi ao bar, aproveitei e fui atrás dele, pois eu queria meu vídeo o mais rápido possível no site.

- Posta no site, Emm? – pedi pra ele, lhe entregando o celular do Jake.

- Agora, Bella? – ele reclamou.

- Aham. Vai, faz isso pra mim, por favor. Você sabe que é o meu irmãozinho favorito. – eu não estava forçando a barra nem um pouco. xD

- Sério? – ele sorriu – Mais que a Alice?

- Mais que a Alice. – falei e também abri um sorriso.

- Tá bom. Vou postar agora. – Emmett concordou.

- Valeu, Emm. – dei um beijo na bochecha dele e voltei para a mesa onde os outros estavam.

Ai, foi mais fácil que tirar doce de criança. Como se o Emmett não fosse tão ingênuo. Agora era só esperar e checar amanhã se o Edward assistiu ao vídeo. E algo me dizia que ele ia fazer isso.

EDWARD'S POV

Eu estava em meu quarto. Sim, para variar. Já eram mais de onze da noite e o que a Bella me disse na hora do almoço ainda batia na minha cabeça. Como ela sabia que eu tinha entrado no site da banda? Tipo, foi uma vez só. Ela tem o quê, um detector de acessos? E ela ainda me disse para olhar algo no site essa noite. Eu não sabia o que era. É, eu já tinha acessado, mas não havia nenhum post com a data de hoje. Droga, ela deve estar zoando com minha cara. E o idiota aqui fica curioso e acredita nela. Vou te contar, viu…

Eu já ia desligar o computador quando a página principal do site foi atualizada. Eu me sentei na cadeira para ver melhor o que era. Cara, vou ter que aprender a falar italiano, porque não entendia nada do que estava escrito. Só sabia que era um vídeo. O jeito foi colocar os fones para escutar.

A imagem era escura no começo e só se ouvia o barulho de gente conversando. Mas logo a câmera se focou num palco, onde Bella estava sentada em um banquinho com seu violão.

- _Com vocês agora, Bella Mazzo e sua canção mela-cueca._ – disse a voz do Emmett, com uma risada – _Se gostar, entre no site do Standart's Bar e vote no vídeo dela._

Parecia um concurso ou coisa assim. Parei de pensar nisso quando Bella começou a cantar. Era incrível como a voz dela entrava pelos meus ouvidos, me fazendo esquecer de tudo ao meu redor. Até a música que ela escolhia, tudo era perfeito. _"The Only Exception"_ fazia todo o sentido pra mim. Então era isso que Bella queria me mostrar, queria que eu visse que era a exceção pra ela. Talvez ela se importe mais comigo do que eu pensava.

A música terminou e eu tirei os fones. Será que…que estou fazendo a coisa certa…ao afasta-la de mim? Eu quero ficar perto dela, mas… Se ela soubesse como é complicado… Ah, odeio esses meus dilemas! Espero que Bella não desista de mim.

**N/A: oi!**

**Gostaram dos novos personagens? A Renesmee já era certo que ia entrar, mas o Alec foi uma idéia de última hora. É que eu sou fã dos Volturi e sempre tento coloca-los em minhas fics, inclusive nas que eu ainda vou postar (aguardem…!) Se ele vai atrapalhar o lance da Bella com o Ed, eu ainda não sei.**

**E é por isso que preciso da opinião de vocês: ****mandem reviews, gente!**** Como viram, agora já era: a Bella se viu apaixonada pelo Edward e vai fazer de tudo para ajuda-lo. Ele, por sua vez, tenta suprimir qualquer sentimento por ela, mas isso está cada vez mais difícil. E aí, será que no próximo capítulo esse romance desengata? Nele teremos:**

***show dos Donatelli's;**

***momento família;**

***mais Beward pra vocês! E com direito a beijossss…**

**Peço que continuem acompanhando a fic e vou logo avisar que o cap.11 sairá lá pro meio de dezembro, já que preciso me preparar pro vestibular, como já falei antes. Portanto, sejam pacientes e, por favor, deixem coments para eu ficar animada, ok? *-***

**Até mais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	13. 11 Dèjá Vu

**N/A: olá!**

**Caramba, demorei, né? Gente, foi mal, me desculpem mesmo, mas final de ano vocês sabem como é que é… Por isso me esforcei ao máximo para não deixa-los esperando até 2011.**

**Mas voltando a fic… O cap. ficou bem legal, apesar de pequeno. Prometi beijos Beward e é isso que teremos. Espero que gostem. E acessem os links para as músicas, ok?**

**Agradeço a todos os reviews, as leitoras novas e aqueles que continuam acompanhando a fic.**

**Até mais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

**11 – Dèjá Vu**

**BELLA'S POV**

Como diria a Alice, hoje o dia está reluzente e cintilante. Tá, não é pra tanto, mas é que hoje eu acordei um pouquinho mais feliz que o normal. Para a alegria do meu ser, o Edward tinha entrado no site e escutado a música que eu cantei ontem. Eba! Chega, parei. ¬¬' Sério, não sei onde foi parar minha compostura. Esse meu comportamento ansioso e essas sensações estranhas que sinto diante de uma pessoa que conheci a menos de uma semana são de extremo desconhecimento para mim. Fico pensando se isso é normal…

Bom, minha irmã e o Jasper estão namorando e também se conheceram a menos de uma semana. Ah, mas eles estão apaixonados, é diferente. Eu não estou… Ok, isso não foi muito convincente. Já falei que pensar nesse assunto me deixa confusa e insegura? Hum, odeio ficar insegura, então vou confabular sobre isso depois.

Desci para o café da manhã e encontrei apenas a Esme na cozinha. Então fui até meus irmãos, que estavam sentados à mesa, na área externa.

- Ih, Bella, eu disse que aquela sua canção era muito mela-cueca. – Emmett foi logo dizendo – O Alec tá na sua frente.

Ele estava com o notebook ligado, com a página do concurso aberta.

- Como é que é? – não acredito que aquele infeliz estava com mais votos que eu.

Sentei ao lado do Emmett e peguei o computador, olhando a porcentagem. Ah, mas era só o que faltava! Alec tinha 30%, eu tinha 29%, e a Nessie, 24%. Os outros participantes não passavam dos 10%.

- Filho da mãe! – xinguei, me encostando na cadeira.

- Você não me disse que o idiota do Alec estava aqui, Bella. – Alice logo me indagou.

- A gente se encontrou no concurso ontem. Eu nem imaginava vê-lo de novo. – falei em minha defesa.

- E você não pode falar nada, Alice. Você ficou com o Caius, então não reclama. – Emmett e seu ódio pelos Volturi.

- Caius? – Jasper fez uma cara assustada.

- Ah, Jazz, não ligue para o meu passado obscuro. – Alice deu um beijo na bochecha dele, que ficou vermelho – Você é o único loirinho que me interessa agora.

- Nossa, Bella. Gatinho ele… – Rose olhava para a foto do Alec no site – Tem que me apresentar também.

- Que isso, Rose. – Emmett fechou a tela do notebook – Eu sou o gato mais lindo que você pode conhecer.

- Ai, gente, tá cedo demais pra falar dos Volturi e de fazer cantadas baratas, não acham? – reclamei.

- Concordo, Bellinha. – Alice me apoiou, enquanto Emm e Rose ainda se perseguiam verbalmente feito gato e rato – Vamos lá para dentro comer alguma coisa.

A gente voltou para a cozinha e Edward estava lá, tomando seu café sozinho. Não pude deixar de sorrir por dentro ao vê-lo. Foi aí que Esme apareceu, vindo da outra sala.

- Ah, Bella. Isso acabou de chegar para você. – ela me entregou um buquê de rosas vermelhas e uma caixa cheia de chocolates.

Eu peguei tudo com as mãos, sem entender. Que merda é essa?

- Nossa, um buquê de rosas! – Alice veio animada para o meu lado.

- Hum, chocolate! – Emmett pegou a caixa da minha mão e foi logo abrindo.

Nem me importei pela falta de educação do meu irmão, já que eu ainda estava surpresa. Desde quando eu ando recebendo presentes?

- Vai, Bella! Olha logo quem mandou. – Alice praticamente pulava de ansiedade – Será um dos seus fãs?

- Caramba, isso tá delicioso. – Emmett já devorava os pequenos bombons.

Saí da minha inércia e procurei por um cartão. Seja lá quem foi que me mandou isso, já perdeu uns pontos comigo, pois não sou dessas românticas que adoram ganhar flores e chocolates. Ainda mais entregues em casa! Achei o infeliz do cartão e quando li o que estava escrito nele, quase caí para trás:

_Flores para que você fique ainda mais perfumada._

_Um beijo com todo o meu amor,_

_Alec V._

- Ah, meu Deus! Foi o Alec! – joguei as flores em cima da Alice.

No mesmo momento em que eu disse isso, Emmett cuspiu no chão da cozinha o bombom que estava comendo.

- Eca! Que nojo! Não acredito que comi algo que aquele babaca mandou. – ele reclamou, lavando sua boca na pia.

- Emmett! Olha a bagunça que você fez. – Rose reclamou dele.

- Alec? – Esme perguntou – Quem é Alec?

- Ninguém! – eu, Alice e Emmett dissemos juntos – Assim… – eu voltei a falar, com um riso nervoso – Ninguém que mereça a honra de sua atenção, Esme.

- Ok… Mas as flores são bonitas. Importa-se se eu coloca-las em um vaso? – Esme pegou o buquê das mãos de Alice, provavelmente não vendo nada de errado em um garoto mandar flores para uma garota.

- Não… – foi só o que eu disse antes dela ir para os fundos.

Um silêncio reinou na cozinha até que Alice o quebrou.

- Bom, as flores eram mesmo bonitas…

- Ah, por favor. – passei a mão pelos cabelos e meu olhar foi parar no Edward.

Droga! Agora ele deve achar que eu tenho um caso com o Jake e com o Alec. Pode isso? Ah, alguém cave uma cova para mim…

**EDWARD'S POV**

Ok, que merda foi aquela na cozinha? Não, primeiro eu estava lá, tomando meu café tranqüilamente, quando de repente minha mãe chega e entrega um buquê de flores e uma caixa de chocolates para a Bella. Eu não gostei daquilo, fato. E quem diabos era esse Alec? Como se não bastasse meu ódio pelo Jacob.

Não entendo isso que venho sentindo. Assim… Bella nem é nada minha para… Ah, esquece. Mas eu gostei da reação dela. Pelo que vi, ela odiou ter recebido aqueles presentes. E Emmett também, já que ele faltou regurgitar os bombons que havia comido.

Parece que só minha mãe gostou das flores, pois ela foi para os fundos atrás de um vaso. Todos ficaram em silêncio na cozinha, até Alice falar.

- Bom, as flores eram mesmo bonitas…

- Ah, por favor. – Bella passou a mão pelos cabelos; eu não podia ver seus olhos por causa dos óculos escuros, mas ela parecia bem confusa.

- Céus, Emmett! Isso é tão nojento! – Rose fez uma careta, vendo Emmett limpar do chão o "chocolate cuspido" com um pano molhado – Perdi totalmente a fome.

Minha irmã saiu do cômodo nada satisfeita.

- Eu também não quero comer mais nada. – Alice fez a mesma cara de nojo da minha irmã e saiu também, seguida pelo Jasper.

- Bom… – Emmett terminou seu serviço de limpeza – Se alguém ainda quiser comer uns chocolates… – ele colocou a caixa ainda cheia em cima da mesa – Pelo menos eu sei que eles não estão envenenados.

Emmett deu aquela sua risada escandalosa.

Olhei para Bella, que ainda estava com uma cara de "preciso enterrar minha cabeça no chão".

- Ah, droga… – ela suspirou e também saiu da cozinha.

Ok, isso tudo foi muito estranho.

Depois daquele episódio bizarro durante o café da manhã, as coisas se acalmaram à tarde. Bom, pelo menos em tese, porque a banda estava ensaiando no cômodo exterior, então só o que se ouvia eram solos de guitarra elétrica e batidas de bateria. Ainda bem que Carlisle e minha mãe tinham ido dar uma volta pelos campos de girassóis perto da nossa casa.

Eu estava deitado no sofá da sala de televisão do primeiro andar, assistindo a qualquer coisa na televisão. Na verdade, eu só fiquei aqui embaixo para ver se escutava um pouco da voz da Bella, mas não dava pra ouvir direito. O que foi uma pena, pra ser sincero. Eu já não escondo de mim mesmo que gosto de ouvi-la cantar. É algo que…me faz sentir bem, nem que seja por alguns minutos…

Parei de pensar naquilo quando Rose entrou na sala e, pela cara dela, vi que iria falar algo comigo.

- Oi, Edward. – ela sentou-se no sofá em frente ao que eu estava.

- Oi… – falei, voltando meu olhar de tédio para a televisão.

- Pelo jeito, não há nada para se fazer aqui hoje, não é? – ela disse.

- É, aparentemente… – fazer nada já era uma rotina para mim.

- Então… – ela começou a dizer.

- Rose, não. – eu podia imaginar o que ela falaria.

- Edward, você nem me escutou ainda. – Rose retrucou e, vendo que eu não disse mais nada, continuou – Nós todos vamos ao show dos meninos hoje à noite. Você também deveria vir.

- Talvez eu não queira ir. – falei.

- Pare de agir assim, Edward. A mamãe fica muito chateada por você ficar o tempo todo trancado dentro de casa. – Rose foi logo tocando naquele assunto, sabendo que eu me sentia mal por aquilo – E o último show foi divertido. Você deve ter gostado nem que seja um pouco…

Olhei para ela, vendo que minha irmã só queria que eu me sentisse melhor.

- Ok… Eu vou. – cedi ao seu pedido, depois de um suspiro.

Rose sorriu e se levantou, vindo em minha direção.

- É assim que se fala, maninho. – ela acariciou brevemente meus cabelos e se dirigiu para as escadas.

O que ela disse era verdade. Bom, eu gostei um pouco do último show; gostei de ouvir a Bella cantar, afinal de contas. No entanto, gostei mais do que aconteceu depois do show. O nosso beijo. Eu não sei se tiro isso de vez da minha mente, para poupar sofrimento, ou se fico com a memória da melhor coisa que me aconteceu desses cinco meses para cá… O fato é que ainda sinto o gosto doce de sua boca; de seus lábios macios e suaves se movendo com os meus. Eu tentava não pensar muito nisso, mas eu…eu queria sentir aquilo de novo. Me pergunto se Bella pensa assim…

Algumas horas mais tarde, estávamos todos entrando na mesma boate em que a banda tocou há umas noites atrás. Fiquei um pouco surpreso pelo movimento de gente lá, era praticamente o dobro da última vez. Pelo jeito, a música deles estava agradando a muitos.

Ao som da música alta, eu tentava evitar o tumulto, apenas seguindo meus irmãos, enquanto Emmett e Johnny acenavam para algumas garotas que os reconheciam. Eram dois idiotas mesmo…

- Você veio. – uma voz me fez virar a cabeça para meu lado esquerdo.

Bella encontrava-se lá, me olhando com um sorrisinho na boca. Diferente da Alice e da Rose, Bella não se importava com muita maquiagem, salto alto e roupas chiques; ela estava simplesmente linda em seu jeans e uma blusa preta de alças.

Ela não usava seus óculos escuros e isso me dava plena visão de seus olhos verdes, que pareciam ter um brilho a mais que me deixava encabulado.

- Isso é bom. – Bella disse por último e foi novamente de encontro aos outros.

Pra variar, eu não consegui dizer nada. Droga… Passei a mão nos cabelos e apenas fui até a mesa reservada para a banda onde todos estavam se sentando, que era a poucos metros do palco.

- Ahm… Eu vou ver se encontro a Nessie por aqui. – Jacob falou – Ela disse que viria hoje.

Ele desapareceu na multidão enquanto o Emmett dava uma risadinha. Será que o Jacob arranjou outra pra ficar em cima dele?

- Então… Por que vocês dois não vão lá falar com o gerente? – Johnny pôs a mão no ombro de Bella e Emmett.

- Credo, Johnny. Você é tão preguiçoso. – Bella riu, se levantando.

- Hum… Estou de olho em você. – Emmett também se levantou e olhou para o Johnny, que estava sentado ao lado da Rose. Safado…

Os dois se afastaram e logo Jacob voltou ao lado de uma garota não muito alta, de cabelos escuros, que parecia bem tímida.

- Pessoal, essa é Renesmee. – Jacob disse, nos apresentando a garota, que deu um meio sorriso, um pouco constrangida.

- Ah, aí está a nossa maior fã. – Johnny a cumprimentou, provavelmente já a conhecia.

- Você é Nessie, que está participando do concurso com a Bella? – Alice perguntou, empolgada como sempre – Eu simplesmente amei a música que você cantou. Foi tão romântica…

- Obrigada. – a garota sorriu timidamente mais uma vez. Ela não parecia ter mais de 15 anos ou algo assim.

Então todos começaram uma animada conversa, que envolvia principalmente música, concurso e algo sobre "derrotar Alec". Ok, acho que preciso saber quem é esse cara.

**BELLA'S POV**

Cara, como o Emmett falou, a boate estava lotada. O que uma música na rádio não pode fazer… E, pra ser sincera, eu estava muito ansiosa para essa noite. Em partes pelo show em si, é claro, mas também porque da última vez que tocamos aqui no Matteo's, eu acabei beijando o Edward. E espero que isso aconteça hoje de novo. Ok, isso soou bem desesperado. Eu não estou desesperada! Só um pouco inquieta, com vontade de beija-lo outra vez… Isso não é desespero, certo? Certo.

Depois que eu e meu irmão falamos com o cara da gerência, nós voltamos para procurar os outros e logo achamos a mesa deles. Reparei que a Nessie também estava lá, o Jake deve tê-la apresentado de imediato.

- Oi, Nessie. – eu disse, me sentando ao lado da Alice.

- Oi, Bella. – ela sorriu, parecendo mais à vontade com o pessoal agora.

- E aí, Nessie? Pronta pra curtir o show aqui da área vip? – Emmett deu uma risada.

- Tá brincando? Eu estou super ansiosa. Nunca que eu conseguira uma mesa assim tão perto do palco. – ela disse, mostrando mais uma vez que gostava da nossa banda.

- Como foi lá? Conversaram com o cara? – Johnny perguntou pro meu irmão.

- Está tudo certo. Só falta algum tempo pro show começar. – ele respondeu.

- Ah, então a gente ainda tem tempo de desfrutar da pista de dança. – Rose disse – Quem quer dançar? – ela deu um sorriso provocante.

- Eu! – Emmett e Johnny disseram ao mesmo tempo, o que causou uma risada geral na mesa.

Geral exceto o Edward, é claro. Acho que ele não gostava de ver dois marmanjos dando em cima da irmã dele.

- Então vamos logo. – Rose se levantou, seguida dos meninos.

- Não vai convidar a Nessie pra dançar, Jake? – eu disse, contendo um sorriso.

- Ahm… – ele se surpreendeu com minha fala – Yeah, eu vou… Assim, se ela quiser…

Jake se virou para a Nessie, que baixou os olhos, envergonhada.

- Eu quero. – ela disse, olhando para suas mãos.

- Ok. – Jake levantou e os dois sorriram, indo para a pista de dança.

- Meu Deus, Bella. Você quase matou a menina de vergonha. – Alice me repreendeu, como se aquilo fosse algum absurdo.

- Relaxa, Alie. Você não é a favor do amor e esse tipo de coisa? – aleguei normalmente – Pois é, eles só precisavam de um empurrãozinho.

Alice revirou os olhos e o Jasper sorriu.

- Ai, só você mesmo… – Alice se levantou e puxou o namorado pela mão – A gente se vê depois.

Os dois também foram dançar e eu fiquei sozinha com o Edward na mesa; ele claramente desconfortável, contando os minutos para ir embora. Hum, talvez eu possa conversar com ele agora. Como se isso fosse possível, ele mal diz uma frase numa conversa. Ah, mas o máximo que eu posso levar é outro fora. E como eu só não sou mais cara de pau porque tive que dividir com o Emmett durante a gestação, comecei a falar.

- Então… Só tem a gente aqui agora.

Edward me olhou sério e sua postura ficou rígida na cadeira.

- É, você não está gostando daqui. – afirmei, vendo que eu devia ter começado de outro jeito.

Ele continuou sem dizer nada, desviando seu olhar do meu.

- Qual é, Edward. É sempre um monólogo quando eu converso com você? – indaguei.

Edward olhou para mim, mas logo voltou a olhar para outros lugares da boate.

- O que você quer, Bella? – ele murmurou.

- Nada, ora. Só quero conversar. – o que era verdade, pelo menos em partes.

- Você não tem um show pra fazer? – ele continuou sem me olhar.

- Ainda não está na hora. – respondi e resolvi provocar um pouco – Por que, quer que eu vá embora?

Edward me encarou, mas não respondeu. Eu sabia que não era isso que ele queria. Ok, eu estava indo no caminho certo.

**Link para música: "Love is ****on its way", dos Jonas Brothers**

Começou a tocar uma música lenta e algumas pessoas foram para a pista de dança, que já estava cheia. Ok, Bella-cara-de-pau entrando em ação.

- Ahm… Já que você não quer conversar, você…quer dançar? – perguntei.

Edward franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas e fez um "não" com a cabeça.

- Quê que tem? É só uma dança. – isso era algum tipo de pecado?

- Não. – ele não cedeu.

Fiquei algum tempo em silêncio, mas eu não tinha desistido ainda.

- Vamos, Edward. – insisti – Sabe qual é a definição de "persistência"?

- Uma desculpa pra ser irritante? – ele disse e eu ri.

- Essa foi boa. Então sabe que eu não vou sair daqui, né?

Edward analisou o que eu disse e lá estava ele fazendo aquilo de novo, parecendo que estava num dilema consigo mesmo.

- Por favor… – pedi, pensando que até imploraria se fosse preciso. Ok, cuidado com o desespero, Bella…

Ele me olhou por mais alguns segundos, ainda debatendo seu dilema interno.

- Que seja. – ele se levantou e ficou me esperando. Bom, se ele realmente não quisesse, teria dito não, então…

Contive meu sorriso e me levantei também. Edward andou alguns passos e parou numa parte escura, praticamente fora da pista. Nem reclamei, pois a boate estava lotada e creio que ele não se sentiria à vontade no meio de tanta gente.

Apenas me aproximei dele, que colocou suavemente suas mãos no meu quadril enquanto eu mantive as minhas em seu ombro. Edward olhou em meus olhos por um tempo que pareceu a eternidade, antes que eu quebrasse o silêncio.

- Jonas Brothers… – eu disse, após os primeiros versos da música – Desculpe, eu…pensei que era algo melhor. – me frustrei um pouco; realmente esperava por outra coisa.

Edward virou a cabeça para o lado e eu pensei ter visto um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

- Tentei te avisar… – ele disse, talvez um pouco mais relaxado.

- Sei… – sorri, gostando dessa nossa proximidade.

Então nós começamos a nos mover de acordo com a música. Suas mãos, antes imperceptíveis em minha cintura, se tornaram mais firmes, fazendo nossos corpos se aproximarem ainda mais. Um dos meus braços foi para o redor de seu pescoço enquanto minha outra mão desceu pelo seu ombro até suas costas. Edward abaixou um pouco a cabeça, encostando seu rosto no meu. Eu podia sentir sua respiração bater contra a pele abaixo da minha orelha. Simplesmente fechei os olhos, sentido aquela região esquentar e tenho certeza de que minhas bochechas também estavam em um tom rosado.

Aproveitando a ocasião, encostei a ponta do meu nariz na base do seu pescoço, entre a gola da camisa e a pele dele, e inalei aquele cheiro refrescante que havia ali, ao mesmo tempo em que corri meus dedos pelos cabelos de sua nuca. Senti seu corpo estremecer levemente e sua respiração ficou um pouco descompassada. Edward então me apertou ainda mais contra seu peito, a ponto de eu sentir o calor irradiado por ele. Hum, posso morrer agora que estarei extremamente satisfeita.

Mas acho que hoje eu tinha acertado a sorte grande. Edward se movimentou um pouco, levando a mão direita que estava em minha cintura para o meu rosto. Abri meus olhos, me afastando apenas alguns centímetros dele para que eu pudesse olha-lo. Edward fez o mesmo e me olhou daquele jeito mais lindo, que me deixava totalmente caída por ele. Ele acariciou a minha bochecha, deixando-a ainda mais vermelha, e depois se aproximou devagar até alcançar meus lábios.

Desta vez foi diferente, não estávamos com toda aquela pressa, apenas fomos com calma, apreciando esse momento que, certamente, era único para nós dois. Demos alguns passos para longe de onde estávamos, parando em um lugar bem mais escuro, talvez o corredor que levava ao depósito de bebidas, e continuamos a nos beijar. Céus, se eu pensei que o primeiro beijo foi bom… Agora era como se soubéssemos exatamente o que fazer. Nossas línguas movendo-se em uma perfeita sincronia, cientes dos movimentos uma da outra; o jeito como Edward segurava em meu rosto, sem deixar de acariciar minha face, fazendo arrepios correrem por todo o meu pescoço; e como ele gemia baixinho toda vez que eu entrelaçava meus dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca e apertava. Era…incrível.

Edward então foi diminuindo o ritmo, passando a me dar suaves beijos até descolar de vez seus lábios dos meus. Ao invés de ir embora e me deixar perplexa como fez na outra noite, ele simplesmente encostou sua testa na minha, respirando fundo, antes de abrir os olhos e encontrar os meus. Quando eu estava pronta para falar algo, escuto uma voz.

- Bella, você está aí?

Eu e Edward nos separamos quando escutamos a Alice chamar por mim. Ele deu um passo para trás na escuridão do corredor e eu me virei para onde vinha voz da minha irmã.

- Ah, Bella, aí está você. Os meninos estão te procurando, o show já vai começar. – ela disse, com as mãos na cintura – Onde é que você estava?

- Ahm… Eu só… – tentei pensar em alguma, mas estava difícil, talvez pelo fato de que há um minuto atrás Edward Cullen estava me beijando.

- Não acredito que você estava indo para o depósito de bebidas. – Alice soou descrente – Sobe logo naquele palco antes que fique bêbada.

Ela voltou para a multidão, indo para a nossa mesa. Olhei novamente para o Edward, que saiu das sombras e voltou a ficar no meu campo de visão.

- Você está atrasada. – ele mexeu no cabelo, desviando o olhar do meu e mantendo uma mão no bolso.

- Ahm… Você…vai ficar para o show? – eu disse, trazendo seus olhos de novo para o meu rosto – Assim… Eu gostaria…que você ficasse.

Estranhei a minha voz, que saiu num misto de nervosismo e ansiedade. Edward hesitou um pouco ao responder, mas depois de uns segundos ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o mesmo caminho pro onde Alice tinha ido. Como sempre, ele não falou nada, mas iria ficar, pelo menos.

Fui em direção a parte de trás do palco, encontrar os meninos. Caramba, nem deu tempo de eu me recuperar do beijo do Edward. Eu ainda estava tonta, com a mente um pouco nublada… Será que vai ser sempre esse o efeito dele em mim? Ai, droga, fiquei envergonhada de novo.

Provavelmente com as bochechas ainda coradas, cheguei até os meninos e fui logo pegando minha guitarra.

- Pensei que não viria mais, Bella. – disse Jacob.

- É, a gente achou que você tinha nos abandonado. – Johnny sorriu.

- Eu até que estava alegre. Com menos um, o nosso cachê aumentaria. – só podia ser o idiota do Emmett.

- Foi mal pela demora. – falei – E obrigada pela demonstração de amor, Emmett. Foi tocante. – dei um sorriso irônico pra ele.

- Sabe que eu te amo, irmãzinha. – ele piscou para mim.

- Tá bom, chega de conversa. – Jake falou – Já tá na hora da gente entrar.

Emmett e Johnny subiram para o palco primeiro e antes de ir com o Jacob, eu o puxei de lado.

- Jake, a gente pode tocar a quarta música do setlist primeiro? – perguntei.

- A quarta? É, pode ser. Mas por que isso? – ele ficou sem entender.

- Nada não, só… – passei a mão nos cabelos, meio nervosa – Só avisa os outros dois, tá?

- Ok. – ele não protestou e nós subimos no palco.

Eu precisava que o Edward escutasse essa música primeiro.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Caminhei sem prestar atenção na multidão na minha frente e me sentei à mesa onde estávamos antes. Fiquei aliviado por Rose não me fazer nenhuma pergunta sobre onde eu estava, pois acho que não conseguiria responder. Minha mente ainda estava focada em uma só pessoa: Bella.

Por um momento, achei que teria sido má idéia ter aceitado o convite dela para dançar. Mas eu estava errado. Assim que ela se aproximou de mim, simplesmente deixei tudo de lado e me deixei levar…me deixei levar por aquilo que eu sentia por ela. Algo forte e que crescia sem controle dentro de mim. E eu não pretendia parar seja lá o que fosse.

Desviei-me dos meus pensamentos quando a banda apareceu no palco. Logo procurei por Bella e assim que ela olhou para a platéia, seus olhos encontraram os meus. Nós seguramos o olhar por uns segundos até que ela baixou seus olhos para a guitarra que segurava, enquanto Jacob fazia as devidas apresentações.

Então Bella pegou o microfone e anunciou a primeira música. Eu apenas esperei, pois sabia que ela tocaria algo especial.

**Link:** .com/watch?v=cUqJU8WSDYQ

"_**Uma Música", do Fresno**_

_Apago as memórias que não vão voltar  
Esqueço as histórias pra quem vou contar  
Se aqui só você poderá me ouvir_

_Um rádio tocando, uma voz a cantar  
E eu só te olhando até você lembrar  
E você ouve a mesma canção que eu_

_Woh!_

_Eu só queria uma música  
Pra acabar com o silêncio que ficou entre nós dois  
Eu só queria uma música_

_Eu sempre me lembro daquele verão  
Final de novembro, e você ainda não sabia  
Se gostava de mim_

_O céu estrelado, uma noite normal  
Um beijo roubado te dizendo tchau  
E você ouve a mesma canção que eu_

_Woh!_

_Eu só queria uma música  
Pra lembrar daquele dia que marcou para nós dois  
Eu só queria uma música_

_Eu só queria uma música  
Pra dizer tudo o que eu quero sem me arrepender depois (para nós dois)  
Até faria uma música pra você e ninguém mais  
Pra gente viver em paz_

Acho que eu fiz uma música

_Pra você_

_(Apago as memórias que não vão voltar)  
Pra você..._

Bella terminou de cantar e foi como eu esperava. Foi algo especial. E foi algo para mim.

**N/A: ei, gente!**

**Acho que deu para pegar por que o nome do cap. é Dèjá Vu, não? **

**Pois bem, eu pretendia escrever bem mais nesse cap, até tinha começado, mas resolvi deixar para o próximo, pois eu não queria demorar muito a postar ou mesmo postar algo desorganizado. Não tive muito tempo entre as provas de vestibular, fim do 3º ano e ainda meu aniversário. Sim, agora já tenho 18 anos… *-*/ Isso não é o máximo?**

**Ahm… Mas voltando, acho que só postarei aqui no ano que vem – como se estivesse mto longe… No próximo capítulo teremos, finalmente, o Ed se aproximando da Bella; finalmente, mais beijos entre os dois; e, finalmente, ele percebendo que o que sente por ela é algo bem mais profundo. Então, será que vai dar certo?**

**Estou esperando pelos reviews de vocês, aqueles que me deixam muito animada e que eu respondo com muito carinho… Comentem, povo!**

**Um Feliz Natal e um Feliz Ano Novo para todas.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	14. 12 Conversas e Concessões

**N/A: hi!**

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. Encontro vocês nas notas finais.**

**Até depois!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

**

* * *

**

**12 – Conversas e Concessões**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Pela primeira vez desde que cheguei aqui em Florença, eu tive uma noite tranqüila. Sem inquietações, sem acordar as duas da manhã, sem pesadelos… Apenas um sono pacífico. E isso era estranho, porque geralmente a culpa que me persegue se aproveita da escuridão noturna para invadir meu subconsciente e me atormentar. Acho que ela falhou em sua tarefa ontem… Talvez por não encontrar espaço na minha cabeça, uma vez que meus pensamentos estavam voltados para o que aconteceu noite passada.

Sim, eu não parava de pensar na Bella. Tanto que fui até com uma disposição desconhecida tomar o café da manhã. Eu precisava vê-la, só por uns instantes, mesmo que não fôssemos conversar naquela hora… No entanto, toda a minha disposição foi por água abaixo quando vi que só meus irmãos e a Alice estavam na mesa. Pelo que ouvi, Bella, assim como o Emmett, ainda estava dormindo. Acho que era por causa do show… Droga. Bebi meio copo de suco e voltei resignado para o meu quarto.

Deitei em minha cama e coloquei os braços atrás da cabeça. Por hora, terei que me contentar com as lembranças do nosso beijo ontem. Foi bem melhor que a primeira vez. Eu estava mais relaxado, sei lá… E era uma sensação incrível estar perto dela, eu me sentia muito bem. Só não sei o que vai acontecer quando nos encontrarmos de novo. Assim, quando Bella veio me procurar aquele dia para conversar, eu fui tão rude com ela que nem sei qual será sua reação agora. Eu não queria ter agido daquele jeito, foi algo estúpido; julguei equivocadamente as suas intenções comigo. Bella era sincera em tudo que fazia: quando estava com seus irmãos, quando ficou comigo e, sobretudo, quando cantava as suas músicas. Não havia razões para duvidar dela. Na verdade, nunca houve.

Fiquei um bom tempo no quarto, imerso em pensamentos, quando minha mãe bateu na porta, pedindo permissão para entrar.

- Oi, meu filho. – ela sorriu e veio para o meu lado.

- Oi. – eu me sentei na cama.

- Se divertiu ontem à noite? – minha mãe perguntou de forma zelosa, acariciando meu ombro.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça; não era como se eu fosse contar o que realmente tinha acontecido.

- Ah, querido… Estou tão feliz por você estar passando mais tempo com seus irmãos. E com os filhos do Carlisle também. – ela sorriu.

- Yeah. – baixei os olhos, com um meio sorriso.

- Olha… Eu e Carlisle estávamos pensando em sair com todos vocês agora de manhã. O que acha? – minha mãe mantinha seu olhar carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado – Conhecer mais a cidade, sair um pouco…

Eu sabia que ela esperava ansiosamente por uma resposta positiva da minha parte. E ficava cada vez mais difícil dizer não a minha mãe, pois eu não quero magoa-la.

- Ok… Eu vou… trocar de roupa, então. – falei, tentando achar um pouco de animação em mim.

Vi o brilho do seu sorriso se espalhar pelo seu rosto, mostrando o quanto satisfeita ela estava.

- Que bom. – minha mãe se levantou alegre e beijou minha testa – Estarei te esperando lá embaixo. – ela disse antes de sair.

Eu me levantei também e fui até o closet. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia sair de casa. Sei lá, eu precisava pensar. Sim, pensar mais do que eu já estava pensando. E talvez eu tivesse uma oportunidade de falar com a Bella. Mesmo que eu não saiba o que dizer.

Vesti uma camisa cinza e coloquei outra xadrez aberta por cima; o sol estava forte, então não seria necessário um agasalho. Peguei meus óculos escuros e desci as escadas. A porta da frente estava aberta e pude ver Carlisle conversando com o Emmett lá fora, ao lado de sua Mercedes. Logo minha mãe apareceu, acompanhada pelo Jasper.

- Ah, acho que agora podemos ir. – ela sorriu ao me ver – Vamos, meninas! – minha mãe chamou, se encaminhando para a porta, e eu e Jasper saímos.

Meu irmão disse que iríamos no carro do Carlisle, então eu apenas o segui. Sentei no banco de trás e pela janela vi as três meninas saindo da casa, conversando animadamente até o carro da Rose.

- Poxa, por que elas não vêm com a gente? – Emmett reclamou, sentando ao lado do meu irmão e fechando a porta – Aqui tem bastante espaço.

- As garotas precisam de um tempo só para elas, Emmett. – Carlisle disse casualmente, enquanto ligava o carro.

Dessa vez, tive que concordar com o Emmett. Eu não me importaria que elas viessem no carro com a gente. Pelo menos assim eu poderia olhar para a Bella.

- Coloquem os cintos, garotos. – minha mãe disse, sentando-se na frente com o Carlisle.

Fizemos o que ela pediu e, durante o caminho, eu troquei algumas palavras com o Jasper; ele sempre tentando me colocar na sua conversa com o Emmett. Mas eu não me esforcei muito para manter um diálogo, só queria ficar quieto com os meus pensamentos.

Algum tempo depois, chegamos ao centro e eu já podia ver o rio que cortava a cidade. Carlisle estacionou em uma vaga livre, perto da BMW da minha irmã. Nós descemos do carro e encontramos as meninas um pouco mais à frente.

- Então, temos muito tempo até o almoço. Por onde querem começar? – Carlisle disse, com uma das mãos ao redor da cintura da minha mãe.

Hum, não gostava disso… de ver os dois juntos. Na verdade, ainda não gosto do Carlisle.

Eles começaram a falar animadamente sobre vários pontos turísticos, enquanto Alice e Rose já pensavam em fazer compras. Ah, me dá um tempo… Apenas os segui, ficando por último, tentando controlar minha vontade de simplesmente pular dentro do rio e desaparecer.

Olhei para Bella, a fim de dissipar esse pensamento perturbador da minha cabeça. Ela conversava com a minha mãe, andando calmamente pela calçada. Fiquei pensando se ela não viria falar comigo. Assim, não que fosse obrigação dela… Eu só… É que na primeira vez que nós ficamos, Bella logo veio tirar tudo a limpo comigo. Tá, eu sei que não dei nenhuma atenção pra ela naquele dia. Talvez seja por isso que ela ainda não quis conversar. Será?

- Olha lá. – disse o Emmett – É o Billy.

Eu olhei na direção que ele apontava e vi o pai do Jacob saindo de uma loja relacionada a materiais de construção civil.

- Ah, Billy. – Carlisle foi até ele, cumprimentando-o – Cuidando dos negócios?

- Sim, sim. – ele riu, se aproximando de nós em sua cadeira de rodas – Nada melhor que o verão para animar as pessoas a construírem.

Negócios… Olhei para a placa da loja, que dizia "Black Buildings". Pelo nome, acho que ele deve ser dono. Nada mal.

- Então, resolveram passear com toda a família? – Billy voltou a conversar com Carlisle e minha mãe.

Foi aí que notei que o Jacob também estava lá, ao lado de uma picape preta estacionada em frente à loja. Ele deve acompanhar o pai por aí, já que andar com uma cadeira de rodas não é fácil. Bella e Emmett, pra variar, estavam conversando com o colega de banda. Ah, me poupe. Por que a Bella tinha que ficar dando bola pra esse cara? Eles tocam juntos praticamente toda noite, não conversam o bastante por lá? Que saco. Não entendo essa raiva toda que sinto quando vejo os dois juntos. Não acredito que sejam ciúmes… Eu e Bella nem…nem temos… Assim, nós nem somos… Ah, deixa pra lá.

- Onde está o Johnny? – Rose perguntou pro Billy, notando a ausência daquele garoto que consegue ser mais irritante que o Emmett dando em cima dela.

- Ah, o Johnny foi receber os pais. Eles chegaram hoje. – Billy respondeu – E já ficarão para o casamento. – ele sorriu para a minha mãe.

E isso me deixou ainda mais irritado. O casamento. Ainda não me acostumei e nem vou me acostumar com essa idéia. Caramba, por que eu vim nessa droga de passeio?

- Bom, que tal irmos tomar um café? Assim podemos conversar mais. – Carlisle disse e Billy concordou.

- Crianças, se vocês quiserem ir na frente… – minha mãe disse, seguindo para uma cafeteira.

- Ok, Esme. Estaremos ali, na ponte Vecchio. – Alice disse – Não se preocupem, podem demorar a vontade. – ela riu juntamente com a Rose, talvez pensando nas compras.

Minha mãe assentiu e Jasper se virou pra mim:

- Você vai vir, Edward? – ele me perguntou, enquanto as meninas já andavam eufóricas.

Bom, entre ficar ouvindo sobre o casamento e ver Bella conversar com o Jacob, eu prefiro seguir com o meu irmão. Fiz que sim com a cabeça em sua direção e fui atrás dele.

Então prestei atenção no lugar que estávamos entrando. Ponte Vecchio. Nunca vi uma ponte com lojas dentro. Dá pra ver por que minha irmã estava tão animada.

**BELLA'S POV**

Pelo canto do olho vi o Edward se afastar de onde estávamos, seguindo juntamente com minha irmã, Rose e Jasper para dentro da ponte Vecchio. Acho que ele prefere ficar em qualquer lugar onde o Jacob não esteja. Será que isso é ciúme? Ri por dentro, pensando nessa possibilidade. Bom, se ele realmente se sente assim, deve significar que gosta de mim, não é? Espero que sim, pois eu gosto muito dele. E esse sentimento aumentou depois de ontem à noite, mais precisamente no momento em que estávamos nos beijando. Isso me remete ao fato de que precisamos conversar. E é aí que eu travo. Caso não se recordam, da última vez que "tentei" falar com ele sobre nós dois, as coisas não foram muito agradáveis. Eu não quero passar por aquilo de novo e…

- Terra para Bella, Terra para Bella… – escutei a voz do meu irmão – Você tá me escutando?

Emmett estalou os dedos na frente do meu rosto e eu me virei pra ele.

- Ahm… O quê? – me foquei de volta, já que estava totalmente absorta da conversa – O que você disse?

Emmett revirou os olhos e Jake apenas riu da minha falta de atenção.

- Eu disse se você e o Jake não poderiam ir pegar o nosso pagamento lá na boate. – meu irmão repetiu – A Rose está dando sopa por aí e eu preciso ir atrás dela. – seu olhar foi para a ponte Vecchio – Vão lá, é pertinho daqui. – Emmett deu um tapinha no ombro do Jake e mal esperou minha resposta para já sair correndo em direção ao lugar onde a Rose estava.

- Ok, vamos lá, então. – falei com o Jake, que trancou a picape do seu pai, uma vez que íamos a pé – Eu preciso falar uma coisa com você mesmo.

Eu e Jake seguimos sem pressa até o Matteo's, conversando sobre qualquer coisa, nada específico. Durante o trajeto, eu tentava criar coragem para falar o que queria com ele, mas não conseguia. Eu precisava falar sobre o Edward com alguém. Pensei em conversar com a Alice, só que tenho medo dela fazer muito alarde e isso pode afasta-lo de mim. Então pensei na Rose, mas ainda não temos tanta intimidade assim. Não posso chegar pra ela e dizer "Aí, peguei o seu irmão. O que acha disso?". Pois é, também acho que não…

Nós conversamos com o gerente da boate, marcando mais um show, e acertamos nosso pagamento. Já estávamos voltando quando o Jake parou numa barraquinha de pipocas. Ele comprou um saquinho e eu quis ficar apenas com um refrigerante.

- E aí, você não tinha uma coisa pra me dizer? – ele perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos de volta.

- Ahm… – murmurei, bebendo da minha Coca, e pensando se eu falava com ele ou não.

Sei que conversar com um garoto sobre outro garoto não é algo muito comum, mas… Jacob é o meu melhor amigo e vai me entender melhor que ninguém.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa mesmo. – falei um pouco receosa – É meio que pessoal.

- Manda. – ele falou, jogando umas pipocas na boca – Não me diga que vai largar a gente e ir tocar com o Alec. – ele disse de boca cheia.

- Não, não é isso. – eu ri – É outra coisa.

- Então tá. Fala. – ele continuou tranqüilo, observando a paisagem sem preocupação.

- Eu acho que… Acho que estou gostando do Cullen. – falei um pouco baixo essa última parte.

Jacob soltou uma gargalhada e eu fiquei sem entender. Por que isso é engraçado?

- Bella… Você é hilária. – ele recuperou o fôlego – Tá querendo roubar o namorado da sua irmã? – ele jogou mais pipoca na boca.

- Não, Jake. Não estou falando do Jasper. – ele entendeu errado – É do Edward.

Jake se engasgou com as pipocas e começou a tossir.

- Meu Deus! – ele bateu no peito algumas vezes – Tá doida, Bella? Você deve avisar quando for dar uma notícia dessas! – ele disse.

- Foi mal. – cocei a cabeça – Toma um pouco de refrigerante. – dei pra ele minha lata de Coca.

Jake bebeu e depois se virou pra mim.

- Você tá falando sério? – balancei a cabeça confirmando – Cara, isso é…

- Estranho, fora do comum e totalmente insano? – completei pra ele – É, também acho.

- Bom, o cara meio que vive entre quatro paredes. Acho que nunca o ouvi falar nada. – ele riu – Bella, você arranja cada uma…

- Ei, não me culpe. – me defendi – Simplesmente… aconteceu.

Jake parou e me olhou, desconfiado.

- E o que aconteceu, srta. Isabella? – ele zombou – Não me diga que já ficou com ele?

- Defina "ficar". – essa sou eu enrolando o assunto.

- Bella, que perversão é essa? – Jake danou a rir de novo – O cara lá, todo grilado, e você ainda dá uns "pega" nele.

- Jake, dá pra parar! Foi só um beijo… ou dois, não importa. – falei rápido, antes que eu risse também – O problema é que ele nunca quer conversar, fica me evitando.

- É, ele não parece ser muito sociável. – Jake disse; ele já sabia sobre o acidente – Mas se vocês ficaram, ainda mais duas vezes… – ele riu e eu revirei os olhos – …talvez ele esteja afim. Tenta conversar de novo.

- Ah, eu não sei. – suspirei – Ele acha… que eu e você temos alguma coisa, sabe? – continuei andando, olhando para os meus pés – Eu levei um belo de um fora na primeira vez.

Jake deu uma gargalhada.

- Imagina quando ele souber que o Alec anda no seu pé. – ele bagunçou meu cabelo enquanto ria.

- Jacob! – eu ri e o empurrei de leve – Se tem uma coisa que eu quero do Alec é distância.

- Tá bom, eu estava só brincando. – ele voltou para o meu lado, ainda rindo – Ah, então foi por isso que você quis ficar sozinha com o Cullen na mesa ontem, né? Praticamente me intimou a dançar com a Nessie.

- Hum… E isso nos traz a um outro assunto… – sorri para ele – Acho que mereço um "obrigado" pela intimação, não?

- É… Valeu. – Jake coçou a cabeça, com um sorriso meio embaraçado – Eu estava mesmo pensando em me aproximar dela…

- Mas e aí? O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Bom… A gente dançou, conversou, riu e…ela me deixou leva-la em casa. – Jake disse, com uma expressão satisfeita.

- Nossa, quanto cavalheirismo! – nós rimos – A Nessie é muito legal, e talentosa também. – falei, mesmo a conhecendo há poucos dias.

- É, ela é simplesmente fantástica! – Jake se entusiasmou – E ela pensou também que eu e você estávamos juntos.

- Típico. – como eu já falei, era o que metade do mundo pensava.

- Mas eu esclareci tudo. Falei que somos parceiros apenas na música. – ele disse – Espero ter uma chance com ela.

- Claro que você tem. – dava pra ver que a Nessie gostava do Jacob; ela só era muito tímida para dar um passo à frente.

Nós chegamos até onde estava a caminhonete do Billy e vimos que ele, juntamente com Carlisle e Esme, já estava saindo da cafeteria.

- Bom, acho que estamos bem com nossas dúvidas amorosas. – Jake sorriu, abrindo a porta do carro para esperar seu pai.

- Pois é… – também sorri – Vamos ver o que conseguimos.

Meu pai e Esme se despediram do Billy e do Jacob, e nós fomos de encontro aos outros, que ainda deveriam estar na ponte Vecchio.

- A Piazza della Signoria é um pouco mais a frente, não é Bella? – Esme me perguntou, olhando para o mapa da cidade que ela havia comprado.

- Aham. Seguindo a ponte, você passa pelo Uffizi, entra no Palazzo Vecchio e sai diretamente na praça. – quando eu disse que tinha uma queda por Florença, quis dizer que praticamente caía de joelhos por ela.

- Palazzo Vecchio… Prefeitura da cidade desde 1322. – disse o meu pai, sorrindo para nós duas.

- Andou lendo, hein pai? – falei.

- Ah sim. Não podia deixar a Esme pensar que não conheço a cultura local. – ele respondeu, enquanto continuávamos a andar pela ponte.

Nesse momento, encontramos com a Alice e a Rose, que saíam de uma das lojas, carregando cada uma sacola. Lá se vai a conta do cartão de crédito…

- Gente, esse lugar não é demais? – minha irmã falou animada.

- Mãe, a gente devia ter se mudado pra cá antes. – Rose também estava empolgada.

- Cuidado com os gastos, meninas. – Esme tentou dizer, mas elas já estavam indo para outra loja.

- Nossa, olha só esse colar. – Rose falou.

- E olha esses brincos. – Alice apressou o passo até uma joalheria – Bellinha, você precisa ver isso.

- Alice, minhas orelhas nem furadas são. – tentei argumentar, mas ela já me arrastava pelo braço, rindo da minha fala.

Enquanto eu esperava as meninas escolherem entre os milhares de brincos, colares, jóias e etc, fiquei olhando os outros lá fora pela vitrine da loja. Edward estava com o Jasper e o Emmett um pouco mais à frente, andando sem muita pressa e com as mãos nos bolsos. Parecia pensativo. Talvez ele não vá reagir tão mal se eu for procura-lo. Assim, talvez o Jake estivesse certo. Edward não teria me beijado pela segunda vez se ele não sentisse algo por mim. Bom, eu vou descobrir isso mais tarde.

Meia hora depois, Alice e Rose saíram da loja e nós voltamos a andar pela ponte. Minha irmã correu até o Jasper para ficar abraçada no braço dele, o que fez eu e Rose soltarmos uma risada diante do amor repentino do dois. Então nós paramos em uma das laterais da ponte, de onde dava para ver todo o curso do rio até o horizonte.

- Olha que vista linda… – Rose disse, pegando sua máquina fotográfica para tirar umas fotos. Acho que a ouvi falar sobre fazer um curso de fotografia ano que vem.

Meu pai e Esme estavam mais atrás, conversando sobre qualquer coisa, e vi que o Edward já caminhava para fora da ponte. Ele virou a esquerda e desapareceu pela outra rua. Hum, não posso deixa-lo escapar… Mas antes que eu pudesse tomar uma atitude, Emmett apareceu e se colocou do meu lado e da Rose.

- Que lugar bonito! – ele falou, olhando a paisagem – Eu queria tirar uma foto… Você bate uma pra mim, Rose? – Emmett arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela com um sorrisinho safado.

O duplo sentido em sua fala foi tão explícito que eu caí na gargalhada junto com o Jasper. Nem Alice conseguiu segurar um pequeno riso, tamanha a idiotice do nosso irmão.

- Emmett… – Rose respirou fundo, sem paciência – Vou bater… Vou bater a minha mão no meio da sua cara, seu imbecil!

Ela começou a dar tapas no braço e na nuca do Emmett, que tentava se proteger.

- Ai! Calma aí, Rose. – Emmett não sabia se ria ou se desviava dos tapas – Eu disse uma foto. Só uma foto.

- Você não me engana, Emmett! – Rose ainda apelava e passou a bater com sua bolsa também.

- Ai, Rose. – Emmett riu – Adoro quando você fica selvagem! – ele se desviou das investidas dela e saiu correndo.

- Arrr! Emmett! Volta aqui, seu idiota! – Rose correu atrás dele, bufando de raiva.

Os dois saíram disparados pela ponte e viraram à direita. Eu já enxugava minhas lágrimas de tanto rir; a cena foi hilária.

- Tudo bem, crianças? – meu pai se aproximou da gente junto com a Esme e deve ter percebido que eu e o Jasper estávamos vermelhos.

- Tudo ótimo, pai. – Alice foi logo dizendo, provavelmente a única que mantinha sua compostura – Foi só uma repentina crise de risos desses dois aqui.

- Pois é… – Jasper respirou fundo – Já passou.

- Mas onde estão outros? – Esme perguntou quando voltamos a andar rumo ao outro lado da ponte – Não quero que se percam por aqui.

- Ah, não se preocupe, Esme. – Alice falou outra vez – Emmett conhece bem o local, não é Bella?

- É, com certeza. – isso se o Emmett ainda estiver vivo, pois eu não duvido das capacidades da Rose.

- Ok. Para onde vamos agora? – meu pai deu uma olhada ao redor.

- Eu quero tanto conhecer o Palazzo Vecchio. – Esme disse animada para o meu pai. Eu sabia que ela era uma pessoa de gosto só pelo lugar que ela escolheu ir.

- Parece uma boa idéia. – meu pai sorriu para a noiva, incapaz de nega-la o pedido – Crianças, vocês querem almoçar primeiro?

- Eu ainda vou passear um pouco mais com o meu lindinho. – Alice disse, abraçada com o Jasper.

- Ok. – meu pai assentiu e se virou pra mim – Bella…

- Eu vou ficar por aí… – fui logo falando, acho que um pouco rápido demais – Talvez procure pelo Emmett… – tentei melhorar minha resposta, mas na verdade eu iria procurar pelo Edward.

- Sim, faça isso. Antes que ele destrua algum monumento histórico. – Carlisle disse com ar divertido, mas ainda assim sabendo que aquilo realmente podia acontecer, afinal, era do Emmett que estávamos falando.

- Apenas deixem seus celulares ligados para que possamos nos encontrar depois. – Esme sempre precavida, nos disse.

Nós concordamos e eles seguiram a rua que levava até o Palazzo Vecchio. Aproveitando que minha irmã e Jasper não estavam com sua atenção em mim, eu dobrei a esquina por onde o Edward tinha ido. Ele não havia andado muito, então não foi difícil de acha-lo. Ele estava parado em frente a um restaurante, olhando o cardápio que eles ofereciam em um grande painel ao lado da porta. Eu fiquei uns minutos só o observando. Devo parecer uma ridícula aqui, suspirando por ele, mas… Cara, Edward realmente ficava ainda mais bonito de óculos escuros. E eu sinto que ele é uma ótima pessoa por dentro também, só deixou de demonstrar isso. Queria que ele não tivesse todos esses problemas…

Com esse pensamento, caminhei devagar até onde o Edward estava.

- Indeciso? – perguntei, ficando do lado dele.

Edward se surpreendeu com minha presença e me olhou sério, por trás dos óculos escuros. Fiquei com receio dele se afastar ou me dar uma resposta nada amigável, mas logo suas feições ficaram mais relaxadas e ele voltou a olhar para o painel do restaurante.

- Eu só… não sei o que todas essas coisas significam. – Edward disse, pois sem saber italiano, ficava difícil identificar cada tipo de prato.

Eu sorri, vendo que ele tinha saído um pouco de sua postura defensiva.

- Então vem comigo. – falei, indicando outro caminho – Antes que você coma cogumelos ao molho branco com aspargo. – li um dos cardápios no painel.

- Ok. – um sorriso apareceu rapidamente no canto de sua boca e pode apostar que eu daria de tudo para ver aquilo mais vezes.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella seguiu na frente e eu não hesitei em ir atrás dela. Minha vontade de passar mais tempo ao seu lado era maior que tudo e eu resolvi aproveitar. Nós seguimos por uma rua paralela ao rio e antes de chegarmos à próxima ponte, Bella virou a esquerda e entramos numa rua um pouco estreita e bem comprida.

Então Bella abriu uma porta de vidro, revelando um corredor branco e ventilado do outro lado. Pelo menos isso compensava o calor que fazia lá fora.

- Pra quem ainda não se acostumou com a comida italiana. – ela disse, parando.

Olhei para a placa do local: McDonald's. Foi realmente uma boa escolha.

- E para quem acha que Florença não se aderiu ao Novo Mundo. – Bella completou e nós entramos.

- Espero que goste de hambúrguer. – ela falou enquanto nos sentávamos um de frente para o outro em uma das mesas.

- Sim, eu… eu gosto. – falei, lembrando que fazia tempo que eu não comia um, pois parei de sair com os meus irmãos e meus amigos. A gente costumava se encontrar na lanchonete, depois da escola… mas isso já faz tempo.

- Buon giorno! – disse a atendente alegremente, nos entregando o cardápio.

- O que você vai pedir? – Bella me perguntou – Ainda bem que o Emmett não tá aqui, senão ele nos obrigaria a escolher o McLanche Feliz só por causa do brinde.

Segurei a risada que queria sair da minha boca com o que ela disse. Dava mesmo para imaginar uma atitude dessas vinda do irmão dela.

- Ahm… – tentei me recompor da súbita vontade de rir – O mesmo que você, eu acho…

- Dois cheeseburgers com batata frita? – assenti diante de sua fala – Ok.

Bella se virou para a atendente e começou a falar em italiano. Tudo bem que eu não entendia nada do que ela estava falando, mas ainda assim achava que Bella ficava linda falando daquele jeito. Eu não sei se isso é alguma coisa da minha cabeça, vai saber…

A atendente foi para a parte detrás do local validar nosso pedido e Bella voltou a olhar para mim.

- Então… – ela começou a falar, mordendo discretamente o lábio inferior – Está… tudo bem… entre a gente?

Deduzi que Bella estava um pouco nervosa de tocar nesse assunto comigo. Bom, ela tinha suas razões.

Mas eu também estava nervoso. E ansioso. E sem saber o que dizer. Me arrependi de ter tirado os óculos, pois agora meus olhos percorriam todo o lugar num sinal de desconforto. Bella continuava com os dela, pois as luzes florescentes do ambiente provavelmente a incomodavam. Com isso, eu não sabia para onde ela estava olhando.

- Ahm… Eu… – tentei manter meu olhar longe de seu rosto enquanto meu corpo ficou tenso na cadeira.

- Ah… Acho que não foi a melhor pergunta – Bella voltou a falar, vendo minha hesitação – Eu só… Assim, a gente mora na mesma casa e eu só quero saber se posso dizer um "oi" quando nos esbarrarmos por lá ou se você vai me ignorar. – ela foi mais direta agora.

Eu engoli seco e baixei o olhar, procurando pelas palavras.

- Ahm… Desculpa… por aquele dia. – continuei sem olhar para ela – Claro que pode me dizer um "oi". Até mais se… se você quiser. – minha voz saiu baixa nessa última parte.

- Bom… Eu quero. – Bella disse calmamente e eu me permiti olhar para ela.

Sua face também estava tranqüila; seus lábios bem delineados na mais perfeita linha e suas mãos descansavam em seu colo embaixo da mesa. Então notei como eu estava. Meu braço apoiado firmemente na mesa, a tensão ainda sobre meus ombros. E vi que não havia motivo para eu me sentir dessa maneira.

- E eu quero ser sua… amiga. – ela falou, agora com um pequeno sorriso – Mas isso no mínimo.

Eu também sorri, sentindo meu corpo relaxar automaticamente. Esse jeito dela, todo sincero e natural… me fazia sentir muito bem.

Depois de alguns minutos, nosso lanche chegou e eu tratei logo de tomar um gole da Coca-Cola e comer umas batatas fritas, pois estava com fome. Bella e eu seguimos com uma pequena conversa; suas perguntas eram na maioria aleatórias. Eu sabia que minha mãe já devia ter contado pra ela sobre o que aconteceu comigo, mas Bella não tocou no assunto. Muitas das pessoas ficam me perguntando se eu estou bem, se já superei o choque, se eu preciso de ajuda profissional ou de pílulas para a insônia… Eu detesto isso, porque me deixa pressionado e me faz lembrar do dia do acidente.

Só que Bella não fez isso. Ela apenas conversou normal comigo, tentando a qualquer custo me fazer falar mais do que todos os outros dias. E até acho que conseguiu. Está aí outra coisa que gosto nela. Bella me deixa relaxado e à vontade com a sua discrição. Sei que se formos mesmo ter alguma coisa, teremos que falar sobre aquele assunto, mas eu não estava preparado, não agora. E talvez demore mais algum tempo.

Eu terminava de comer meu sanduíche enquanto Bella comia suas batatas fritas. Ela as tinha deixado por último e agora enchia o prato de catchup só para come-las puras.

- Você… gosta de catchup. – falei, vendo as tirinhas amarelas desaparecerem debaixo de tanto molho vermelho.

- É… Só um pouco. – ela sorriu, espetando com um palitinho umas batatas e enfiando na boca. Acho que descobri uma de suas manias.

Nós terminamos de comer e nos levantamos para ir embora. Insisti com ela para que eu pagasse, mas Bella não deixou. O máximo que consegui foi dividir a conta. Menos mal. Saímos da lanchonete e voltamos ao corredor por onde viemos.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – Bella perguntou, já com a intenção de sair pela porta que dava para a rua estreita.

- Ahm… Sim. – respondi – Mas espera. – falei, antes que ela pudesse voltar a andar – Eu quero fazer uma coisa primeiro.

- O quê? – Bella ficou do meu lado, esperando.

Então eu fiz o que estava com vontade desde que acordei hoje: beija-la de novo. Nossos lábios se encontraram; Bella ficou surpresa no começo, mas no instante seguinte sua mão já estava no meu peito, me puxando pela camisa para mais perto. Ela abriu mais um pouco a boca, dando entrada para minha língua, que rapidamente foi ao encontro da dela, o que fez com que um pequeno gemido saísse de nós dois. Não dava pra controlar meu desejo por ela, por seus lábios macios e convidativos; tudo nela me atraía como um imã.

Antes que eu quisesse, tivemos que parar para respirar; o ar me faltando aos pulmões.

- Hmm… Batata frita. – ela disse ao desgrudar os lábios dos meus, com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

Não pude deixar de sorrir diante de sua fala, pois esse deveria ser mesmo o meu gosto agora.

- E catchup. – falei depois de lhe dar um último beijo, sentindo o gosto ainda mais doce de sua boca.

Bella passou a mão nos cabelos e depois pegou em minha mão, nos guiando para fora do corredor.

- Pra você não fugir de mim. – ela disse, divertida.

- Não vou. – falei, com um meio sorriso.

"Não mesmo", completei em pensamento enquanto ela me devolvia o sorriso. Eu não sabia ao certo a intensidade dos meus sentimentos pela Bella, nem se eu deveria sentir aquilo por ela, mas algo me dizia que era ali que eu devia estar. Ela fazia a dor diminuir e até desaparecer. E era isso que eu queria.

* * *

**N/A: então…**

**Espero que tenham gostado! No próximo post teremos a continuação do passeio do Ed e da Bella pela cidade de Florença. E finalmente eles se aproximaram, né? Foi bom escrever uns momentinhos dos dois juntos, eles são tão fofos… *suspiro…* **

**Espero pelos REVIEWS de vocês, não deixem de comentar. Obrigada por acompanharem a fic!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	15. 13 Firenze

**N/A: olá!**

**Aqui vai mais um cap. para vocês.**

**Quero agradecer pelos reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Agora boa leitura e até lá embaixo.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

**

* * *

****13 – Firenze**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Depois do nosso almoço e do nosso beijo, que eu não sei de onde tirei coragem para dar, eu e Bella voltamos para as ruas de Florença. Ela disse que me levaria a um lugar que sempre desejou visitar, mas que nunca teve a oportunidade. Uma espécie de palácio do século 15. Bom, se ela achava que era legal, era porque realmente era.

Nós seguimos pela rua paralela ao rio que cortava a cidade, que graças à informação da Bella, descobri que se chamava Arno. Então chegamos à uma outra ponte, dessa vez uma normal, que não era cheia de lojas ou coisa do tipo. Procurei por alguma coisa que pudesse identifica-la e logo achei uma inscrição em uma das pedras que dizia "Ponte Santa Trinita".

- Bem mais calma que a outra, não? – acho que Bella me viu olhando, pois ela disse assim que meu olhar voltou pra ela.

- É, bem mais. – essa ponte era mais tranqüila que a ponte Vecchio por onde passamos antes.

- Esta aqui foi projetada por Michelangelo. – Bella disse enquanto atravessávamos a ponte – Durante a 2ª Guerra, foi semidestruída pelos bombardeios nazistas, mas depois a reconstruíram com matéria-prima original.

Minhas sobrancelhas se arquearam; fiquei surpreso por ela saber tudo aquilo.

- O quê? – Bella se virou pra mim – Não posso ter uma banda de rock e ao mesmo tempo ser culta?

Eu sorri, desviando o olhar do seu, me sentindo embaraçado. Bella realmente não hesitava em falar o que pensava.

- Eu só… Sei lá. – a gente andava, mas eu não olhava pra ela – Você é diferente do que eu pensava. De uma maneira boa, é claro. – me expliquei, já que tinha imaginado diversos tipos dela em minha mente quando a vi pela primeira vez, mas nenhum deles se comparava ou chegava aos pés da incrível garota que ela era.

- Que bom que mudei seus conceitos, então. – Bella falou, me olhando por trás de seus óculos escuros.

Apenas deu um sorriso tímido e nós seguimos pelo outro lado do rio. As diversas ruas de pedras formavam caminhos diversos, que mais pareciam parte de um labirinto. Pode apostar que eu me perderia por ali se Bella não estivesse comigo. Voltei a olhar para ela, só para apreciar a sua beleza.

Bella usava uma saia de cintura alta vermelha, juntamente com uma blusa de alças e um sapato baixo. Suas lindas pernas à mostra a deixavam ainda mais atraente. Mas, pelo jeito, eu não fui o único a notar isso.

Do outro lado da rua em que estávamos um bando de garotos italianos narigudos com seus suéteres beges faltava comer Bella com os olhos. Filhos de uma mãe! Quem eles pensam que são pra ficar olhando pra ela desse jeito? Ela está comigo! Senti aquela repentina raiva crescer dentro de mim outra vez; já estava virando rotina. Então eu dei um passo para alcançar a Bella e peguei em sua mão, desviando nosso caminho para uma outra rua. Ela me olhou um pouco surpresa, talvez por toda essa minha iniciativa.

- Ahm… A gente pode ir por aqui, não é? – perguntei, já que não sabia o caminho até o castelo, mas eu não continuaria naquela rua cheia de abutres em cima do que era meu.

- Pode sim. – Bella falou ainda me estranhando – É bom que chegamos mais rápido.

Ela disse por fim e nós voltamos a andar. A calma gradativamente se instalou em mim, sabendo que agora era só Bella e eu, sem nenhuma pessoa para incomodar, fosse da nossa família ou algum amigo dela.

O lugar por onde optei ir era uma rua que não passava carro, pois estava acontecendo uma espécie de mercado ao ar livre. Vários feirantes expunham sua mercadoria, tentando a qualquer custo atrair os clientes. E pela quantidade de gente ali, eles estavam tendo sucesso. Não sei de onde os italianos tiravam tanta alegria. Sempre estavam falando alto, rindo, distribuindo abraços…

- Nossa, você tem que ver isso. – Bella me puxou em direção a uma das bancas de frutas, numa empolgação que me tirou dos meus devaneios. Não falei que os italianos são animados?

Nós paramos em frente a uma infinita variedade frutas que um feirante gordinho com um sorriso de orelha a orelha vendia.

- Uvas quentes. – Bella apontou para as pequenas frutinhas – Você tem comer isso, é delicioso.

Ela mal terminou de falar comigo e se virou para o feirante, conversando em italiano.

- Bella, eu… – não tinha como argumentar, pois o cara já estava colocando algumas em um pequeno saquinho de papel para ela levar.

- É tão bom. – ela disse, após enfiar uma uva quente na boca – Toma, come uma você.

- Eu… não sei se gosto disso. – uvas não eram minha paixão, então imagine uva quente.

- Você já provou pra saber se não gosta? – Bella perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não… – tive quase certeza que ela revirou os olhos diante da minha resposta.

- Então prova, Edward. Garanto pra você que é gostoso; nem caroço tem. – ela pegou uma uva e levou a mão até minha boca – Agora abre, _per favore_.

Ok, com ela pedindo assim fica difícil resistir. Abri a boca e Bella colocou a uva lá dentro. Mordi cuidadosamente, com medo de ser azedo ou coisa assim, mas fui surpreendido pelo mais doce dos sabores. Era quase que um mel, diferente de tudo o já provei antes.

Bella me esperava sem pressa, talvez já sabendo o que eu iria dizer.

- Ahm… É muito bom mesmo. Você tinha razão. – dei um meio sorriso.

- Vou mudar seus conceitos sobre a comida italiana também. – ela disse me devolvendo o sorriso.

Nós continuamos a andar, vez ou outra desviando das crianças que corriam eufóricas por ali, mas agora Bella estava disputando as uvas comigo. Em menos de três minutos, já havíamos comido todo o saquinho. Quando estávamos chegando ao final da rua, Bella pegou minha mão novamente para virarmos a esquerda.

- Vem. Já estamos chegando. – ela disse.

Mas antes de dar dois passos, Bella parou, olhando fixamente para frente. Segui seu olhar e encontrei a pessoa que ela encarava.

- Olá, Bella. – disse uma voz infantil para alguém que parecia ter a nossa idade.

Era uma garota loira, de olhos azuis, e que tinha uma cara de tédio típica de meninas ricas e antipáticas.

Bella continuava inerte do meu lado e eu me perguntei se ela ainda estava respirando. Eu podia ver o choque em seus olhos por trás dos óculos escuros.

- Vejo que está curtindo o sol da Toscana muito bem acompanhada. – disse a loira outra vez, dando uma leve olhada para mim.

- E vejo que continua muito observadora, Jane. – Bella finalmente deu um sinal de vida e, como chamou a loira pelo nome, deduzi que ela a conhecia mesmo – Mas como vai a família? Pretendem voltar logo para Roma? – notei uma leve irritação no seu tom de voz.

- Papai decidiu ficar até o final do verão. Os meninos estão se divertindo na cidade. – a loira respondeu, mantendo seu olhar cínico para cima de nós.

- Que pena. – Bella foi sarcástica e então deduzi também que as duas não pareciam se gostar – Acho que vai ficar meio lotado por aqui, então.

A tal Jane deu um sorrisinho e jogou sua franja loira para o lado.

- Bom, tenho que ir. – ela falou, tirando uns óculos escuros de dentro de sua bolsa brilhante – Minha pele não agüenta todo esse sol. Foi bom conversar com vocês. – ela acenou.

- Pois é… – Bella fingiu um interesse e deu um tchauzinho – Vá pela sombra.

A loira passou por nós, mantendo um sorriso no canto da boca ao olhar para mim.

- A propósito, meu irmão vai ficar feliz por eu ter te encontrado. – ela disse por último a Bella e subiu a rua por aonde viemos.

Irmão? Quem será o irmão dela? Pelo jeito, Bella o conhecia também.

- Ah, só pode algum tipo de pecado que cometi… – ouvi Bella murmurar quando voltou a andar.

- Quem é ela? – perguntei, apressando o passo para não ficar para trás.

- O diabo. – Bella falou rápido – Que nesse caso, realmente veste Prada. – arqueei as sobrancelhas diante do que ela falou, tentando entender a piada – Ah, esquece o que eu disse. – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo nervosa – Na verdade, vamos esquecer que encontramos aquela criatura e continuar com o nosso calmo passeio nessa tarde auspiciosa, ok?

- Tá bom. – eu ri, vendo a sua confusão diante do assunto, e decidi não perguntar mais nada.

Como Bella disse, não levou muito tempo até chegarmos ao castelo. Algumas esquinas viradas e depois de uns quarteirões, paramos diante daquela estrutura gigantesca.

- Espero que esteja preparado para o Palazzo Pitti. – ela falou enquanto eu olhava para a paisagem que definitivamente era um cartão postal aqui da Toscana.

- Yeah. – a gente riu e seguimos até o local.

Nós nos aproximamos do castelo e logo deu para ver uma ambulância parada bem ao lado do jardim. Algumas pessoas estavam lá, sendo amparadas pelos enfermeiros, que distribuíam garrafinhas de água e mediam a pressão. Parecia ser um grupo de turistas e algum deles deve ter passado mal ou algo assim.

- O que será que foi aquilo? – eu disse, perguntando mais para mim mesmo.

Bella voltou sua atenção para onde eu estava olhando e um sorriso apareceu em sua face.

- Os turistas. – ela disse, ainda rindo – Acho que foram afetados.

Franzi a testa, sem entender, e a gente parou na lateral do castelo, olhando para a ambulância.

- Como assim? – me virei para Bella.

- Estão com a síndrome de Stendhal. – ela respondeu e eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. Ela queria que eu entendesse aquilo? – São afetados pelo pensamento "não vai dar pra ver tudo". – ela deu um leve sorriso e continuou – Muitos sentem tontura, taquicardia, confusão mental.

- Por quê? – eu ainda não conseguia entender. Isso não era frescura deles?

Bella sorriu mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse explicando o óbvio.

- Edward, olhe em volta. – ela disse, se referindo ao castelo, aos campos, aos monumentos – Excesso de beleza. E é apenas uma parte da Toscana.

- Quer dizer que… Você tá falando sério? – Bella assentiu diante da minha pergunta e eu fiquei impressionado pelas coisas que ela sabia – Caramba. Você sente essa coisa também? – eu não sabia nem pronunciar o nome da síndrome.

- Não. – ela respondeu – Eu moro aqui agora. Tenho bastante tempo.

- Ah. – foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

Voltei meu olhar para as pessoas perto da ambulância. Uma senhora se abanava freneticamente com um pedaço de papel enquanto um enfermeiro media sua pressão, mas ela não parava de sorrir. Parecia estar num estado de êxtase causado só por estar ali, olhando para o castelo. Que loucura.

- Ainda não entende, não é? – Bella voltou a falar e eu olhei para ela, que deve ter percebido a dúvida em meu rosto – Florença é especial, Edward. Cada pedra aqui tem uma história. Não se pode simplesmente visitar a cidade. É preciso senti-la. – ela deu um rápido sorriso – Agora vem. O palácio nos espera.

Ela me puxou pela mão e nós entramos pela enorme porta.

- Isso tudo é ouro? – eu falei, assim que entramos em mais um dos inúmeros cômodos do castelo.

- Aham. Tudinho. – Bella respondeu, também olhando os vários detalhes dourados da sala, onde havia muitos quadros, pinturas no teto, esculturas e vasos da mais fina porcelana – Acho que com o valor de um desses quadros eu poderia viver o resto da minha à toa.

Eu ri, vendo que tudo era surreal aqui dentro. Se alguém me convidasse para passar uma tarde olhando um monte de coisa velha dentro de um castelo construído há séculos atrás, provavelmente eu iria achar isso algo chato de se fazer. Mas com Bella não foi assim. Pra variar, ela sempre me surpreendia da forma mais inusitada possível, ora com seus comentários pertinentes, ora com alguma piada sobre a roupa que se usava naquela época. Bella podia simplesmente olhar para qualquer objeto que estava no castelo e dizer sua origem, quem a fez, por onde andou. Ok, ponto para ela no quesito cultura.

- Como você sabe… tudo isso? – acabei perguntando para ela antes de sairmos pela porta que dava para o corredor – Assim… É muita coisa.

- Eu tenho um livro de 600 páginas que posso te emprestar depois. – ela se aproximou de mim, com um meio sorriso.

- Não, obrigado. – nós dois rimos – Sou mais ter você como guia. – a puxei pela mão para mais perto de mim.

- Bom saber. – ela disse, me olhando diretamente com seus olhos esmeralda.

Eu podia vê-los agora, pois ela tinha colocado os óculos no topo da cabeça, uma vez que a iluminação no castelo não era forte. Caramba, ela era tão linda que não dava pra desviar o olhar. Senti aquele desejo de beija-la de novo; eu já não controlava mais. Aproximei-me, ficando a centímetros de sua boca, mas antes que eu pudesse beijar seus lábios, Bella desviou um pouco o rosto, olhando para baixo.

- O que…? – fiquei sem saber se tinha feito algo de errado.

- A gente não pode fazer isso aqui. – Bella disse, sem soltar minha mão.

Continuei sem entender, mas ela se explicou, ao apontar com a cabeça para uma placa apoiada no chão.

- Eles são rígidos nas regras. Aqui dentro é proibido comer, beber, falar alto, atender celular, demonstrar carinho publicamente… – Bella sorriu – É uma questão de… manter o patrimônio.

- Ah… Eu não… ahm… não sabia disso. – desviei meu olhar dela – Desculpa.

- Eu lamento bem mais que você, Edward. – ela disse e voltou a andar, deixando um sorriso no canto da boca – Vamos. Acho que a saída é por aqui.

Nós passamos por mais alguns corredores antes de sairmos por uma porta que dava pra os fundos do castelo, que era a continuação da incrível área verde que o rodeava.

O sol voltou a nos atingir e Bella colocou seus óculos escuros outra vez. Não pude deixar de reclamar mentalmente por isso, mas pelo menos estávamos do lado de fora e não havia mais "regras para manter o patrimônio".

- Já estamos fora do castelo, não é? – me virei para ela, que parecia saber do que eu estava falando.

- Sim. Fora do castelo… – Bella sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar, pois eu era mais alto.

Abaixei a cabeça e colei nossos lábios mais uma vez no dia. Nossas línguas logo foram ao encontro uma da outra, tentando saciar o desejo, a vontade que crescia em nós. Mas parecia impossível. Quanto mais eu a beijava, mais eu queria sentir seu gosto, o toque de seus dedos entrelaçados nos meus cabelos, que a cada leve aperto, uma corrente elétrica passava pelas minhas costas, me fazendo suprimir um gemido. Eu nunca havia me sentido assim por alguém. E além do mais, Bella conseguia desligar da minha mente tudo o que era ruim.

Fomos interrompidos quando algo vibrou no bolso de sua saia. Bella se afastou um pouco e passou a mão nos cabelos antes de pegar seu celular.

- É a Alice. – ela disse antes de atender – Oi, Alie.

Quando Alice não aparecia em pessoa, como fez lá na boate noite passada, ela ainda conseguia ligar para atrapalhar a Bella e eu. Era como se soubesse o que estávamos fazendo. Mas pelo que notei, Bella não tinha contado nada para ninguém.

- Não, eu estou aí perto, no Palazzo Pitti. – Bella ainda conversava com a irmã – Tá bom, daqui a pouco eu te encontro. Tchau.

Ela desligou e se voltou para mim.

- Alice mais uma vez dando o ar da graça. – Bella sorriu e continuou – Ela disse que o resto da nossa família está aqui por perto, no Jardim Boboli. Sua mãe quer todos juntos novamente.

- Ok. É melhor a gente ir andando então. – falei sem muita animação, vendo que tínhamos que voltar.

Segui Bella até o local que ela tinha falado; ficava bem ao lado do castelo, não era longe mesmo.

Como de costume, era mais uma paisagem estonteante. O grande lago refletia as diversas árvores, arbustos e flores, juntamente com os detalhes antigos dos acabamentos.

Bella e eu paramos perto de uma fonte, que estava rodeada por vários caminhos que levavam para o interior do jardim.

- Ahm… Não vai ser difícil encontrar os outros. – ela disse – Acho que é só seguir o barulho do Emmett.

- É… Você tem razão. – dei um meio sorriso.

- Bom, eu vou por aqui. – Bella deu um passo em direção a uma trilha da esquerda – Foi… muito bom passar esse tempo com você. – ela falou antes de se despedir de mim – Até depois.

- Tchau… – foi só o que eu disse, vendo-a sumir por entre as árvores, com aquele sorriso maravilhoso na boca.

Bella deve ter percebido que eu queria manter nossa "relação" em segredo e, talvez por saber os meus motivos, ela nem questionou. Isso era bom, pois eu ainda não sei se… se estou pronto… Prefiro ir com calma, pois não quero magoar ninguém. Principalmente a Bella.

**BELLA'S POV**

Já era quase o final da tarde e tínhamos chegado em casa. Devo dizer que eu estava cansada. Depois de um show tarde da noite ontem e de andar praticamente hoje o dia inteiro… Precisava descansar. Por isso estava ali, deitada na grama perto dos campos de girassóis, apenas com meu Ipod, escutando a música que irei cantar na próxima fase do concurso.

Acho que terei que me esforçar mais do que esperava para ganhar aquela guitarra. Em primeiro lugar, porque o Alec está participando também e, apesar de ser difícil de admitir, o garoto tem talento. Em segundo, porque eu não podia cantar simplesmente qualquer música agora. Há alguém que irá me escutar toda semana e eu não vou cantar algo nada a ver. E esse alguém é Edward Cullen, só para constar. Por isso escolhi uma canção que está de acordo com os meus sentimentos no momento.

Enquanto eu a escutava pela milésima vez com os meus fones de ouvido, senti uma movimentação na grama ao meu redor. Abri os olhos, ajeitando meus óculos com o dedo indicador, e olhei o que era.

- Oi. – disse Edward, me surpreendendo com sua presença.

Eu tirei os fones e me sentei, sorrindo ao vê-lo ali.

- O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Ahm… Só escutando uma música. – respondi – A próxima fase já é na terça.

- Posso ver qual é? – ele tentou olhar o visor do meu Ipod, mas eu não deixei.

- Não. É surpresa. – falei e guardei o aparelho no bolso do meu jeans – Se você souber, o que eu vou usar para faze-lo escutar a versão ao vivo?

- Ok. – ele desviou o olhar do meu, com um sorrisinho na boca – Tá certo.

Eu gostava de vê-lo sorrindo, mesmo que fosse só por uns segundos. Me esforcei então para continuar a conversa, antes que ele se fechasse novamente.

- Mas e você? – perguntei – O que faz aqui?

- Ahm… Eu… – ele franziu rapidamente a testa e pensei se eu tinha feito uma pergunta errada – É que não tinha nada pra fazer lá dentro e… e resolvi sair… – Edward estava sério e eu estava me preocupando dele ter aquelas reações estranhas – Na verdade, eu já vim aqui uma vez, então você está no meu lugar.

Suas feições ficaram mais relaxadas e eu respirei aliviada. Pode ser cansativo pra mim, mas eu penso em cada coisa que vou falar com ele, pois não sei quando suas mudanças de humor vão acontecer.

- Ah, tenho certeza que você pode dividi-lo comigo. – falei me deitando novamente na grama. Afinal, eu continuava cansada.

- Sim, eu posso. – Edward riu outra vez e se virou para mim – Você tem que usa-los todo o tempo, não é? – ele perguntou, tocando de leve a lateral dos meus óculos escuros.

Eu sorri por dentro, me perdendo por um momento naquele sotaque inglês dele, lindo por sinal. Agora que estava ficando mais evidente, pois ele estava falando mais de uma frase comigo.

- Aham. – respondi – Mas não reclamo.

Edward se apoiou no cotovelo esquerdo e deitou-se de lado, sem desviar seu olhar de mim.

- Não se pode fazer uma intervenção médica? – ele perguntou, ainda sobre minha condição.

- Ahm… Existe uma cirurgia, mas há chances de minha visão ficar prejudicada, então… – seria o maior dos clichês uma pianista cega.

- E o efeito do colírio é temporário, certo?

- Sim. Eu não tenho paciência de ficar usando toda hora.

- Hum, é melhor ficar com os óculos mesmo. – ele deu aquele sorriso torto, que quebrava a máscara de dor que sempre havia em seu rosto – Mas eu vou tira-los agora.

Ele levantou a mão, na intenção de tirar meus óculos.

- Edward… – eu ia protestar, mas ele não deixou.

- Apenas feche os olhos. – ele colocou o objeto em cima da minha cabeça e fui obrigada a fechar os olhos, senão ia acabar ficando cega mesmo.

**(Música** **"Somewhere only we know", do Keane)**

Senti alguns raios de sol atingir minha face; era uma sensação estranha, pois eu raramente fazia isso. Acabei por franzir o rosto automaticamente.

- Pode relaxar. Não é como se você fosse virar cinzas ou algo assim. – Edward falou e foi minha vez de rir.

Logo depois senti seus dedos tocarem meu rosto.

- Se importa? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – falei, pois tudo o que eu queria era que ele ficasse a vontade comigo.

Edward percorreu o contorno dos meus olhos com a ponta dos dedos, bem de leve. Depois ele passou um dedo da minha testa até a ponta do meu nariz. Ele fazia tudo tão devagar e com tanta calma que eu quase não sentia o toque do seu dedo em mim.

Seu polegar acariciou minha bochecha, fazendo com que a pele daquela região esquentasse. Não entendo porque só ele consegue me deixar vermelha. Então ele tocou meus lábios e senti que tinha se aproximado mais de mim, pois sua respiração atingiu meu rosto. Minha vontade de abrir os olhos era grande, mas eu não podia. Meus batimentos aceleraram um pouco, numa reação que já era típica quando ele me tocava, me deixando ansiosa para o que estava por vir.

Sua respiração foi ficando mais forte perto do meu rosto e, quando meu coração já estava quase saindo da minha boca de tanta expectativa, senti seus lábios roçarem os meus. Mantendo seu próprio ritmo, Edward começou devagar, beijando de leve cada canto da minha boca, sem nenhuma pressa de aprofundar o beijo. Eu fiquei quieta, apenas dizendo a mim mesma para lembrar de respirar a cada três segundos.

Então Edward pegou meu lábio inferior entre os seus, sugando suavemente uma, duas vezes. Céus… Senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo e eu arfei. Sem conseguir esperar mais, o puxei pela manga da camisa para mais perto de mim e Edward invadiu minha boca com sua língua. Sua mão apertava minha cintura contra ele, ao mesmo tempo em que me beijava com todo aquele desejo das vezes anteriores, nos prendendo num momento que era só nosso, em que era só nós dois. Por mais que eu saiba que ainda há muito que se resolver, muito que conversar, eu não desanimava, porque estar com o Edward valia a pena. E com certeza vai valer cada esforço que eu fizer.

So why don't we go _/ Então por que não vamos_

Somewhere only we know _/ Num lugar que só a gente conhece?_

Somewhere only we know _/ Num lugar que só a gente conhece?_

Somewhere only we know _/ Num lugar que só a gente conhece?_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: eiii!**

**Isso foi mais um pouco de Beward pra vcs… Eu sei que eles são fofos, lindos e maravilhosos, mas nem tudo são flores. No próximo capítulo, além de ter a continuação do concurso, terá mais drama por parte do Edward. Ele gosta muito da Bella, mas será isso o suficiente?**

**Bom, vamos a outro assunto… Devo dizer que coloquei umas informações sobre a cidade de Florença e, como não pesquisei muito a fundo – fiquei apenas com a ajuda dos meus mapas e fotos da cidade – peço perdão se algo estiver errado, ok?**

**E agradeço a vocês por acompanharem a fic, então estou esperando os REVIEWS.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	16. 14 Trust Me

**N/A: Olá!**

**O cap. está aí pra vocês, com o título "Trust Me" ou "Confie em Mim" em português e não há muito o que falar; espero que gostem.**

**E obrigada pelosreviews. *-*/**

**Até lá embaixo.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

**14 – Trust Me**

**BELLA'S POV**

Era terça à noite. E dia da segunda fase do concurso no Standart's Bar. Eu já estava preparada, com a música na ponta da língua, e só estava esperando as horas passarem até o momento da apresentação. De acordo com o site do bar, o Alec se mantinha na minha frente nas estatísticas por apenas dois pontos e eu pretendia reverter essa situação hoje.

Enquanto a hora não chegava, resolvi que não havia nada melhor do que esperar do outro lado do meu armário conjunto, mais conhecido também como o quarto do Edward. Nesses últimos dois dias, devo dizer que estive passando algumas vezes para o outro lado. Desde que eu e Edward chegamos a uma… concessão sobre o nosso "relacionamento", digamos assim, nós temos passado um tempo maior juntos. Ele continua fechado e recluso quando se trata de certos assuntos e da convivência de nossas famílias, mas pelo menos eu sinto que ele fica um pouco mais relaxado comigo. E isso é bom, pois eu não quero que o Edward se afaste de novo. Tenho feito o que posso para que ele se sinta a vontade, não tenho tocado nos temas que sei que ele não gosta de falar, tenho respeitado o espaço dele… Até agora, tudo tem ido bem, e espero que com o passar do tempo ele venha a confiar mais em mim.

Entrei no armário conjunto e bati de leve na porta do lado dele.

- Posso entrar? – perguntei depois de abrir uma fresta.

- Claro. – Edward disse vindo abrir a porta por completo pra mim, que devido ao uso mais freqüente, já não estava dura nem emperrando.

Ele devia ter acabado de sair do banho, pois seus cabelos cor de cobre estavam levemente úmidos. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em sua boca quando ele encontrou meus olhos, talvez porque eu estivesse sem meus óculos escuros. Sorte dele que já era de noite.

- É hoje, não é? – ele disse enquanto íamos nos sentar na sua cama, se referindo ao concurso.

- Sim. Eu estou tão animada. – falei um pouco alto demais e o Edward quase teve um treco – _Estou animada._ – sussurrei, lembrando que não podíamos fazer barulho para ninguém nos descobrir.

Ele deu um sorrisinho, balançando a cabeça, e sentou-se perto de mim.

- É que eu quero muito ganhar o prêmio. – falei, mantendo dessa vez um volume baixo de voz.

- Você vai ganhar. – ele disse, simplesmente.

- Ok. Você foi convicto. – olhei para ele, esperando mais detalhes.

- Assim, não que os outros cantem mal… – Edward continuou – É que você canta melhor que todos eles. – ele não escondia que gostava de me ouvir cantar.

- Hum… Valeu. – sorri meio sem graça – Acho que era o que eu precisava para ficar mais convencida.

Edward sorriu também e me puxou para mais perto dele. Nossos lábios se encontraram e não pude fazer nada a não ser aproveitar o momento. Encostei minhas costas no colchão e Edward se inclinou sobre mim, beijando-me daquela maneira única.

Fiquei pensando se ele viria conosco assistir ao concurso. Eu queria que ele fosse, mas o Alec estaria lá. Depois do nosso encontro com a Jane, Edward deve ter se perguntado quem era o irmão dela. E pelos fatos ocorridos anteriormente, talvez ele já saiba. Ai, maldito passado que me condena…

Senti Edward diminuir o ritmo, descendo a boca para o meu maxilar, para depois dar um último beijo em meu rosto. Abri os olhos, encontrando seus orbes meio azulados. Acabei deixando tudo pra lá e fiz a pergunta que queria.

- Você vai com a gente? – falei da maneira mais casual possível.

Edward sabia do que eu estava falando. Ele baixou os olhos e deitou de lado, mas sem tirar a mão da minha cintura. Corri a mão pelo seu braço e me virei de lado também.

- Lá é diferente do outro lugar que tocamos; você vai gostar. – eu disse e acariciei seu queixo, a fim de que me olhasse – É menor e mais aconchegante. Além disso, não quero que ouça a música pelo vídeo. A introdução do Emmett sempre acaba comigo.

- É verdade. – ele deu um meio sorriso, voltando a me olhar nos olhos – Eu vou. Afinal, ainda não me falou que música vai cantar.

- Eu já disse que é surpresa. – o puxei para que ele ficasse novamente sobre mim – Mas espero mesmo que você goste.

- E você ainda tem dúvida sobre isso também… – Edward beijou minha bochecha e depois o meu pescoço.

Às vezes não sei se prefiro ouvir o sotaque maravilhoso dele ou sentir os seus deliciosos beijos. Ok, acho que fico com a segunda opção, mas a diferença é bem pouco. Edward continuou distribuindo carícias pela minha pele, deixando rastros quentes por onde sua língua passava. Era a primeira vez que ele se permitia fazer isso e pode apostar que eu estava gostando. Seus dedos percorriam toda a lateral do meu corpo, ao passo em que ele ia sugando e mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha. Um jato de calor passou pela minha espinha, o que me fez suspirar e morder o lábio para impedir meu gemido.

Edward então voltou seus beijos para a minha boca; nossas línguas outra vez se enroscando uma na outra. Desci minha outra mão pelas suas costas, sentindo a firmeza e maciez delas por cima da camisa. Minha vontade era tirar dele aquela peça de roupa que impedia um maior contato, mas eu sabia que não podia, não agora. Tenho diversas razões para ir devagar com o Edward e estou apenas seguindo o seu ritmo. Não quero forçar nada e muito menos afastá-lo de mim.

E de algum jeito, Edward sabia exatamente a hora de parar e eu não fazia objeções a isso. Antes que as coisas ficassem mais quentes, ele separou seus lábios dos meus, respirando ofegante. Tentei controlar minha respiração também, enquanto meu corpo esfriava.

- É melhor a gente descer. – falei – Deve estar na hora do jantar.

- Yeah… – Edward se sentou na cama e passou a mão nos cabelos, parecendo um pouco desnorteado.

Ah, pelo menos eu não era a única com desejo embutido.

Lá pelas 21h, decidimos sair. Meu pai achou melhor nos dar a chave do seu carro, pois além de ser mais seguro e espaçoso, ele que queria que fôssemos todos juntos. Depois daquelas mesmas recomendações de sempre, que dessa vez foram ditas pela Esme, Emmett tirou o carro da garagem.

Eu me sentei na frente com meu irmão; Rose ficou no banco do meio com o Edward; e Alice e Jazz foram no banco de trás.

- Bom, pessoal… Ponham os cintos e cheguem as saídas de segurança. – Emmett fingia ser alguém responsável – Se quiser, Rose, eu posso funcionar como o seu airbag.

Segurei a risada e vi pelo retrovisor que Jasper fazia o mesmo.

- Na verdade, prefiro você como um saco de pancadas. – Rose retrucou, sem paciência.

- Ai, vocês não vão começar a brigar, né? – Alice tentou apaziguar a situação.

- Já disse que você pode bater o quanto quiser, Rose. – a gargalhada do meu irmão invadiu o carro.

- Não me provoque, Emmett Mazzo! – Rose estava ficando furiosa e ele não parava de rir.

- Calma aí, gente. Vamos relaxar. – falei e Rose colocou o cinto ainda com raiva – Emmett, por que você não dirige logo? Chega de falar besteira.

- Tá bom, tá bom… – Emmett também colocou o cinto – Não precisa me apressar.

Ele pegou as chaves, mas antes que ligasse o motor, meu irmão parou. Olhei para ele, imaginando qual era o problema agora.

- O que foi, Emmett? – agora era eu quem estava perdendo a paciência.

- O papel. – ele coçou a cabeça e fez uma cara de preocupado – Eu preciso do papel. Onde está? Cadê o papel?

- Que papel, pelo amor de Deus? – Rose se irritou com o desespero do Emmett.

- Aquele em que você veio enrolada, meu bombonzinho. – ele se virou para ela com um sorriso maroto e deu uma piscada.

- Ah, é hoje que eu te mato! – Rose tentou partir pra cima do meu irmão.

Ok, dessa vez não teve como rir. Sorte do Emmett que nossa irmã acalmou a Rose, senão nossa banda teria que tocar sem um baixista.

Depois de uns vinte minutos de muitas cantadas, tiradas e risadas, nós chegamos ao Standart's Bar. O lugar estava lotado, com uma fila de gente esperando para entrar no lado de fora. Ainda bem que os participantes ganhavam uma mesa reservada. Nós entramos e fomos localizar aonde iríamos nos sentar.

- Você acha que o Caius vai estar aqui? – Alice sussurrou pra mim, puxando meu braço para nos afastarmos dos outros.

- Eu não sei. – respondi, olhando para os lados – Da primeira vez ele não estava aqui, mas depois que eu encontrei a Jane… Todos eles devem vir. – eu havia contado pra minha irmã que tinha encontrado com a Jane por acaso, só excluí a parte de que o Edward estava comigo.

- Ai, meu Deus. – Alice se preocupou – Espero que ele não atrapalhe o Jazz e eu.

- Não pensa nisso. – falei – Apenas o ignore.

Alice concordou e nós voltamos para onde os outros estavam. Eu tentava passar uma calma que definitivamente não tinha. Minha preocupação era igual a da Alice, mas eu temia pelo Edward e eu. Não queria que Jane nem Alec colocassem por água abaixo o que eu venho lutado para conseguir.

**EDWARD'S POV**

- Chega aí, Johnny! – Emmett gritou assim que avistou o cara, enquanto caminhávamos até a mesa.

O lugar era como a Bella tinha falado: não muito grande e aconchegante. A comodidade e atendimento pareciam ser melhores do que o outro bar que eles costumam tocar. Johnny sentou-se na mesa reservada junto com os outros e eu fui pro lado da minha irmã, pois eu não podia me sentar do lado da Bella nem conversar com ela assim em "público".

- E cadê o Jake? – Emmett perguntou pelo colega de banda.

- Ah, ele ficou de trazer a Nessie. – Johnny respondeu sorrindo – Você precisa ver… Ele só falta voar de tanta alegria.

Hum… Então se havia algo entre a Bella e o Jacob, não há mais. Se ele está mesmo com essa menina, Bella é só sua amiga agora. Menos mal. Acho que vou ter que me acostumar com essa amizade de qualquer jeito.

Olhei para Bella, que se sentou do lado oposto onde eu estava. Ela conversava alguma coisa com a Alice. Suspirei um pouco impaciente. Se não fosse esse concurso, eu estaria com Bella agora em meu quarto. Iríamos conversar e nos beijar sem que ninguém se importasse ou opinasse. Seria só nós dois. Isso foi um pensamento egoísta? Foda-se! Eu não ligo.

Enquanto me perdia em meus pensamentos, notei que Bella olhou para a entrada do bar. Sua expressão, antes lívida e calma, ficou tensa e carregada. Ela então cutucou de leve o braço da irmã, que quando olhou para onde Bella se referia, ficou mais assustada ainda. Que porra é essa que elas estão vendo? Virei a cabeça pra onde elas olhavam e vi quatro pessoas entrando.

Uma delas eu reconheci de imediato. Era a garota que eu e Bella encontramos no dia em que passeávamos pela cidade: Jane. Os outros três eram todos homens. Um mais baixo, de cabelo bem preto, que parecia ser o mais novo deles; um de cabelos loiros que iam praticamente até o ombro; e um de cabelos castanhos meio sem corte, que dava pra ver que era o mais velho. No entanto, os quatro eram bem parecidos, com a pele branca e aquele ar de superioridade, como se estivessem num patamar mais alto que as outras pessoas.

Foi aí que algo fez sentido em minha cabeça. A tal de Jane tinha dito que o irmão dela iria gostar de saber sobre a Bella. Será que um daqueles caras era o tal irmão dela? Espera… Será que esse irmão é o tal de Alec sobre quem todos andam falando? Só pode ser isso.

Olhei para a Bella novamente; sua expressão continuava de ansiedade. É, estou certo. Um daqueles caras é o tal de Alec. Senti a velha e conhecida raiva subir pelo meu corpo, a mesma raiva que vinha quando Bella estava com Jacob. Droga! Por que venho sentindo isso? Antes que eu pudesse pensar em uma resposta, Alice se mexeu na sua cadeira e se levantou.

- Eu… eu vou ao banheiro. – ela sorriu sem graça para o Jasper – Daqui a pouco eu volto. – num segundo a baixinha disparou para os fundos.

- E eu vou… vou aproveitar para… para confirmar a minha apresentação… – Bella se enrolou nas palavras e se levantou também – Não demoro.

Ela sumiu dentre as pessoas do local. Mas eu ia atrás dela tirar tudo a limpo. Saí do meu lugar, sem dizer nada, e apenas Rose me lançou um olhar. Pensei que ela iria falar alguma coisa sobre onde eu estava indo, mas depois voltou a conversar com os outros. Aproveitei e segui por onde Bella tinha ido e após uns passos rápidos, a alcancei.

- Tá correndo de alguém? – ela se virou quando ouviu minha voz.

Bella me observou, talvez pensando sobre o que eu estava falando. Olhei para as pessoas que tinham entrado há minutos atrás e ela entendeu.

- "Correndo" talvez não seja a palavra adequada. – ela disse.

- Qual deles é o "Alec"? – fui logo perguntando.

Ela suspirou parecendo impaciente, mas respondeu ao que eu queria.

- O de cabelo preto. – assim que ela falou, eu me virei uma última vez só para olhar a cara do imbecil.

- Então é ele quem fica te mandando presentes? – eu me lembrava muito bem do dia em que ela recebeu flores e chocolates.

- Edward… – Bella começou a dizer – Olha. O que aconteceu entre eu e ele foi há meses atrás e eu me arrependo, porque aquele infeliz só se aproximou de mim para se aproveitar do meu talento e tentar me levar para a sua banda. Felizmente, eu consegui sair fora e agora faço o possível para me manter longe dele. E eu queria, por favor, que você fizesse o mesmo. – ela foi direta, sem tirar seu olhar do meu – Se eu soubesse que ele estava participando desse concurso, não teria nem me inscrito.

Eu não disse nada, tentando organizar os fatos. Bella não gostava mesmo do cara e eu procurei me sentir feliz com isso, apesar da raiva ainda continuar em mim. Nesse instante, uma garota apareceu, e eu desviei minha atenção pra ela, reconhecendo-a.

- Oi, Bella. Quase que eu me atrasei hoje. – Renesmee sorriu, segurando um violão na mão – Você é o Edward, não é?

- Ahm… Sim. – foi só o que eu consegui dizer e olhei para Bella, que pareceu não se importar por ela aparecer.

- Você estava indo lá atrás, Bella? – ela perguntou.

- É, eu estava. Vamos lá. – Bella se virou pra mim antes de seguir – A gente não demora.

As duas foram até uma porta nos fundos e eu acabei voltando para a mesa. Estava um pouco mais calmo e me sentei ao lado da minha irmã. Então um funcionário do bar subiu no palco e anunciou o começo das apresentações.

- Aposto que aquela bicha do Alec vai ser o primeiro. – Emmett falou, cruzando os braços.

- Ele deve pagar um bom cachê para os organizadores. – Johnny completou.

Foi dito e feito. Alec foi o primeiro a subir no palco, o que arrancou gritinhos de algumas meninas presentes.

**Música "All My Loving" dos Beatles**

**(versão do filme Across The Universe)**

- Esse cara tocando primeiro de novo? – disse Renesmee, sentando-se ao lado do Jacob.

- E cantando Beatles. – Bella também se sentou à mesa – Que golpe baixo.

- Ele vai ver se ficará em primeiro outra vez. Nem que eu passe a noite inteira votando. – Emmett se levantou – Vamos lá no bar. Vocês querem alguma coisa? – ele perguntou para as meninas.

Elas disseram que não queriam nada e meninos se levantaram para ir até lá. Meu irmão me chamou pra ir também e eu acabei indo com eles. Jacob foi o único que não quis ir. O Johnny estava certo ao dizer que ele não desgrudava mais da Nessie. Contando que ele ficasse longe da Bella…

- A Bella que dirija na volta. – Emmett sorriu, pedindo duas cervejas pra ele e o Johnny.

Eu e o Jasper tivemos que ficar apenas com um refrigerante, já que… Bom, não tínhamos idade pra beber. Como se isso tivesse me impedido em outras vezes…

Alguns minutos depois, Alec terminou de cantar e Nessie foi chamada ao palco. Ela praticamente se encolheu atrás de seu violão, olhando tímida para a platéia.

**Música "Fearless" da Taylor Swift**

A garota passou a cantar, se soltando aos poucos, mas ainda assim eu achava que a Bella ia ganhar, sem sombra de dúvida. Então eu me virei para os garotos, que conversavam sobre alguma coisa.

- Lá estão aqueles babacas. – Johnny apontou com a cabeça para o lado oposto onde estávamos.

Nós olhamos para lá; eram os irmãos da Jane. Senti a tensão surgir em mim novamente.

- São os Volturi? – Jasper perguntou receoso.

- Aham. – ele respondeu, dando um gole em sua cerveja – Ficam em nosso pé até aqui em Florença.

- Qual deles é o Caius? – meu irmão continuou com uma expressão preocupada.

- O loiro. – Emmett respondeu – Mas não fica grilado com isso não, cara. Alice não dá mais bola pra ele. Foi um acidente de percurso. – ele deu uma risada – Que nem o Johnny teve com a Jane.

Johnny deu um tapa na orelha dele, que reclamou da dor.

- Aposto que você teria esse mesmo acidente se tivesse conhecido a outra irmã deles: Heidi. – Johnny retrucou – Sorte sua que ela foi pra faculdade há dois anos e nem ligava pra meninos como a gente.

- Caramba. Cinco irmãos? – Jasper se espantou, lendo os meus pensamentos também.

- Coloca mais uma na conta. – Emmett falou, ainda coçando o lugar do tapa – Ainda tem o mais velho, chamado Felix, que já deve ter se formado.

- Aquele gigante roubava meu lanche quando eu ainda usava aparelho e tinha uma mochila do Power Rangers. – Johnny falou ressentido e eu ri por dentro, tentando imaginar a cena.

- E vocês ainda tinham a sorte de estudar na mesma escola que eles? – meu irmão riu.

- Jazz, meu amigo e futuro cunhado… – Emmett começou a dizer e eu não gostei dessa última parte – Eles sempre foram uma pedra no nosso sapato. Tivemos que agüentar o Felix até a sexta série, Demetri não parava de disputar comigo um lugar no time de basquete e tudo piorou quando ele, Alec e Caius formaram uma banda pra tentar roubar os nossos fãs.

- Que bom que vocês se mudaram então. – Jasper disse e nesse momento Nessie desceu do palco e o próximo candidato foi anunciado.

- É a vez da Bella agora. – Emmett voltou para a mesa, provavelmente para filmar, assim como fez na primeira vez.

Bella se dirigiu ao palco e, por estar sem o seu violão preto, presumi que só cantaria hoje. Ela percorreu com os olhos todo o lugar e só parou quando encontrou meu olhar, mas isso só por uns segundos antes dela baixar a cabeça e ajeitar o microfone. Acho que ela só quis ter certeza de que eu não tinha ido embora.

**Música "Fall to Pieces" da Avril Lavigne**

- Vocês vêm? – Johnny perguntou, também voltando pra mesa.

- Daqui a pouco. – Jasper falou e nós dois ficamos no balcão, ouvindo a Bella cantar.

I looked away_ / Eu olhei em volta_

Then I looked back at you_ /_ Então olhei de volta para você

You tried to say_ /_ _Você tentou dizer_

Things that you can't undo_ /_ _Coisas que você não pode apagar_

If I had my way_ /_ _Se eu tivesse o meu caminho_

I'd never get over you_ / Eu nunca esqueceria de você_

Today's the day_ / Hoje é o dia_

I pray that we make it through_ / Eu rezo para que possamos superar_

Make it through the fall_ / Superar a queda_

Make it through it all_ / Superar tudo_

And I don't wanna fall to pieces_ /Eu não quero cair aos pedaços_

I just wanna sit and stare at you_ / Eu só quero sentar e te olhar_

I don't wanna talk about it_ / Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

And I don't wanna a conversation_ / Eu não quero conversar_

I just wanna cry in front of you_ / Eu só quero chorar na sua frente_

I don't wanna talk about it_ / Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

'Cause I'm in love with you_ / Porque eu estou apaixonada por você_

You're the only one_ /_ _Você é o único_

I'd be with 'till the end_ / Com quem eu ficaria até o final_

When I come undone_ / Quando eu vou inacabada_

You bring me back again_ / Você me traz de volta_

Back under the stars_ / De volta abaixo das estrelas_

Back into your arms_ / De volta pros seus braços_

And I don't wanna fall to pieces_ /Eu não quero cair aos pedaços_

I just wanna sit and stare at you_ / Eu só quero sentar e te olhar_

I don't wanna talk about it_ / Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

And I don't wanna a conversation_ / Eu não quero conversar_

I just wanna cry in front of you_ / Eu só quero chorar na sua frente_

I don't wanna talk about it_ / Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

'Cause I'm in love with you_ / Porque eu estou apaixonada por você_

Wanna know who you are_ /_ _Quero saber quem você é_

Wanna know where to start_ / Quero saber por onde começar_

I wanna know what this means_ / Eu quero saber o que isto significa_

Wanna know how you feel_ / Quero saber como sentir_

Wanna know what is real_ / Quero saber o que é real_

I wanna know everything_ / Eu quero saber tudo_

Everything_ /__ Tudo_

And I don't wanna fall to pieces_ /Eu não quero cair aos pedaços_

I just wanna sit and stare at you_ / Eu só quero sentar e te olhar_

I don't wanna talk about it_ / Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

And I don't wanna a conversation_ / Eu não quero conversar_

I just wanna cry in front of you_ / Eu só quero chorar na sua frente_

I don't wanna talk about it_ / Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

And I don't wanna fall to pieces_ /Eu não quero cair aos pedaços_

I just wanna sit and stare at you_ / Eu só quero sentar e te olhar_

I don't wanna talk about it_ / Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

And I don't wanna a conversation_ / Eu não quero conversar_

I just wanna cry in front of you_ / Eu só quero chorar na sua frente_

I don't wanna talk about it_ / Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

'Cause I'm in love with you_ / Porque eu estou apaixonada por você_

I'm in love with you_ / Eu estou apaixonada por você_

'Cause I'm in love with you_ / Porque eu estou apaixonada por você_

I'm in love with you _/ Eu estou apaixonada por você_

I'm in love with you _/ Eu estou apaixonada por você_

A música terminou e Bella desceu do palco sobre os aplausos do público. Agora eu entendia sua expectativa em relação a minha opinião sobre a canção. Ela falava sobre o amor e sobre estar apaixonado. Será que ela está apaixonada por mim? Ou melhor: eu estou apaixonado por ela?

- Bella canta bem, né? – Jasper falou – Provavelmente vai ganhar o prêmio no final.

- Ela vai. – foi só o que eu disse, sem conseguir desviar minha atenção dos meus pensamentos.

Bella havia deixado bem claro o que sentia por mim. E eu… eu não sei o que sinto. Por um lado, quero muito ficar com ela, mais que tudo nesse mundo, mas por outro lado… não sei se mereço isso. Não seria justo com o que eu fiz… Eu não mereço felicidade. E minha confusão aumenta quando meu coração diz o contrário.

**BELLA'S POV**

Hoje a noite foi cansativa. Mentalmente, eu digo. O que era pra ser um concurso calmo e relaxante, tendo a guitarra como o objetivo principal, tomou rumos que eu não esperava. Falar com o Edward sobre o Alec definitivamente não estava nos meus planos, mas era óbvio que ele ia ligar os fatos e descobrir quem era o irmão da Jane. Espero que ele tenha entendido que eu não gosto do Alec; acho que deixei isso bem claro.

Ai… Como eu queria ter paz para resolver meus assuntos com o Edward… Agora preciso me livrar do Alec e de seus irmãos, me esforçar mais para ganhar o concurso e ainda manter em segredo o que quer que seja que tenho com o Edward.

Isso tudo acabou por me tirar o sono. Já era mais de meia-noite e eu estava no andar de baixo, na sala onde ficava o meu piano. Eu não tocava nada específico, apenas deixava as notas saírem livremente enquanto imergia em meus pensamentos. Foi aí que senti uma presença atrás de mim. Virei-me e focalizei a pessoa escorada na porta, sendo iluminada apenas pela lâmpada do corredor.

Era o Edward. Acho que ele tem essa mania de aparecer "do nada".

- Espero que não esteja dando pra escutar lá de cima. – falei.

- Não… Eu… eu só não… conseguia dormir mesmo. – ele respondeu hesitante.

- Ah… – voltei os olhos para as teclas do piano – Nem eu.

Nós não tínhamos conversado depois que voltamos do Standart's Bar, então eu não sabia se estava tudo bem. Mas se ele está aqui agora, talvez tudo esteja relativamente dentro dos padrões.

Edward veio até onde eu estava e se sentou ao meu lado no banquinho. Seu olhar estava voltado para o piano; as feições tensas invadindo seu rosto como de costume. Eu odiava vê-lo desse jeito, ainda mais quando sabia o motivo.

- Você toca, não é? – perguntei para quebrar o silêncio, embora já soubesse a resposta.

Edward me olhou com cara de dúvida.

- Você olha para as teclas como quem sabe o que fazer. – completei.

Ele baixo os olhos outra vez e suspirou.

- Está certa. – sua voz saiu baixa – Mas eu não toco mais. – ele apertou uma das teclas, fazendo um tom grave ecoar pela sala.

Eu tinha vontade de escuta-lo tocar um dia, mas parece que depois do acidente, Edward se absteve de qualquer coisa que o fizesse se sentir bem. E eu pretendo mudar esse comportamento, cedo ou tarde.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Edward apontava para uma inscrição no canto da tampa que protegia as teclas.

- RM. – eu li o que estava gravado – São as iniciais do nome da minha mãe: Renee Mazzo.

- Ah… – Edward pareceu surpreso, como se fosse a última coisa que ele imaginasse – O piano era dela?

- Aham. Minha mãe era professora de música e… foi com ela que aprendi a tocar. – eu ainda tinha vagas lembranças do tempo em que ela ficou sentada ao meu lado no piano, me ensinando as notas e a posição dos dedos.

- Faz muito tempo desde que… ahm… – Edward não terminou de dizer, mas eu entendi sua pergunta.

- Sim. Dez anos. – eu tinha oito quando minha mãe morreu.

Edward ficou calado e eu sabia que ele não estava olhando pra mim.

- Meu pai… Ele não queria que eu ficasse com o piano na época. Achava que seria muito depressivo para meus irmãos e eu, que nos traria lembranças dolorosas. Mas ele mudou de idéia quando Emmett passou a gostar de música também. – eu disse – Havíamos encontrado um meio de não a esquecer.

- Funcionou? – Edward voltou a falar e vi que a conversa estava tomando um rumo delicado.

- Ainda funciona. – falei devagar, pensando com cuidado nas palavras – Ajuda a… a termos apenas boas lembranças e evita a tristeza, por mais que… tenhamos perdido alguém que amamos. – suas mãos se fecharam em punhos em seu colo e eu temi pela minha próxima frase – Você devia fazer isso também.

Eu tenho certeza que Edward se sentiria melhor se tirasse essa culpa sem lógica de seus ombros e focasse nos bons momentos que passou com seu pai. Mas pelo jeito ele não concordava comigo.

- É diferente. – ele disse com o maxilar trancado – Você não matou a sua mãe, matou?

- E você não matou seu pai. – foi só o que eu disse.

- Como pode saber? Você não estava lá! – ele se levantou; sua voz aumentando um tom – Você não viu o que aconteceu!

- Edward… – tentei falar algo, mas era tarde demais; ele já saía apressado pela porta – Droga. – suspirei, voltando a encarar o meu piano.

Acho que essa foi uma maneira errada de abordar o "assunto proibido". Vou ter que pensar em outro jeito. Isso se eu tiver outra chance…

**EDWARD'S POV**

Por quê? Por que Bella tinha que falar daquilo? Justo ela, que até agora tinha sido a única a deixar isso de lado. Mas que droga!

Subi pro meu quarto e se pudesse teria batido com força a porta, mas o que eu menos queria era acordar todo mundo. Me sentei na minha cama e passei a mão pelos cabelos, tentando controlar esse acesso de raiva que me abateu. As cenas do acidente passavam pela minha cabeça, me lembrando do que eu fiz. A culpa se assentou em mim outra vez e não pude fazer nada.

Era por isso que eu não queria Bella próxima de mim, não queria chateá-la sendo essa pessoa horrível que sou. Acabei por magoar outra pessoa que gosto. E uma pessoa especial que… que está apaixonada por mim. Ah, mas que coisa… Talvez eu até esteja apaixonado por ela também, senão… por que estaria ligando pra isso?

Suspirei, vendo a burrada que eu tinha feito. Explodi com a Bella sobre algo que ela nem tem culpa… E pela segunda vez… Como eu posso ser tão idiota? Tenho que estragar tudo sempre. Droga, tenho que pedir desculpas para ela. Acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer.

Respirei fundo outra vez, me acalmando por completo, e resolvi esperar, até ouvir a porta do quarto da Bella se fechar. Aí eu iria lá, através do armário conjunto. Não sei o que vou falar, só preciso que… que ela saiba que eu sinto muito.

Fiquei sentado na cama, atento a qualquer barulho no corredor, mas Bella estava demorando. Olhei pro relógio; já havia se passado quinze minutos. Talvez eu devesse descer. Não, não, é melhor eu ficar aqui. Ela pode não querer falar comigo agora ou… ou nem queira mais olhar na minha cara… Caramba, o pessimismo já está tomando conta de mim. Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi a porta dela se abrir, seguida do clique da fechadura.

Levantei-me, hesitante, e fui até a porta do nosso armário conjunto. "Calma, Edward. É só relaxar.", pensei comigo mesmo e abri a porta, entrando no armário. Pude ouvir seus passos dentro do quarto e, depois de respirar fundo, dei duas batidas na porta dela.

- Bella… – chamei baixo, mas o suficiente para ela me ouvir.

**Música "Broken" do Seether feat. Amy Lee:**

Alguns segundos depois ela abriu a porta, me olhando surpresa.

- Eu… Eu vim aqui pra… – eu hesitava, sem conseguir olhar para ela – Pra te pedir desculpa. Ahm… Eu não… não devia ter falado daquele jeito com você. – falei num tom baixo de voz.

- Não tem porque se desculpar, Edward. Sério. Tudo bem. – ela disse baixo também – Na verdade… Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas se falei algo que você não gostou.

- Não, você… É que… – droga, eu não conseguia me explicar – É complicado. Eu _sou_ complicado.

- Mas não precisa ser. – Bella discordou – Edward… – seu olhar encontrou o meu – Eu sei que tudo tem sido difícil pra você, mas… não pode afastar todos que estão a sua volta.

- Eu não quero que você se afaste. – falei, desviando meu olhar do dela – Mas… não quero te magoar…

- Eu não vou me afastar, Edward. Mas você precisa confiar em mim. – ela chegou mais perto – Não posso fazer nada se eu não souber o que se passa aqui…

Bella levou a mão até meu peito, tocando de leve o lado onde ficava meu coração. Eu peguei em sua mão e a trouxe para ainda mais perto de mim, agora olhando em seus lindos olhos, que pareciam enxergar a minha alma.

- Eu sei. – falei, vendo que o que ela sentia por mim era mesmo forte – Só que… não consigo fazer isso agora…

- Vou esperar. – Bella mais uma vez se mostrou presente – Tem que entender isso também.

Concordei com a cabeça e apenas encostei minha testa na dela.

- Obrigada. – foi o que eu disse antes de encostar meus lábios nos dela.

Seu beijo, calmo e doce, foi como uma onda de tranqüilidade passando por mim. Minhas mãos foram para a sua cintura e eu a abracei depois de um último selinho. Meu coração batendo descompassado por ela me deixava ainda mais confuso sobre meus sentimentos. Eles estavam ficando mais fortes e incontroláveis, mas… talvez eu não me importe em controlá-los.

Bella se afastou um pouco de mim e olhei em seus olhos outra vez.

- Está tarde. – ela disse.

- Yeah… – falei, soltando devagar minha mão da dela – Até amanhã então.

Eu desviei o olhar e dei um passo para trás.

- Boa noite. – ela se despediu antes de fechar a porta.

- Boa noite, Bella. – respondi e voltei para o quarto.

**BELLA'S POV**

Assim que me despedi do Edward, fui direto para a minha cama. Caramba, cada momento que eu passava com ele era mais intenso que o outro. Quando ele me abraçou… daquele jeito forte e sofrido… Céus, era como se eu sentisse sua dor, a solidão e culpa que ele carregava por dentro. Suspirei e encarei o teto do meu quarto.

Se alguém me dissesse que eu estaria me sentindo assim agora, eu não acreditaria. Minha vida mudou radicalmente, assim como eu mesma. E tudo por causa de uma pessoa; aquele que afeta meu mundo sem ao menos dizer uma palavra, cujo sorriso me tira o fôlego e cuja voz me deixa encantada. Tudo por causa de Edward Cullen.

Sei que estou longe de tê-lo só pra mim. Ele já está em meu coração, mas preciso que ele me deixe entrar no dele. Preciso quebrar o silêncio, fazer com que ele confie em mim e se livre de toda a angústia que o sufoca.

Edward precisa de mim, e vou mostrar que não precisa ter medo de pedir ajuda.

* * *

**N/A: oi!**

**Hum… meio tenso esse final, não? Pois é, não vai ser fácil pro Edward deixar a Bella entrar em sua vida por completo. Ai, as partes que envolvem eles dois são tão complicadas… Devo dizer que levo um bom tempo pra escrevê-las, pois eu quero explicar bem como o Ed se sente.**

**Aguardo pelos reviews de vcs,**** ok?**

**Até depois!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	17. 15 A Arte da Conquista

**N/A: Olá!**

**Com o perdão da demora, aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês, cheio de músicas e romance por parte de nossos personagens; com direito a uma surpresinha no final… Espero que gostem.**

**E obrigada pelos reviews.**

**Até as notas finais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

**15 – A Arte da Conquista**

**BELLA'S POV**

Eu acordei cedo essa manhã para ajudar a Esme com o café. Ela iria começar no hospital hoje e meu pai também iria para a empresa, ambos a fim de adiantarem algumas horas, pois o casamento deles seria daqui a algumas semanas e a lua de mel estava sendo planejada. Portanto, eles abririam mão de um pedaço das férias.

Quanto a mim, por já estar inquieta na cama, achei melhor descer e fazer algo útil. Minha cabeça cheia de pensamentos iria começar a doer se eu continuasse parada. Depois do que conversei com o Edward ontem, foi difícil dormir tranquilamente. Ainda não me conformo por ele sofrer tanto por algo que não tem culpa. E vi que não vai ser tão fácil fazê-lo pensar o contrário.

Suspirei, dando uma mordida na minha torrada com geléia. Meu pai e Esme já haviam saído e eu estava no balcão da cozinha, dividindo o pote de geléia de morango com o Emmett.

- Porra, Bella! Deixa um pouco pra mim. – Emmett reclamou, puxando o pote para si.

- Pára, Emmett! Você é quem está comendo tudo. – enfiei minha faca no pote, pegando mais geléia.

- Ai, como vocês dois são irritantes. – Alice revirou os olhos, depois de pegar uma jarra de suco na geladeira – Até parece que não tem pra todo mundo.

Eu e Emmett nem demos assunto pra ela, que se sentou à mesa onde a Rose já estava sentada.

- Viu, Rose? É assim que esses irmãos desnaturados me tratam. – Alice reclamou – Só estou tentando passar um pouco de educação.

Ela riu dessa nossa briga, o que era comum desde que me entendo como gente.

- Ah, não enche o saco, Alice. – Emmett retrucou com a boca cheia.

Alice olhou para mim, fazendo um bico de quem tinha sido magoada e queria consolo. Ah, como minha irmã era sensível…

- Alice… Não precisa ficar assim, vai… – me levantei e fui me sentar ao seu lado – A gente só está brincando, você sabe disso. Desculpa. – minha irmã já estava sorrindo quando Emmett teve que abrir a boca.

- Aí, Jasper. Não sei o que você faz com minha irmã à noite, mas vai ter que melhorar. A baixinha acordou de mau humor. – ele disse enquanto Jasper entrava na cozinha.

Emmett gargalhou e Jazz ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão, se sentando ao lado da Alice para tomar seu café.

- Ai, Emmett! Você é tão inconveniente. – Rose revirou os olhos para o meu irmão.

- Vindo de você, Rose… Tudo é um elogio. – ele sorriu malicioso e piscou pra ela.

- Ok. Ignorando certas pessoas… – Alice começou a falar, olhando de soslaio para nosso irmão – Vamos falar de coisas boas. Eu estava conversando com a Nessie ontem, depois da apresentação, e ela me contou que seu aniversário é nesse fim de semana. – ela faltou pular da cadeira de tanta animação – Ah, 16 anos! É um passo tão importante na vida de nós garotas… – Alice praticamente cintilava ao dizer isso.

- É, mesmo. Vocês deixam de ser virgens. – tinha que ser o meu irmão.

- Emmett! – dessa vez eu, Alice e Rose dissemos juntas.

- Tá, parei… – ele se levantou e foi lavar as mãos na pia.

- Mas e então… – Rose voltou ao assunto – Vai ter festa? Porque eu tenho que comprar um vestido novo.

- Claro que vai ter. – Alice se empolgou novamente – Aliás, já até confirmei que a banda de vocês vai tocar. – ela apontou para Emmett e eu – Mas não se preocupem. Chamei a Nessie para vim aqui em casa à tarde. Vai dar pra falar de tudo.

- Vocês vão ficar aí com esse papo de mulherzinha, porque eu e o Jazz vamos ali dar uma olhada no site do concurso. – Emmett falou – Vou ficar de olho nessa votação.

- É mesmo. – Jasper se levantou, depois de dar um beijo na bochecha da minha irmã.

- Onde está o Edward, Jasper? – Rose perguntou pelo irmão.

- Ah, Rose. Ele ainda deve estar no quarto, você sabe… – Jasper respondeu cabisbaixo.

- Hum, eu vou lá chamá-lo para tomar café. – Rose se levantou enquanto os rapazes saíam da cozinha.

- Então tá. Eu encontro vocês duas lá no meu quarto. – Alice levantou num salto – Temos que adiantar os preparativos.

Elas saíram e eu fiquei lá, afinal, parece que sou a única que tenho consciência de que esses copos e pratos não vão se lavar e secar sozinhos. Além do mais, meu pai disse para eu e o Emmett termos um comportamento melhor nessas férias. Como não se pode esperar nada concreto do meu irmão, acho melhor fazer minha parte.

Levei alguns talheres, copos e pratos para dentro do lava-louças e guardei algumas coisas na geladeira. Edward ainda ia descer e provavelmente comeria alguma coisa. Se é que a Rose conseguiu tira-lo de dentro do quarto. Depois de ontem à noite, não tenho nem idéia de como ele pode estar, uma vez que seu humor oscila mais que bêbado andando em linha reta. Ai, que comparação horrível! Quando eu falo que preciso de terapia, ninguém me escuta…

Arrumei rapidamente a mesa e voltei desligando o lava-louças. Eu estava secando os copos e colocando-os dentro do armário quando ouço uma voz atrás de mim.

- Está de castigo? – aquele sotaque misturado com aquele tom de voz aveludado foi o suficiente para me fazer arrepiar. Caramba, eu devo estar com uma abstinência sexual muito grande, pois eu nem precisei olhar para o Edward.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem de vergonha. Ainda bem que eu estava de costas pra ele e já com meus óculos escuros.

- Não… – resolvi falar algo logo antes que pensasse mais besteira – Como sou a pessoa mais responsável daqui, sempre fico com o trabalho sujo, sabe…

- Ah, claro… – ele disse e eu pude ouvir um riso baixo.

Ri por dentro também, vendo que a nossa conversa estava bem mais leve hoje. Então eu terminei de enxugar os copos e me virei para encara-lo. Edward estava sentado em um dos banquinhos no balcão e olhou pra mim rapidamente, seus olhos logo desviando para outro lugar, mas ele parecia um pouco mais relaxado.

- Então… – eu disse agindo normalmente – Com fome? – me apoiei no balcão ao seu lado.

- Ahm… – ele hesitou, talvez contente por eu não falar sobre ontem – Não muita. – Edward pegou um biscoitinho de queijo em um dos potes e comeu – Talvez eu espere o almoço. – eram nove e meia, não sei se ele iria agüentar.

- Quer provar dos meus dotes culinários outra vez, é? – perguntei, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ele deu aquele sorriso tímido, mas que ainda assim me dava vontade de enchê-lo de beijos.

- Vou começar a pensar no cardápio, então. – quem disse que as mulheres pegam os homens pelo estômago estava certo.

Edward olhou pra mim e segurou o olhar por um tempo. O fato de estarmos na cozinha, sujeitos a visão de qualquer um, não nos permitia ficar morrendo de amores ali mesmo, mas… bem que eu queria. Esse lance de ter que ficar escondendo a "relação" era um pouco cansativo. Poxa, meu pai e Esme aceitaram até que bem o envolvimento de minha irmã com o Jasper; por que não fariam o mesmo comigo e com o Edward? Eu sei que as circunstâncias não são as mesmas, mas ainda assim acho que seria melhor se contássemos. Isso nos pouparia de sermos pegos no flagra algum dia por alguém, como agora, onde minha vontade de simplesmente agarra-lo é grande.

- Onde estão os outros? – Edward me trouxe de volta dos meus devaneios.

Sua mão foi de encontro a minha, me puxando para ficar de frente para ele. Hum, talvez alguém estivesse com tanta vontade quanto eu.

- Bom… Emmett deve estar na outra sala com o Jasper e as meninas estão lá em cima. – respondi a sua pergunta, mas logo continuei – Por quê?

Meus dedos percorreram os seus cabelos rebeldes, sentindo a maciez dos fios levemente amassados, pois ele tinha acabado de acordar.

- Nada… – Edward baixou os olhos, ainda com um sorrisinho na boca, e suas mãos puxaram minha cintura para mais perto de si.

No entanto, antes que eu pudesse pegar aquele sorriso com um beijo, alguém nos interrompeu. Sim, para variar.

- Bella! – me afastei o máximo do Edward assim que ouvi a voz da Rosalie.

Ela entrou na cozinha e acho que não percebeu o que se passava ali, já que eu estava de volta para perto da pia e Edward voltou sua atenção para o balcão, mexendo outra vez com os biscoitos de queijo.

- Ah, você está aí. – ela disse – Alice não pára de reclamar da sua demora em subir e me fez vir aqui para buscá-la.

- É que eu… eu estava arrumando a mesa, você sabe… Guardando as coisas… – falei tentando parecer tranqüila.

- Hum… É mesmo. – Rose assentiu e olhou para o irmão – Você comeu alguma coisa, Edward?

Ele hesitou, olhando rapidamente para a irmã.

- Ahm… Sim. – ele fechou o pote de biscoitos e se levantou – Eu já terminei.

Edward saiu da cozinha, o que fez Rose suspirar em descontentamento talvez. Mas logo sua postura voltou ao normal e ela se virou pra mim.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou e nós fomos para as escadas.

Chegamos à divisão dos corredores, mas eu parei antes de ir para o quarto da minha irmã.

- Fala com a Alice para esperar mais um pouquinho… – falei para a Rose – Eu… ahm… preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Tá bom. Mas você lida com a baixinha depois. – ela sorriu e foi para seu corredor.

Segui na direção oposta, rumo ao quarto do Edward, e antes que a porta do mesmo se fechasse, eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta e entrei.

- O que…? – ele me olhou surpreso.

Eu ri e fechei a porta atrás de mim, encostando-me na mesma.

- Eu disse que precisava ir ao banheiro. – me expliquei e Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas – Foi a melhor desculpa que consegui pensar no momento.

Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça, e veio até mim.

- É, você fez bem. – ele disse, me colocando ao redor se seus braços – Era isso ou ficar esperando até de noite, não?

Acho que ele já sabia que Nessie viria pra cá à tarde e, conseqüentemente, o restante da minha banda. E isso não nos daria tempo de ficar juntos.

- Aham. – concordei e ergui minha cabeça para alcançar seus lábios – Então é melhor aproveitar seus 3 minutos antes que Alice invada meu quarto a minha procura.

Edward deu um último sorriso para depois selar o nosso beijo, que mais uma vez provocou sensações diversas em mim, mas que sempre culminavam no maior sentimento: amor.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Como minha irmã disse, Nessie veio passar a tarde aqui com a gente. Pra variar, eu também fiquei empolgado com a festa que ela iria dar. Lógico que eu não ia perder a oportunidade de fazer mais um show com minha banda, sem contar que lá vai estar cheio de gatinhas, todas dando sopa pro gostosão do Emmett aqui pegar.

Ok, acho que tenho que rever essa última parte. As gatinhas vão estar lá sim, mas eu não vou dar muito assunto. Não, eu não fiquei louco, muito menos virei gay. É que agora eu tenho um único alvo: uma linda morena de 1.70 de altura que atende pelo nome de Rosalie Cullen. Cara, eu nunca quis tanto uma mulher como eu a quero. E eu sei que o sentimento é recíproco, apesar dela negar, pois o que rolou em seu quarto aquele dia foi bem mais que atração física. Caso contrário, por que ela ainda não ficou com o Johnny? Eu conheço as táticas do meu amigo e se ele não conseguiu nada até agora, é porque Rose tá enrolando. E eu não posso perder essa chance, portanto resolvi bolar um plano de conquista, que irá começar essa tarde.

Estávamos todos na sala de televisão, sentados nos sofás e no chão, inclusive o Jake, a Nessie e o Johnny.

Caía uma fina chuva lá fora, então a gente tinha decidido ficar por ali mesmo, conversando e tocando alguma coisa no violão. Parece que o som estava bom, pois até o Edward resolveu dar as caras e aparecer na sala. Ele havia se sentado numa poltrona mais distante, acho que pra não precisar falar com ninguém, mas pelo menos ele tinha descido. Poxa, o cara é meu futuro cunhado, tenho que reparar no restante da família também.

Mas voltando ao principal… Rosalie. Ela tinha ido à cozinha buscar mais refrigerante e, como desculpa para ir lá também, peguei uma tigela vazia de pipoca e fui até lá. Rose estava de costas, em pé em frente ao balcão, e não me viu chegando por trás.

- Oi, minha princesa. – falei perto do seu ouvido e ela se assustou um pouco.

- Emmett! – ela me olhou com uma ruga na testa – Não faz isso.

Eu ri, colocando a tigela em cima do balcão.

- Por quê? Não quer que ninguém me veja fazer isso com você? – enlacei sua cintura e dei um beijo na sua nuca.

- Não, Emmett! – Rose me empurrou, mas ainda assim senti sua pele se arrepiar – Quero que pare com essas suas gracinhas.

- Não consigo me controlar quando estou com você. – sorri mais uma vez – Não quer repetir aquele beijo que demos no seu quarto?

Rose me encarou por uns segundos e tenho quase certeza que vi um misto de confusão passar pelos seus olhos.

- Já disse para esquecermos aquilo. Foi uma coisa de momento. – ela logo retomou sua postura.

- Ah, não me venha com essa, Rose. – insisti – Só estou pedindo uma chance.

- Não é não, Emmett. Agora me deixe em paz. – ela pegou seu copo de refrigerante e saiu pisando duro da cozinha.

Bella estava entrando no cômodo no mesmo momento e teria sido atropelada pela Rose se não tivesse desviado.

- Caramba. O que você fez com ela dessa vez? – Bella perguntou enquanto colocava outra tigela vazia de pipoca em cima da pia.

- Você quer dizer o que eu não consegui fazer, né? – eu ri da minha própria desgraça.

Minha irmã me olhou sobre seus óculos escuros, fazendo cara de incrédula.

- Acho que não existe alguém tão tarado quanto você. – ela disse – Aposto que a Rose está pensando que você só quer dormir com ela.

- Mas é aí que vocês duas se enganam. – falei convicto.

- Ah é? – Bella desconfiou.

- É sim. E você vai me ajudar a provar isso pra Rose. – falei com um sorriso.

- Vai sonhando. Eu não quero que ela me bata também. – Bella já queira fugir pela tangente.

- Não viaja, Bells. – resolvi me explicar melhor para minha irmãzinha – Você não vai precisar falar nada, só fazer o que eu mandar.

**~*~ Alguns minutos depois ~*~**

Eu e Bella voltamos para a sala, onde os nossos dois companheiros de banda tocavam algo para as meninas ouvirem. Voltei a me sentar ao lado do casal meloso do ano, Jasper e Alice, e peguei o meu contrabaixo. Jake terminou de cantar e se virou pra gente.

- E aí? Qual vai ser a próxima? – ele perguntou.

Eu limpei discretamente a garganta, olhando de esguelha pra Bella, indicando que era agora que ela tinha que fazer o que eu havia pedido.

- Bom… – ela pegou seu violão preto – Acho que está na hora do Emm cantar alguma coisa, não? Vamos ver se sai algo de bom da boca dele.

Estreitei meus olhos pra ela; a piada não fazia parte do plano. Pelo menos Bella começou a tocar a música que eu pedi.

**Música "Preciso Parar", do Replace:**

Ela tocava a base da música e logo o Jake entendeu qual era, passando a fazer os acordes principais. Eu só acompanhei no baixo e comecei a cantar.

_"A última vez que te vi foi ontem  
Você não viu que era eu, ou fingiu que não me viu  
Difícil de acreditar_

_Eu queria ser só seu_  
_Mais de uma semana_  
_Não tem como parar de gostar de você_  
_É tão diferente_

_Tudo que era meu, também era seu_  
_Contra a minha vontade você me devolveu_  
_Se fosse um outro alguém, tudo bem_  
_Mas como não era ninguém eu não vou aceitar_

_Eu preciso parar, de gostar de você_  
_Pra quando você morrer eu não sofrer tanto assim (2x)"_

Meus olhos foram em direção a Rose, que escutava a canção com uma expressão séria.

_"A última vez que te vi foi ontem  
Você não mudou desde a última vez  
Que saudade de um abraço seu_

_Tudo que era meu, também era seu_  
_Contra a minha vontade você me devolveu_  
_Se fosse um outro alguém, tudo bem_  
_Mas como não era ninguém eu não vou aceitar_

_Eu preciso parar, de gostar de você_  
_Pra quando você morrer eu não sofrer tanto assim (2x)_

_Eu preciso parar, de gostar de você_  
_Pra quando você morrer eu não sofrer, eu não sofrer tanto assim_  
_Eu preciso parar..."_

- Nossa, essa música é tão linda. Fazia tempo que eu não a escutava. – Nessie falou assim que eu terminei de cantar.

- Quem diria que você podia ser tão romântico, Emmett. – Jasper, meu outro futuro cunhado, me disse.

- Pois é… – eu ri e meu olhar se encontrou com o de Rose outra vez.

Ela baixou a cabeça rapidamente e se mexeu em seu lugar.

- Ahm… É melhor eu levar isso lá pra dentro. – ela pegou a bandeja onde estavam os copos vazios – Você me ajuda, Alice?

- Claro. – a baixinha se levantou e as duas foram pra cozinha.

Eu sabia que Rose só estava fugindo da situação, afinal, a música que eu havia cantado tinha um significado especial. Mas era só o começo, pois amanhã à noite, no show que iremos fazer lá no Matteo's, entrarei com a segunda parte do plano. Ou melhor: com a segunda música.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Hoje o dia não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava. Por mais que a casa tivesse ficado cheia a tarde toda com os caras da banda, devo dizer que foi até interessante ouvi-los tocar um som acústico. E eu até que havia simpatizado com a Renesmee, mas acho que é porque ela está com o Jacob agora e isso o deixa com os olhos longe da Bella. Tenho que agradecê-la por esse favor que me fez.

Só que isso não vem ao caso, pois tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar, como no fato de Bella estar deitada na minha cama nesse exato momento. Não sei qual desculpa que ela dá para os outros, mas depois do jantar ela subiu e está até agora aqui comigo, sendo que já passou das onze da noite.

A televisão estava ligada em um canal qualquer, só para abafar um pouco o som de nossas vozes e Bella olhava para a playlist que Nessie havia montado para a banda tocar no aniversário dela.

- Essa festa vai ser muito boa. Você vai ver. – ela disse ainda olhando para o papel.

Eu fiquei calado, pensando um pouco. Fazia tempo que eu não ia a uma festa de aniversário. A última foi a da minha irmã, mas porque não teve jeito de escapar, já que foi na nossa própria casa. Eu não fazia mais questão dessas coisas; ficar no meio de toda aquela gente animada não era pra mim. Só que acho que isso está mudando…

- Não fique aí achando que você não vai, Edward. – Bella me fez olhar para ela; seus olhos me analisavam com cuidado – Nessie convidou toda a família e isso inclui você.

- Eu sei… – baixei o olhar, dando um meio sorriso e passando meus dedos de leve pelo seu braço.

- Além do mais, nós vamos fazer um cover do Sonohra. – ela se mostrou mais animada – Tem tempo que não tocamos uma música deles.

Bella dobrou o papel e se inclinou para a beirada da cama, a fim de colocá-lo no criado-mudo, onde seus óculos escuros já estavam. O nome da banda me soou familiar e eu me lembrei que era ela que estampava o pôster que Bella tinha em seu quarto.

- Sonohra… É aquele pôster que você tem? – perguntei para confirmar minhas suspeitas.

- Aham. – Bella voltou para o meu lado, mas dessa vez eu a puxei para mais perto de mim e ela se apoiou em seus cotovelos.

- Eles devem ser muito bons para ganharem um espaço na sua parede. – falei, repousando minhas mãos em sua cintura.

Ela sorriu distraída, mexendo com uma das pontas rebeldes do meu cabelo.

- É o meu lado patriota. – Bella disse, já que a banda era italiana – Na verdade, eles são ótimos, só não tem o reconhecimento que merecem pelo mundo todo. Há algumas músicas em inglês, mas a maioria é em italiano mesmo.

- Está aí o porquê do sucesso local. – ela voltou a sorrir e eu aproximei nossos lábios para um beijo, sentindo minha pele se arrepiar pelo contato – Cante uma pra mim. – voltei a falar e Bella me olhou confusa.

- O que…? – ela perguntou, mas logo esclareci suas dúvidas.

- Cante uma música deles. Pode ser só um pedaço. – como sempre, minha vontade de ouvi-la cantando tomava a frente de tudo.

- Agora? – ela ainda absorvia a idéia e eu apenas assenti – Ahm… Ok. Vamos ver… – Bella olhou para o lado, mordendo discretamente o lábio inferior enquanto pensava.

Não demorou muito até que seus orbes verdes me encarassem novamente. Então ela cantou em um tom baixo alguns versos que me deixaram encantado.

**("Love Show" – Sonohra)**

Siamo qui a viverci_ /_ _Estamos aqui para viver_

Siamo noi cuori impavidi_ / Sejamos os nossos corações corajosos_

È per te che faro_ / É para você que eu vou fazer_

Il mio love show_ / O meu show de amor_

Yeah…

Eu continuava olhando para ela, sem conseguir evitar o sorriso.

- Gostou? – Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas esperando minha resposta.

- Claro. – respondi o óbvio, apesar de não entender italiano – Foi lindo.

- Hum, você é muito suspeito pra falar isso… – Bella sorriu e nós nos beijamos outra vez, agora de uma forma mais demorada e carinhosa.

- Você devia cantar em italiano sempre. – falei ao desgrudar nossos lábios e Bella arregalou os olhos.

- Tá doido? Não. – ela escorregou o corpo para o meu lado, encostando as costas no colchão – Morro de vergonha.

Dessa eu tive que rir; não esperava essa resposta da parte dela. Nem por um segundo eu imaginei que Bella pudesse ter vergonha de cantar.

- Mas você canta tão bonito… – continuei – Não precisa ter vergonha disso.

- Bom… Eu tenho. – ela riu comigo – Por isso canto em inglês.

Bella se sentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, e uma onda de ansiedade bateu em mim. Ela estava indo embora?

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei um tanto afoito.

- Vou dormir, ora. – ela disse após um bocejo, virando o rosto para me olhar – Já sabe quantas horas são?

É, já era bem tarde… mas eu não queria que ela fosse. Tudo bem que Bella iria para o quarto ao lado do meu, só que ainda assim a distância era grande, pelo menos pra mim.

- Ahm… Por que você não… não fica aqui? – falei hesitando um pouco.

Bella estreitou os olhos e se deitou de novo ao meu lado.

- Se você insiste… – ela sorriu e eu me senti aliviado – Sorte sua que já tranquei a porta do meu quarto. – Bella falou enquanto eu pegava um edredom para nos cobrir.

Isso era bom, pois só o que faltava era alguém ir invadir seu quarto e descobrir que ela não está lá. A minha já estava trancada, então não havia problema. Desliguei a televisão e segundos depois já estava debaixo das cobertas com Bella. Ela veio até mim e eu envolvi seu corpo quentinho com meus braços. Eu sabia que não aconteceria nada entre a gente e na verdade não era a minha intenção para essa noite.

Bella também parecia pensar desse jeito, pois apenas encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro, beijando de leve meu pescoço e meu maxilar. Virei meu rosto para o seu e selei nossos lábios em mais um beijo doce e gostoso.

- _Buona notte. _– ela disse com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

Eu sorri também, tentando entender o que ela havia dito.

- Ahm… Eu devo dizer… boa noite? – perguntei e ela riu abertamente.

- Sim. – Bella me deu um último beijo – É boa noite.

Seu rosto voltou a se encostar sobre meu peito depois de rirmos do meu péssimo vocabulário.

E foi assim, nesse clima de descontração que há muito eu não sentia, que o sono me atingiu e eu dormi uma noite tranqüila ao lado dessa garota que mexia cada vez mais comigo.

**BELLA'S POV**

Eu fui acordando aos poucos e, mesmo de olhos fechados, sentia os raios de sol atingirem minha face. Hum, Edward tem que colocar umas cortinas mais escuras caso queira que eu durma aqui de novo. Falando nele… Seus braços ainda estavam em meu corpo, me abraçando por trás, e sua respiração calma e lenta batendo contra minha nuca me diziam que ele ainda dormia.

Estava tão bom ali que nem me dava vontade de levantar. Aliás, eu nem precisava me levantar agora, pois Esme e meu pai já devem ter ido para o trabalho, então não há razão para eu ir lá pra baixo. No entanto, todos os meus planos de ficar ali deitada com o Edward se dissiparam quando escutei um altíssimo agudo de guitarra, que quase me fez pular da cama.

Sentei-me no mesmo instante e acabei abrindo os olhos, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, mas me arrependi amargamente quando o sol disse um "oi" para as minhas pupilas.

- O que foi isso? – Edward também tinha se sentado e pelo jeito estava tão confuso quanto eu.

- Droga… – eu tampava meus olhos, amaldiçoando metade do mundo com os pensamentos – Eu vou matar o Emmett.

Aposto que os meninos aproveitaram a ausência do meu pai para virem ensaiar e tiveram a péssima idéia de colocar uma guitarra nas mãos do meu irmão.

- O que houve com seus olhos? – Edward tocou meu braço, agora confuso com o porquê de eu estar cobrindo o rosto.

- Nada, só… – respirei fundo, tentando me controlar para não descer e dar um soco no Emmett – Com o susto, eu esqueci da claridade e abri os olhos.

- Ahm… Desculpa, eu… eu esqueci que as cortinas daqui são brancas. – ele de alguma forma achou que era o culpado – Eu devia ter…

- Edward… – eu o interrompi – Relaxa. – eu acabei rindo, mesmo com o desconforto ocular – Se quiser culpar alguém, culpe o Emmett, pois aquele som horrendo foi provocado por ele. – tateei o criado-mudo atrás dos meus óculos escuros.

- Ah… – ele falou e eu finalmente olhei para o seu rosto, que estava num misto de susto, preocupação e sono – Aquilo foi… estranho mesmo.

- Isso é o que acontece quando ele cisma que toca guitarra. – saí de debaixo do edredom e me sentei com as pernas para fora da cama – É melhor eu ir lá ensaiar com eles logo.

- Mas tudo bem com você? – Edward chegou mais perto e abaixou levemente meus óculos, a fim de olhar meus olhos – Eles estão vermelhos.

- Não é nada. Com o colírio, a irritação vai passar. – eu disse, pois com certeza essa não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

- Ok. – Edward falou e eu me levantei, passando a mão em meus cabelos.

- Até depois, então. – ele me puxou pela mão e nós trocamos um último beijo.

Eu apenas sorri e depois dei meia volta, indo para o meu quarto através do armário conjunto. Tomei um banho rápido e dei uma olhada nos meus olhos. Credo, parecia que eu havia fumado um quilo de maconha; eles ainda estavam meio vermelhos. Ai, esquece essa comparação…

Apliquei o maldito colírio, troquei de roupa e peguei meus óculos, indo direto para o cômodo do lado de fora da casa, onde os meninos provavelmente estavam. Entrei e dei de cara com o idiota do Emmett segurando minha guitarra, tentando tocar alguma coisa.

- Agora vai, saca só… – ele disse para o Jake, mas antes dele queimar meus tímpanos outra vez, eu tirei a guitarra de suas mãos.

- Nem pense nisso! Vai acabar quebrando minha guitarra e me deixando surda. – reclamei.

- Ei, maninha! Não gostou das minhas habilidades? – ele riu, sabendo que estava me irritando.

- Emmett, fique só com o seu baixo que você ganha mais. – falei.

- Qual é, Bells. Acordou de mau humor hoje? – Jake perguntou.

- Você também estaria assim se tivesse acordado com um barulho semelhante ao de um gato sendo estuprado. – retruquei e ele gargalhou.

- Não pareceu tão ruim pra mim… – Emmett coçou a cabeça.

- Aí, vocês vão ficar tricotando ou nós vamos ensaiar? – Johnny perguntou, sentado na bateria do Jasper, tirando uma onda com nossa cara.

O jeito foi parar de brincar e começar logo o ensaio, afinal, nós tínhamos um show logo mais a noite.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Era mais uma noite de show para a banda e é lógico que eu não iria perder. Assistir tudo na primeira mesa, perto do palco, era para poucos e eu não desperdiçaria essa oportunidade.

Nós chegamos ao Matteo's, a boate em que eles costumavam tocar, quase dez da noite e não me surpreendi com a quantidade de pessoas. Assim, os meninos já tinham muitos fãs em Roma e com a Bella participando daquele concurso, não é a toa que o local estava lotado.

Eu, meus irmãos e Alice nos sentamos à mesa, juntamente com a Nessie, que logo encontramos por lá. A banda já tinha ido para os bastidores e nós ficamos a esperar o começo do show enquanto conversávamos e bebíamos alguma coisa. Fiquei feliz pelo Edward ter vindo também. Vê-lo saindo assim, até com certa freqüência com a gente, era algo que não acontecia há algum tempo.

Notei que ele ficou mais relaxado quando a banda começou a tocar. Eu me senti aliviada por isso também, pelo menos ele estava voltando a gostar de música outra vez.

- Meu Deus, olha só quem acabou de entrar. – Alice falou e minha atenção foi pra ela.

- O que foi? – perguntei e nós olhamos na direção que Alice mostrava.

- Os Volturi. – ela disse enquanto um garoto e uma garota loiros entravam na boate, sentando-se em uma mesa lateral que tinha dois lugares vazios – Jane e Caius. Aposto que vieram espionar o show dos meninos.

- Devem estar com raiva porque a Bella está na frente do Alec agora no concurso. – Jasper disse, já que ele havia olhado a pesquisa mais cedo.

- E vão ficar com mais raiva ainda, pois a música está muito boa. – falei e Nessie concordou comigo.

- Também acho. Vamos continuar ouvindo que a gente ganha mais. – ela olhou para o Jake em cima do palco, que começava uma melodia no violão.

**Música "Ponto de Paz", do Replace:**

Quando eu vi que era o Emmett que cantaria, senti uma leve sensação de desconforto no peito. Não sei o que era, mas alguma coisa nele me afetava mais do que eu deixava transparecer.

_"Eu não sei te olhar, sem querer te beijar  
Eu não sei te tocar, sem querer te abraçar  
Eu não sei respirar, sem sentir o seu ar  
Na verdade eu não sei viver sem você_

_Não precisa dizer o que eu quero escutar  
Só apenas pensar e eu vou entender  
Eu só quero saber se você vai me corresponder_

_(Refrão):  
Porque eu te quero muito mais  
Com certeza você é meu ponto de paz, me acalma  
Só de dizer que está tudo bem  
( te amo como eu nunca amei alguém)_

_Porque eu te quero muito mais  
Com certeza você é meu ponto de paz, me acalma  
Só de dizer que está tudo bem  
( te amo como eu nunca amei alguém)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_Diz tudo, diz nada  
Conversa fiada  
Eu gosto é de dar risada com você  
De longe, de perto  
Coração aberto  
Você pode entrar quando bem entender_

_Criadora da magia, da sedução  
Veio e me enfeitiçou  
E agora é dona do meu coração  
Hoje eu vou dar uma festa  
Você está convidada  
Essa festa é minha e sua  
Sua presença é esperada  
Você me ensinou o que é gostar de verdade  
Antes o que era sonho se tornou realidade  
Pode chover, trovejar  
Não vou ligar  
Pois se estiver do meu lado  
Eu vou pra qualquer lugar_

_Diz tudo, diz nada  
Conversa fiada  
Eu gosto é de dar risada com você  
De longe, de perto  
Coração aberto  
Você pode entrar..._

_(Refrão 2x)_

_Yeah, yeah..._

_(Refrão)_

_Eu quero muito mais  
(Me acalma só de dizer que está tudo bem)  
Me acalma só de dizer que  
Está tudo bem..."_

Ele cantou a música inteira olhando para mim e eu não parava de me remexer na cadeira, sem saber como desviar a atenção de seu rosto.

- Ai, meu irmão tomou um chá de romantismo, não acha Rose? – Alice sorriu pra mim e eu vi que ela estava insinuando algo.

Apenas sorri de volta, balançando a cabeça.

- Não exagere tanto, Alice.

Eu sabia que o Emmett estava muito afim de mim, mas às vezes ele brincava tanto que nem sei quais são seus sentimentos verdadeiros. E agora vem uma música dessas… Sem contar a que ele cantou ontem, quando estávamos todos na sala. Estou completamente confusa. Emmett é tão irritante, mas de algum jeito eu me sinto atraída por ele e não só fisicamente. Não sei se quero me envolver assim tão rápido. Aliás, nem sei se quero mesmo me envolver com ele. Isso só o tempo dirá. Ou quem sabe meu coração…

O show terminou e logo um DJ começou a tocar, para não deixar o ambiente desanimar. Minutos depois, Emmett e Jake chegaram a nossa mesa.

- E aí, gente? Curtiram o show? – Jake se sentou ao lado da Nessie e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Que pergunta, hein Jake? Lógico que a gente gostou. – Alice estava animada.

- Foi muito bom mesmo. – Jasper também falou – Mas onde estão os outros?

Bella e Johnny ainda não haviam voltado.

- Ah, já devem estar vindo. Eles ficaram de falar com o gerente. – Jake respondeu.

Nesse momento, Emmett se virou pra mim, um sorriso sacana brotando em seu rosto.

- Então… Gostou da minha música, Rose? – ele perguntou.

- Você canta muito bem, Emmett. – eu disse apenas, não mostrando realmente o quanto eu havia gostado.

- Essa é só uma das coisas que faço bem. – ele alargou o sorriso, fazendo com que suas covinhas fofas aparecessem.

Eu ri sem graça e desviei o olhar, não querendo me confundir ainda mais olhando para aquela cara de menino safado e encantador que ele tinha.

- Vamos dançar, gente? – Alice se levantou empolgada – Temos que aproveitar a noite. Você vem, Rose?

- Ahm… – eu pensei, vendo que o Emmett provavelmente iria me convidar – Daqui a pouco. Preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Ok. Nos encontramos na pista. – ela sorriu, saindo com o Jasper.

Eu também me levantei e saí dali antes que o Emmett pudesse falar alguma coisa. Segui pelo meio das pessoas, tomando cuidado para que ninguém esbarrasse em mim. Eu que não queria ver um copo de cerveja sendo derramado em mim.

No entanto, antes que eu pudesse chegar ao banheiro, avistei Bella conversando com uma garota que me pareceu familiar. Ela era loira e baixinha, de nariz empinado. Não pude deixar de notar o maravilhoso scarpin que ela usava que eu tinha certeza que era da nova coleção de sapatos do Jimmy Choo. Nossa, que luxo. Eu precisava pergun-… Foi aí que eu me toquei sobre quem era ela. Alice havia me falado sobre a irmã de Alec e Caius: Jane, por quem todos tinham ódio mortal. OMG! E o que a Bella estava fazendo ao conversar com ela? Elas não se odiavam?

Resolvi ir até lá. Chegando mais perto, estaquei ao escutar o que a tal Jane falava.

- …vocês conseguem fazer isso. Até a sua irmã, que pensei ser mais inteligente que você. – Jane falou, mas não consegui entender sobre o que era.

- Escuta aqui, Jane. É melhor você não abrir essa sua boca pra falar disso. – Bella retrucou

- Ou o quê? O que vai fazer para me impedir de contar pra todo mundo que você anda saindo às escondidas com o seu meio-irmão? – a loira soltou e meu queixo caiu de surpresa.

Bella ficando com um dos meus irmãos? Espera. No caso, seria o Edward, já que o Jasper está com a Alice. É sobre isso que elas estão falando?

- É melhor ficar de boca fechada ou eu contarei pra todo mundo que você fez plástica no nariz ano passado. – Bella ameaçou de volta e eu não esperei mais, indo atrás de um esclarecimento.

- Como é que é? – indaguei ficando no campo de visão das duas.

- Eu não fiz plástica no nariz! – Jane saiu correndo tapando o rosto, mas eu não liguei.

E Bella também não, já que ela me olhava claramente surpresa, não esperando minha presença ali.

- Então, Bella? Espero que tenha uma boa explicação para o que acabei de ouvir.

* * *

**N/A: E aí?**

**Acho que essa não foi a melhor maneira de terminar o capítulo… Hehehehehe. Desculpem, mas não resisti.**

**Só quis criar um suspense sobre a Rose descobrir o "namoro" secreto da Bella com o Ed. Então, será que a Bella vai contar tudo pra ela? E a Rose, vai ficar brava? Respostas para isso no próximo post, que também terá a comemoração do aniversário da Nessie.  
**

**Por isso, aguardo pelos reviews de vocês. Até depois!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	18. 16 Segredos

**N/A: hi!**

**Perdão pela demora, mas o capítulo saiu. Espero que gostem e valeu pelos reviews.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

_**No **__**capítulo**__** anterior:**_

_- Como é que é? – indaguei ficando no campo de visão das duas._

_- Eu não fiz plástica no nariz! – Jane saiu correndo tapando o rosto, mas eu não liguei._

_E Bella também não, já que ela me olhava claramente surpresa, não esperando minha presença ali._

_- Então, Bella? Espero que tenha uma boa explicação para o que acabei de ouvir._

**16 – Segredos**

**BELLA'S POV**

Senti minha respiração parar quando Rose apareceu. Ela tinha escutado minha conversa com a Jane e agora estava parada na minha frente com uma expressão nada amigável esperando por uma resposta. Eu tentei abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas o nervosismo não deixava. Senti minhas mãos ficarem suadas e frias, e tenho certeza que minha face estava vermelha. Droga, acho que me ferrei.

- Não vai se explicar, Bella? Ou vou ter que ir atrás daquela loira oxigenada para obter mais informações? – Rose perguntou séria outra vez e eu jurava que ela ia me bater, assim como fazia com o Emmett.

- Eu… – balbuciei, tentando achar uma desculpa que certamente não colaria – Olha… Na verdade… É que…

- Você está saindo com o meu irmão? – ela pressionou.

- Bom… – engoli em seco – Tecnicamente a gente só saiu uma vez, mas… Se levar em conta outras coisas…

Não deu tempo de Rose falar algo, pois Alice apareceu nos puxando pelo braço.

- Gente, não é hora de ficar parado. Vamos dançar! – ela estava animada e agradeci por minha irmã ter aparecido na hora certa dessa vez.

Rose também não falou nada, mas me olhou de um jeito que dizia "Você não escapa mais tarde". Bom, pelo menos eu tinha algum tempo pra pensar melhor no que diria.

Suspirei, vendo que estava livre por enquanto. Emmett e Johnny disputavam pela atenção de Rose na pista de dança e acho que ela ficou distraída. Acabei por me enfiar no meio da multidão, conseguindo chegar até ao bar. Fiquei bem escondida em um canto; eu precisava rever os fatos. E precisava de uma cerveja.

Pedi uma caneca ao garçom e enquanto esperava, percebi o quão ferrada estava. Caramba, justo a Rose tinha que descobrir isso! Ela parece ser tão protetora com o Edward, será que está pensando que eu estou abusando da vulnerabilidade dele? Droga. Se Emmett reclama dos tapas da Rose, imagina quando ela partir pra cima de mim! Ai, tudo culpa dos Volturi; eles sempre estão por perto quando algo de ruim acontece.

A caneca de cerveja chegou e logo tomei metade em um gole só. Céus! O que eu faço? Rose vai insistir para eu contar a verdade, mas prometi ao Edward que não contaria a ninguém. Apesar do Jacob já saber do meu lance com ele… É, eu só me complico…

Voltei a suspirar, encarando o balcão com cara de desolada. Eu não tinha para onde correr.

- Você está bem? – uma voz me fez olhar assustada para o lado, era o Edward.

Eu o olhei através da baixa luz do local e acabei corando; era como se eu tivesse sido pega no flagra de novo. Ah, se ele soubesse o que a Rose acabou de escutar… Apenas dei um sorrisinho e dei outro gole na cerveja.

- Claro… – baixei os olhos novamente – Está tudo ótimo. – exceto o fato de que sua irmã vai me matar no final da noite.

Edward riu e se sentou no banquinho ao meu lado, ficando mais perto.

- Quantas dessas você bebeu? – ele riu outra vez apontando para a caneca, talvez imaginando que minha sanidade já não estivesse tão bem.

Tive que rir também. Eu estava parecendo tão mal assim?

- Na verdade, ainda estou na primeira. E até te pagaria uma, mas não quero ficar encrencada. – mais do que já estou, completei mentalmente.

- Tudo bem. – Edward me olhou, ainda procurando o motivo de minha ansiedade.

- Mas então… Você gostou do show? – desviei do assunto usando uma pergunta clichê.

- Ahm… Sim. – ele deu um meio sorriso, olhando para baixo – Só achei que você devia ter cantado mais músicas. – seus dedos brincavam deliberadamente com minha mão direita.

Lembrei-me do "plano" do meu irmão, que começou a cantar duas ou três músicas a mais. Tudo pra ganhar a atenção da Rose…

- Eu te compenso por isso depois. – falei – Ou você não vai me pedir para cantar no meio da noite?

Edward voltou a me olhar e, apesar da pouca luz, acho que o vi ficar um pouco vermelho por eu ter falado de ontem à noite. Hum, só porque hoje não vai dar para eu ir ao quarto dele…

- Só se você cantar em italiano outra vez. – ele retrucou, divertido.

- Já disse que não. – respondi, o encarando também.

Ele apenas sorriu e se aproximou um pouco mais, o suficiente para nossos lábios se tocarem. E eu não recusei o beijo, é claro. Era sempre bom aproveitar esses bons momentos do Edward, principalmente os que ele se permitia em ficar à vontade comigo. Espero que isso não mude após minha conversa com a Rose.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Eu estava no banheiro do meu quarto, tirando a maquiagem do rosto enquanto esperava a Bella chegar. Acho que eu também precisava de um tempo pra pensar, afinal, foram muitas informações em dois dias. Primeiro vem o Emmett com essas suas músicas românticas e depois escuto que a Bella está ficando com o meu irmão. E isso me surpreendeu.

Fiquei com raiva no começo, devo confessar. Poxa, o Edward não está falando praticamente com ninguém, sempre se escondendo pelos cantos, e agora omite de todos nós que está com a Bella? Muita sacanagem. Pensei em ir tirar satisfação com ele também, mas resolvi me acalmar e pensar melhor.

Foi aí que notei que estava errada. Eu não podia ficar com raiva do Edward e muito menos da Bella. Meu irmão tinha todo o direito de manter esse segredo, uma vez que ainda deve ser difícil pra ele lidar com toda essa situação após o acidente. E depois do que vi hoje após o show na boate, percebi que ele se sente muito mais à vontade ao lado da Bella.

Sei que eles pensavam que ninguém estaria vendo, mas eu vi quando os dois se beijaram em um canto perto do bar. Edward estava tão diferente, parecia calmo; sem contar seu sorriso, que havia tempos que não aparecia. Aquilo me deixou feliz e fiquei animada para a conversa que teria com minha possível cunhada.

Ouvi uma leve batida na porta; devia ser a Bella.

- Pode entrar. Estou saindo do banheiro. – falei, jogando fora o algodão com removedor e fazendo um coque em meu cabelo.

Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho, checando minha pele linda e sedosa, e saí do banheiro. Bella olhava distraída para qualquer coisa em minha cômoda quando percebeu minha presença.

- Olha, Rose, eu tenho certeza que posso explic- – ela começou a dizer, mas antes que terminasse sua frase, e lhe dei um forte abraço.

- Obrigada. – eu disse sem saber como agradecê-la por ter feito meu irmão sorrir novamente.

- Ahm… – Bella permanecia estática diante do meu súbito abraço – Acho que estou perdendo alguma coisa aqui…

- Ah, Bella! – eu me afastei e a encarei – Eu que estava perdendo a coisa toda.

Ela continuou a me olhar, seu rosto em uma expressão clara de confusão.

- Por que não me contou sobre você e meu irmão? – perguntei ansiosa por uma resposta dessa vez.

- Você não… está brava? – ela disse, talvez estranhando a mudança em minha atitude.

- Claro que não. Por que eu ficaria com raiva de alguém que fez meu irmão sorrir daquele jeito? – falei com entusiasmo – Eu vi vocês dois se beijando.

- Ah… – Bella desviou o olhar, um pouco envergonhada – Aquilo. – ela parecia desconfortável, mas eu não a interrompi – Bom… Edward não quer que eu conte para ninguém. E você deve saber as razões dele.

- É… eu acho que sim. – dei um meio sorriso e me sentei em minha cama; Bella continuava de pé, encostada em minha cômoda – Mas me conte. Tem quanto tempo isso?

- Ahm… Há um tempo aí atrás… – ela ainda parecia insegura ao falar sobre isso.

- Me desculpe, Bella. Mas é que… – eu estava animada pela notícia – Nossa, você não sabe o que isso significa. Se minha mãe ficasse sabendo, ela ficaria tão feliz.

- Ei, calma aí. – Bella me olhou ansiosa.

- Não, tá tudo bem; eu não vou contar. – tratei de me explicar.

- Assim, não que eu não queira falar… Pelo contrário… – ela disse – É que…

- Eu sei. Tem medo da reação do meu irmão. – ela assentiu diante de minha fala – É, ele anda meio instável desde… – foi a minha vez de baixar os olhos – Ele fala pra você sobre o acidente?

O sofrimento do Edward se espalhava por todos nós e era difícil esquecer tudo o que aconteceu.

- Não. – Bella respondeu – Ele não gosta de falar no assunto, mas eu sei que se sente culpado.

- Edward não aceita que aquilo foi um acidente. – eu suspirei, lembrando de todo o esforço da minha família em confortá-lo – Mas tudo muda agora, Bella. Ele está com você.

Bella deu um sorrisinho tímido e eu continuei.

- Estava bem na minha frente e eu não vi. Agora entendo porque o Edward está saindo com a gente para ver os shows da sua banda.

- Yeah… – Bella passou a mão pelos cabelos e eu ri.

- Vem, senta aqui. – apontei a outra beirada da cama – Quero saber o que anda mudando o meu irmão. – eu e Bella ainda tínhamos muito que conversar…

**EDWARD'S POV**

Novamente eu acordei tarde. Consegui ter uma boa noite de sono, sem pesadelos ou minha constante insônia, mas ainda assim ela poderia ter sido melhor se Bella tivesse ficado na minha cama, como aconteceu ontem. A gente não se falou depois que deixamos o bar ontem e talvez ela tenha dormido em seu quarto mesmo.

Desci para comer alguma coisa na cozinha e por lá só estavam o Emmett e o Jasper. Apenas acenei com a cabeça quando eles me cumprimentaram, afinal, eu não queria conversar. Pelo menos não com eles. Sem demorar mais de dez minutos, subi de volta para o meu quarto. A porta da Bella estava fechada, mas eu não achava que ela estava dormindo. Então eu entrei no nosso armário conjunto e bati na porta do lado dela, chamando-a. Não houve resposta. Hum, talvez ela estivesse mesmo dormindo. Não custava nada checar isso.

Com toda a curiosidade que cresceu constantemente em mim desde que cheguei à Itália, eu abri a porta, dando uma espiada dentro do quarto dela. Ela não estava dormindo, pelo contrário. Bella estava sentada em frente ao seu computador, usando os fones de ouvido. Está aí o porquê de não ter me escutado. Cheguei mais perto e toquei seu ombro. Bella olhou pra trás, tirando os fones e me encarando surpresa.

- Ahm… Edward. Eu não… não te vi entrando. – ela desligou a música e vi no monitor uma lista de canções, provavelmente as que iria ensaiar mais tarde.

- Eu pensei que… estivesse deitada ainda… – falei, me sentando em outra cadeira ao lado dela.

- Não, eu só estava dando uma olhada em umas músicas que iremos tocar no aniversário da Nessie. – Bella disse, girando com a cadeira para ficar de frente para mim.

Bella estava sem seus óculos escuros, pois as cortinas de seu quarto tampavam as janelas, então eu podia olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Eles estavam menos ansiosos que ontem depois do show, motivo que eu ainda não tinha entendido.

- Então… Ontem à noite você não… ahm… – eu queria me referir ao por que dela ter sumido ontem depois que chegamos em casa.

- Ah, é… Desculpa, eu… Eu fiquei conversando com… com a sua irmã e… – seus olhos ficaram ansiosos novamente e eu realmente não entendia – Eu achei que tinha ficado tarde demais para ir falar com você depois.

- Não, tá tudo bem, eu só… – passei a mão no cabelo e abaixei os olhos; eu não queria cobrar nada, ela tinha todo o direito de fazer o que bem entendesse.

- Mas eu vou hoje à noite. – Bella logo disse e meu olhar voltou para ela – Se você quiser.

Um meio sorriso aparecia em seus lábios; ela era sempre tão linda.

- Yeah… – respondi e acabei por sorrir também – Claro. – Bella se inclinou para me beijar e eu a trouxe para mais perto.

E lá estava a ótima sensação que eu tanto ansiava. Aquele gosto doce e macio de seus lábios, e sua língua que simplesmente me enlouquecia com aqueles movimentos e…

- Bella! – nossas bocas congelaram ao ouvir uma voz do lado de fora do quarto.

Nós abrimos os olhos ao mesmo tempo e garanto que Bella estava tão surpresa quanto eu.

- Bella? – dessa vez a pessoa bateu na porta; era o Emmett.

Mas por que diabos alguém sempre nos interrompia? Eu já estava ficando sem paciência. E pelo visto Bella também, pois ela suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, voltando a se sentar direito na cadeira.

- Já está na hora do ensaio. Desce logo que a gente tem que terminar antes do almoço. – ele disse.

- Tá, eu sei. Já estou indo. – Bella voltou a olhar para mim, depois que os passos do Emmett avisaram que ele já tinha se afastado.

Droga, ela tinha que ensaiar. De novo.

- Meu pai e Esme vão almoçar em casa hoje. Então temos que aproveitar a manhã, pois à tarde Alice quer sair para fazer compras. – ela fez uma careta ao dizer isso, mostrando seu descontentamento – Ou seja, tédio por pelo menos quatro horas.

- Eu entendo. – falei, ao passo que nos levantávamos.

- Hum… – Bella parecia pensar em alguma coisa – Por que você não me encontra lá mais tarde?

- Ahm… O quê? – perguntei; sair de casa já não era meus passatempos preferidos ultimamente.

- Isso. Me encontre na ponte Santa Trinita no final da tarde. Ainda lembra onde é, não? – ela fez referência a uma ponte pela qual passamos há alguns dias atrás – Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar lá.

- Mas… Bella, eu…

- Por favor, Edward. – ela não me deu chances de argumentar – Serei só eu, prometo. Não se preocupe com os outros.

Caramba. Minha vontade de ficar com ela sempre falava mais alto e acabei ignorando todos os meios que minha mente bolava para dizer não.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse com um meio sorriso.

- Ok. Obrigada. – ela ficou alegre e colocou seus óculos escuros, se aprontando para descer.

- Até mais tarde, então. – lhe dei um último beijo, desejando bem mais que aquilo.

- Até. – ela sorriu ao desgrudar nossos lábios e depois saiu pela porta.

**BELLA'S POV**

Compras. Pode ser uma maneira de relaxar para muitas garotas, mas não para mim. Especialmente quando essas compras são feitas com a minha irmã.

- Ah, tenho certeza que vamos encontrar os vestidos perfeitos aqui. – disse Alice, adentrando na milésima butique, sempre falando a mesma coisa.

- Hum… – eu murmurei, guardando os xingamentos para mim mesma.

- Vamos. Se anime, Bella. – Rose falou, me puxando para dentro da loja.

É, eu até posso dizer que estou me sentindo mais aliviada por ter contado para a Rose sobre meu envolvimento com o irmão dela, mas não ache que isso deixa minha consciência mais tranqüila. Afinal de contas, o Edward continuava inseguro, por vezes fechado, e não tinha intenção nenhuma de contar pra alguém o que tínhamos. Tudo bem que muitas questões ainda tinham que ser resolvidas, principalmente do lado dele, mas…

- Ai, olha esse, Bella. Vai ficar lindo em você. – Alice interrompeu meus pensamentos ao jogar um vestido preto em mim, com toda a sua delicadeza.

- O quê? – peguei o vestido tentando me situar, mas ela nem me deixou respirar, colocando um par de sapatos também pretos em minhas mãos.

- E experimenta com esses aí. Combinação perfeita. – Alice disse e deu meia volta, seguindo para outro setor da loja.

Sem poder reclamar, fui para os provadores onde Nessie e Rose já estavam. Jake e Jasper, que vieram acompanhar suas garotas, estavam esperando do lado de fora, conforme ordens da Alice, por ela não queria eles nos vissem arrumadas até o dia da festa. Ai, vai entender…

- Alice, como você acha que eu posso tocar guitarra usando um salto desses? – reclamei, me equilibrando em cima do scarpin que ela me deu.

- Ah, não vem com drama, Bella. – Alice deu de ombros, já separando o vestido preto tomara-que-caia que ela iria levar – De jeito nenhum que eu vou te deixar ir de tênis. Agora troca de roupa que vamos levar esse aí.

- Droga… – voltei desanimada para o provador, de onde Rose saía com um vestido estampado nas mãos.

Nessie era a única que iria com um vestido longo – mais uma dica da Alice – pois assim ela seria o destaque da festa. Infelizmente, eu não poderia ser a única a ir de All Star, pois minha irmã usou ameaças contra mim. É, fazer o que…

Depois de todos os vestidos e sapatos comprados, finalmente nós saímos da loja e fomos ao encontro dos meninos. Estávamos quase no final da tarde, então logo eu iria me encontrar com o Edward. Isso se ele me ligar… Espero que ele não tenha desistido.

Alice não perdeu tempo e enroscou seu braço com o do Jasper, então eles passaram a andar juntinhos, assim como o Jake e a Nessie. Eu e Rose ficamos para trás, apenas observando os casais.

- Então… Edward falou para você se vai à festa no sábado? – ela perguntou.

- Ahm… É, acho que sim. – falei, sabendo que a Rose queria que o irmão voltasse a se socializar.

- Agora todo mundo tem uma pessoa com quem ir. – ela disse com um sorrisinho – Menos eu.

Dessa vez eu tive que rir.

- Não é como se fôssemos juntos, Rose. – me referi ao Edward e a mim – Além do mais, você tem o meu irmão.

Ela me olhou surpresa, para depois rir também.

- Emmett? – ela riu outra vez – Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

- Só estou dando uma opção, ora. – Emmett teria que me agradecer por estar incentivando pelo menos alguma coisa – Não estou querendo tomar partido de ninguém, mas acho que ele ficaria feliz.

Tive a impressão de vê-la hesitar por um momento, mas não tive certeza.

- Eu sei. – Rose disse, retomando sua postura séria toda vez que o assunto era o meu irmão – Mas as atitudes certas cabem ao Emmett.

- É, acho que sim… – talvez ele tivesse que se esforçar bem mais para conquistá-la.

- Meninas! – ouvimos o gritinho da Alice – Vamos entrar aqui. – ela apontou para uma cafeteria ao passo que entrava na mesma com os outros.

No mesmo momento, senti meu celular vibrar no bolso da calça. Só podia ser o Edward. Eu olhei discretamente, vendo que era uma mensagem dele, dizendo que já me esperava. Não pude evitar um sentimento de alegria que percorreu minha mente.

- Você não vem? – Rose perguntou, parada em frente à cafeteria.

- Ahm… Eu… – eu ainda hesitava em falar disso com ela.

- Vai se encontrar com o Edward? – Rose estreitou os olhos, antecipando a fala que eu tentava dizer.

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça, ainda sem graça.

- Ok. – ela sorriu – Vou arranjar uma desculpa para você. – Rose sorriu antes de entrar no local.

- Valeu. – agradeci – Até depois.

Dito isso, tratei de apressar o passo pelas ruas de Florença. Caminhei por alguns quarteirões até avistar o rio Arno que cortava a cidade. Edward certamente me esperava na ponte Santa Trinita, pela qual passamos na outra vez que caminhamos por aqui. Já estava escurecendo, então caminhei logo para nosso local de encontro. Eu não queria que Edward perdesse o que eu tinha para lhe mostrar.

Assim que cheguei à ponte, vi que não havia me atrasado. Edward já estava lá e, para minha alegria, observando o que eu queria. Seus cotovelos apoiados na mureta e seus olhos fixos no horizonte. Fui me aproximando e fiquei atrás dele, que não percebeu minha presença, uma vez que estava absorto com a imagem a sua frente.

- Não é lindo? – eu disse, despertando sua atenção.

Edward se virou e me encarou surpreso. Eu sorri e fui para o lado dele.

- É uma das melhoras coisas para se ver aqui. – ajeitei meus óculos, olhando para o pôr-do-sol, para depois encostar-me à mureta.

- Você está certa. – Edward olhou novamente para o horizonte e então sorriu pra mim – É a mesma paisagem que tem no quadro em seu quarto?

- Aham. – eu sabia que ele ia se lembrar – Eu disse que é preciso sentir a cidade. Então levei um pedaço pra casa.

Edward riu outra vez e tocou com a ponta dos dedos a grande sacola que eu carregava, onde estavam o vestido e os sapatos.

- Como foram as compras? – senti o tom brincalhão em sua voz aveludada; ele já sabia o que eu achava.

- Hum, nem me lembre ou eu vou acabar jogando isso aqui no meio no rio. – eu brinquei, pois Alice me mataria se eu fizesse isso.

Ele chegou mais perto de mim, ainda com aquele sorriso torto na boca. Mal sabia o quanto eu amava daquilo. Edward me beijou e não fiz nada a não ser retribuir; esse lance dele tomar a iniciativa era algo que eu estava gostando.

Então ele levou a mãos até meus óculos e os retirou. Já isso me fez abrir um dos olhos cuidadosamente, apenas para encará-lo.

- É melhor assim. – Edward disse; os últimos raios solares batendo no rosto dele – Além do mais, o sol já está se pondo.

É, dessa vez eu tinha muito que argumentar.

- Tá bom, não vou reclamar. – sorri e ele pendurou os óculos na gola da minha blusa.

Feito isso, eu me inclinei para beijá-lo novamente, pronta para aproveitar esse tempo que tínhamos um com o outro. Sei que não podíamos manter isso em segredo para sempre, mas pelo menos agora a Rose sabia de tudo e já era um grande passo. Só espero que quando a hora chegar, Edward também pense assim.

* * *

**N/A: Oii!**

**Pois é, agora que a Rose descobriu, Bella vai ter alguém com quem conversar sobre o Ed. E o apoio da futura cunhada será importante para ela, vocês irão ver…**

**Ok, é só isso. Espero pelos ****reviews**** de vocês e obrigada pela paciência.**

**Até depois!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	19. 17 Feliz Aniversário

**N/A: Olá!**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo e desculpa pela imensa demora. Obrigada por acompanharem a fic e até as notas finais.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

**17 – Feliz Aniversário**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Uma forte chuva caía lá fora. Eu e Bella havíamos dado uma volta pela cidade, mas logo voltamos para casa devido ao mau tempo. Felizmente ninguém desconfiou da gente; eu estava sendo cuidadoso e acredito que a Bella também.

Todos já haviam jantado e agora eu estava em meu quarto, esperando a Bella chegar. Ela dormiria aqui hoje, o que me deixou um pouco animado para a hora de dormir. E isso era estranho, já que semanas atrás eu odiava esse momento, pois era quando os meus pesadelos e, por vezes, insônia, me perseguiam. De uns dias para cá essa situação tem mudado e eu não tenho reclamado, afinal, me sinto bem melhor e sei que é por causa da Bella. Ela me deixa diferente… e de um jeito bom…

Ainda em meio aos meus pensamentos, ouvi a porta do armário conjunto se abrir. Era ela entrando; usava uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa de frio da mesma cor e um pouco folgada.

- Oi. – ela veio em minha direção com um meio sorriso – Espero que sua cama esteja mais quente que a minha.

Bella piscou para mim enquanto se sentava ao meu lado. Eu ri meio envergonhado, e ela continuou.

- Mas você deve está acostumado… Em Londres faz mais frio, não é?

- Sim. – respondi, puxando o edredom para nós dois – O aquecedor ficava ligado praticamente durante todo o inverno.

Não conversávamos com tanta cautela, pois o barulho da chuva abafava os sons.

- Ainda assim, deve ser legal; sempre quis viajar para lá. – Bella disse, se acomodando melhor na cama, e eu fiz o mesmo – Você… sente falta dos seus amigos?

Ela perguntou normalmente, mas de uma forma precavida, já que não falávamos muito do meu passado recente.

- Hum… Não. – respondi e cheguei para mais perto dela, deixando meu nariz em seu pescoço.

Respirei o cheiro doce dela e lhe dei um beijo. Sua mão subiu para meus cabelos e depois ela me olhou.

- Sério? – Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo descrente.

- Aham. Ninguém que valesse a pena. – confirmei me lembrando principalmente da Tanya, que não deu à mínima para os problemas que eu estava passando na época.

- Ah… Então tá… – Bella voltou a acariciar as mechas do meu cabelo, mas vi que ela tinha achado estranha essa minha sinceridade, por assim dizer.

Circundei meus braços em sua cintura e a Bella se deitou em meu peito.

- Não sinto falta, pois nenhum deles era como você. – falei sem hesitar.

Senti Bella rindo e balançando a cabeça. Ela podia achar que eu estava exagerando, mas não. Era verdade. Aqueles que pensei serem meus amigos não me deram mais atenção só porque eu estava depressivo demais ou sem ânimo para sair; eles não entendiam minha real situação. Bella, no entanto, mesmo me conhecendo há poucas semanas, já se importava tanto quanto os meus próprios familiares e havia me dado uma nova esperança, um novo motivo para sorrir. E eu a agradecia, por mais que não merecesse tudo isso da parte dela.

Acordei lentamente, me mexendo um pouco na cama. Tudo estava silencioso, o que me fez crer que a chuva havia parado. Abri os olhos, notando o quarto ainda escuro; o céu devia estar nublado, pois já estava de manhã.

Eu havia dormindo bem, estava descansado e, quando senti um pequeno corpo ao meu lado, percebi o motivo da noite relaxante. Bella ainda dormia tranquilamente, virada de costas para mim. Sem que pudesse evitar, eu me vi sorrindo feito um bobo olhando para ela. Seus cabelos castanhos espalhados pelos travesseiros faziam um contraste com o branco dos mesmos. Peguei uma mecha com a mão e aspirei o cheiro maravilhoso que provinha deles. Era muito bom. Como se tivesse alguma coisa nela que não fosse.

Já totalmente desperto, me virei de lado e cheguei mais perto do seu corpo. Bella continuava dormindo e eu debatia internamente se a deixava em paz ou cedia a minha vontade de aconchegá-la em meus braços. Sentia-me um pouco mal pela probabilidade de acordá-la, mas meus atos eram muito impensados quando estava em sua presença. Então me aproximei mais e coloquei meu braço ao redor de sua cintura, afundando meu rosto entre suas madeixas cheirosas.

Bella suspirou e se remexeu um pouco enquanto eu ainda me deliciava com seu aroma de morangos; talvez fosse o xampu que ela usava. Beijei seu ombro e Bella suspirou outra vez, agora despertando.

- Espero que os raios de sol não estejam invadindo seu quarto. – ela disse meio que se encolhendo no edredom.

Eu ri, trazendo seu corpo ainda mais para junto do meu.

- Está nublado. Pode abrir os olhos. – falei e a senti rindo também.

Bella então fez o que eu pedi, seus olhinhos verdes e sonolentos se abrindo devagar.

- Viu? – eu disse, voltando a enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço, o que fez sua pele arrepiar.

- Bem que podia ser assim sempre. – sua frase me pareceu ter um duplo sentido; fiquei sem saber se estava se referindo ao tempo ou a nós dois.

Ela se virou para mim, deitando-se de costas e com um sorriso ainda na boca.

- O tempo também. – Bella completou como se soubesse o que eu pensava.

Nós rimos e ela correu suas mãos pelas minhas costas me abraçando, enquanto eu ainda acariciava sua cintura bem feita. Seu corpo era tão quente e macio; não se podia comparar a nada a sensação de estar ali com ela. Beijei seu pescoço e subi até encontrar sua boca. Aprofundamos o beijo devagar, sentindo cada reação que provocamos um ao outro. Bella subiu seus dedos então para a minha nuca, arrepiando minha pele juntamente com os movimentos que nossas línguas faziam. Ela estava certa ao dizer que poderia ser assim sempre.

Depois de um tempo trocando carícias, terminamos com alguns selinhos, normalizando a nossa respiração. Ao longe, dava para escutar certos murmúrios; pareciam ser as vozes do Emmett e do meu irmão. Isso provava que talvez todos já tivessem levantado.

- Hora de acordar. – ela falou e notei o pesar em sua voz.

Minha cabeça repousava em seu ombro e eu ainda sentia seus dedos acariciando minha nuca.

- É… – suspirei e nos desvencilhamos sem muita pressa.

Já sentada na cama, Bella passava a mão nos cabelos, tentando ajeitar os fios.

- Deve estar um ninho aqui em cima. – reclamou.

- Nem tanto assim. – coloquei umas mechas trás de sua orelha – Não deve estar pior que o meu. – ela revirou os olhos, mas riu assim mesmo.

Eu a acompanhei no riso e trocamos um último beijo antes de Bella por seus pés para fora da cama, mesmo quando nossa vontade era de permanecer ali.

- Nos vemos lá embaixo. – ela disse se despedindo e voltou para o seu quarto.

Deixei minhas costas caírem no colchão; estava na hora de encarar a realidade.

**BELLA'S POV**

Já era de tarde e dentro de algumas horas seria a festa de aniversário da Nessie. Minha irmã e Rose tinham se programado com antecedência para ficarem prontas no horário certo e agora mesmo devem estar cuidando dos cabelos, unhas, pele e sei lá mais o quê. Eu não tinha muita paciência para isso e, além do mais, precisava aproveitar que todos estavam nesse clima de preparação e ficar mais tempo com o Edward.

Havíamos nos sentado a sombra de uma árvore próxima ao campo de girassóis; a chuva tinha parado e o sol dava sinais de vida novamente. O lugar era tranqüilo e nos possibilitava esse momento de privacidade, como tivemos em outra oportunidade aqui mesmo. Edward mexia em meu celular, passando algumas músicas para o dele. Fiquei encabulada quando ele disse que não escutava muita música ultimamente, mas então me lembrei de suas razões pessoais e não o contestei, apenas disse para pegar as que fossem de seu gosto.

Vamos ver se assim ele se anima mais, pois como a Rose disse, essa é uma realidade que está mudando. Edward está diferente de quando chegou aqui. Ele sai mais com a gente, não fica tanto tempo trancado no quarto, tem conversado mais comigo… Tudo bem que isso é apenas o começo. Ainda há muito que se melhorar, como o fato dele interagir com o restante da família, aceitar o casamento dos nossos pais e se livrar de toda essa culpa inexistente que carrega nas costas por causa do acidente. Além disso, há o nosso "relacionamento" também.

Eu sei que o Edward me disse que ainda não está pronto, que não é tão fácil assim para ele, mas no fundo eu me incomodo com esse sigilo. Principalmente agora que estamos nos conhecendo melhor e ficando mais relaxados perto um do outro. Toda aquela tensão presente no começo parece não existir mais. E depois de hoje, depois de acordar e vê-lo tão lindo ao meu lado na cama, com aquele sorrisinho meigo… Não havia dúvidas de como eu estava apaixonada por ele, de como eu… eu o amava. De verdade.

Passei meus dedos pelo seu cabelo, notando que algumas pontas eram mais douradas que as outras, enquanto as borboletas imaginárias invadiam meu estômago diante dessa revelação dos meus sentimentos, mesma que fosse apenas mentalmente. Por mais que eu me enchesse de alegria por sentir algo tão forte como aquilo, ainda estava insegura, meio que intimidada por toda a situação. Eu temia pela reação do Edward, ele poderia se sentir pressionado ou algo assim. Mas não podemos esconder de uma pessoa quando a amamos, não é? Talvez eu devesse contar e…

- Bella? Está sonhando acordada, é? – ouvi Edward me chamar e me desliguei dos meus pensamentos.

- Ah… o quê? – perguntei, pois não havia escutado o que ele tinha dito antes.

Ele riu da minha distração, aquele sorriso torto que era raro aparecer, mas que automaticamente me fazia sorrir também.

- Eu disse que não entendo a razão de você não ter suas próprias músicas aqui. – ele apontou para o meu celular e vi que havia chegado ao final da lista musical.

- Nada demais… – respondi, esquecendo por hora de meus dilemas internos – Acho que me canso de ouvir minha voz. Já não basta o dia todo… – encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele riu outra vez.

- Não precisa de toda essa modéstia, Bella. – Edward falou – Eu não me importaria de escutá-la cantando sempre que colocasse os fones de ouvido.

- Mas você não conta. – retruquei seus elogios que me deixavam sem graça – Mas não se preocupe, eu posso mandar minhas músicas depois para você, se quiser.

- Eu vou cobrar. – levantei meus olhos para encará-lo por trás dos meus óculos escuros e vi que ele tentou parecer sério em sua fala.

- Não vou esquecer. – eu disse sem titubear e um sorrisinho apareceu no canto de sua boca.

Seguramos o olhar por uns segundos até Edward se inclinar alguns centímetros e beijar carinhosamente a minha testa, antes de voltar a se recostar na árvore. Através desse gesto, eu vi que os motivos para amá-lo eram inúmeros… Eu só precisava criar coragem para dizer isso a ele.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Sem muita demora, já que eu e Alice começamos a nos arrumar bem mais cedo, todos nós estávamos prontos para a festa na hora marcada. Eu fui com a Bella em seu carro enquanto os outros foram junto com Carlisle e minha mãe. Nessie havia nos contado muito animada sobre os preparativos, então eu tinha certeza que o lugar estaria perfeito.

E foi como eu pensei. Já chegando ao bairro onde ela morava, avistamos a grande mansão cheia de luzes, iluminando praticamente todo o quarteirão.

- Nessie caprichou, hein? – falei descendo do carro, após Bella estacioná-lo no pátio lateral da mansão destinado aos veículos – Parece tudo muito bem decorado.

- Ah, sim; tenho certeza. – Bella concordou e nós fomos em direção a entrada da mansão.

Logo adentramos em um imenso hall, enfeitado cuidadosamente em tons brancos e dourados. Várias pessoas já transitavam pelo local e se ouvia uma música tocar ao fundo.

- Gente, não está tudo lindo? – Alice veio até nós, exuberante em seu tomara que caia preto.

- Está mais bonito agora, com vocês meninas aqui. – reconheci a voz do Johnny e ele sorriu, cumprimentando-nos com um beijo no rosto.

Ele estava muito bem vestido, usando um terno cinza, sem gravata, e uma camisa social preta por baixo.

- Ei, olha o abuso aí, Johnny-boy. – Emmett se aproximou também e, por sua vez, estava todo de preto, com um paletó por cima da camisa com gola em V.

- Quer um beijinho também, é? – ele retrucou com uma risada.

Emmett fez uma careta, mas antes que pudesse retrucar, escutamos a voz da Nessie.

- Pessoal, que bom que vocês vieram! – ela sorriu alegremente, acompanhada pelo Jacob.

Todos nós a cumprimentamos pelo aniversário, desejando-a felicidades e muitos anos de vida.

- Amiga, como você está linda. – Alice se empolgou ao ver toda a produção da Nessie – E muitíssimo bem acompanhada, hein? – ela se referiu ao Jacob.

E era verdade, os dois estavam muito bem vestidos, formando um belo casal.

- Ah, obrigada. – Nessie riu meio tímida e segurou firme na mão do Jake – Vamos lá para dentro, a música já está rolando.

Nessie nos levou até outro salão, composto pela pista de dança, o palco onde estava o DJ e os instrumentos para o show de mais tarde, além de várias mesas com os comes e bebes da noite. Ela nos apresentou alguns de seus amigos e logo um grupinho se formou ao redor da banda. Já era de se esperar que eles fossem encontrar fãs por aqui.

Olhei para o Emmett, que dava atenção a duas garotas claramente empolgadas por estarem falando com ele. Do jeito que é um idiota, aposto que vai ficar dando mole para elas. Será que ele não vê que elas devem ter no máximo 16 anos? Rolei os olhos diante daquilo e também pelo fato de eu estar me importando com o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer.

Resolvi aproveitar a noite e esquecer esses pensamentos que me confundiam.

Eu estava atrás de uma bebida, já que havia ficado muito tempo na pista de dança com o Johnny e a Alice, e agora precisava saciar minha sede. As opções eram diversas entre as várias mesas que estavam dispostas pelo salão e, enquanto decidia qual drink escolher, escutei uma voz dizer por detrás de meus ombros:

- Cansou de dançar, minha linda?

Claro que não podia ser outra pessoa: Emmett. Eu me virei para encará-lo após pegar um coquetel de frutas bem gelado.

- Estava me vigiando, é? – como sempre, fiquei no modo defensivo.

- Como alguém tão bonito assim na pista, fica difícil não prestar atenção. – ele disse malicioso.

Revirei os olhos e saí por uma porta que levava para o jardim lateral da mansão. Emmett me seguiu, mas permaneci de costas para ele, observando a decoração externa.

- Esse vestido ficou lindo em você. – ele falou depois de um tempo e eu bufei em descrença.

- Aposto que diz isso para todas. – retruquei.

- Mas, no seu caso, é verdade. – seu comentário me intrigou e olhei para ele por alguns segundos, mas logo voltei a encarar o jardim.

- Onde estão as suas "fãs"? – falei com descaso, mexendo com o canudo da bebida – Pensei que estariam se divertindo agora.

- Elas só estavam empolgadas por conhecer a banda. – ele não demorou a responder – Queriam saber sobre o show de hoje à noite. – Emmett chegou um pouco mais perto, ficando do meu lado – Estava me vigiando, é?

Olhei para ele de esguelha, notando que usara as mesmas palavras que eu, e vi que ele sustentava aquele sorriso típico, que exibia suas covinhas fofas. Aquilo me deixava balançada e, ao mesmo tempo, irritada.

- Ai, Emmett, por que você tem que ser tão… tão…

- Cheiroso, charmoso e gostoso? – ele me cortou antes que pudesse terminar.

- Convencido, isso sim! – esbravejei, vendo que seu sorriso tinha se alargado um pouco mais.

- Calma Rose! – Emmett tirou o drink da minha mão, colocando-o em uma mureta próxima – Não precisa ficar com ciúmes daquelas garotas.

- Eu estou com ciúmes, Emmett! – cruzei os braços, tentando soar decidida, quando nem eu mesma sabia direito o que estava sentindo.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Rose. – ele tornou a falar, agora de frente para mim – Porque eu sou só seu.

As suas últimas palavras me fizeram estremecer e me perguntei se ele realmente havia falado aquilo.

- Você… não é meu… – tentei formar uma frase coerente em meio à confusão da minha mente.

- Sou sim. – Emmett ainda me encarava de forma profunda com seus olhos azuis – Mesmo que você não me queira.

Dito isso, ele acabou com a distância entre nós, segurando meu rosto com suas mãos e, antes que eu pudesse ter alguma reação, seus lábios tocaram os meus e fechei os olhos automaticamente.

Por mais que parte do meu ser me alertasse que eu me arrependeria disso depois, a outra parte dele – bem maior, por sinal – me dizia para esquecer tudo e agarrar o homem _cheiroso, charmoso e gostoso_ que acabou de se declarar para mim.

Emmett desceu suas mãos para minha cintura, mordiscando meus lábios a fim de aprofundar o beijo. Já que havia cedido à tentação, meus braços envolveram seu pescoço e me deixei levar por aquela sensação muito boa que ele me proporcionava.

**EDWARD'S POV**

A festa já rolava há algum tempo. O DJ tocava músicas animadas que faziam todos se esbaldarem na pista de dança. Sorte dos adultos, que estava em outro salão, parcialmente isentos do barulho. Eu contava os minutos para o show dos Donatelli's começar, pois com eles era certeza de músicas de boa qualidade.

Falando na banda, eu tinha perdido a Bella de vista. Quando chegamos, ela e os outros meninos foram assediados pelos amigos da Nessie, empolgados por conhecê-los; então deduzi que seria assim a maior parte da noite. Pelo menos o lugar era bem grande e eu não precisava ficar no meio de toda essa gente.

Eu estava bebericando um drink qualquer escorado em um balcão quando o DJ parou de tocar e Renesmee subiu ao palco. Todos voltaram à atenção para ela, soltando assovios e elogios para a aniversariante.

- Oi, gente. – ela disse, segurando o microfone e se mostrando um pouco tímida – Primeiro quero agradecer a presença de vocês aqui. É um prazer recebê-los para podermos compartilhar essa data que é muito importante para mim. – Nessie riu envergonhada quando recebeu uma salva de palmas e continuou seu discurso.

Terminando minha bebida, eu corri os olhos pelo salão, à procura de alguém conhecido. Meu irmão e Alice estavam aos risos e chamegos enquanto ouviam a Nessie falar, mas desviando o olhar dessa cena melosa, acabei vendo algo, no mínimo, intrigante. Rose entrava de volta no recinto, parecia que estava vindo do jardim. Ela passou a mão no rosto e parecia um pouco irritada enquanto caminhava para mais perto do palco. Para completar, logo avistei Emmett voltando pela mesma porta que ela, mas diferente da minha irmã, ele tinha um sorrisinho no canto da boca. Okay, isso estava muito suspeito para o meu gosto.

- Então, antes do show dessa noite… – meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela Nessie – …eu gostaria de cantar uma música que compus e… e dedicá-la a alguém muito especial.

Ela sorriu para o Jacob e o DJ soltou a melodia da canção.

"_**A Year **__**without Rain",**_** da Selena Gomez**

Nessie começou a cantar e algumas pessoas voltaram com seus pares para a pista de dança. Enquanto o show principal não se iniciava, resolvi ir pegar outra coisa para beber.

- Hey. – uma garota disse ao meu lado, e desviei meus olhos para ela.

Seus cabelos eram claros e longos, usava um vestido lilás de alças finas, e em olhava com um sorrisinho simpático na boca.

- Ah… Hey. – foi só o que eu soube dizer de volta, provavelmente ela era uma das diversas amigas da Renesmee.

- _Mi chiamo__Renata__.__1_ – ela continuou, ainda por cima em italiano, o que me fez ficar confuso.

A garota estendeu a mão para mim, num gesto de cumprimento, e me perguntei se Renata seria o seu nome.

- _Come ti chiami__?__2_ – ela disse e acabei por apertar sua mão, arriscando que ela queria que eu me apresentasse.

- Edward. – falei e ela sorriu, soltando a minha mão.

- _Sei molto bello, Edward.__3_ – ela prosseguiu enquanto eu pensava inultimente em entender a língua – _Vuoi__ballare con me__?__4_

- Ahm… – balbuciei um pouco confuso – Desculpa, mas eu não enten…

- _No, è accompagnato.__5_ – fui interrompido por aquela voz que eu reconheceria falando em italiano aonde quer que fosse.

Bella veio para o meu lado e entrelaçou nossas mãos em um gesto singelo. Senti um nervosismo súbito, mas então lembrei que todos deveriam estar com a atenção na aniversariante cantando no palco e nem notaria essa nossa aproximação.

- _Oh, __Io__non lo sapeva_._6_ – a garota pareceu se lamentar e baixou rapidamente os olhos.

- _Magari la prossima volta__, ragazza.__7_ – Bella disse por último e a menina assentiu com um sorriso sem jeito.

- _Excusa me. __8_ – ela girou em seus calcanhares e foi para o outro lado do salão.

…

_Mi chiamo__Renata__.__1__: _Me chamo Renata.

_Come ti chiami__?__2__: _Como se chama?

_Sei molto bello, Edward.__3_: Você é muito bonito, Edward.

_Vuoi__ballare con me__?__4_: Quer dançar comigo?

_No, è accompagnato.__5__: _ Não, ele está acompanhando.

_Oh, __Io__non lo sapeva_._6__: _ Oh, desculpe, eu não sabia.

_Magari la prossima volta__, ragazza.__7__: _ Talvez da próxima vez, garota.

_Excusa me. __8__:_ Com licença.

…

- Essas meninas não perdem tempo mesmo… – Bella sorriu de forma matreira.

- Eu não entendi nada, pra ser sincero. – admiti coçando a nuca.

- Melhor assim. – ela sorriu outra vez e me puxou em direção a uma porta que levava para o lado de fora.

- Vamos aonde? – perguntei.

- Eu preciso pegar uma coisa no meu carro antes do show começar. – Bella falou.

- Tudo bem. – eu a segui até o estacionamento.

Não havia ninguém lá, por razões mais que óbvias. Com as chaves do Porsche, Bella abriu o porta-malas do mesmo.

- Então… – eu não fazia idéia do que ela foi procurar.

- É preciso estar prevenida. – Bella disse segurando uma caixa de sapatos, retirando seu típico All Star de lá de dentro – Não consigo mais ficar em cima disso.

Eu ri enquanto ela se sentava na beirada do carro e tirava seus saltos. Segurei seus tênis para que ela pudesse colocar os sapatos na caixa.

- Minha irmã que faça um melhor proveito deles depois. – Bella disse e afrouxei o cadarço do tênis, calçando um pé nela.

Sem obstruções de sua parte, fiz o mesmo com o outro pé, amarrando um laço não muito apertado.

- Pronto. – abaixei devagar sua perna esquerda, tentando não secar muito suas coxas que apareciam mais naquele vestido preto que ela usava.

- Obrigada. – Bella deixou escapar uma risadinha e acho que compartilhamos um pensamento parecido, pois suas bochechas ficaram um pouco vermelhas.

Acabei por rir também e, me apoiando na lataria do carro, cheguei mais perto dela. Já que estávamos cientes do local deserto, selamos nossos lábios em um beijo. Bella me puxou pela camisa, naquele gesto que eu tinha me habituado, e não deixei de estremecer quando nossas línguas se tocaram. Estava cada vez mais difícil não ficar perto dela, não… senti-la de alguma forma.

Fomos diminuindo o ritmo, para recuperarmos o fôlego, e dei uma última mordiscada em seu lábio inferior antes de encostar minha testa na dela.

- Eu… – Bella começou a dizer e eu abri os olhos; sua respiração batendo em meu rosto.

- Hum? – esperei pela continuação de sua fala, mas Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, abrindo os olhos também.

- Ahm… Nada. – ela soou confusa e se levantou fechando o porta-malas – O show já vai começar, é melhor eu ir.

- Okay. – foi só que disse, ainda tentando entender o que havia se passado pela sua cabeça.

- A gente se vê lá dentro então. – Bella deu um rápido sorriso quando assenti e depois fez o caminho de volta em direção ao salão.

É, talvez Bella estivesse só atrasada mesmo… Mas senti que ela queria me dizer alguma coisa…

- _Então… Acho que vão gostar da próxima música. _– eu já estava de volta à festa e ouvia Jacob anunciar mais uma música no microfone – _Todos aqui curtem Sonohra, não é?_

Os convidados se animaram ainda mais; muitos deles aglomerados na pista de dança em frente ao palco. Nós resolvemos ficar em uma das mesas, que nos dava uma boa visão de tudo. Tão boa que Alice nem precisou chegar perto para notar o All-Star nos pés da irmã ou, como a própria disse, aqueles tênis velhos e surrados. Bella vez ou outra dava uma olhadinha para a nossa mesa, mas ela parecia bastante pensativa para notar os protestos de Alice.

- _Aqui vai um cover da música "Love Show"._ – Jacob disse por fim e começou os acordes na guitarra.

Lembrei que essa era a música que ela havia cantado um trecho para mim em italiano e agora eu poderia ouvir a versão em inglês. E como já era de praxe, sempre tinha uma razão a mais pela qual Bella cantava suas canções. Não foi diferente nessa.

"_**Love show (versão em inglês)"**_**, do Sonohra**

I want you _/ Eu quero você_  
I need you _/ Eu preciso de você_  
I'd give my freedom just to be with you _/ Daria minha liberdade para ficar com você_  
Together, divided _/ Juntos, divididos_  
You're like a song I want to hear again _/ Você é como uma música que quero escutar de novo_  
I know that I belong here by your side _/ Sei que meu lugar é aqui ao seu lado_  
Love is something that you cannot hide _/ O amor é algo que não se pode esconder_

Come to me, set me free _/ Venha até mim, liberte-me_  
Love can last an eternity _/ O amor pode durar uma eternidade_  
Play your part with in your heart _/ Faça sua parte com seu coração_  
Let your Love Show _/ Deixe seu amor transparecer_  
Yeah...

Love can change everything _/ O amor pode mudar tudo_  
Turn your winter into spring _/ Transformar seu inverno em primavera_  
Play your part with in your heart _/ Faça sua parte com seu coração_  
Let your Love Show _/ Deixe seu amor transparecer_  
Yeah...

My spirit _/ Meu espírito_  
Our story _/ Nossa história_  
I know I never felt this way before _/ Sei que nunca me senti assim antes_  
You give love _/ Voce dá ao amor_  
New meaning _/ Um novo significado_  
And now we're opening a brand new door _/ E agora estamos abrindo uma nova porta  
_No one else can make me feel so fine _/ Ninguém me faz sentir tão bem_  
No one else is ever on my mind _/ Ninguém mais está em minha mente_

Come to me, set me free _/ Venha até mim, liberte-me_  
Love can last an eternity _/ O amor pode durar uma eternidade_  
Play your part with in your heart _/ Faça sua parte com seu coração_  
Let your Love Show _/ Deixe seu amor transparecer_  
Yeah...

Love can change everything _/ O amor pode mudar tudo_  
Turn your winter into spring _/ Transformar seu inverno em primavera_  
Play your part with in your heart _/ Faça sua parte com seu coração_  
Let your Love Show _/ Deixe seu amor transparecer_  
Yeah..._  
_  
Only for you _/ Só por você_  
Do I sing / _Eu canto_  
Our love show must go on / _Devemos continuar demonstrando nosso amor_

Come to me, set me free _/ Venha até mim, liberte-me  
_Love can last an eternity _/ O amor pode durar uma eternidade_  
Play your part with in your heart _/ Faça sua parte com seu coração_  
Let your Love Show _/ Deixe seu amor transparecer_  
Yeah...

Love can change everything _/ O amor pode mudar tudo_  
Turn your winter into spring _/ Transformar seu inverno em primavera_  
Play your part with in your heart _/ Faça sua parte com seu coração_  
Let your Love Show _/ Deixe seu amor transparecer_  
Yeah...

Never the end _/ Nunca vai acabar _(6x)

* * *

**N/A: Oii!**

**Muito romance nesse capítulo, então espero que tenham gostado. Teremos mais Beward no próximo post e com momentos importantes para os dois… ^^ **

**O fato é que não sei quando vai sair, pois minha faculdade começou e com ela vem os trabalhos, compromissos e tal… Mas fiquem com a certeza de que não abandonarei a fic, okay?**

**Pois bem, aguardo ansiosa pelos reviews de vocês e continuem acompanhando.**

**Até mais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	20. 18 Linhas Inimigas

**N/A: Oi, oi!**

**Com o perdão da demora, aqui está o cap.18 **

**Espero que gostem!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

**18 – Linhas Inimigas**

**BELLA'S POV**

Domingo de manhã. Estava eu, Alice e Rose sentadas no jardim próximas a piscina aproveitando os raios de sol depois de termos tomado um ótimo café feito pela Esme. Bom, eu estava aproveitando, já que as duas não paravam de tagarelar sobre a festa de aniversário da Nessie que ocorreu ontem.

Não vou negar que foi uma ótima noite. Além de fã da banda, Nessie se mostrou uma grande amiga para todos nós, por mais curto que seja o tempo em que nos conhecemos. Nossos pais também se deram bem e é quase certo que eles virão no casamento de Carlisle e Esme. Sem contar o show que fizemos; Nessie e seus convidados pareceram bem satisfeitos com as músicas.

E não posso esquecer-me do Edward. O fato de ele ter concordado em ir foi outro grande passo. Tudo bem que ele não se esforçou o mínimo para se entrosar com o pessoal e continuou dentro de sua bolha de solidão, mas ao menos ele estava lá. E recebendo cantadas de garotas de 15 anos. Eu ri mentalmente ao me lembrar disso e não sei explicar direito, mas senti uma espécie de alegria ou alívio quando disse para aquela única pessoa que Edward estava comigo. Manter isso escondido de todos me causava um sentimento horrível que não sei por quanto tempo agüentarei.

Ontem quase que falei para o Edward tudo o que sentia, mas faltou-me coragem no final das contas. Chega a ser insano o quanto eu temo pela reação dele, só que se eu não assumir a frente, talvez Edward nunca o faça. Eu preciso tomar uma atitude, antes que seja tarde demais.

- Nossa, o vestido dela estava perfeito. – ouvi Rose conversando ainda com minha irmã.

- Ah, simplesmente divino! – Alice se empolgava – Sem falar da beleza do Jacob naquele terno. Ai, ele a Nessie ficaram tão bonitinhos juntos! Você não achou, Bella?

Abri os olhos, encarando Alice através dos meus óculos escuros.

- Ahm… sim, claro que ficaram. – fingi ter prestado atenção em toda a conversa, mas depois rimos quando ela percebeu que eu estava viajando.

- E aí, gente? – comendo uma torrada, Emmett se aproximou de onde estávamos – Colocando a fofoca em dia depois da festa de ontem, é?

Ele piscou para Rose, que apenas revirou os olhos cruzando os braços. Meu irmão deve ter feito alguma coisa, ou então não estaria com esse papo todo.

- Coisas de mulher, Emmett. – Alice disse ao se levantar – Certamente você não se encaixa nisso.

- Claro que não. – ele jogou quase que a torrada inteira em sua boca – Sou macho, não é mesmo Rose?

- Ah, cale a boca, Emmett. – ela resmungou irritada.

- Muito bem, vamos esfriar esse clima indo para a piscina. O que acham? – Alice propôs e a gente concordou, principalmente o Emmett.

Ele e Rose entraram na casa ainda soltando faísca um para o outro.

- Esses dois… – Alice sorriu – Algo me diz que vai bem mais além do que ódio.

- Verdade. – eu também ri, mas antes que pudéssemos entrar para nos trocarmos, ouvimos um barulho de um carro na lateral de nossa casa – Olha, parece que é aqui.

Alice olhou na direção que eu apontava.

- Vamos lá ver.

Seguimos até a grade do portão lateral, encontrando um furgão com o selo do correio local estampado na lataria. Um homem saiu de lá de dentro e veio em nossa direção.

- Olá. – disse o funcionário - Vocês moram aqui?

- Sim. – Alice respondeu abrindo a grade.

- Tenho umas encomendas para… – ele checou os papéis até achar os nomes – Mary Alice Mazzo e Isabella Marie Mazzo.

- Ahm… Somos nós. – minha irmã e eu nos entreolhamos.

- Ótimo. Assinem aqui. – ele nos entregou a prancheta e abriu a porta do furgão, tirando de lá de dentro dois buquês enormes de rosas vermelhas e várias caixas de presentes.

Alice e eu nos esforçamos para segurar aquele tanto de coisa.

- Mas o que é isso? – eu tentava equilibrar algumas caixas em uma mão enquanto a outra se ocupava com o buquê e a prancheta.

- Chocolates e… jóias e… – Alice dizia abrindo suas caixas – Oh meu Deus! Olha só esses sapatos!

Minha irmã encarava um scarpin de veludo maravilhoso que até eu quis para mim. Espera… estou enganada ou já vi essa cena antes?

- Caramba, Bella. Quem será que mandou isso para a gente? – Alice perguntou e eu coloquei minhas caixas no chão, prestes a confirmar meu pensamento.

- De onde é o remetente, hein? – perguntei ao cara que ainda aguardava pelas nossas assinaturas.

Não esperei pela sua resposta e passei a vasculhar os papéis da prancheta.

- Ei, garota, você não pode fazer isso…

Nem escutei o que ele disse, pois quando meus olhos bateram no sobrenome Volturi, eu quase tive um acesso de raiva. Alice também viu o que eu lia e quase não acreditou.

- Não, não… Está me dizendo que… – seu queixo caiu em choque – O Caius está metido nisso?

- Ah, ele e o Alec vão ver só! – eu peguei a folha com o papel e joguei a prancheta para o cara do correio.

- Não. Espera. Vocês precisam assinar isso! – ele ainda insistia.

- Não se preocupe. Vamos agradecer pessoalmente pelos presentes. – me abaixei para pegar as caixas – Vem, Alice.

O cara ficou parado enquanto eu e Alice recolhemos as caixas e flores, indo depois em direção a garagem.

- Bella! – Alice tentava acompanhar meus passos rápidos – O que a gente vai fazer com isso tudo? – ela perguntou – E se o Jasper me vir?

- Ninguém vai ver nada. – eu disse me esforçando para abrir a porta da garagem enquanto segurava aquele tanto de tralha – Porque eu vou esfregar isso de volta na cara daqueles dois babacas agora.

- Eu vou com você, Bella. – Alice se prontificou, mas eu discordei.

- Não! – parei ao chegar a meu carro – Assim, é melhor você ficar aqui e distrair o Jasper. Vai que ele pergunta onde você está?

Inventei essa desculpa, quando minha verdadeira preocupação era minha irmã encontrar a Jane e a loira contar o que sabe sobre o Edward e eu.

- Ah, bem pensado. – Alice concordou, para o meu alívio – Eu fico aqui e falo que você foi resolver um assunto da banda.

- Isso mesmo. – agradeci por minha chave estar no bolso da calça e abri o porta-malas, jogando tudo lá dentro – Eu não vou demorar.

- Qualquer coisa você dá um toque e nós vamos te resgatar. Tenho certeza que o Emmett adoraria dar uma surra no Alec e no Caius. – Alice, como sempre, abusando do drama.

- Ah, quem não gostaria… – nós rimos e eu me despedi dela, pegando a estrada rumo à casa dos Volturi.

Droga, agora era lidar mais uma vez com o Alec. Como se ele já não me enchesse o saco no concurso. Falando nisso, eu ainda nem pensei na próxima música que vou cantar e a terceira fase já é daqui a dois dias. Ótimo, mais um item na minha lista de coisas para fazer…

Depois de checar o endereço novamente e me orientar em umas placas, logo cheguei à rua indicada e passei pelos portões da mansão dos Volturi.

Peguei as rosas e as caixas após estacionar o meu carro e subi uns degraus até a porta de entrada. Suspirei, ainda sem entender o que eu estava fazendo ali, e toquei a campainha. Não demorou muito para que uma empregada me atendesse.

- _Buon giorno!_ – ela disse alegremente.

Hum, bom dia só se for para ela. Os Volturi deviam pagá-la muito bem para manter essa alegria toda.

- _Buon giorno._ – fingi um sorrisinho – _Alec è lì?_

Antes de a moça responder, uma voz veio de dentro da casa.

- _Bella! Mia principessa! Che bella sorpresa._

Revirei os olhos ao ver que era o Caius, que se aproximou da porta e tomou as rédeas da minha recepção.

…

_Buon giorno_: bom dia

_Alec è li:_ Alec está aí?

_Bella! Mia principessa! Che bella sorpresa:_ Bella! Minha princesa! Que bela surpresa!

…

- Poupe-me do papo furado, Caius. – joguei nele as coisas que eu carregava e fui logo entrando.

- Onde está a pequena Alice? Esperávamos pela presença dela também. – ele sorriu daquele seu jeito malandro.

- Vai sonhando. – retruquei e passei pelo hall – Cadê o Alec, hein?

- Bella. – me virei em direção à voz e vi o Alec descer as escadas, usando uma roupa toda preta e sapatos de luxo brancos – Não pensei que meus humildes presentes fossem ter um efeito tão rápido.

- Tenho certeza que o efeito não foi aquele que desejava. – falei com os resquícios de paciência que havia em mim – Por que você continua a mandar presentes? O que tinha entre a gente acabou há muito tempo, Alec.

- Ah, não seja tão radical assim. – ele sorriu, exibindo aquela fileira de dentes mais do que brancos – Nós formamos uma boa dupla, Bella.

- Céus, eu não deveria nem ter vindo aqui. – murmurei e dei meia volta para sair daquele lugar, mas Caius me impediu de prosseguir.

- Para que tanta pressa, Bella? Você acabou de chegar. – ele me segurou pelos ombros, virando-me para o Alec novamente.

- É verdade. Ainda temos muito que conversar. – disse o mais baixo.

- Ah, é? – retruquei ironicamente.

Alec apenas sorriu e abriu uma porta que parecia dar para a área externa da mansão.

- A mesa do café ainda está posta. – ele falou, indicando para que eu o seguisse – Vamos?

Suspirei, olhando para o lado e vendo que Caius também esperava pela minha resposta; seus olhos azuis brilhando como se me persuadissem a dizer sim. Como se eu tivesse escolha…

Passei então para o lado de fora juntamente com os irmãos Volturi. O imenso gramado era adornado com uma fonte antiga e, com certeza, bem cara, e uma piscina ao fundo. Sentamo-nos em uma mesa redonda e farta com os mais variados tipos de pães, biscoitos, frutas, sucos e sei lá mais o quê.

- Suco de laranja? – Alec me serviu um copo antes mesmo que eu pudesse me manifestar.

Caius também se serviu e Alec passou a falar, sentado de frente para mim.

- Então, como vai a sua banda? – ele perguntou.

- Muito bem, obrigada. – falei sem querer prolongar muito o assunto.

- Que pena que vão se separar no final do verão, agora que você está morando Florença. – claramente ele estava satisfeito por isso acontecer.

- Quem sabe… – dei de ombros, bebericando meu suco – Os fins de semana podem ser úteis.

Ele apenas sorriu e depois me estendeu um potinho de frutas.

- Aqui. Uvas quentes. São suas favoritas, não são?

Não respondi, somente pegando algumas para comer. Alec sabia de alguns dos meus gostos, apesar do pouco tempo que ficamos juntos. Se ele não pensasse tanto em si mesmo, poderia ser uma pessoa melhor e mais agradável.

Ok, só eu que estou achando tudo isso muito estranho? Balancei discretamente minha cabeça, retomando o foco.

- Por que não vamos para o assunto principal? Eu não tenho o dia todo. – eu disse impaciente.

- Sempre tão apressada. – Alec sorriu e eu revirei os olhos diante de sua fala – Só faltam duas fases para o fim do concurso, não é mesmo?

Nesse momento, Caius tirou do bolso um pequeno cantil prateado e colocou o que havia lá dentro em nossos copos. Arqueei as sobrancelhas querendo uma explicação para ele ter batizado meu suco de laranja.

- Só algo para esquentar nossa manhã… – ele sorriu erguendo seu copo e dando um longo gole.

Alec fez o mesmo e eu então voltei minha atenção para a sua pergunta.

- É verdade. E não vejo a hora de acabar, para ser sincera. – lancei um olhar nada simpático para ele e bebi do meu suco, sentindo o gosto de vodca descer pela minha garganta.

É, talvez o Caius estivesse certo; eu iria precisar de algo mais forte se fosse continuar aqui.

- Ah, podemos resolver isso. – Alec continuou – Você desiste e acaba com essa competição entre a gente. Eu compro aquela guitarra para você.

Fiquei ainda mais irritada ao escutar aquilo.

- Eu não vou desistir do concurso. – retruquei rapidamente – E você não precisa comprar nada para mim.

- Só por que tem um novo namorado agora? – Alec se inclinou em minha direção – Minha irmã foi uma boa garota em me contar do seu passeio na cidade com seu _novo irmão_.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Alec. – o que eu menos queira era ver o Edward envolvido com os Volturi – E fique longe dele.

- Não se preocupe; não quero fazer parte de nenhum escândalo de família. – ele ainda provocou e eu trinquei os dentes de raiva – Por isso tenho uma proposta para você.

Fiquei surpresa com sua última fala e rapidamente tentei pensar no que poderia ser. Se tratando do Alec, era sempre bom ter um pé atrás.

- Que tipo de… proposta? – bebi outro gole do suco não tão mais de laranja assim, disfarçando a pontada de nervosismo em mim.

- É mais como uma aposta. E bem simples. – ele encostou um de seus cotovelos na mesa – Se eu ganhar o concurso, você larga aqueles três idiotas da sua banda e vem tocar comigo.

Revirei os olhos, bufando em indignação.

- Típico… – ajeitei meus óculos escuros com o indicador – E se eu ganhar?

- Bom… Se você ganhar, eu volto para Roma depois do verão e não te incomodo mais. – ele terminou de explicar.

Dessa vez eu ri, ainda em dúvida se tinha mesmo ouvido aquilo.

- Conte outra, Alec. – balancei a cabeça – Desde quando eu posso confiar em suas palavras?

- Está com medo de perder? – ele provocou – Você não se garante, Bella?

Seus olhos me desafiavam e eu pensava se ele realmente cumpriria com a promessa.

- E se nenhum de nós ganharmos? – perguntei, pois a Nessie também tinha suas chances.

- Voltamos à estaca zero, mas… – ele riu – Não acho que há uma concorrência.

Como sempre, prepotente. Continuei a analisar minhas opções mentalmente, tentando ver se valia mesmo à pena correr esse risco. Talvez fosse minha única chance de ficar livre de vez do Alec.

- Então… – ele disse após alguns momentos – Temos um acordo?

Alec estendeu sua mão direita por cima da mesa, esperando pela minha confirmação. Engoli a seco e fiz o que achava conveniente.

- Sim. – apertei sua mão.

- _Perfetto._ – ele sorriu e beijou minha mão usando seu cavalheirismo de fachada.

Puxei rápido o meu braço e me levantei pronta para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Já vou indo. – falei ainda um pouco confusa por tudo o que foi dito ali – Obrigada por… – fiz um gesto me referindo à mesa, mas logo desisti – Que seja.

- Eu te acompanho. – Alec fazia menção de se levantar, mas eu o detive.

- Não precisa. Eu sei o caminho. – dei um sorrisinho de leve e segui para a saída.

- _Ciao, Bella!_ – ainda pude escutar Caius dizer, com certeza com seu tom de ironia.

…

_Perfetto_: perfeito

_Ciao, Bella_: tchau, Bella

…

Mas não me importei, eu só queria sair daquela mansão. Peguei logo a estrada de volta com o meu carro, não parando de pensar um segundo sobre o acordo que fiz com o Alec. Isso tinha que ficar em segredo. É, outro segredo para mim.

O fato é que preciso ensaiar uma música urgente, pois a próxima fase do concurso está em cima. Não é mais uma questão de ganhar a guitarra como prêmio e, sim, de não perder para o Alec. E não perder a minha banda.

* * *

**N/A: Ei!**

**O que acharam? Os Volturi ainda procurando um jeito de atrapalhar; no que será que vai dar esse trato da Bella com o Alec, hein?**

**Aguardo pelos reviews e obrigada por acompanharem a fic.**

**Até mais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	21. 19 Memories

**N/A: Oi, oi!**

**Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo. Comentários nas notas finais.**

**Boa leitura!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_No capítulo anterior:_

_O fato é que preciso ensaiar uma música urgente, pois a próxima fase do concurso está em cima. Não é mais uma questão de ganhar a guitarra como prêmio e, sim, de não perder para o Alec. E não perder a minha banda._

_._

_._

_._

**19 – Memories**

**BELLA'S POV**

Apesar de achar que passei tempo demais na mansão dos Volturi, cheguei em casa ainda antes do almoço. Esme terminava de preparar as coisas e logo Alice veio ao meu encontro.

- E aí? – ela disse baixo me levando para a área de serviço, afim de ninguém nos escutar – Como é que foi lá?

- Ah, o de sempre. – não entrei nos detalhes e muito menos falei da proposta – Eles só estão querendo nos comprar. O Caius esperava pela sua presença também.

- Ai, credo. Nada de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. – ela falava sobre o passado com o loiro – Mas você ficou livre do Alec, não foi?

- Ahm… Eu… Mais ou menos, né? – cocei a cabeça – Acho que quando eles forem embora no fim do verão, tudo vai melhorar. – _isso se eu não perder o concurso_, pensei comigo mesma.

- Espero que sim. Já não basta ele te azucrinando no concurso.

- Nem fala… – suspirei, dizendo que iria subir enquanto o almoço não ficava pronto.

Eu ainda precisava pensar muito sobre esse assunto; achar que eu ganharia fácil do Alec seria algo ingênuo da minha parte. Fui para o meu quarto, trancando a porta logo em seguida. Apoiei minha testa nela, fechando os olhos. _Pensa, Bella… O que você vai fazer?_

- Ei, tá tudo bem? – a voz atrás de mim me fez virar em um instante.

Edward me olhava um pouco confuso, ainda com a mão na maçaneta do nosso armário conjunto.

- Ahm… Eu escutei você chegando… – ele se aproximou.

- Não… Está tudo bem. – clareei minha mente dos pensamentos anteriores e fui até ele.

Sei lá, eu só senti uma vontade grande de abraça-lo e foi isso que fiz. Meus braços se apertaram em volta de sua cintura e Edward não se importou, fazendo o mesmo em mim e plantando um beijo em minha testa.

- Onde você foi tão cedo assim? – ele perguntou se afastando um pouco de mim.

- È… – foi minha vez de me afastar e ir até meu criado-mudo – Foram só algumas coisas sobre a banda, nada de mais. – me lamentei internamente por mentir – Por quê? – tirei meus óculos escuros, já que as cortinas estavam abaixadas – Sentiu minha falta?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, mudando de assunto. Edward deu um meio sorriso e se sentou em minha cama.

- Você sabe a resposta. – falou, a voz em tom baixo para que não nos ouvissem.

- Sei, é? Depois daquela garota de ontem, eu já não tenho tanta certeza. – brinquei ficando de frente pra ele, que me puxou para sentar em seu colo.

- Ciúmes? – seu sorriso foi um pouco mais aberto agora.

- Não. – meus dedos correram pelo seu cabelo desordenado quando ele beijou meus lábios – Não muito. – completei.

Edward abafou sua risada enterrando seu rosto em meu ombro enquanto eu também ria.

- Não seja boba. – ele disse me deitando de costas no colchão e em beijando outra vez.

- Estou brincando. – retribui o beijo, me perguntando como o Edward podia ser tão lindo e fofo agora.

Nossas palavras, então, deram lugar a mais beijos e fomos aproveitar o tempo que tínhamos juntos.

.

.

.

**EDWARD'S POV**

A tarde já estava quase chegando ao seu fim e eu estava com a Bella na sala do piano, próxima à cozinha. Minha mãe e Carlisle tinham ido visitar os pais daquele tal de Johnny, e os outros foram dar uma volta pela cidade. Bella disse que iria ficar em casa, pois ainda precisava pensar na música que cantaria no concurso. Desculpa perfeita para passarmos mais tempo sozinhos.

- Ah, não acredito que não consigo achar uma música boa para cantar. – ela reclamava mexendo em seu laptop, que estava em cima do piano.

- Você tem mais de mil músicas aí, Bella. Não pode estar tão complicado. – falei sem entender direito toda a preocupação dela

- Mas nenhuma é boa o bastante. Não posso cantar qualquer coisa. – ela continuou procurando, com uma ansiedade que eu não havia notado nas outras vezes.

Meus dedos passavam tranquilamente pelas teclas do piano, emitindo um som suave de vez em quando. Era difícil negar que um sentimento de nostalgia tomava conta de mim quando se tratava de pianos. Eu sentia saudades da época em que eu tocava.

Mas o curioso foi que, vez ou outra, eu me pegava olhando para as inicias contidas no instrumento, se referindo ao nome da mãe da Bella. Era incrível como ela o havia mantido praticamente intacto mesmo depois de tantos anos. Afinal, ele era uma das suas poucas fontes de lembrança. Diferente de mim, ela não lutava para se afastar do seu passado.

- Ahm… Aquele dia… – limpei a garganta antes de continuar – Você disse que sua mãe era professora de música. – passei os dedos em cima das iniciais – Certo?

Bella parou o que estava fazendo no laptop e pelo silêncio de alguns segundos, percebi que ela havia ficado surpresa por eu tocar nesse assunto.

- Ah, certo. – ela respondeu, olhando para onde minha mão estava – Ela dava aulas em um conservatório de Roma.

Bella não parecia desconfortável me dizendo aquilo, apenas um pouco receosa, já que da última que estivemos aqui mesmo nesse cômodo, acabamos discutindo. Na verdade, eu discuti com ela.

- Você… pensa muito nela? – perguntei, sem mesmo saber o porquê disso.

- Sim, algumas vezes. – ela disse, voltando a encarar as teclas do piano, como eu – Assim, a música está em quase todas as coisas que faço, então… Acho que fica difícil não pensar.

Eu assenti, imaginando como deve ter sido estranho para ela passar o restante da infância e adolescência sem a mãe. No entanto, Bella lidava com isso tão bem… Queria ter a força dela para lidar com o meu próprio problema.

- Mas não é uma coisa ruim. – ela continuou – Ainda lembro-me de algumas coisas que ela costumava tocar para mim.

Dito isso, ela tocou algumas notas de uma canção infantil, me fazendo rir. Completei a outra parte e foi a vez dela rir.

- Então o seu talento é genético. – falei me aproximando para beijar aquele sorriso lindo.

Bella correu seus dedos da mão direita pelas minhas costas, indo parar até minha nuca, enquanto nos deliciávamos com o beijo. Eu precisava daquilo, precisava acalmar e me sentir tranquilo.

Nos separamos, mas ela continuou a acariciar meus cabelos. O silêncio se fez presente por alguns minutos até que eu o quebrei.

- Meu pai… Meu pai era do tipo mais aventureiro, sabe? – eu encarava as teclas do piano, me concentrando no que iria dizer.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio, talvez me incentivando a prosseguir.

- Ele gostava da natureza. Estava sempre fazendo alguma coisa do tipo. Acampar, caminhar por entre as florestas nos arredores de Worcester… Nós estávamos até pescando antes de… – eu parei; as lembranças vindo com tudo em minha mente – Antes de tudo acontecer.

Minha voz saiu num sussurro e eu me xinguei por dentro por demonstrar tanta fraqueza. Bella não disse nada, apenas afagou meus ombros num gesto reconfortante.

- Nós passamos a tarde inteira no rio próximo a cidade. Éramos só eu e ele; Rose e Jasper ainda estavam em Londres. – suspirei – O que foi bom. Não conseguiria me perdoar se algo tivesse acontecido com eles… O sentimento seria pior do que o que sinto agora.

Só de pensar em algo acontecendo com meus irmãos me deixava louco. Mas agora eles estavam sem o pai por minha causa.

- Foi um acidente, Edward. – a voz de Bella entrou pelos meus ouvidos; eu nem tinha percebido que estava fechando os olhos com força – Não foi sua culpa.

As imagens da batida passaram pela minha cabeça, remoendo toda a dor dentro de mim.

- Mas se eu tivesse visto o carro… – falei entredentes – Se… – um bolo se formou em minha garganta e eu não pude mais continuar.

Bella levou sua mão até a minha, que havia se fechado em punho inconscientemente, desfazendo os nós dos meus dedos.

- Eu sinto muito. – ela disse afagando minha nuca outra vez e eu apenas cheguei mais perto para que suas carícias aliviassem o que eu estava sentindo.

Foi então um barulho vindo da cozinha e uma voz que parecia ser da minha mãe. Abri os olhos e mexi em meus cabelos rapidamente.

- Os outros devem ter chegado. – falei já me levantando e Bella soltou minha mão quando me afastei – Eu vou sair pela outra porta.

- Tá bom. – foi o que ela disse antes de me ver sair em direção ao fundo da casa.

Evitei um último contato visual com a Bella, pois não queria que ela visse a umidade em meus olhos e, principalmente, a angústia que eles carregavam.

.

.

.

**BELLA'S POV**

Fiquei pensando tanto na última conversa que tive com o Edward, em que ele se abriu um pouco mais para mim contando sobre ao acidente, que nem percebi que a hora do jantar havia chegado. A mesa estava posta com um delicioso prato feito pela Esme: macarrão com molho à bolonhesa.

Emmett foi o primeiro a se sentar, para variar, e o restante não demorou a chegar. Alice foi para o lado do Jasper e eu, para o da Rose, já que ela queria distância do meu irmão. Edward foi para o meu lado oposto, evitando qualquer contato comigo, a não ser um rápido trocar de olhar. Eu me perguntava até quando isso durar… Depois de tudo o que conversamos hoje à tarde, ainda não entendo o porquê de mantermos o que temos em segredo. Isso não torna a situação ainda mais angustiante para ele?

- Então, crianças… – meu pai começou a dizer e eu voltei minha atenção para ele – Estava conversando com a Esme mais cedo sobre uma rápida viagem que farei amanhã. Irei a Roma para resolver um assunto da empresa, mas não ficarei mais do que um dia lá.

- Ah pai, não acredito que suas férias já acabaram. – Alice falou – E quanto à você, Esme?

- Também volto a trabalhar amanhã. Teremos que fazer esse sacrifício agora, já que queremos ter uma folga por alguns dias após o casamento. – ela sorriu olhando para o meu pai.

Não pude deixar de notar a rápida careta de desgosto que passou pelo rosto do Edward. Estava claro que ele ainda não concordava com a união.

- Com certeza, né? Casamento sem lua de mel não é casamento. – Emmett tinha que fazer um comentário malicioso, que nos fez rir.

- Obrigada pela consideração, Emmett. – meu pai disse sem conseguir soar tão sério como queria.

- E é por causa disso que já fui escalada para um plantão. Passarei a madrugada de amanhã no hospital. – Esme continuou.

- Não se preocupe, Esme. Iremos cuidar da casa direitinho. – Alice falou toda inocente, ao passo que Emmett olhou para mim discretamente.

Ah, eu conhecia o sorrisinho matreiro que apareceu na boca dele. Aposto que meu irmão estava pensando em aprontar alguma coisa.

- Espero que sim. – meu pai voltou a falar, e logo se dirigiu a mim e ao Emmett – Nada de confusões nessas férias, estão lembrados?

- Claro, pai. Pode relaxar. – meu irmão se prontificou – Não é mesmo, Bella?

- É isso aí. – concordei, vendo o quanto éramos caras de pau.

Afinal, nem Esme nem Carlisle estariam em casa durante uma noite. Não havia como desperdiçar uma oportunidade dessas.

O restante do jantar continuou tranquilo e nem reclamei quando fui escolhida para ajudar o Emm com as louças. Os outros subiram e nós dois aproveitamos para conversar sobre o que poderíamos fazer. Como eu disse, meu irmão já estava com mil ideias na cabeça, mas o tempo que tínhamos não seria muito grande, então optamos por fazer algo mais fácil e até meio óbvio…

Festa!

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Então…**

**Mil desculpas pela demora. Os contratempos foram muitos, mas finalmente consegui postar. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Obrigada pelos reviews e por acompanharem a fic. Sobre o próximo post, posso adiantar que a história está chegando ao seu final, então se preparem para momentos tensos. Foi como a Bella disse: até quando o segredo dela com o Edward vai durar?**

**Aguardo pelos reviews com as opiniões, críticas ou sugestões. Fiquem à vontade. **

**E que 2012 seja um ótimo ano para todos nós ^^**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	22. 20 One Night Only

**N/A: Olá!**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo. E obrigada pelos reviews ^^**

**Até lá embaixo.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

_._

_No capítulo anterior:_

_Como eu disse, meu irmão já estava com mil ideias na cabeça, mas o tempo que tínhamos não seria muito grande, então optamos por fazer algo mais fácil e até meio óbvio…_

_Festa!_

.

.

**20 – One Night Only**

**BELLA'S POV**

- Uma festa? – Alice falou espantada – Vocês não ouviram o que o papai disse?

- Shh! Fala baixo, Alice. – Emmett logo tratou de dizer, fazendo nossa irmã levar as mãos à boca.

Eu e ele havíamos subido para a sala de televisão do segundo andar enquanto Carlisle e Esme continuavam no andar de baixo.

- Não vai ser nada demais, só uma reuniãozinha. – ele completou dando de ombros.

- Ah, claro. – Alice ironizou – Da última vez que disse isso, quase que a polícia aparece lá na nossa casa a mando dos vizinhos.

- Também não exagere, Alice. – foi a minha vez de falar – Vai dar tudo certo. Será apenas o restante da banda com a Nessie e alguns amigos do Emmett que provavelmente estão passando o verão aqui.

- Eu não quero ficar encrencado. – Jasper se encolheu ao lado da namorada.

- Deixa de ser pirralho, Jasper. – Rose riu da cara dele e depois se virou pra gente – Eu estou dentro.

- Viu? É assim que se fala. – Emmett ficou empolgado – E você, irmãzinha? – ele jogou seu olhar suplicante para a Alice.

- Tudo bem. – ela bufou em concordância – Mas se alguma coisa der errado, eu não vou ficar do lado de vocês.

- Então teremos uma festa! – Emmett se levantou sussurrando em tom comemorativo – Vamos, Jasper. Me ajude a fazer a lista de preparativos.

- Ah… Okay. – ele saiu meio que apreensivo atrás do meu irmão.

Edward, que havia ficado o tempo todo no canto da sala apenas nos escutando, se levantou também e sumiu pelo corredor.

- Ai, Bellinha… – Alice veio até mim – Vocês não vão aprontar nada não, né?

Ela estava praticamente implorando, o que me fez rir.

- Não, Alice. Agora relaxe. – eu disse e resolvi me levantar também – Eu vou lá para o meu quarto.

Troquei um rápido olhar com a Rose. Ela provavelmente sabia que eu estava indo conversar com o Edward e evitaria que minha irmã fizesse perguntas.

- E nós duas vamos escolher o que vestir amanhã. – Rose entrelaçou o braço com o da Alice – Que tal?

- Ótima ideia. – a pequena se empolgou e nós três saímos da sala.

Fui logo então para o quarto do Edward, onde ele já me esperava.

- Uma festa, hein… – ele falou depois que me sentei ao seu lado na cama – Tem certeza?

- Sim. – eu ri – O que pode dar errado?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, um risinho escapando de seus lábios; acho que a tensão da nossa conversa de mais cedo já havia passado.

Ri outra vez, me deitando de costas sobre o colchão.

- Você está falando igual a Alice. – parece que ele também estava com o pé atrás – Temos tudo sob controle, é sério.

- Mas seu pai não descartou o histórico negro dos irmãos Mazzo. – Edward se referiu a mim e ao Emmett.

- Eu nego tudo o que foi dito sobre mim. – me fiz de inocente enquanto ele se aproximava de mim, se deitando também.

Sua mão foi logo para a minha cintura, traçando leves contornos em minha pele por cima da blusa.

- Eu pensei que o Carlisle estava exagerando no primeiro dia… – ele sorriu ao falar – Mas aí vocês dois chegaram daquela forma espalhafatosa e…

- E aí você teve certeza, não é? – dei um tapa de leve em seu braço fingindo indignação – Quanta maldade, Edward.

Ele riu outra vez me puxando de lado e ficamos um de frente para o outro.

- É, mas foi meio que embaraçoso chegar e ter todos vocês nos olhando. – meus dedos correram pelos cabelos desgrenhados dele.

- Então você só vai manter o mesmo protocolo para amanhã à noite. – Edward disse antes de me beijar.

- Exato. – eu o beijei de volta – Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

O silêncio pairou sobre o quarto já que nossas bocas estavam ocupadas demais explorando uma a outra. Edward me puxou para mais perto de si, meu peito se encostando o máximo possível no seu à medida que o beijo se intensificava. Ele sugava meu lábio inferior, mordiscando-o de leve no final, só para espalhar o calor pelo meu corpo.

Sua mão subia e descia pelas minhas costas, enquanto a minha já se encontrava em seu peito, por baixo da camisa. Ele suspirava toda vez que minhas unhas passavam com um pouco mais de fervor por sua pele. Edward então agarrou minha coxa, fazendo minha perna subir até seu quadril quando ele ficou por cima de mim.

Arfei ao senti-lo duro entre minhas pernas e mordi o lábio abafando o gemido que teimou em querer sair quando sua boca foi para o meu pescoço. Minhas mãos voaram de novo para os seus cabelos; meus dedos se emaranhando naqueles de sua nuca.

Ele continua acariciando minha coxa, mantendo o contato bem próximo de nossas excitações. Num ato inconsciente, me apertei mais contra ele, o que fez um gemido escapar de sua boca, quebrando o beijo. Edward tinha a respiração descompassada e descansou a testa quente em meu ombro, como se tentasse recuperar o controle.

- Eu… Acho melhor eu dormir no… no meu quarto hoje. – eu disse ofegante, por mais que meu corpo nem tenha se mexido para sair dali.

- Não. – o sussurro rouco do Edward em meu ouvido me surpreendeu – Fique aqui.

Nossos lábios se grudaram outra vez, mas a surpresa do momento não me impediu de ficar feliz por aquilo. Edward finalmente não estava se fechando e eu o amava demais para não cumprir o que ele pediu.

O restante da noite foi, no mínimo, calorosa. Não chegamos a fazer nada além de carícias mais íntimas, mas foi o suficiente para nos deleitarmos com a presença um do outro.

.

.

.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Na segunda de manhã, todos nós levantamos cedo. Nem foi tanto para nos despedirmos do Carlisle, que foi para Roma logo após o café, mas porque tínhamos muito que resolver se essa festa fosse mesmo rolar hoje à noite.

- Então, meninas… – minha mãe dizia para mim e para a Alice; os outros estavam na área externa, menos o Edward, que permanecia no quarto – Eu vou fazer o almoço e já deixar o jantar pronto para vocês, assim não precisam se preocupar com nada, ok?

- Tudo bem, Esme. – Alice assentiu.

- Vai sair, filha? – minha mãe perguntou ao ver que eu havia me trocado.

- Ah, sim. Eu e a Bella vamos… dar uma volta pela cidade. – olhei rapidamente para a Alice; a verdade era que iríamos comprar umas coisas para a festa.

- A Rose realmente gostou dos italianos. – Alice reforçou e minha mãe sorriu.

- Certo. Mas voltem antes do almoço, tá bom?

- Pode deixar, mãe. – me despedi delas e fui para o lado de fora da casa.

Lá, Emmett conversava com a Bella e com Jasper.

- Você e a Rose vão comprar as bebidas e alguma coisa pra gente comer, enquanto eu vou até a casa do Jacob pra avisar o que vai rolar. – Emmett dizia – E você fica aqui em casa com a Alice, Jazz. Assim a Esme não desconfia da nossa ausência.

- Falando desse jeito parece até um especialista, Emmett. – eu ri ao me aproximar.

- Ainda tenho muito que te mostrar, Rose. – ele retrucou piscando para mim.

Apenas rolei os olhos, ignorando as fofas covinhas que apareciam com o seu sorriso. Então eu e Bella fomos para o meu carro e rumamos para a cidade.

- E então, Bella… – eu cortei o silêncio – Como vão as coisas com o Edward?

- Hum… Normais, eu acho. – nós rimos, mas depois ela voltou a falar – Na verdade, a gente conversou ontem à tarde.

- Sobre o quê? – fiquei curiosa, afinal, era do meu irmão que estávamos falando.

- O pai de vocês. – Bella disse numa voz baixa e eu bambei com o carro na estrada.

- O quê? Sério? – retomei o controle enquanto revezava meu olhar entre ela e a pista – Edward não fala dele com ninguém, nem mesmo com a gente…

- Ele falou um pouco sobre o acidente… De como… não conseguiu ver o carro…

- Não conseguiram pegar o outro cara. – eu disse e senti os olhos de Bella em mim – Segundo as testemunhas, o carro que andava em alta velocidade fugiu sem ao menos prestar socorro. Nunca foi encontrado.

- Ah… Talvez seja por isso que ele se culpa tanto. – Bella suspirou.

- Ele falou mais alguma coisa com você? – eu precisava saber mais sobre essa angústia do Edward.

- Ele disse que se sente aliviado por você e o Jasper não estarem lá… Que pelo menos não foi pior, entende? – Bella respondeu e pela sua voz, eu sabia o quanto ela sentia pelo Edward.

- Eu sei. – me concentrei outra vez na estrada – E queria mesmo que nada disso tivesse acontecido com ele.

Ficamos em silêncio outra vez até chegarmos ao supermercado, onde nos focamos em nossas tarefas.

.

.

.

Depois do almoço e, é claro, depois de várias recomendações, minha mãe pegou sua maleta e foi para o seu plantão no hospital. Então nós tratamos de organizar tudo para a festa de mais tarde.

Decidimos que usaríamos só a área da piscina e a cozinha, pois assim ficaria mais fácil de limpar na manhã seguinte. Eu me mantinha bem distante do Emmett, ajudando as meninas na cozinha enquanto ele mexia com as coisas lá fora. Eu não podia baixar a guarda com ele de novo. Já não bastou o dia do aniversário da Nessie. Ele sempre conseguia dobrar minhas vontades, mas eu não vou deixar isso acontecer novamente, não posso… não posso e nem vou admitir que ele me faz sentir diferente.

Pouco mais de seis da tarde, eu subi para tomar um banho e me arrumar. Coloquei meu biquíni e por cima um vestido florido de alças, acostumada com o calor que fazia aqui. Saí do meu quarto e parei rapidamente em frente ao espelho do corredor para dar um último ajuste em meu cabelo. Eu já podia ouvir as vozes do Johnny, do Jacob e da Nessie vindas lá do primeiro andar, então o restante do pessoal não iria demorar a chegar.

- Como sempre, linda. – eu reconheci de imediato quem falava.

Emmett estava parado na ponta do corredor, perto das escadas.

- Obrigada. – respondi apenas e passei a ajeitar meus brincos.

Ele se aproximou, ficando ao meu lado. Eu podia sentir seu olhar fixo em mim.

- Não vai ficar me evitando a noite toda como fez hoje à tarde, vai? – ele disse.

- E por que eu não o evitaria? – logo retruquei.

- Bom, porque a gente… – o cortei antes que continuasse.

- Olha, Emmett. – me virei para encará-lo – Eu sei que a gente se beijou algumas vezes e até ficamos na festa da Nessie, com você dizendo aquelas coisas bonitas e tal… – respirei ignorando o nó que se formava em meu estômago – Mas foi só. Ficou no passado. Não há nada para se levar adiante, Okay?

Emmett me ouviu em silêncio, ainda me olhando, um vazio tomando conta do azul dos seus olhos. Agradeci por dentro quando a campainha tocou, me livrando daquele momento.

- Devem ser os seus amigos. É melhor a gente descer. – nem esperei por sua resposta e fiz meu caminho para as escadas.

Tentei me controlar e esquecer o que havia acabado de acontecer, me focando nas risadas que vinham da porta frontal.

- Quanto tempo, gente! – ouvi o Johnny cumprimentar as visitas e assim que cheguei no hall de entrada, ele tratou de os apresentar – Rose, esses são o Ben e a namorada dele, a Angela.

Eu disse oi para o casal que certamente tinha a nossa idade. Ele era alto, de cabelos pretos e com um sorriso gentil no rosto. A Angela parecia tímida e possuía cabelos castanhos caindo de forma lisa e reta sobre seus ombros.

- E esses são Tyler e a namorada dele, Mike. – Bella riu ao falar dos outros dois rapazes.

- Haha, você continua hilária, Bella. – disse o loiro, que descobri ser o Mike.

- Ah, então você é a nova irmã do Emmett. – Tyler, o moreno que levava um reluzente piercing na orelha, veio até mim com um sorriso enorme – E aquele infeliz fica escondendo os detalhes da gente.

- É porque vocês são dois viados. – a grossa voz do Emmett veio do outro cômodo e então ele apareceu dando risada – E aí, gente?

- Fala, Emmett! – eles se abraçaram, pelo jeito eram amigos de longa data.

Ele parecia recomposto da nossa conversa de alguns minutos atrás e eu fingi que não me importava.

- Prontos para a festa? – ele falou animado – Vamos lá pra piscina onde o resto do pessoal está.

E assim teve início a nossa noite.

.

.

.

**BELLA'S POV**

Trilha sonora: "_Say You Don't Want It"_, do One Night Only

- Sai da frente! – parei no meio do caminho ao ouvir o grito do Tyler, que pulou com tudo na piscina – Aí, Bella, essa foi por pouco. – ele riu abertamente.

- Se você tivesse me derrubado, o time de basquete teria um jogador a menos para a próxima temporada. – me senti aliviada, pois não estava nos meus planos entrar na piscina hoje.

- Isso soou como uma ameaça. – ele se fez de desentendido.

- É porque foi uma ameaça. – retruquei rindo e continuei meu caminho até a cozinha, pegar mais salgadinhos.

Para minha surpresa, Edward estava lá sentado perto do balcão, bebericando uma cerveja.

- Noite animada. – ele disse com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- É… Os amigos do Emmett são meio… barulhentos. – falei sem achar uma palavra melhor.

- No mínimo. – nós rimos quando ele apontou para as diversas caixas de cerveja vazias no canto da cozinha.

Todos estavam lá fora e a música soava alta o bastante para alguém nos escutar.

- Pelo menos eles têm idade para beber. – peguei a latinha de sua mão e bebi o restante do seu conteúdo.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos e eu fui atrás de alguns quitutes para levar lá para fora.

- Você ainda vai demorar lá com eles? – Edward perguntou; eu sentia a ansiedade por trás de sua voz.

- Não, vai ser rápido. Eu já volto. – sorri ao pegar a bandeja e voltar para perto da piscina.

Os rapazes estavam na piscina, o Mike provavelmente dava em cima da Rose que descansava numa das cadeiras e as meninas conversavam animadamente na mesa do jardim.

- Bella, eu nem acreditei quando a música de vocês tocou no rádio. – Angela me contou; ela também sempre gostou da nossa banda – Foi incrível, todo mundo adorou.

- Ah, eu também fiquei impressionada com o sucesso deles aqui. – minha irmã completou – A Nessie é praticamente dona do maior fã-clube da banda aqui em Florença, dá pra imaginar?

- Não é pra tanto, Alice… – Nessie corou.

- É sim! – Jake apareceu em nosso meio e beijou a testa dela – O maior fã-clube feito pela nossa maior fã.

Nós rimos e a conversa continuou. Jake veio até mim, me entregando uma das garrafas de Heineken que levava na mão.

- E aí? Tudo sob controle? – ele riu sabendo que fazíamos aquilo tudo às escondidas dos nossos pais.

- Tudo sim, contando que vocês caiam fora daqui antes do meu pai chegar. – apontei a maior das condições.

- Pode deixar. – ele assentiu brincalhão e voltou para a borda da piscina.

Dei um gole na minha bebida e antes de voltar para a cozinha a fim de me encontrar com o Edward, meus olhos se fixaram em um movimento perto do portão lateral. Havia alguém ali. Estava escuro, mas eu tinha certeza que uma pessoa estava nos observando.

- Espera um minuto, gente. – nem sei se as meninas me ouviram, pois eu já caminhava em direção ao portão.

O vulto desapareceu por entre as sombras e por um momento pensei em ter visto um reflexo de cabelo loiro. Será? Apressei o passo e cheguei até o local, destrancando a grade e indo para frente da casa. Não tinha nada ali, a não ser a van do Tyler e a caminhonete dos Black.

A música não estava tão alta de onde eu estava, mas mesmo assim não ouvi nenhum outro som que parecesse suspeito. Não era possível, eu jurava que alguém nos observava.

- Bella? – me virei assustada ao ouvir a voz do Edward – O que foi?

Ele saiu pela porta frontal da casa e veio até mim.

- Nada, eu acho. – soei confusa – Eu jurava que tinha visto alguém perto da grade nos observando.

- Tem certeza? Quem? – seus olhos percorreram todo o local.

- Eu não sei… Pensei ter visto uma cabeça loira, mas todos os outros estão lá na piscina. – falei um pouco frustrada.

- Talvez tenha sido impressão sua. – o que ele disse me pareceu bem plausível.

- Verdade. Talvez tenha sido minha imaginação. – balancei a garrafa quase vazia na minha mão.

Edward balançou a cabeça e se aproximou mais, beijando o meu rosto.

- Vamos entrar. – ele falou e eu assenti, agarrando em seu braço depois de jogar a garrafa no lixo.

O barulho ainda se concentrava lá na piscina quando entramos e eu tranquei a porta de entrada. As luzes estavam apagadas, indicando que só nós dois estávamos ali. Edward enlaçou minha cintura e eu me inclinei para beijá-lo, minhas mãos logo correndo para os seus cabelos.

- Acho que ninguém vai se importar se eu for lá para cima agora. – eu disse quando nos separamos para tomar ar e Edward sorriu em meus lábios.

Então fomos para o quarto dele terminar o que havíamos começado na noite anterior.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Então...**

**Espero que tenham gostado. O desenrolar de tudo isso ficará mais claro no próximo capítulo.**

**Mas e aí... Será que a Bella viu mesmo uma pessoa ou foi apenas imaginação? kkkk' E as coisas entre ela e o Edward esquentando, hein... Talvez saia um hentai para vocês no cap.21.**

**Agora deixem seus reviews e façam uma autora feliz ^^**

**Até mais!**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**


	23. 21 One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**N/A: Olá!**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês, capítulo esse que já coloca a história na reta final. Espero que gostem =]**

**Obrigada pelos reviews.**

**Até lá embaixo!**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**

* * *

**21 – One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

**BELLA'S POV**

Suspirei e me mexi na cama. Provavelmente já havia amanhecido, pois parecia que eu estava dormindo há muito tempo, mas nem por isso eu queria levantar.

Eu sorri satisfeita, sentindo o corpo do Edward ao lado do meu. Era tão bom estar com ele, eu poderia ficar ali para sempre. Mas meus pensamentos de me aconchegar mais perto dele foram interrompidos por fortes batidas na porta do meu quarto. Abri os olhos em um estalo, me dando conta do ambiente à meia luz que era o quarto do Edward.

- _Bella, Bella!_ – era a voz do Emmett – _Você precisa vir aqui!_

Passei a mão pelos cabelos tentando despertar, ao passo que o Edward também abria os olhos se apoiando nos cotovelos, exibindo seu o torso nu.

Minha mente então trabalhou rápido, indo diretamente para as lembranças da noite passada.

.

**Flashback On**

_Eu e Edward subimos as escadas despreocupados, já que todos os outros estavam se divertindo no jardim e a música era alta o suficiente para abafar qualquer barulho vindo de dentro da casa. Logo estávamos no quarto dele, a porta fechando rapidamente atrás de mim; Edward se certificando de ter passado a chave no trinco antes de voltar a me beijar sem medidas._

_Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha desesperada e, sem pensar, minhas mãos correram pelo seu peito e ombros, deslizando para baixo a jaqueta que ele usava. Sem quebrar o beijo, Edward terminou de retirá-la e então me puxou para a cama. Ele se sentou, tirando seus sapatos e eu fiz o mesmo com os meus, subindo em seguida para seu colo. Senti as mãos do Edward em minha cintura, ajeitando melhor o meu corpo sobre o dele. Seus olhos escuros de desejo me encararam por um rápido momento antes de sua boca voltar sedenta para a minha._

_Seus beijos estavam mais urgentes, cheios de paixão enquanto suas mãos percorriam minhas costas e cintura de uma maneira que me deixava ainda mais perto dele. Eu retribuía da mesma forma; meus dedos se enterrando entre as mechas de seu cabelo._

_Antes que perdêssemos o ar, seus lábios se afastaram dos meus e seguiram pelo meu maxilar, descendo até meu pescoço. Meu peito subia e descia rapidamente devido a minha respiração descompassada e tenho certeza que o ritmo aumentou quando senti a barra da minha blusa sendo levantada de leve. Edward ainda fez o caminho de volta até minha boca antes de puxar finalmente minha peça de roupa para cima._

_Suas mãos então voltaram a ficar espalmadas em minhas costas. Edward também respirava ofegante; o jato de ar quente batendo diretamente em minha pele abaixo do pescoço. Apenas fechei os olhos, me apoiando em seus ombros, quando seus dedos ganharam vida outra vez, se dirigindo agora ao feixe do meu sutiã._

_Numa lentidão torturante, Edward o abriu e desceu as alças pelos meus braços, jogando-o no chão onde minha blusa já se encontrava. Meu corpo estremeceu ao sentir novamente o seu hálito quente, agora se aproximando do meu seio direito. Seus lábios roçaram em minha pele sensível, provocando arrepios em todo o meu corpo. Soltei a respiração que nem notei que estava prendendo, sem esperar que no momento seguinte os lábios de Edward envolvessem completamente o meu mamilo. Mordi com força meu lábio inferior, tentando conter o súbito gemido que teimava em querer sair. Edward então começou os movimentos com sua língua, sugando e lambendo meu mamilo, o deixando ainda mais eriçado. Sua mão direita, que até agora descansava em minha coxa, fez seu caminho para acima de minha cintura, chegando em meu seio esquerdo, alisando-o em círculos gentilmente. _

_Inclinei a cabeça para trás, fechando meus olhos com mais força ainda para absorver aquela sensação tão gostosa que ele me proporcionava, dessa vez não segurando o som que saiu pela minha garganta. Meus dedos, ainda entrelaçados em seus cabelos, apertaram os fios com mais vigor, e foi Edward que não se segurou, gemendo de forma abafada contra meu peito. Céus, eu já não aguentava mais, precisava dele urgentemente._

_Como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, Edward olhou para mim, capturando meus lábios em mais um beijo fervoroso. Meus dedos então desceram pelo seu peitoral para abrir os botões sua camisa, tendo um pouco de dificuldade, já que tremiam de forma nervosa e apressada. Percebendo isso, Edward se afastou um pouco de mim, apenas para tirar sua camisa num gesto rápido, e logo depois suas mãos estavam em mim novamente. Ele segurou firme em minhas pernas, trocando nossas posições ao me fazer deitar no colchão e ficando por cima de mim._

_Voltamos a nos beijar, dessa vez de forma mais calma para que nossas respirações se estabilizassem. Ele se deitou sobre mim; o seu peso quase nulo, já que se apoiava em seus braços, e tudo o que eu sentia era seu peito nu e ofegante contra o meu. Edward explorava minha boca da melhor maneira possível com sua língua, ao passo que eu mordiscava seu lábio inferior, o que o fazia gemer baixinho, me deixando ainda mais excitada. Suas mãos correram pela lateral do me corpo, indo parar até minhas pernas, que se arquearam sugestivamente até seu quadril. Edward se movimentou contra mim quase que por reflexo, me fazendo sentir como seu membro estava duro de tanto tesão. Foi como na noite anterior, mas agora eu sabia que iríamos até o fim._

_Depois de longos minutos de carícias, gemidos abafados e fricção contínua, seus beijos foram descendo pelo meu corpo. Primeiro pelo pescoço, colo, seios, umbigo… até chegarem ao ponto final. Edward se sentou entre minhas pernas, alternando olhares entre mim e o botão do meu jeans, o abrindo daquela forma lenta e torturante, como se soubesse o efeito que isso causava em mim. Mordi os lábios, corando violentamente quando ele puxou para baixo as únicas vestes que ainda restavam em mim. Não pensei que pudesse me sentir tão envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo tão desejada quando seu olhar percorreu o meu corpo agora nu; seus orbes azulados ficando escuros tamanha excitação._

_Edward se aproximou de mim, sua mão indo acariciar minha bochecha que certamente estava vermelha. Ele beijou meus lábios e logo abri mais a boca para acomodar sua língua junto a minha. Desci com as mãos pelas suas costas, o fazendo suspirar em meio ao beijo, e passei a desabotoar a sua calça jeans. A temperatura voltou a subir quando Edward sentiu meu toque perto de sua pélvis e ele acelerou o ritmo outra vez. Sua boca foi para o meu pescoço, deixando trilhas quentes por onde passava. Ele mordicou minha orelha, sugando o lóbulo, e não pude fazer nada a não ser suspirar alto pelo jato de adrenalina que me atingiu._

_Puxei sua calça um pouco para baixo, sentindo seu membro pulsar para fora, preso agora só pela cueca, e Edward apenas terminou de retirar o restante de suas roupas. Eu o encarei, bebendo cada pedaço do seu corpo definido enquanto ele se posicionava em cima de mim. Meus braços o envolveram e nunca me senti tão próxima dele como agora, sem nenhuma barreira, só nós dois._

_Edward segurou o olhar em mim, nossas respirações ofegantes se misturando no espaço mínimo que nos separava. Ele apoiou a testa na minha, engolindo em seco como se tentasse manter o controle._

_- Bella… – sua voz saiu rouca e ele fechou os olhos, como se não aguentasse mais._

_- Eu te amo. – foi a única coisa que eu disse antes de nos entregarmos por completo._

**Flashback Off**

**.**

- _Bella, você tá acordada?_ – mais duas batidas do Emmett desviraram minha atenção das lembranças agora mais do que vivas em minha mente – _É urgente!_

- Droga. – murmurei enquanto olhava ao redor; Edward me encarando com uma expressão surpresa e algo mais que eu não pude decifrar – Espera.

Eu pulei da cama, e vendo que só estava de calcinha e sutiã, peguei minha blusa que estava no chão e fui até o meu quarto.

- O que foi, Emmett? – perguntei sem abrir a porta; o que eu menos queria era o meu irmão fazendo perguntas indiscretas sobre o meu atual estado.

- Você tem que descer agora, Bella. Estamos ferrados. – ele continuou falando apressado – Completamente ferrados. Vamos ficar de castigo pelo resto da eternidade!

- Como assim? Do que você tá falando? – eu não estava entendendo nada.

- É melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos. – ele respondeu.

- Ahm… Tudo bem. Eu já estou descendo. – ainda confusa, eu voltei para o outro quarto, depois de ouvir o Emmett se afastar.

Edward estava sentado na cama, já vestido com sua camisa, e um vinco formando-se em sua testa.

- Eu preciso descer… – falei pegando minha calça e a vestindo – E ver o que está acontecendo.

Ele apenas assentiu; seus olhos nem por um segundo encontrando os meus enquanto ele também vestia o restante de suas roupas. Havia alguma coisa errada?

- Okay. – eu me virei procurando meu tênis – Eu não vou demorar.

Saí fechando a porta do armário conjunto atrás de mim e indo para o meu banheiro. Droga, era muita coisa para uma manhã só. Mas o Emmett disse que era urgente, então eu falo com o Edward mais tarde. Penteei meus cabelos e ajeitei melhor a aparência para depois descer e já escutar a voz da minha irmã.

- Gente, e agora? O Carlisle e a Esme chegarão a qualquer momento. – Alice disse e logo veio até mim quando apareci na cozinha – Bellinha, o que vamos fazer?

Eu a abracei confusa, ainda sem saber de nada.

- Já estou esperando pelo castigo. – Jasper falou sentado à mesa com uma xícara de café.

- Mas a culpa nem foi nossa, Jasper. – Rose pôs as mãos na cintura – Tá na cara que alguém armou isso.

- Espera aí. – tentei clarear a situação – O que exatamente aconteceu?

- Isso aconteceu. – Emmett me disse e abriu a porta que levava até a área externa.

Nós saímos e quase não acreditei no que meus olhos viam por detrás dos óculos escuros. Todo o gramado estava coberto de copos plásticos, latas e garrafas de bebida, sem contar o tanto de papelão e sacolas.

- Que porra é essa? – nem se quiséssemos, não conseguiríamos fazer tanta bagunça com a festa de ontem.

- A gente não tem ideia, Bella. – Rose falou – Eu e Alice descemos para fazer o café hoje de manhã e já estava assim.

- O que não faz sentido, pois ontem quando tudo terminou, eu e o Emmett juntamos todo o lixo que estava aqui fora. Até o Jake nos ajudou. – Jasper continuou – Tínhamos deixado tudo mais fácil para hoje não ter nenhum problema.

- Verdade. – meu irmão concordou – Mas isso não é o pior, Bella. Olha só.

Ele me levou para mais perto da piscina e então entendi o porquê de estarmos ferrados.

- O que… o quê que é… – eu apontava para a água sem saber o que dizer.

Emmett pegou um copo que estava no chão e encheu com o conteúdo amarelado que a piscina continha.

- Beba. – ele estendeu o copo para mim.

- Tá louco, Emmett? Eu não vou-

Calei a boca quando ele deu um gole no líquido.

- É cerveja. – ele disse simplesmente – Quente, mas é cerveja. – Emmett jogou o copo no chão novamente.

- A nossa piscina… está cheia de cerveja? – eu custava a acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Parece que alguém entrou aqui ontem à noite. Vem ver. – Emmett me mostrou que a caixa de metal que guardava os comandos da piscina estava arrombada – Devem ter drenado toda a água enquanto estávamos dormindo.

- Droga. Mas é lógico… – murmurei pensativa, me lembrando do que supostamente vi na noite anterior.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Ontem eu pensei ter visto alguém perto do portão lateral durante a festa. – expliquei.

- Quem? – foi a vez da Rose perguntar.

- Eu não sei. Quando fui lá checar, já não havia mais ninguém. – falei – Achei que pudesse ter me enganado, mas pelo que estou vendo aqui… – apontei para a bagunça no jardim.

- Mas quem é que poderia ter feito isso? – Jasper indagou o que todos queríamos saber.

Olhei para a Alice, que provavelmente pensava o mesmo que eu: não precisávamos ir muito longe para encontrar os suspeitos.

- Os Volturi. – nós dissemos juntas.

Nesse mesmo momento, o telefone tocou e todos nós nos entreolhamos.

- Eu atendo. – corri até a extensão telefônica que tinha na cozinha, seguida pelos outros.

- Alô? – atendi e a voz do outro lado fez meu sangue ferver de raiva.

- _Tendo uma manhã agradável, minha Bella?_ – Alec falou com uma risada cínica.

- Como você ousa…? – apertei com força o telefone, querendo quebrá-lo na cara do ser que falava comigo.

- _Que pena que ontem vocês perderam a melhor parte da noite._ – ele continuou – _Eu e o Caius nos divertimos muito cuidando da piscina. O que achou?_

- Você não presta, Alec. – falei e meu irmão bufou de raiva ao ouvir o nome do Volturi.

- Ah, me dá esse telefone aqui! – Emmett pegou o aparelho de minhas mãos – Escuta aqui, seu mauricinho de uma figa! Por que você não cria coragem e aparece na minha frente, hein? Seu viado, filho de uma…

Emmett respirou fundo, colocando o telefone de volta no gancho.

- Ele desligou. – ele disse – Mas isso não vai me impedir de ir lá e dar uma surra-

- Não, Emmett, você só vai perder tempo com ele. – Alice o interrompeu – Acho melhor a gente se apressar e arrumar tudo antes que a Esme e o Carlisle cheguem.

- Alice tem razão. – concordei, percebendo que o Alec queria mesmo era desviar minha atenção do concurso.

Nós então voltamos para a área externa e começamos a tomar uma providência para nos livrarmos de todo aquele lixo. Emmett e eu fomos outra vez checar a caixa de metal onde os comandos da piscina estavam e resolvemos apertar o botão de drenagem.

- Caramba, isso vai levar muito tempo. – eu disse olhando para o mecanismo que sugava lentamente o conteúdo da piscina.

Pelo jeito, hoje o dia seria bem longo.

.

.

.

Ficamos quase que uma hora limpando toda a bagunça que os Volturi fizeram. Depois de vários sacos de lixo e algumas vassouradas, o gramado estava limpo novamente e não havia nenhuma evidência da noite anterior. A não ser a piscina.

- Nossa, todo esse tempo e não chegou nem até a metade. – Jasper falou desanimado ao ver o progresso da drenagem.

- Não vai ter como esconder. – Alice disse e no mesmo instante ouvimos um barulho de carro.

- Parece que não vai ter mesmo. – olhamos para o portão lateral e vimos o carro do meu pai entrar na garagem.

- Ótimo. – suspirei – Eu e o Emmett vamos falar com ele. De qualquer forma, a culpa maior é nossa.

- Mas todos nós… – Rose ia retrucar, só que meu irmão não deixou.

- Não, Rose, já está decidido. Vocês não precisam falar nada. – Emmett disse sério para ela e pela primeira vez vi uma tensão entre os dois; algo devia ter acontecido.

- _Crianças? Nós chegamos._ – ouvimos a voz da Esme; provavelmente o mru pai passou no hospital para pegá-la.

Entramos novamente na casa e fomos até a sala, onde eles estavam.

- Ah, todos vocês por aqui. – Carlisle sorriu ao tirar seu casaco – Então, correu tudo bem enquanto estávamos fora?

- Aham, foi tudo tranquilo, pai. Não aconteceu nada demais. – Alice sorriu um pouco nervosa.

- Tecnicamente, pelo menos. – Jasper falou baixinho abaixando a cabeça.

- Como assim, filho? – Esme perguntou confusa.

- É… – limpei a garganta – Eu e o Emmett precisamos falar com vocês por um instante.

- Ah sim… – ela trocou um rápido olhar com o Carlisle – Claro, Bella.

- Será que poderíamos fazer isso lá fora, se não se importarem? – Emmett disse dessa vez.

- Tudo bem. – nosso pai falou em um tom desconfiado e nós quatro fomos para a área externa.

Fechei a porta que conectava a cozinha com o jardim e logo meu pai voltou a falar.

- Que barulho é esse? Vocês ligaram o sistema de drenagem da piscina?

- Ahm… É sobre isso que a gente quer falar. – cocei a cabeça sem saber por onde começar.

- Meu Deus! Isso é… – Esme exclamou ao se aproximar da borda e ver o conteúdo amarelado que havia lá dentro.

- Não, não é o que você está pensando, Esme. – Emmett tratou de dizer – É só cerveja.

- Só cerveja? – Carlisle repetiu em um tom irônico – Então acham que está tudo bem porque tem _só cerveja_ na piscina?

- Podemos explicar, pai. É sério. – eu disse.

- Mas é claro. Para você e o Emmett, sempre há uma explicação, não é Isabella? – ele já estava furioso.

- Não foi nossa culpa dessa vez. – meu irmão reforçou nosso argumento.

- Calma, querido. – Esme pôs a mão no ombro do meu pai – Por que não ouvimos o que eles têm a dizer? Já tiveram toda a iniciativa de vir até nós…

Carlisle suspirou, passando a mão pela têmpora num gesto impaciente.

- Tudo bem. – ele cedeu e apontou para as cadeiras próximas à piscina – Sentem-se.

Eu me sentei ao lado do Emmett, e eles dois ficaram em nossa frente.

- Então… Nos contem exatamente o que aconteceu. – Esme pediu.

- É… Tipo, vocês iam ficar uma noite fora… – Emmett iniciou desviando seu olhar para o chão – Aí eu e a Bella achamos que seria legal aproveitar o tempo com o pessoal, sabe?

- Uma festa. Eu deveria ter imaginado. – Carlisle riu sem humor.

- Não foi bem assim, pai. A gente só chamou o resto da banda e uns amigos do Emmett. – foi minha vez de falar – Não aconteceu nada de errado.

- Então como vocês explicam aquilo ali? – ele apontou para a piscina.

Emmett me olhou rapidamente; nós não podíamos simplesmente falar sobre os Volturi.

- A gente não sabe direito. – meu irmão disse – Ontem antes de irmos dormir, limpamos e arrumamos tudo, mas quando descemos hoje de manhã, estava assim.

- Têm certeza disso? – nosso pai nos encarava a procura de uma possível mentira em nossa fala.

- É verdade. – afirmei – Olha, parece que até a caixa de controles da piscina foi arrombada. – mostrei o local para o Carlisle e a Esme – Pelo jeito, alguém entrou aqui e mexeu em tudo enquanto dormíamos.

- Como isso é possível? – Esme olhava o cadeado, que provavelmente foi quebrado com o alicate – As crianças tem razão.

- Estranho. – meu pai coçou a cabeça – Essa vizinhança é conhecida por ser muito segura. Talvez devêssemos colocar algumas câmeras de vigilância aqui fora. – finalmente ele havia acreditado em nós.

- Pelo menos não aconteceu nada com ninguém, isso é o que importa. – Esme, como sempre, se mostrando preocupada com nosso bem-estar.

- Claro. – Carlisle voltou a nos olhar – Bom, admito que estou surpreso por vocês dois terem vindo falar conosco. É melhor do que esconder as coisas, como já fizeram antes, não é?

Eu e Emmett assentimos sem dizer nada.

- No entanto, não posso isentá-los totalmente da culpa. Vocês nos desobedeceram no final das contas. – ele continuou antes que pudéssemos reclamar – Como castigo, ficarão sem as chaves dos carros até a segunda ordem.

Nós sabíamos que não havia razão em contestar.

- Tá bom. – dissemos juntos em um tom monótono.

- Muito bem. E não se esqueçam de que irão limpar a piscina quando a drenagem acabar, estamos entendidos?

Meu irmão e eu assentimos mais uma vez, e eles dois voltaram para dentro da casa.

- Ótimo. – Emmett suspirou desanimado – Mas poderia ser pior, né?

- É, poderia… – o que era para ser uma boa manhã, já estava se tornando em um desastre.

Graças aos Volturi, meu pai estava bravo e eu ainda tinha perdido muito tempo quando poderia estar procurando por uma música para tocar hoje à noite. Ainda falei qualquer coisa com o Emmett antes de voltar para o meu quarto. Não encontrei com ninguém enquanto subia e isso foi bom, pois eu precisava conversar com o Edward sobre… sobre tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente.

Tomei um banho e troquei de roupa só para depois bater na porta do armário conjunto do lado dele.

- Edward? – chamei ao abrir devagar a porta.

Ele estava guardando umas roupas limpas em seu closet e olhou para mim rapidamente antes de voltar a sua tarefa.

- Oi. – seu jeito monossilábico se fez presente.

- Oi. – respondi, fechando a porta atrás de mim, mas não me afastando dela.

Edward não olhava para mim, e de alguma forma eu me vi como nos primeiros dias em que nos conhecemos; a distância parecia ter voltado. Mas não era para ser assim, não depois de ontem.

- Desculpa, eu tive que ir… ir ver o que tinha acontecido lá embaixo. – me expliquei – O Emmett…

- É, eu sei. – Edward disse cortando minha fala – Seu irmão sempre tem que te colocar no meio das besteiras dele.

- Tenho tanta culpa quanto ele sobre a festa de ontem. – falei meio irritada com seu comentário.

- Tanto faz. – ele deu de ombros voltando a guardar as roupas.

Respirei fundo, tentando normalizar tudo outra vez.

- Não vai descer? – perguntei.

- Sabe que não. – ele pareceu dizer o óbvio.

- É, claro que não. – fui irônica, já irritada por tudo o que havia acontecido nessa manhã – Talvez eu deva voltar em um horário melhor para você. Tenho que ficar adivinhando seu humor mesmo…

- O que eu vou fazer lá embaixo? Quer que descubram sobre a gente, é? – ele retrucou.

- Acho que já é tarde demais. – falei num tom baixo de voz, mas audível o suficiente.

Edward então voltou toda a sua atenção para mim, fechando a porta do closet e dando uns passos para o meio do quarto.

- O que você disse? – seu maxilar trancado me dizia que ele só queria confirmar o que ouviu.

- Isso mesmo que você escutou, Edward.

- Você… – seus dedos correram pelos cabelos desordenados – Você contou para alguém?

- Sim. Eu contei para a Rosalie. – eu já estava cansada de ficar com esse segredo idiota – Na verdade, ela nos viu juntos, então foi mais fácil dizer a verdade.

Foi aí que Edward ficou mesmo irritado.

- Você contou para a minha irmã? – ele questionou exaltado – A única coisa que te pedi para não fazer, Bella! Tinha que contar justo para ela?

- Contei pra ela sim! – não recuei – Você queria o quê, Edward? Eu não consigo engolir e guardar as coisas dentro de mim, como você faz. Estava me sufocando. E é a mesma coisa que está acontecendo com você.

- Não é não! – ele se recusava a admitir – Você mentiu pra mim. Prometeu que não iria contar para ninguém.

- Só porque eu queria ter alguém para conversar? – me defendi – Acha que é fácil sentir algo tão forte por uma pessoa e não poder falar com ninguém? Nem mesmo com você.

Talvez por minhas emoções já estarem à flor da pele ou por estar nessa maldita discussão com o Edward, eu já podia sentir a umidade em meus olhos. Agradeci pelos meus óculos escuros estarem sempre comigo.

- É diferente. – ele disse; seu olhar vagando para longe do meu por uns instantes.

- Eu disse que esperaria por você. Especialmente depois de ontem, eu pensei que a gente… – parei respirando fundo e engolindo as lágrimas – Mas acho que tudo muda se você não sente o mesmo.

O quarto ficou em silêncio. Edward me olhava com uma expressão que eu não conseguia decifrar, mas que me matava por dentro.

- Eu nunca te pedi para esperar. – ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

Eu pisquei, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. Ele não me pediu para esperar. Tentei de tudo, tentei o meu melhor para que ele se sentisse bem. Eu disse que o amava, eu havia dito pela primeira vez as palavras que faziam total sentido para mim agora. Mas não faziam para ele.

- Você nunca pediu. – foi só o que disse, antes de me dirigir para fora do quarto dele.

Fechei a porta, limpando rapidamente as lágrimas só para depois ver que Emmett estava no corredor, estático em frente à porta do seu quarto. Ele ouviu o que conversei com o Edward?

Não fiquei ali para saber disso, pois logo fiz meu caminho para o primeiro andar. Eu precisava ir para qualquer lugar, precisava sair dali.

- Bella? – Rose me parou antes que eu saísse pela porta da frente – O que foi?

Ela provavelmente havia notado que meu estado não era um dos melhores.

- Ahm… Nada. – menti, tentando ao máximo disfarçar – Se alguém perguntar, estou na casa do Jacob, okay?

- Mas…

Também não fiquei para ouvir o que ela ia dizer e saí dali o mais rápido possível.

.

.

.

**JACOB'S POV**

Eu estava em casa, sem fazer nada depois do almoço, quando a Bella me ligou. Pensei que seria alguma coisa sobre a banda ou o concurso, mas sua voz estava muito estranha e ela disse que queria apenas conversar comigo. Lógico que eu não iria negar. Apesar de tudo o que já rolou entre a gente, Bella ainda era minha melhor amiga e raramente escondíamos alguma coisa um do outro.

Fui rapidamente atender a porta quando a campainha tocou. Meu pai estava com os pais do Johnny, então poderíamos conversar sem nenhuma preocupação.

- Ei, Bells. – eu disse assim que abri a porta.

- Oi, Jake. – ela deu um meio sorriso enquanto eu abria espaço para que entrasse.

- Onde está seu carro? – notei que não havia nenhum veículo estacionado na entrada da casa.

- Indisponível por tempo indeterminado. – Bella respondeu num tom cansado, sentando-se no sofá.

- O que aconteceu? – fui me sentar perto dela – Você não parecia bem no telefone.

- Por onde eu começo? – Bella suspirou – Os Volturi, Edward ou minha decadência no concurso?

Então ela me contou tudo. Falou sobre como os Volturi sabotaram a piscina e o jardim depois que a festa acabou e sobre como Carlisle havia ficado com raiva. E me contou também sobre o Edward, provavelmente o maior motivo para ela estar se sentindo assim.

- Eu sou tão idiota. – ela disse, escorando a testa nos joelhos flexionados na frente do corpo.

- Claro que não, Bella. – acariciei seus ombros – Ele é quem está perdendo nessa história toda.

Ela não havia tirado seus óculos; talvez quisesse esconder as lágrimas que de vez em quando escapavam de seus olhos. Isso mostrava o quanto ela se importava com o Cullen e eu ficava irritado por ele não dar valor aos sentimentos dela.

- E tem mais… – Bella falou depois de um tempo.

- O quê? – perguntei intrigado.

Ela levantou a cabeça, me olhando por detrás dos óculos.

- Espero que não fique chateado comigo.

- Por que eu ficaria? – eu não estava entendendo.

- Eu fiz uma aposta com o Alec. – ela disse de uma vez.

- Bella… – logo vi que aquilo não daria em boa coisa.

- Eu sei, eu sei… Foi besteira minha. – ela gesticulou – Mas agora já era, não tem como voltar atrás.

- É algo envolvendo o concurso? – questionei sem conseguir ver outra possibilidade.

- Sim. – ela assentiu – Se eu ganhar, ele vai me deixar em paz de vez. Esquecerá de mim e da nossa banda depois que o verão acabar.

- E se ele ganhar? – me preparei para o pior.

- Se ele ganhar… – Bella voltou a encostar a testa em seus joelhos – Se ele ganhar, vou ter que largar a banda e ir tocar com ele.

- Ah. – escorei minhas costas no sofá absorvendo a informação – Isso não é bom.

- Nem me fale. – ela murmurou.

- A próxima fase do concurso é hoje, né? – recebi como resposta o sim que ela fez com a cabeça – E já escolheu a música que vai cantar?

- Não… – ela disse em um muxoxo – Talvez seja melhor eu desistir disso tudo e aceitar meu castigo ao lado do Alec.

- Tá doida, Bella? – me sentei ereto novamente, me virando para ela – Não pode jogar tudo pro alto logo agora. A fase final é na semana que vem; você está tão perto de ganhar dele.

- Como eu vou fazer isso, Jake? Eu não vou conseguir chegar lá e cantar como se tudo estivesse bem. – Bella falou desanimada e depois olhou para o relógio na parede – Olha só, são quase quatro da tarde e nem a droga de uma música eu escolhi ainda.

- Bella, você não pode desistir. – tentei encorajá-la – É isso que o Alec quer. Ele tentou te atrapalhar com esse negócio depois da festa e apenas teve a sorte de todas essas coisas acontecerem justamente hoje. Não pode deixar que ele tire proveito disso.

- Eu não pensei que fosse a esse ponto. – Bella disse.

- Então, você tem que continuar. Se for para perder, que seja lá no palco, cantando, e não depois de ele encher a piscina de sua casa de cerveja. – falei arrancando um pequeno sorriso dela.

- Você está certo. – Bella finalmente concordou – Pelo menos eu estarei tentando.

- Exato. – eu disse, esperando mesmo que ela conseguisse pôr a cabeça no lugar, não só para o concurso, mas também para lidar com o que estivesse por vir em relação ao Cullen.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Então…**

**Que coisa, hein? Quando a Bella pensou que ela e o Edward iam se entender de vez… E agora, será que ela vai ter cabeça para lidar com o concurso?**

**No próximo capítulo teremos mais sobre a terceira fase da competição, preparativos para o casamento da Esme e o que sobrou entre a Bella e o Edward.**

**Reviews?**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**


	24. 22 Unwanted

**N/A: Olá!**

**Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem =]**

**Comentários nas notas finais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

**22 – Unwanted**

**EDWARD'S POV**

- Edward? – duas batidas na porta e eu reconheci a voz da minha mãe – Querido, o almoço está pronto. Desça antes que esfrie.

Eu não respondi e provavelmente Esme sabia que eu não o faria, pois logo se afastou da porta. Suspirei, abrindo os olhos para encarar o vazio do meu quarto. Estava sentado na cadeira perto do computador; não era muito confortável, mas… Eu não podia me deitar na minha cama, eu não conseguia. O cheiro _dela_ ainda estava por todo lugar, me fazendo lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu noite passada. Fechei os olhos novamente, tentando não pensar naquilo, mas quem eu queria enganar? Não havia como fugir. Meu corpo e minha mente ainda clamavam por ontem à noite, por cada toque, cada beijo, cada palavra…

_Eu te amo._

Ela disse que me amava. Acho que depois de hoje de manhã esse sentimento mudou. E mais uma vez, a culpa foi minha. Mas foi o certo a fazer. Desde o começo, eu não devia ter deixado isso acontecer. Não mereço tudo o que a Bella tem para me oferecer. Me apaixonei por ela e deixei as sensações boas tomarem conta, mesmo depois do que fiz antes de me mudar para a Itália. É errado, eu… Meu pai está morto por minha causa, minha família ficou mais desestruturada por minha causa e eu não posso simplesmente dar as costas para isso.

Depois de alguns minutos, me levantei com o sentido de descer. Por mais que eu não quisesse encarar a Bella, meu estômago reclamava por não ter ingerido nada durante toda a manhã. Lavei meu rosto e então fiz meu caminho até a cozinha, que já estava movimentada pelos meus irmãos e os Mazzo.

- Hum, tudo parece delicioso, Esme. – Emmett enchia sem nenhum pudor o seu prato.

Minha mãe sorriu, me entregando um prato também, e eu fui me servir.

- Cadê a Bella? Ela não vai descer? – Alice perguntou casualmente enquanto se sentava à mesa.

Atentei meus ouvidos para a conversa, pois ela já deveria ter descido. Apesar de que ela tem bons motivos para permanecer no quarto.

- Ela foi até a casa do Jacob. – Rose respondeu e eu estaquei diante da informação – Acho que ela vai ficar por lá durante a tarde.

Minha irmã lançou um olhar para mim depois de se sentar, me fazendo deduzir que ela sabia o que havia acontecido mais cedo. Franzi os lábios em desgosto e me sentei de frente para ela, ainda absorvendo sua fala. Mas é claro que a Bella estava com o Jacob. É isso que ela faz, corre para os braços dele sempre que tem uma chance. Parece que não vai ser tão difícil assim me esquecer.

Com menos fome do que eu pensei que estaria, tratei de comer logo o que estava em prato e subir de volta para o meu quarto. Os outros estavam tão distraídos que não perceberam a tensão entre a Rose e eu. Ela comia sem tirar os olhos de mim e cada vez que cortava um pedaço de carne, parecia que queria usar a faca em mim. Sem hesitação, pedi licença da mesa e saí dali o mais rápido possível.

Mas antes que eu chegasse ao topo da escada, ouvi passos atrás de mim. E não era difícil imaginar quem era.

- O que você quer, Rose? – perguntei entrando no meu quarto.

- Acho que você sabe muito bem o que eu quero, Edward. – ela disse séria assim que entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si – Por que a Bella parecia tão chateada hoje de manhã?

- Por que não pergunta pra ela? Vocês andam tão amiguinhas ultimamente… – ironizei, não querendo discutir esse assunto com ela.

- Ah, então é isso. – minha irmã riu sem humor – Tá todo chateado só porque eu sei o que estava rolando entre vocês dois. Acorde, Edward! Deixe de agir como uma criança egoísta. Bella tinha toda razão em temer a sua reação quanto a isso.

Fiquei em silêncio, a raiva crescendo dento de mim. Quem era ela para ficar se metendo na minha vida? Rose não sabia como eu me sentia, e muito menos nada sobre a minha relação com a Bella.

- Saia do meu quarto. Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você. – eu disse a ela; meu olhar fulminante contra o seu.

- Mas eu tenho! – Rose retrucou apontando o dedo para mim – Escute aqui, Edward. A Bella fez tudo por você. Aturou esse seu isolamento, seu mau-humor, escondeu tudo da nossa família só para te agradar. E o que você fez? Aposto que a afastou como vem fazendo com todo mundo desde o acidente. Aonde quer que esteja, o papai deve estar muito decepcionado com você. Acha mesmo que ele gostaria de te ver andando pelos cantos com toda essa culpa nas costas? Ninguém acha que você é o culpado, Edward, nem mesmo a polícia, ou então você estaria preso. Não enxerga isso? E aqui estamos nós, na Itália, com a chance de prosseguir com a nossa vida… Bom, nós ainda temos chance e espero que você não tenha desperdiçado a sua.

Rose me olhou com fervor pela última vez e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força. O impacto não conseguiu nenhuma reação da minha parte. Eu permaneci inerte, congelado pelas palavras que ainda ecoavam pelas paredes.

Não por quanto tempo fiquei ali, parado, no meio do quarto. A única mudança em meu estado catatônico foi uma lágrima solitária que escorreu pelo meu rosto.

.

.

.

**BELLA'S POV**

Riscos. Definitivamente, isso é algo que cedo ou tarde toda pessoa está sujeita a correr. Pode ser várias vezes, em diferentes intensidades, não importa. Todos correm riscos durante a vida. E eu corri o meu. No momento em que percebi que meus sentimentos pelo Edward eram mais que uma simples compaixão, eu soube também que era uma faca de dois gumes. Eu tinha duas opções: ou me envolvia totalmente, acreditando que meu amor por ele o ajudasse; ou tentava esquecer, me preocupando com outras coisas já presentes na minha vida. Escolhi a primeira opção; foi o meu risco. Infelizmente, a faca me atingiu com o seu gume oposto, direto no meu coração.

Eu não conseguia nem pensar nisso sem que uma sensação horrível tomasse conta do meu corpo, que me dava vontade de correr para a minha cama e chorar até a última lágrima. Bom, eu chorei quando o Jake me deixou sozinha no quarto dele com o violão para que eu pensasse na música, mas foi por pouco tempo. Eu precisava me recompor, nem que fosse apenas por algumas horas durante essa noite do concurso. Jake estava certo, eu não podia deixar o Alec se aproveitar desse meu momento de fraqueza. Por mais que eu quisesse desistir e lamentar todos os meus fracassos, não era o certo a fazer.

Então passei o restante da tarde em busca de uma canção e devo dizer que não foi nada fácil. Eu não estava com o menor ânimo de cantar e todas as músicas pareciam fora de contexto para mim. Mas eu precisava garantir a minha classificação para a final, nem que fosse com o terceiro lugar. Com isso na cabeça e esquecendo momentaneamente dos meus problemas sentimentais, acabei por encontrar a canção que se encaixava de forma perfeita com o meu estado.

- Pronta, Bella? É a sua vez agora. – pisquei algumas vezes até me concentrar na voz do Jacob, sentado ao meu lado em uma das mesas do Standart's Bar.

Ele apontou para o palco, onde um dos competidores finalizava sua apresentação com os agradecimentos. Era mesmo a minha vez, já que o Alec e a Nessie haviam se apresentado anteriormente. Quando meu nome foi chamado, respirei fundo e me levantei.

- Boa sorte, Bella. – Nessie disse me dando seu apoio.

- É, rumo à final pra acabar com o Alec! – Johnny levantou seu copo no ar e o Jake riu.

- Valeu, gente. – dei um meio sorriso e subi ao palco.

Com uma visão panorâmica do lugar, vi que estava realmente cheio. As mesas lotadas, pessoas em pé perto do bar e do corredor que levava aos sanitários. Alec estava se sentado em uma das mesas na esquerda, ao lado do seu irmão Caius, e me olhava com uma expressão quase que divertida. Infeliz. Sorte dele que o Emmett não tinha vindo hoje.

Desviei meu olhar dele antes que ficasse ainda mais irritada e ajeitei o microfone. Por trás dos meus óculos escuros que não ousei tirar, vi o Johnny preparar seu celular para me filmar. Mordi o lábio, sentindo meu estômago dar voltar ao imaginar se o Edward veria o vídeo.

Os primeiros acordes da música começaram e eu clareei meus pensamentos. Se ele visse ou não, a letra dizia muito do que eu sentia.

"**Too Much To Ask" Avril Lavigne (live in Buffalo)**

It's the first time I ever felt this lonely / _É a primeira vez que me sinto tão sozinha_

I wish someone cure this pain / _Eu queria que alguém curasse essa dor_

It's funny when you think it's gonna work out / _É engraçado quando você pensa que vai dar certo_

Till you choose weed over me, you're so lame / _Até você escolher se afastar de mim, você é tão chato_

I thought you were cool until the point / _Eu pensei que você era legal até o ponto_

Up until the point you didn't call me / _Até o ponto em que você não me ligou_

When you said you would / _Quando você disse que iria_

I finally figured out you're all the same / _Eu finalmente entendi que vocês são todos iguais_

Always coming up with some kind of story / _Sempre vêm com algum tipo de história_

Everytime I try to make you smile_ / Toda vez que tento te fazer sorrir_

You're always feeling sorry for yourself_ / Você está sempre sentindo pena de si mesmo_

Everytime I try to make you laugh_ / Toda vez que tento te fazer rir_

You can't_ / Você não pode_

You're too tough_ / Você é muito resistente_

You think you're loveless_ / Você pensa que é desamável_

Is that too much that I'm asking for?_ / É muito o que eu estou pedindo?_

I thought you'd come around when I ignored you / _Eu pensei que você viria quando te ignorei_

So I thought you'd have the decency to change / _Então pensei que você teria a decência de mudar_

But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning / _Mas baby, eu acho que você não entendeu o aviso_

'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again / _Pois não estou a fim de olhar para o seu rosto novamente_

Can't you see that you lie to yourself / _Não consegue perceber que você mente para si mesmo?_

You can't see the world through a mirror / _Você não pode ver o mundo através de um espelho_

It won't be too late when the smoke clears / _E não será tarde demais quando a fumaça passar_

'Cause I, I am still here / _Pois eu, eu ainda estou aqui_

Everytime I try to make you smile_ / Toda vez que tento te fazer sorrir_

You're always feeling sorry for yourself_ / Você está sempre sentindo pena de si mesmo_

Everytime I try to make you laugh_ / Toda vez que tento te fazer rir_

You stand like a stone_ / Você fica parado_

Alone in your zone_ / Sozinho na sua_

Is that too much that I'm asking for?_ / É muito o que eu estou pedindo?_

Yeah (x4)

Can't find where I am / _Não pode encontrar onde estou_

Lying here / _Permaneço aqui_

Alone I fear / _Sozinha, eu temo_

Afraid of the dark / _Medo do escuro_

No one to claim / _Ninguém para reclamar_

Alone again _/ Sozinha de novo_

Can't you see that you lie to yourself / _Não consegue perceber que você mente para si mesmo?_

You can't see the world through a mirror / _Você não pode ver o mundo através de um espelho_

It won't be too late when the smoke clears / _E não será tarde demais quando a fumaça passar_

'Cause I, I am still here / _Pois eu, eu ainda estou aqui_

Everytime I try to make you smile_ / Toda vez que tento te fazer sorrir_

You're always feeling sorry for yourself_ / Você está sempre sentindo pena de si mesmo_

Everytime I try to make you laugh_ / Toda vez que tento te fazer rir_

You can't_ / Você não pode_

You're too tough_ / Você é muito resistente_

You think you're loveless_ / Você pensa que é desamável_

Is was too much that I asked him for?_ / Foi muito o que eu pedi para ele?_

_._

_._

_._

O sol já estava alto no céu, eram provavelmente dez da manhã, e eu estava sentada em uma das cadeiras em volta da piscina agora vazia, esperando pelo Emmett. Nosso pai não havia se esquecido da tarefa que nos mandou fazer e disse que queria a piscina limpa antes do almoço. Meu irmão ficou de pegar os baldes e as esponjas, e já deveria estar vindo. Eu poderia até reclamar mais por ter que fazer toda essa mão de obra, mas no momento eu só queria algo que me distraísse mentalmente. Nem que isso fosse esfregar azulejos com cheiro de cerveja.

Através das lentes dos meus óculos escuros, mirei as janelas do segundo andar, logo identificando a do quarto do Edward. Eu não havia cruzado com ele desde a manhã anterior, desde quando… o que tínhamos desmoronou de vez. Suspirei, desviando meu olhar para um ponto qualquer na barra da minha blusa. Eu não queria pensar naquilo, não queria remoer novamente todo o motivo da minha mágoa e frustração.

- Oi, Bella. – Rose disse ao meu lado; eu estava tão concentrada em meus pensamentos que não percebi a chegada dela.

- Oi. – respondi com um meio sorriso que não enganava ninguém, enquanto ela se sentava na cadeira a minha esquerda.

- Ahm… Alguma coisa aconteceu entre você e o Edward, não foi? – ela perguntou, praticamente me pedindo desculpas com olhos por tocar no assunto.

- Foi. – suspirei, voltando a mexer com minha blusa.

- Acabou entre vocês dois? – seu tom de voz era preocupado, ela sabia o quanto eu me importava com o Edward.

- É, seja lá o que tinha começado, acabou. – me ouvir dizendo aquilo me deixou ainda mais péssima – Acho que ele prefere ficar sozinho.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos até que Rose voltou a falar.

- Eu sinto muito pelo meu irmão, Bella. – ela começou – Eu não sei totalmente o que rolou entre vocês ontem, mas não se culpe por nada, tá? É ele que não consegue tomar uma atitude, não importa a maneira com que o ajudemos. – olhei em sua direção, vendo sua expressão fechada – Mas não se preocupe, eu falei umas poucas e boas para. Espero que ele abra os malditos olhos agora.

Sua voz saiu firme, carregada com o sotaque inglês, e eu calculei que ela deve ter falado com o Edward ontem, depois de me ver sair apressada de casa.

- Oi, gente. – Alice disse ao se aproximar com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Acho que eu e a Rose não estávamos com a expressão muito boa, pois ela logo reclamou.

- Nossa, o que foi? Até parece que alguém morreu. – minha irmã riu tentando esfriar o clima.

- Antes fosse… – falei num tom totalmente mórbido.

- Céus, Bella! – Alice franziu a testa e se sentou no final da minha cadeira – Que mau-humor é esse? O que foi aconteceu?

Rose olhou para mim, talvez querendo saber se podia contar ou não, mas eu apenas dei de ombros, baixando novamente o olhar. Não era como se isso importasse agora.

- É que… – Rose parou, escolhendo as palavras – Bella e… Bella e o Edward estavam juntos. Mas tudo acabou agora.

_Eu já falei o quanto é ruim ouvir isso?_

- O quê? – Alice ficou surpresa – Mas como…

- Ela não contou nada, porque o Edward não queria. – Rose tratou logo de explicar – Só que o idiota do meu irmão não reconheceu tudo que a Bella fez por ele e prefere ficar isolado lá em cima.

- Meu Deus. – Alice ainda estava surpresa – Bella, eu não sabia. Eu sinto muito.

- Não. Eu deveria ter te contado, Alice. – falei com remorso, afinal ela era a minha irmã – Eu só… Esquece, agora só quero esquecer isso tudo.

- Ah, Bella… – ela me abraçou, fazendo com que a vontade de chorar me atingisse – Não fique assim. Talvez as coisas ainda se acertem.

- É verdade, Bella. Edward mudou tanto por sua causa, você sabe disso. – Rose também disse – Não acredito que ele vá simplesmente ignorar o que sente por você.

Eu agradeci pelo apoio das duas, enxugando algumas lágrimas que teimaram em cair pelo meu rosto.

- Então a música que você cantou ontem… – Alice nem precisou completar sua fala para que eu entendesse.

Apenas assenti, suspirando em meio a tantas lembranças que percorriam minha mente.

- É… – alguém limpou a garganta, chamando nossa atenção – Eu não queria interromper vocês, mas a gente tem que fazer isso hoje, Bells.

Emmett estava parado próximo a piscina, já com os baldes e as esponjas.

- Ahm… Bem lembrado. – ajeitei meus óculos e me levantei da cadeira.

- Eu vou lá dentro procurar o Jasper. – Alice voltou para dentro da casa e Rose a seguiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Emmett entrou na piscina vazia e depois me ajudou a descer também. Cada um de nós pegou uma esponja, e depois de as mergulharmos na água com detergente, passamos a esfregar os azulejos melados com cerveja. Ficamos em silêncio, nos focando na tarefa, mas eu sempre pegava o Emmett me olhando pelo canto do olho. Eu conhecia bem meu irmão e sabia que ele estava querendo dizer alguma coisa, só não conseguia puxar o assunto. Então parei o que estava fazendo e resolvi acabar com as dúvidas dele.

- Vai. Pode perguntar, Emmett. – o encarei.

- O quê? – ele me olhou rapidamente, sem parar de esfregar.

- Eu sei que você escutou o que eu e o Edward discutimos ontem. – fui direta.

Ele abaixou a esponja e pensou por uns segundos antes de me questionar.

- Você estava… ficando com ele?

- Estava. – suspirei pela milésima vez no nessa manhã – Mas como você bem ouviu, não estou mais.

- Hum… – ele continuava pensativo – É um saco quando isso acontece.

Concordei, me sentindo estranhamente melhor por ter contado para ele também. Mesmo que tenha acabado, era bom que todos soubessem o que havia se passado entre eu e o Edward.

Emmett permanecia com um vinco na testa e percebi que algo mais o estava incomodando.

- Parece que tem outra coisa te incomodando, Emm. O que foi? – perguntei.

- Não é nada. – ele fugiu do assunto, mas eu insisti.

- É a Rose? – algo me dizia que era a convivência conturbada dos dois.

Foi a vez de o meu irmão suspirar e assentir. Ela mergulhou a espojando na água do balde e voltou a esfregar.

- A gente… Bom, você já deve ter sacado que rolou alguma coisa entre eu e ela, né? – ele esfregava forte, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo – Foram uns beijos aqui e ali, você sabe. Eu posso até brincar e tal, mas minhas intenções são as melhores com ela. Só que a Rose parece não entender. Quer dizer, não entende ou não quer ceder todo o orgulho.

Ele terminou de falar e vi que eu também não era a única que precisava de alguém para desabafar.

- Dá para ver que ela também gosta muito de você, Emmett. A Rose só não quer admitir isso. Ela sabe ser bem durona quando quer.

- Eu bem sei disso. – Emm diminuiu um pouco o ritmo – Ah, parece que só a Alice deu sorte nessa história toda.

Acabei rindo e ele me acompanhou.

- É, pelo menos ela se salvou. – peguei novamente minha esponja e segui o ritmo do meu irmão.

- Vamos acabar logo isso aqui antes que esses azulejos nos deixem bêbados. – rimos mais uma vez.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Então...**

**Peço desculpas pela demora, mas a faculdade toma quase todo o meu tempo e tira um pouco da minha inspiração para escrever :/**

**Mas voltando ao capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Tivemos um POV do Edward, para aqueles que ficaram imaginando o lado dele da história. E a Rose fez bem em dizer tudo aquilo para ele.**

**Aguardo pela opinião e comentários de vocês nos reviews. Até a próxima!**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**


	25. 23 Open Your Eyes

**N/A: Olá!**

**A fic está acabando, gente. Só mais uns três capítulos e um epílogo, quem sabe. Então vamos logo para o desenrolar final da história.**

**Peço perdão pela demora, mas tive uns problemas pessoais que me impediram de escrever nesse tempo. Mas fiquem sabendo que não abandonarei nenhuma de minhas fics, não precisam de preocupar.**

**Agradeço a todas que mandaram reviews, mas como a maioria de vocês não tem cadastro no site, eu não consigo respondê-las. Então se quiserem obter alguma resposta quanto data de postagem ou tirar alguma dúvida, me mandem um e-mail; está lá no meu perfil.**

**Boa leitura!**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**

* * *

**23 – Open Your Eyes**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

- Nossa, essa deve ser a loja dos sonhos de toda mulher. – Alice disse maravilhada assim que entramos em uma loja especializada em vestidos de noiva.

Minha mãe terminou o plantão no hospital às três da tarde e resolveu aproveitar o tempo livre para agilizar os preparativos para o casamento, que aconteceria no final do verão. E entre esses preparativos, estava o mais importante de todos: o vestido.

- De _quase_ toda mulher, Alice. – Bella retrucou, enfatizando o "quase".

Eu, Bella e Alice tínhamos vindo também, já que minha mãe estava nervosa e queria o máximo de opinião possível para escolher o modelo certo.

- Isso é porque você é sempre do contra, Bella. – Alice tratou de dizer – Mal posso esperar para o dia do meu casamento. – ela se empolgou.

- Dia esse que você planeja desde quando tinha o quê, seis anos? – Bella riu e eu podia claramente imaginar a Alice fazendo isso – Quero ver o que o Jasper pensa disso.

Dessa vez eu também ri, pois até imagino a cara que o pirralho do meu irmão deve fazer para a palavra casamento.

- Uma garota pode sonhar, Bella. Tenho certeza que não sou a única. – Alice continuou, se virando para mim – Não é mesmo, Rose? Diga que você está do meu lado.

- Bom… – eu pensei na resposta enquanto olhava alguns vestidos nos cabides.

Claro que eu queria me casar um dia. Conhecer a pessoa certa, constituir uma família, ser uma boa esposa e mãe. Mas ainda estava muito cedo para realmente começar a fazer planos. Eu nem entrei na faculdade, muito menos tenho um namorado. Um passo de cada vez, até que eu possa cogitar a ideia de matrimônio.

- Sim, eu quero me casar. – voltei a falar – Só não vejo isso acontecendo em um futuro próximo. Talvez daqui a seis, oito anos? Sei lá, é muito cedo para pensar em algo tão sério.

- Viu? Muito cedo. – Bella disse para a Alice, obviamente para irritá-la.

- Garotas, enquanto vocês não decidem quando vão se casar, podem por favor me ajudar aqui? – minha mãe veio até nós, já acompanhada de uma das atendentes – Ai, eu pensei que a segunda fosse um pouco mais fácil.

Ela parecia ansiosa, mas era o de se esperar, mesmo para alguém que estava para se casar pela segunda vez. Eu sabia que minha mãe realmente amava o Carlisle, então todo o nervosismo causado pela vontade em agradá-lo era mais do que plausível.

- Não se preocupe, Esme. Você vai sair daqui com o melhor dos vestidos. – Alice manteve seu espírito casamenteiro.

Então nós passamos bastante tempo entre diversos modelos de vestidos, alguns brancos, beges e até em cores exóticas. Alice estava deslumbrada e devo dizer que encontrei uns vestidos simplesmente maravilhosos; tive até vontade de experimentá-los. Algo que eu não fiz, logico, pois como disse antes, isso é assunto para o futuro.

- Olhe esse aqui, Esme. É lindo. – Alice mostrou um vestido tomara-que-caia simples, mas ao mesmo tempo elegante, com bordados se destacando no branco-gelo.

- Ah, Alice. O vestido é mesmo muito bonito, mas acho que já estou um pouco…velha para um modelo desses.

- Qual é, Esme. Você não é velha. – Bella disse e eu concordei.

- A Bella está certa, mãe. Muitas mulheres de vinte anos morreriam para ter um corpo assim. – ela apenas riu e eu mostrei outro modelo – Que tal esse aqui?

Também era um tomara-que-caia, mas bem mais volumoso e com os bordados focados na cintura e busto.

- Hum, eu não sei… – minha mãe continuava indecisa – Esses dois modelos ficariam bem em qualquer uma de vocês, mas acho que não em mim.

- Que tal esse aqui? – Bella disse, apontando para um manequim mais ao fundo – Parece mais conservador e… Bom, ele tem alças.

Nós rimos e nos aproximamos do modelo. Era sim um pouco mais conservador que os outros, com alças caindo nos ombros e com um decote discreto.

- Esme, você tem que experimentar esse! – Alice voltou a se animar – O papai vai ter um treco assim que te ver nele.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ela riu e pediu à atendente para experimentá-lo – Talvez esse seja mesmo a escolha certa.

E acabou sendo a escolha do dia. Minha mãe gostou do que viu no espelho e reservou o vestido para ela, pois alguns ajustes nas medidas precisavam ser feitos e quem sabe até um novo modelo apareceria.

- Não foi tão difícil assim, mãe. – falei ao sairmos da loja.

- É um item a menos na lista de preparativos, então acho que estou razoavelmente mais aliviada. – ela respondeu.

- Mal posso esperar para quando viermos escolher nossos vestidos para a cerimônia. – Alice disse – Já tenho várias ideias em mente, inclusive para você, Bellinha.

- Contando que você não faça isso hoje, eu fico grata. – Bella riu para a irmã, que apenas revirou os olhos.

Ela definitivamente não tinha ânimo para compras como a Alice e eu tínhamos.

- Okay, vamos para casa? Ainda preciso comprar algo para o jantar, já que está um pouco tarde. – Esme checou a hora em seu relógio – Talvez devêssemos passar no supermercado.

- Ah, não precisa. – Alice falou – Tem um ótimo restaurante há dois blocos daqui; uma das melhores comidas italianas que comi. Lembra-se do Sapore Italiano, Bella?

- É mesmo. Eu tenho certeza que todo mundo vai gostar. – Bella concordou.

- Muito bem. Vocês vão para lá enquanto eu vou buscar o carro. – minha mãe aderiu à ideia – Só se garantam de comprar o suficiente para os rapazes.

- Pode deixar, Esme. A gente conhece o Emmett. – Alice riu e deu meia volta, seguindo para o outro lado junto com a Bella.

Eu e minha mãe caminhamos de volta para o estacionamento onde ela havia deixado o carro.

- A Bella está tão calada. Parece chateada com alguma coisa. – Esme comentou e eu engoli em seco.

Minha mãe sempre foi muito perceptiva, então não me surpreendi com a sua fala. Só não imaginei que eu é que falaria sobre isso com ela.

- Mãe… Há algo que a senhora precisa saber.

.

.

.

**EDWARD'S POV**

As coisas estavam piores do que quando cheguei aqui. Até a minha antiga vida em Londres parecia melhor, comparada ao que eu estava passando agora. Pelo menos lá era só meus irmãos e minha mãe, e meu isolamento já tinha virado rotina. Mas tudo havia mudado. Com a notícia do casamento da minha mãe e nossa vinda para a Itália, eu sabia que as mudanças seriam inevitáveis. Por mais que eu tivesse tentado ignorar a nova situação em que me encontrava e continuar com a minha reclusão, eu não consegui. E grande parte disso por causa da Bella.

Ela foi a diferença desde o começo. Sempre por perto, tentando de alguma maneira interagir comigo e quando menos esperei, já estava totalmente conectado com ela. Foi tudo muito espontâneo, como se fosse para acontecer. Formamos nossa própria bolha, separada do restante do mundo, onde eu me esquecia momentaneamente de tudo o que me atormentava. No entanto, mais cedo ou mais tarde iria estourar. Eu sabia que Bella não gostava de esconder o fato de que estávamos juntos, muito menos de não poder demonstrar seu carinho por mim em público. Eu também não queria que tivesse sido daquele jeito, mas era tão complicado; na verdade, eu fazia tudo ficar complicado. Agora era arcar com as consequências dos meus atos, ou melhor, a falta deles.

Saí de debaixo das cobertas e me sentei na cama, olhando para o relógio em cima do criado-mudo. Eram pouco mais de uma da manhã. Eu estava acordado já havia alguns minutos, pois os pesadelos que não me atormentavam há semanas resolveram voltar. A mesma cena do acidente de carro com o meu pai se repetia na minha cabeça com tanta nitidez que era impossível pregar os olhos. De qualquer forma, havia outra coisa me tirando o sono. _Bella._

Ela ainda não tinha chegado em casa. Meus irmãos foram no show da banda dela no início da noite e voltaram pouco depois das onze; Bella e Emmett ficaram para trás. Não sei por que fiquei surpreso, pois isso veio acontecendo durante toda a semana. Eles sempre chegavam bem mais tarde e nem sei se o Carlisle ou a Esme estavam cientes disso. Eu tentava não pensar no que a Bella podia estar fazendo, porque nenhum dos cenários era agradável para mim. Ela provavelmente estava em alguma festa se divertindo com o Jacob e companhia. Sua vida lá em Roma não era assim? Quem se importa. Era melhor desse jeito, ela deveria me esquecer; se é que já não está fazendo isso.

Bella estava diferente. Ela não mais conversava comigo, como ocorria quando nos conhecemos. Nada de tentar puxar conversa ou algum sorrisinho discreto quando ninguém estava olhando. Nada. Raramente nos encontrávamos nos corredores da casa; primeiro, porque eu passava praticamente o dia todo no quarto, e segundo, porque ela estava muito ocupada com as coisas da banda. Claramente Bella estava me evitando. Mas eu não a culpava por isso. Depois que conversamos, ou melhor, discutirmos pela última vez, ela estava mais do que certa em não querer mais olhar na minha cara. Acabei indo contra tudo o que falei quando nos encontramos para conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo entre a gente, logo nos meus primeiros dias aqui na Itália. Minha memória rapidamente foi até o dia em que estávamos numa lanchonete do McDonald's.

_- Eu só… Assim, a gente mora na mesma casa e eu só quero saber se posso dizer um "oi" quando nos esbarrarmos por lá ou se você vai me ignorar. – ela foi mais direta agora._

_Eu engoli seco e baixei o olhar, procurando pelas palavras._

_- Ahm… Desculpa… por aquele dia. – continuei sem olhar para ela – Claro que pode me dizer um "oi". Até mais se… se você quiser. – minha voz saiu baixa nessa última parte._

_- Bom… Eu quero. – Bella disse calmamente – E eu quero ser sua… amiga. – ela falou, agora com um pequeno sorriso – Mas isso no mínimo._

As lembranças daquelas palavras me matavam por dentro. Eu me levantei da cama, não conseguindo conter minha inquietude, e caminhei até o banheiro. Nem o mínimo eu podia lhe dar, pois o meu estúpido ser disse claramente que não precisava dela. Quanta hipocrisia! Mentindo para mim mesmo e para a garota que eu gosto.

Abri a torneira e joguei água em meu rosto, tentando afastar imagens de uma Bella com o semblante triste, remetente a última vez que conversamos. Eu gosto dela, mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Não, vai bem mais além disso. Eu a amo. Por que era tão difícil falar sobre isso? Depois de tudo que vivemos juntos, de toda a intimidade… Deveria ser mais fácil me render aos sentimentos, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia.

Levantei meu olhar e me encarei no espelho. Bella não merecia alguém como eu. Confuso, inseguro e que não se desvencilhava do passado. Uma alma quebrada como a minha não era o suficiente para fazê-la feliz. Eu não entendia o que ela havia visto em mim que a tinha deixado tão esperançosa. Seja lá o que foi, claramente acabou, graças a mim.

Apaguei a luz do banheiro e ao voltar para o meu quarto, ouvi ruídos vindos do corredor. Meus ouvidos ficaram atentos, tentando captar qualquer indício que indicasse a chegada da Bella. Estava bem tarde e inevitavelmente eu me preocupava com ela. Me aproximei da porta, passando a ouvir alguns sussurros, e mesmo que eu não entendesse italiano, deu para identificar que as vozes eram do Emmett e da Bella. Eles dois conversaram por breves minutos, claramente para não fazer nenhum barulho, e depois de umas risadinhas abafadas, as suas respectivas portas se fecharam.

Meu olhar logo disparou para o armário conjunto e eu fui até ele. Mesmo sem entrar nele, eu podia escutar Bella se movimentando no quarto. O barulho do seu tênis batendo no chão após ser retirado, algumas gavetas sendo abertas e fechadas, a água escorrendo da torneira do banheiro. Eu em xinguei por dentro, sabendo que não poderíamos passar a noite juntos como fizemos diversas vezes, apenas conversando até sermos vencidos pelo sono e na manhã seguinte acordar sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro. Suspirei, sabendo que aquilo se transformou apenas em lembranças. Talvez as melhores que eu tenha tido há um bom tempo.

Quando voltei a minha atenção para os ruídos no quarto da Bella, notei somente o silêncio; ela já deveria ter ido para cama. Então do mesmo jeito que acordei essa manhã, confuso e sem saber o que fazer, eu fui obrigado a me deitar, esperando por um restante de noite sem pesadelos.

.

.

.

**BELLA'S POV**

Meu quarto estava escuro. As cortinas nas minhas janelas impediam a entrada de luz, mas eu sabia que já era de manhã. Rolei na cama e levantei um pouco a cabeça a fim de olhar a hora no despertador. Nove e meia; eu estava certa. Voltei a me encostar nos travesseiros e fechei os olhos, ainda cansada. Praticamente toda a semana foi marcada por shows, graças aos contatos do Johnny e também por ser a época do verão, então nós da banda estivemos ocupados Não que eu estivesse reclamando, pelo contrário. Ficar envolvida com os assuntos da banda me ajudou a mantar minha mente longe de pensamentos que eu não queria ter. Pensamentos esses que se remetiam a uma só pessoa. _Ele._

Grunhi em descontentamento e rolei na cama de novo. Como se não pensar no Edward fosse tão fácil assim. Eu me distraía por uns minutos, mas logo a realidade me lembrava de que seria diferente quando eu voltasse para casa. Não poderia mais entrar escondido no quarto dele através da porta conjunta do nosso armário, nem dormir ao seu lado durante a noite.

_Droga!_

Eu me xinguei mentalmente enquanto me sentava na cama, batendo minhas mãos fechadas em punho no colchão. Por que eu estava pensando no Edward se meu plano era justamente não pensar nele? Não sei se era raiva ou frustração o que eu sentia. Talvez os dois. Mas isso não fazia muita diferença.

Joguei os lençóis de lado e saí logo da cama, pois não era com esse peso na consciência que eu pretendia acordar. Fui até o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal e arrumar o meu cabelo, para depois voltar para o quarto e vestir uma calça de flanela, já que eu estava apenas com uma blusa.

Após pegar meus óculos, saí pelo corredor, sem nenhuma esperança de encontrar o Edward, pois ele raramente saía do quarto. O que era bom, uma vez que eu o estava evitando, não estava? O restante da casa se encontrava silencioso, certamente meu pai e a Esme já tinham saído para trabalhar. Fui diretamente para a cozinha; a fome falando mais alto, pois a última vez que comi foi ontem antes do show. Peguei uma tigela e a enchi com o meu cereal favorito, juntamente com leite.

Alice e Rose não estavam em nenhum lugar à vista. As únicas vozes vinham da sala e foi para lá que eu fui. Emmett e Jasper estavam no sofá, cada um com um controle na mão, jogando algum jogo de luta no videogame.

- E aí, meninos? – me sentei ao lado deles no sofá, com minha tigela de cereal na mão.

- Ei, Bells. – Emmett disse sem tirar os olhos da televisão – Você tá perdendo a surra que estou dando no Jasper.

- Surra nada! – Jasper retrucou, apertando insistentemente os botões do joystick – Você ganhou apenas duas a mais que eu.

- Não importa, eu ainda estou ganhando. – meu irmão riu daquele seu jeito nada discreto.

- Droga! – Jasper esbravejou ao perder a luta – Okay, coloque outro jogo antes que eu perca meus dedos.

Nós rimos e Emmett foi até a estante onde o Xbox estava.

- Já olhou o resultado do concurso? – ele perguntou para mim – Vai sair hoje.

- Ah é, me esqueci completamente. – a semana tinha passado tão rápido que até do concurso eu havia esquecido.

- Vamos ver aqui. Talvez já tenham sido revelados os nomes. – Jasper pegou seu laptop na mesinha de centro e o abriu.

Terminei de comer meu cereal e fiquei apreensiva. Será que eu tinha conseguido? O que eu menos queria era ver o Alec como vitorioso, ainda mais depois da estúpida aposta que fizemos.

- O que diz o site? – perguntei sem conseguir esperar.

- Olha, tem as fotos dos três finalistas! – Jasper virou a tela para mim e eu li a classificação.

Alec Volturi, Renesmee Carlie e…

- Isabella Mazzo. – Jasper completou os meus pensamentos – Você conseguiu!

- Meu Deus… Eu consegui. – me levantei, sem acreditar – Eu ainda posso vencer o Alec.

Emmett também olhou para o resultado e logo senti o aperto do seu abraço de urso.

- Caramba, maninha! Eu sabia que você ia para a final. – ele disse ao me levantar do chão – Já podemos comemorar a vitória.

- Não é para tanto, Emm… – falei quando ele me soltou.

Antes que ele pudesse me contrariar, Rose e Alice entraram na sala e questionaram sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Que euforia toda é essa, gente? – minha irmã disse.

- A Bella passou para a final do concurso. – Jasper tratou de explicar e a baixinha arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, Bellinha! – Alice soltou um gritinho e eu me preparei para outro forte abraço – Que ótimo! Você vai ganhar! Eu tenho certeza! – ela alternava as frases com os pulos que dava ainda enroscada em mim.

- Obrigada. – sorri; era impossível não se contagiar com a animação dela.

- Parabéns, Bella. – Rose falou ao se sentar ao lado do irmão – Imagino que o Alec e a Nessie foram os outros classificados? – ela perguntou.

- Isso mesmo. Acho que era o que todo mundo esperava. – respondi.

- Eu vou ligar para os caras da banda. A gente tem que comemorar. – Emmett logo pegou seu celular.

- Aqui diz que você deve ligar lá para o Standart's Bar, Bella. – Jasper virou a tela do laptop mais uma vez para mim – Algo sobre os dias de ensaio…

- Hum, verdade. – li também que eu deveria confirmar a minha participação e entre outras coisas – Eu vou lá em cima resolver isso.

Eles ficaram lá na sala conversando enquanto fui até o meu quarto fazer o telefonema. Eu estava feliz, era mais do que evidente, pois depois de um momento de muita incerteza, eu tinha chegado à final e não desperdiçaria essa chance por nada.

Liguei meu computador e li com mais atenção as regras para o último dia. Todos terão direito a um ensaio final, separadamente, para que um participante não influenciasse na apresentação do outro. O vencedor será escolhido na mesma noite, através dos votos daqueles que comparecerem ao bar. Ou seja, nada de votos pela internet dessa vez.

Depois de ligar para o cara responsável pelo concurso, confirmando minha participação e o dia do ensaio, recebi uma mensagem de texto da Nessie. Ela disse que também estava contente por termos passado para a etapa final e que não se importava com o vencedor, desde que uma de nós duas chutasse o traseiro convencido do Alec. Eu ri e respondi concordando com ela, tínhamos chance dupla de acabar com ele.

Joguei meu celular na cama e suspirei, realmente me sentido um pouco mais leve depois um bom tempo. Mas foi aí que meus olhos bateram na porta do armário conjunto e minha testa voltou a franzir. _Edward._ Eu queria compartilhar com ele a notícia. Era impossível não relacioná-lo com o concurso, mesmo que ele não tenha ido a todas as minhas apresentações ou não fizesse parte da banda. Desde a minha primeira canção, desde quando descobri que ele me assistia pelos vídeos da internet, era tudo para ele. A guitarra como prêmio se tornou apenas uma consequência caso eu ganhasse, porque eu não ligava mais, eu só queria cantar para que ele ouvisse; a música havia se tornado uma boa forma de ligação entre nós dois.

Eu me levantei da cadeira onde estava sentada e fui até a porta do armário. Minhas mãos coçaram com vontade de simplesmente rodar a maçaneta e entrar no quarto dele, acabando com os poucos metros que nos separavam. Mas eu não podia, ainda mais depois de ele deixar bem claro que não abre mão de seu próprio espaço. Meus dedos então se contentaram a tocar apenas o redondo objeto de madeira, desgastado pelo tempo, e que parecia apenas um enfeite diante da porta camuflada na parede. Fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos, me lembrando de como o Edward acreditava em mim e me apoiava quando o assunto era a competição.

_- Você vai ganhar. – ele disse, simplesmente._

_- Ok. Você foi convicto. – olhei para ele, esperando mais detalhes._

_- Assim, não que os outros cantem mal… – Edward continuou – É que você canta melhor que todos eles._

Eu sorri levemente com a lembrança e abri meus olhos; meu peito se apertando com a dor que estava reprimindo. Parecia que séculos haviam se passado desde a última vez que ouvi a voz dele, mas foi há apenas alguns dias atrás.

Eventualmente o concurso foi se complicando por causa do Alec e minha incapacidade de não fazer besteira, juntamente com todos os problemas pessoais envolvendo o Edward. Não queria que as coisas tivessem acabado assim, nós dois virando completamente estranhos dentro da própria casa. Eu ainda o amava tanto, mesmo que ele não sentisse tudo isso por mim. Meu desejo era vê-lo feliz de novo, livre da culpa que o prendia ao passado e disposto a voltar a viver ao lado da sua família, mesmo que no final eu não estivesse incluída no contexto.

De qualquer forma, a última fase do concurso estava para chegar e eu sabia que não mudaria o meu propósito. Eu havia começado de um jeito e era assim que pretendia terminar.

- Eu vou ganhar. – sussurrei contra minha respiração – Por você.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Então…**

**Finalmente temos os três finalistas do concurso: Alec, Nessie e a Bella. E parece que a Bella vai com tudo para a final, né... A confiança dela vai ser muito importante nesses últimos momentos.**

**É isso, aguardo pelos reviews de vocês. Mais uma vez agradeço por acompanharem e pela paciência. E logo teremos o próximo cap. de minha outra fic, Um Amor Para Recordar.**

**Até mais ^^ **

**xoxo...manchester_girl**


End file.
